Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye
by Lauraa.Ann
Summary: It has been two and a half years since Ivy Lynn and Karen Cartwright battled it out at the 2013 Tony Awards. Yet, despite the time that has passed, their lives have remained stagnant. It will take a risky project idea from the great Derek Wills for the Broadway actresses to see themselves as stars once more, but only if they can lay aside their differences to put on a great show.
1. Chapter 1

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 1**

Welcome to my first Smash fic! I only discovered the show recently, and of course fell in love with it and thought it was over far too soon, so I decided I needed to allow it to continue. Originally this was supposed to be a fic exploring the friendship of Ivy and Karen, but then as I was writing it also became quite Derek/Ivy orientated because I really love them. Anyway I'll stop rambling, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _January 2016_

The distant sound of applause hit her ear drums. It was so familiar now, she could barely remember a time in her life when it wasn't present. The adrenaline rushed through her body with anticipation, it was almost time for her curtain call. Her final curtain call.

Finally, stage management called her name and another wave of sadness coursed over her. She blinked away a tear as she headed towards the stage. The cast knew, the crew knew, and the audience knew. It was her final goodbye. Her final bow from the show which had been her life for three years. The show which had made her dreams come true. The show which had made her a Broadway star.

She turned the corner and saw the entire cast awaiting her arrival on stage from the wings. This would be the last time she saw this view, the last time she would be with the cast which had become her family. Taking a deep breath she confidently walked onto the stage with a broad smile which lit up her entire face, this was what the audience wanted to see. Her gaze met with some of her co-stars, a few couldn't hide the tears in their eyes. She would be sorely missed. The stage lights were blinding her view of the audience but she knew he was out there watching, the man who had stolen her heart at the beginning of her journey and the man who would be waiting for her at the end of it.

With a heavy heart she took her bow and could not help but fill with pride as the applause and the cheering got ever louder. She could hear people rising to their feet, her final standing ovation. She took the hands of her cast members and for one last time they bowed as a unit.

When the clapping finally ceased she found she had been handed a microphone. Of course, the final performance speech how could she have forgotten?

It was time for Karen Cartwright to say goodbye to the character of Amanda, to Nina. And goodbye to Hit List.

The squinted beneath the stage lights out to the audience, this was for them. "Ok, so this story began about three and a half years ago when I met the incredible Kyle Bishop at a bar, and I signed his programme of the 'failed' musical Bombshell" she paused for the soft murmur of laughter, "and then he let me listen to his friend play the piano and sing a song that he had written himself for the musical they were writing entitled 'Broadway Here I Come'. You all know the rest of Hit List's journey: the move from downtown to Broadway, the loss of our dear friend Kyle, making a splash at the 2013 Tony Awards, and that continues as it is still going strong today... but I know I've made the right decision to let its story evolve by allowing a new Amanda to be created" Karen couldn't stop a single tear falling down her painted face, "so it seemed only fitting to finish where it began, and as a girl from small town Iowa becoming a Broadway star seemed a fairytale destined never to come true, and yet here we are. As my goodbye to you, the loyal audiences, and my friends who have become my family I invite the songwriter and composer, and my fiancé, Jimmy Collins and the cast of Hit List to sing with me one more time"

Through the echoes of the applause Karen saw a figure moving in the shadows towards the stage. As he began climbing the stairs her heart beat just that little bit faster as it did every time she saw him, he grinned as he stood beside her and squeezed her hand.

"You better take to the piano Mr Collins" she smiled, her eyes locked to his.

He nodded sharing the smile, "right away Miss Cartwright"

The audience fell silence as the first few notes were played, as she stood centre stage with just the spotlight over her Karen could hear nothing but the sound of her own heart beating. This was her moment. This was for her and all she had achieved since the show's conception, there was no doubt in her mind that she had made the right decision leaving Bombshell years previous, this was where she belonged and who she belonged with.

 _"I'm high above the city. I'm standing on the ledge. The view from here is pretty. And I step off the edge..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 2**

* * *

The air was cool as Karen was finally able to leave the claustrophobic atmosphere of the theatre. From signings at the stage door to saying one last goodbye to each member of the cast she had felt trapped all evening, and as she walked towards the bright lights of Times Square she began to feel liberated. Free from the pressure of putting on a good performance night after night, the constant exhaustion, and the lack of time to herself, with Jimmy and her family and friends. She had broken free.

Despite this, her freedom was tainted with a cloud of uncertainty. She lived for the theatre and after every performance she knew it was all worth it, so now that enormous part of her life was over where did she go? Straight into another audition? Another show? Or simply take time off? She had tried speaking to Jimmy about it but his head was buried deep into his newest project and so her problems were currently second in the pecking order. He had wanted to go with her after the show but she needed time alone; she needed time to think, and grieve for her loss of Hit List.

Just putting one foot in front of the other Karen didn't know where her final destination would be. As she felt the first drops of rain fall onto her head she looked up and realised she was outside Table 46. Surely, it was no accident that she had arrived outside the bar which had become a favourite social location for the Broadway community, and so she knew a drink was what she needed.

Upon stepping inside, immediately she saw several faces of people she had met since joining the industry. She smiled politely but hastily made a beeline for the bar, there were only so many excuses she could use for leaving Hit List, and only so many times she could avoid the question of her next project.

She sat at the bar and sighed at the relief of being off her feet, she looked up at the bartender staring down at her. "What will it be Ma'am?"

"Two vodka sodas" a familiar voice from beside her answered, "better make them doubles"

Karen turned to see her once rival sat beside her. She smiled through her perfectly painted lips, her bright blonde hair rested gently on a deep red dress which clung to her, accentuating all of her curves. To anyone only wishing to see her at face value she looked as she always did, the shining, beautiful Broadway star, but Karen could see her eyes were tired and her smile was that of an actress, it was far from genuine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ivy Lynn herself"

Ivy nodded slowly, her smile never fading, "Karen Cartwright, I heard tonight was your big finish at Hit List, shouldn't you be off celebrating somewhere?"

She snorted in response and took a large sip of the drink that had been placed in front of her, "yeah maybe I should, and yet here I am with you" she paused and took another drink, "so how's Derek, and Scarlett?"

"Fine, both fine. Derek has been busy directing a small time show downtown, and Scarlett is with Grandma Leigh for the weekend which means I am getting a night off" she held up her drink and clinked it with Karen's before consuming over half of it in one go.

Karen frowned, "how did you do it? Life without Marilyn. It was such a big part of everything for so long..."

Then the smile disappeared. Ivy had concealed her feelings regarding performing for a long time, and seeing someone relive similar experiences to her own was emotionally difficult. She turned to the barman, "two more when you're ready"

"It was hard" she admitted slowly, her façade of perfection beginning to fade, "it still is hard. I was Marilyn on Broadway for what, a season and a half before I had Scarlett? Yeah I won the Tony and my voice might be on the original Broadway cast recording, but am I remembered? I didn't get the time you've had. If you walk outside people know you, I'm just a has-been. It feels like all that hard work was for nothing. Now I get to sit at home day after day watching Derek go out and do what he loves while I am cast as 'Mommy', to a toddler who I adore more than anything, but I want to be back out there performing as well"

Karen didn't know if she had ever considered her and Ivy as friends. Colleagues? Yes. Rivals? On several occasions. But never friends. They had barely even seen much of one another since the Tony's, there was no reason to. Yet, she could not help but feel sorry for her, she looked like the one thing she needed in the world was a friend. As far as she knew all her friends were in theatre too, so if they were doing a show it would be difficult to get time off to socialise. Then with her partner and mother living that life too, she must be a pretty lonely.

She offered her a sympathetic smile, "well I'm currently unemployed and have no idea what my next move is going to be, so if you want to hang out I'm here"

Ivy looked back at her and could not help but feel skeptical towards her words. This was Karen Cartwright, the woman who had been her competition since the day she met her, whether that be professionally or personally. It would take a lot more than a few drinks and some kind words to forget all the jealousy and heartache she had caused, "I didn't think I'd be hearing that a couple of years ago"

"Me neither but that's what this life does to you. It can take two people that could get on really well and turns them against each other before they've even got a chance to start a friendship"

She shrugged in agreement, "we could've worked well together"

"Hey, you're not done yet!" Karen cried, "there is still so much more Ivy Lynn this world needs"

"Maybe…" she replied wistfully, finishing the rest of her drink. She was thankful that for the first time in a long time she could relax, instead of worrying about the mundane tasks of everyday motherhood.

Karen couldn't take her eyes off the woman sat in front of her. Where was the fiercely confident Broadway star that had fought tooth and nail to be Marilyn Monroe? Where was that spark? That hunger for the thrill of performance? Surely, so much couldn't have changed in a few years. She needed to remind Ivy Lynn of who she was, and that becoming a mother didn't need define her life entirely.

She stood up suddenly, she ignored the little wobble indicating the drinks she'd had were already beginning to affect her. "Just wait" she told Ivy before walking towards the stage. She gently tapped the shoulder of an important looking man stood by the speaker system, "excuse me, are you accepting impromptu performances from ex-Broadway stars tonight?"

He turned to her with a bemused look on his face, "I suppose we might be"

"Excellent!" she exclaimed already heading onto the raised platform. Karen stood under the single stage light which shone into her eyes, her heart sank a little remembering what she had left behind earlier that night but she soon pushed that aside at the sight of Ivy sadly swirling her third drink around with a tiny black straw. "Um hi" she spoke into one of two microphones conveniently placed onto the stage, "I'm Karen Cartwright, and I'd like to invite the Broadway sensation that is Miss Ivy Lynn to join me in a song up here, 'cause we haven't performed together in a really long time"

Through the lights and crowds Karen could see Ivy turn and look towards the stage confused, when their eyes met she shook her head vigorously. She doubted she even remembered how to perform it had been so long. Karen refused to take no as an answer and kept staring at her until finally she began walking towards the stage.

"What are you doing?" she hissed standing beside the second microphone.

"Showing you how much the world needs Ivy Lynn" Karen answered before the first few bars of 'Cheers (I'll Drink to That)' began to play.

Ivy closed her eyes and smiled in recognition of the time they had both been drunk and decided it would be a great idea to perform the Rihanna song in the middle of Times Square. "Ok Iowa" she said finally, "let's see if you've still got it"

The entire bar was transfixed on the pair of actresses as they began to sing, their harmonies flowing effortlessly with each other and as they danced around the stage. Ivy tilted back her head and laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time. If she thought she had missed performing before, she certainly hadn't realised how much. All eyes on her, smiling at the entertainment she was providing, this gave her a feeling of excitement she had forgotten existed. Any lack of confidence to her talent or her ability to perform disappeared completely as she executed each note perfectly. It felt as if no time had passed, she could have been on stage as Marilyn earlier that very evening. As the music finished and audience began to applaud and cheer there was no doubt in her mind, she needed to be back in the spotlight.

Karen put her arm around Ivy and they both gave a slight curtsy before exiting the stage. "Thank you for that, you have no idea how much I needed it" Ivy admitted smiling at her gratefully. Karen shook her head as her thanks were not necessary; she never would have said it aloud before but she had kind of missed performing with her.

As various people started to congratulate them on their performance Ivy glanced upwards and remembered the initial reason behind attending the bar in the first place, "Tom!" she called out waving her perfectly manicured fingers in her friend's direction.

Tom Levitt grinned broadly pushing through the crowd towards the two women before he wrapped his arms around his friend, "hello beautiful, long time no see!" As they broke apart he smiled at Karen, "well I was not expecting to witness such a performance when we arranged to meet tonight. You girls have still got it! We didn't know you would be here though Karen, didn't your run on Hit List end tonight?"

"I didn't know I would be here either" she shrugged, "and yes I said goodbye to Hit List and hello to who knows what! What have you guys been doing? I saw the Patrick Dillon film you worked on, it was fantastic"

Julia pushed through the crowds of people to join them, carrying their drinks over from the bar, "yes, the illustrious Houston and Levitt moved into the realms of the big screen; and for the past two years it's been fun, and we've proved we can do it, but now we are finally going to start work on Gatsby the Musical"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ivy gushed, "you've wanted to do that for so long now! Just bear in mind that if you're on the hunt for a Daisy, I am very much free"

Tom kissed her on the cheek affectionately, "of course we will, but what about our dearest Goddaughter where is she this evening?"

Internally Ivy sighed, one night was all she wanted without mention of children or responsibilities. She wanted to go back to being 'a Marilyn' instead of the 'Norma Jean' she had become in the past few years. Thankfully she was a good enough actress to hide her true feelings, "she's spending time with Grandma this weekend"

"And Derek is looking after you two ok?" Tom asked a hint of worry to his question. Although the two men had been on civil terms since Bombshell he still wasn't entirely convinced of his commitment to Ivy and Scarlett.

She smiled knowingly at him as every time they met he presented his concern about her relationship with Derek. Although his past didn't serve him well her long-term boyfriend turned a corner when he found out she was pregnant, and had proved that he could be faithful and dedicated to their little family ever since.

"You know he has Tom, don't worry. Hey, how about you all come back to ours for drinks? Not so many familiar faces and we can catch up properly" she turned beside her, "you too of course Karen"

Surprised at Ivy's offer Karen looked up. She had been glancing at the multiple concerned texts from her fiancé but for some reason could not bring herself to go home to him just yet. She loved Jimmy but she'd had to learn to cope without him while he was in prison, and though he had been released a few months earlier she was still getting used to him being around. She needed some space, especially tonight.

She pushed her phone into her purse and smiled, "that'd be great thanks"

Ivy grinned in response. 'Let's see what Derek thinks of this…' she thought to herself as they all exited the bar leaving the world of business meetings and fake friendships of the theatre community behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 3**

Hope everyone is enjoying reading! Sorry if the start is a bit slow but you've got to lay the foundations, it will get more exciting I promise!

* * *

It soon became clear, as Ivy directed the taxi to a different part of the city, that the couple did not reside in Derek's bachelor pad which Karen had visited on several occasions. The conversation between the old co-workers and friends continued on the short journey between Table 46 and Ivy's home; being just slightly intoxicated, the bright lights of New York City shone even brighter for Karen as they passed street after street before reaching their destination.

After paying the driver Ivy stepped out first, "Derek should be home but he's in the middle of this project Downtown so I don't know"

"Oh goody!" Tom replied sarcastically, prompting Julia to throw him a look encouraging him to be nice.

The apartment building was modern and after reaching the top floor in the elevator, Karen realised just what you could get in the Big Apple if you are a Tony winning director and a Tony winning actress. Yet once stepping inside, it was a world away from the minimalist monochrome look Derek's old apartment had sported. There was an instant homely feeling with bright colours mixed with beige and children's toys scattered on the floor. The only similar feature being the large windows on one side showing the spectacle that was the New York skyline.

There was movement from another room out of sight as they congregated in the living room, "Ivy? I've been getting texts for the last half an hour about a performance at Table 46, care to tell me what's been going on…" Derek's voice called before he entered the room. "Oh, we have company" his eyes flitted from Tom to Julia and then finally rested on Karen, they had not really seen one another since he had moved on from Hit List. She noted Derek's general appearance hadn't changed all that much in conjunction with his lifestyle, his dark grey hair was still wildly out of control and his cheeks were still covered in stubble.

Julia was the first to greet her old friend, "how have you been keeping yourself Derek?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Fine, same as ever" he replied passively as Ivy joined him at his side greeting him with a soft kiss on the lips. "Do you want a drink?" he added wandering into the kitchen.

"I'd love one if you're offering" Tom called sitting down on the plump couch whilst Ivy followed to help her partner with the refreshments.

Karen looked around in awe of their surroundings and thought back to her two bed apartment where Jimmy was probably waiting for her to return. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she sat back into the large armchair, "it's a nice place they've got here"

Tom shrugged, "I guess if you like this sort of thing"

"We do" Derek retorted from behind placing several bottles of varying types of alcohol onto the coffee table, "so who'd like to tell me about the Ivy Lynn, Karen Cartwright revival?" he asked sitting down, his line of sight directly opposite Karen's. Ivy perched on the arm of the chair leaning into her boyfriend slightly.

"It was hardly a revival. I just thought it would be fun for us to perform together seeing as we both happened to be at the bar tonight" answered Karen, unsure what to make of Derek's curious gaze between the two actresses. His mind was working, but on what she wasn't quite sure.

He kept his eyes fixed on Karen, "hm"

Julia sought it best to change the subject before the unnecessary tension escalated, "so Derek tell us about your latest project, Ivy said it was something Downtown"

It was obvious that her question had interrupted his thinking. He looked at her and nodded pouring himself the first drink, "yeah it was before I quit"

From the shock on Ivy's face it was evident that this was new information to her. Maybe Derek hadn't changed all that much after all. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to him, "when were you going to tell me this?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I only decided I was going to today, it's for you that I quit anyway!"

"Me?" she questioned, with all eyes in the room on the couple.

He scratched the back of his head before placing his now empty glass back onto the table, "well I may as well tell all of you then. The job I was on was not working out. Spoilt actors, non-collaborative producers, lack of a fluid storyline, it wasn't my thing. I only took it as it was all I could find, I've come to learn that the stigma of being the director who gives actresses jobs if they would sleep with me doesn't go away that easily. So after I quit I see a post online saying it is Karen Cartwright's last performance at Hit List, of course I pull a few strings and go and see the show" he looked directly at her with an intensity she had not experienced for a long time, "I'd quite forgotten just how incredible you are"

Karen then had to break eye contact as her cheeks felt flushed but she could also feel Ivy's eyes burning into her. The last thing she wanted was to restart an old rivalry for Derek's attention.

"Anyway" he continued, "it sparked an idea which I had had a while back but it wasn't plausible then as you were still contracted to Hit List"

"What idea?" The question came from Ivy's mouth, not Karen's, as she still was yet to understand how he believed he quit for her as all he seemed to be talking was Miss Cartwright.

He turned to face her, "if you'd let me finish darling I'd tell you. So, after Bombshell and Hit List blew up and the Tony's happened and you two became stars, it became apparent through the internet that what the audiences and the theatre company loved was you two working together" he paused and looked back between them, "and after tonight's show at Table 46 it seems that the demand is still there"

As Derek spoke both actresses looked up at each other, this led Karen to think back to her consideration of her relationship with Ivy. Why did people have an opinion of them together? Yes, there was their rendition of 'That's Life' at Bombshell's opening night, and then their number at the Tony's, but that surely couldn't have gained them enough support to campaign them working together.

"There were some murmurs after your first few performances together but after you sang 'Big Finish' at the Tony's, thanks to our esteemed musical duo here, everyone called for more so I'll finally give the people what they want" he turned back to Ivy and placed his hand in hers, "whilst giving you your spark back by getting you where you belong, on stage performing"

Ivy's heart fluttered with excitement. She hadn't really raised her concerns about performing with Derek, as between balancing family life and his struggle to find solid work, the last few years had been a strain on both them; so the fact he realised her desire to get back on stage made her appreciate just how much he did care for her. After the evening's performance she was more desperate than ever to go back to her life of musical theatre. It didn't matter what Derek's idea was, she'd be best friends with Karen Cartwright for all she cared, the important thing was she would be doing what she loved again.

Both Tom and Julia stared at Derek eagerly, "so..." she prompted, "what's the next big project to get our stars out there again?"

Derek folded his arms across his chest, "well take a wild guess, which successful musical has two leading ladies in it who start as performing rivals and then end performing together?"

They all sat for a moment, all musicals suddenly leaving their brains.

"And you're supposed to be Broadway's finest" he scoffed rolling his eyes again.

Then Karen sat up from her slumped position in the chair, "Chicago" she answered slowly, "you want us to be Roxie and Velma in Chicago"

Derek clapped slowly and sarcastically, "well done Miss Cartwright"

The room turned from one of surprise to one of confusion, Tom couldn't help but laugh, "you are joking right? Chicago is the longest running musical in Broadway history, you can't just hire yourself to take it in a new direction and employ new leading ladies for your convenience"

"I'm aware of that thank you Tom" Derek answered his voice dull and unimpressed by his evident comments.

Julia frowned, "so what's your plan?"

"I'm going to open a revival... on the West End"


	4. Chapter 4

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 4**

Thank you so much for the support so far, it means a lot! If you could review and let me know if you're liking the story I would be eternally grateful!

* * *

"The West End? As in London?" cried Ivy, turning towards him outraged. The moments of elation at the opportunity to perform again were rapidly fading upon hearing the reality of her partner's words. Yes she loved Chicago, she had always dreamed of playing one of the leads after her stint in the ensemble over a decade ago; and yes she could see how she would be fitting as Velma Kelly whilst Little Miss Iowa played Roxie Hart, but did it need to happen in London? The furthest she had ever travelled was to California, and that was only because her mother had been invited to the Oscars after she had her one moment of silver screen glory and her voice had been nominated for Best Original Song. The streets of New York City had always been her home, and Broadway had always been her life. The world outside of that bubble scared her, and she didn't believe she had the strength to leave.

Derek did little to retaliate, "uh huh"

"Exactly how long have you been strongly considering uprooting our family and moving us halfway around the world without consulting me?" she asked, her voice getting ever higher with annoyance.

He raised his eyebrows at her, he had known exactly how his girlfriend would react and had subsequently planned his answers carefully. "A while but I wasn't going to tell you until I had a clear plan. I had to research a lot of things, get in contact with friends in the industry there, wait for Karen's run to finish at Hit List, ask Eileen to come and produce it-"

"-I'm sorry Eileen Rand is dropping everything she has on Broadway to join you on your escapade to London? Yeah right!" Tom scoffed leaning back into the soft furnishings. Although he did not particularly like Derek most of the time, he had always been able to appreciate his intellect and skill at directing and decision making; though this idea, on the surface, simply seemed implausible and judging by the confused looks within the room, he was not alone in his thinking.

Derek sighed heavily, he'd had just about enough of Tom Levitt and his insufferable remarks for one evening.

"Yes Tom, I just decided to fabricate that piece of information for your amusement" he began sarcastically, "Eileen is still being pestered by Jerry, she approached me and told me she was done on Broadway for the time being so I told her not to give up just yet, I presented her with my offer and she leapt at the chance. The first time I met the Rands I was a young, inexperienced director looking to make my break in the West End. They were producing there and gave me my shot before helping me move to Broadway, so Eileen probably has more contacts than I do in London"

Karen suddenly stood up. She had been processing everything that was being said. Derek had simply assumed that she would be content to give up her life in New York, a life she had worked damned hard for, to elope with him and Ivy to begin a project which she could easily do in a theatre which was not thousands of miles away from everything she knew and everyone she loved. In her rather intoxicated state, it was all a little much for her to process. It had been a long day, she'd only just said goodbye to Hit List, she didn't know if she was ready to jump back into a show, especially with its creative team being so reminiscent of Bombshell.

"I'm sorry were you going to ask me about this at all? Did you consider that I might not want to move halfway around the world when I've just started out on Broadway and my fiancé is in the middle of writing his second musical? No of course not, same old selfish Derek. Well you have fun in London because I won't be joining you there, sorry to crush your next big dream" she cried, her anger at her former director seeping through every word.

With that she picked up her bag and headed straight for the door.

As soon as it closed behind her Ivy shook her head, "you handled that really well" she said sarcastically, "well done Derek"

Tom sat forward and looked at Julia, "well I for one think England sounds like a great idea"

"You do?" they all replied in unison, a little shocked.

"Of course." He turned to Julia, he couldn't stop the plan forming in his mind, it was too brilliant an opportunity to pass, "you and I want to get Gatsby perfect before it gets anywhere near Broadway, so why not take a vacation away from the busyness of New York, and other distractions, and work on it there for a few months? We are Scarlett's Godparents after all, we can help with the move and any creative help you may need on Chicago... And I may also know that a certain person's second husband is currently considering accepting an offer to play the Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera on the West End. This would make that decision a lot easier don't you think?"

Julia nodded slowly, attempting to understand the intent behind her best friend's decision, "yeah it would… and with Leo in his final year of college that's ideal for me but how does this benefit you?"

He shrugged passively, "I've always wanted to properly experience the European theatre scene, be closer to my family and friends... and maybe Sam Strickland is playing Simba in the Lion King there…" he finished quickly.

"You and Sam are back together?!" Ivy exclaimed, "I Skyped him a few days ago, he never said anything!"

Under pressure of Ivy and Julia's stares, Tom's cheeks began to flush, "we rekindled at his leaving party and then have been taking things slow over the internet as we're now living two different worlds. I just thought it would be nice to be close to him again"

Derek slumped back into his chair a little defeated, "so our only obstacle is Karen" he thought aloud.

Ivy then stood up, affronted by her partner's blatant disregard for her feelings, "erm hello? Remember me, Ivy Lynn? Your girlfriend and mother of your child? I do believe I have a say in this too!"

He ran his hand over his face, "oh for God's sake! What's your objection? I did this so you could get back on the stage, so you could go back to doing what you love! All the biggest names in theatrical history have made a name for themselves both on Broadway and on the West End. I hate to remind you but your mother did it before you were born. And speaking of her I also thought you'd want to get far away from her for a while, and maybe, just maybe, I'd like to introduce my daughter to my family!"

"Ok!" interjected Julia quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation, "how about we reconvene at a later date to discuss this some more once we've all calmed down? Come on Tom, we're going home"

"But the drama is about to start!"

"Now!" she called sternly moving towards the door.

Tom sulked slowly to join her, "fine"

Taking her best friend by the elbow she quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and directed him out of the door. As much as they loved Ivy, they knew that this was a discussion that needed to be had between the two of them, and they had no place being there when it was taking place.

After they had left Ivy brushed her blonde out of her face and lay down on the couch completely confused and exhausted by the situation. Derek, realising he had to act softly, lifted her legs up gently and sat beneath them, resting them on his lap.

He took her hand and kissed it gingerly, "I know I should have talked to you about this before but I am only trying to make this move for us. Scarlett is almost two and my Mum is still ringing me every month asking when she can see her, I offer to pay for her flight here but she won't fly this far"

"Why did you never tell me that? You never talk about your family" Ivy pressed, she had considered before that Derek never really talked about himself, especially not his family or anything prior to moving to New York. There was a lack of trust in their relationship which had always been there but never spoken of.

"It wasn't really important at the time" he shrugged, still avoiding talking at length about his family, "but seeing as this could really help boost your career again it all sort of fit. And don't try and profess that you've been happy being stuck in this apartment since you left Bombshell, because I've been here with you and you've been miserable. That yearning for performing does not just go away because you have a child"

"That's what my Mom keeps saying, 'get back out there. You're still young. You've got a Tony anyone would be lucky to have you!' That's when she's not telling me I haven't lost my pregnancy fat yet" she admitted sadly.

"Hey, you're still beautiful to me" he replied stroking her legs affectionately.

Ivy shook her head, blinking back the tears which represented many repressed emotions, "it's not just that though Derek. My Mom neglected me for most of my childhood because of the theatre life, I don't want to do that to Scarlett. I want her to know she's loved and will always have parents who will be there for her..." she couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face, her mother's abandonment had always been a sensitive subject and was the reasoning behind many of her poor decisions in life. The last thing she wanted was to go back there, especially when she had her beautiful baby girl to look after.

Derek took Ivy's hand and held it tightly, "look at me, you are a fantastic Mum to our little girl. Your mother has many faults, mainly her enormous ego, which you have thankfully not inherited. She cared more about fame and performing than anything else, and she still does. The only thing she knew how to do was to push you into the same life in order to make you a stronger performer, and not in the most tactful way. I suppose that had its positive effects as you are wonderfully talented and you are a Tony winning actress, but it hurt you too. You have your head screwed on and your priorities in order, you can kiss Scarlett goodnight and then go and perform in the evening. And whether our daughter wants to be a doctor, a painter, a plumber, or even a Broadway star, we will let her and support her as much as we possibly can because that's what good parenting is all about"

Ivy's heart swelled at his words, Derek Wills was not the easiest man in the world to get along with but sometimes he knew exactly the right thing to say. The doubts were still there, and it would take a while for her to find the strength to maintain a balance between home and work, but she loved him and she trusted him and that's all she needed at that moment.

She leant forward, tears clinging desperately to her long eyelashes, "you really think I can go back on stage?"

He cupped his hand around her cheek and brushed away the tears with his thumb, "I don't think, I know, and after tonight's performance you know too"

"And London is the right move for us?"

He nodded, "and if it all crashes down around us we'll turn around, come straight home and come up with a plan B"

Ivy raised her lips to meet his and kissed him softly, "I always knew there was a reason I couldn't stop loving you"

He smiled and returned the kiss, "well that's good, cause I kind of love you very much" he then stood up rather abruptly, "now if you don't mind we appear to have a baby free apartment so I'd quite like to take you to bed"

"You can take me wherever you want Mr Wills" she purred holding her arms up allowing him to lift her from the couch. Ivy grinned broadly and genuinely for the first time in a long time. She had finally admitted her feelings, she was going back to performing, and she had a man and daughter who loved her.

Life was finally moving in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 5**

A/N - Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated x

* * *

The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off as Karen walked home in the early hours of the morning. It was only as she glanced at the map on her phone that she realised getting a taxi from Table 46 was quite an unnecessary expense, as Ivy's apartment was only a ten minute walk away. As she began to sober up, her heart felt heavy for the way she had treated Jimmy that evening. He was only trying to look out for her and yet she had rejected it, and him. And why? Because deep down she was upset that he was moving on with his life and she was stuck in a rut? Was that the real reason she left Hit List, to keep up with him?

If she went to London she would certainly keep up. Even surpass him.

But how could she move to London? Yes most of her friends and family were in Iowa anyway, and she was only able to see them a couple of times a year, but at least it was the same country. That makes all the difference. Then again it wasn't as if she had been showered with offers for work. She had been a Broadway star for two years, the last thing she wanted was to go back to auditioning for the ensemble. Roxie in Chicago had been her dream role since she watched the film five times when it was in theatres. It was the first Broadway show she ever saw, and it inspired her to break free of small town living to follow her heart and chase her dreams.

Then what about Jimmy? He wasn't just some boyfriend she could sacrifice to advance her career. He was her fiancé, and they were going to get married. He was in the middle of his next big break, he wouldn't leave; but if she went what state would he be in? He had worked so hard in prison to get straight, to give up all the drugs and alcohol. She couldn't be the reason he retreated back to that place again.

As she reached the outside of her apartment building she concluded that it was a lot of pressure and a lot of decisions, and no doubt Derek would want an answer sooner rather than later. Not only for show reasons, but there were also visas to obtain and documentation to acquire to be able to work and live in another country. It was a lot.

Karen heard movement from inside their apartment before she had even put the key in the door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jimmy cried out rising from his seat, he did not wait for the door to close behind her.

Tired and confused, Karen threw her bag and keys onto the table without meeting his gaze, "I told you I needed to be on my own"

"You needed to be on your own? Until 2am!?" he asked, the vein in his forehead pulsing with anger, "why didn't you just call Karen? I've been worried!"

"Because Jimmy I'm a big girl" she answered finally turning to face him, "I managed fine while you were in prison, and just because we're engaged does not mean you have to clock my every movement!"

He laughed in disbelief and shook his head at her, "oh so this is my fault now? You disappear to God knows where for hours on end and it's my fault that I love you and want to know you're safe? You know you used to get mad at me for the exact same thing, when I got angry and went off at night you would barely talk to me-"

"-Because you were using drugs! You ended up in the gutter! I'm here! I'm ok!" she yelled in retaliation.

Jimmy placed his hands on the edge of the dining room table. He was physically and emotionally exhausted from the night's events; he had been working all day on his new project, and then he had performed at the end of Hit List for probably the last time before his fiancé disappeared into the night without a word of warning. He should have tried harder. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go off on your own after the show, you weren't ok" he signed.

Karen scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair in despair, "oh now you realise I'm not ok!" she cried, tears formulating in her eyes, "I haven't been ok for weeks, months even! But you're too busy with Rick, and your new show, and moving on with your life to remember about me!"

"We can't live off Hit List forever! You know I was damned lucky to meet Rick after Kyle... It was your choice to leave the show, a choice I supported because you wanted to move on with your career! I can't help it if you haven't had other job offers!" he retaliated infuriated by her words. It had been a while since they'd had such a row and he didn't know how to handle the situation. He had been working on his anger problems in prison but there were certain triggers that he could not control.

Karen was way past the point of controlling the argument and talking calmly, "I have had other job offers! In fact I got my dream role handed to me tonight!" she shouted at him from across the room, she had purposely put distance between them.

"Oh yeah? Well what the hell is stopping you if it's so damned perfect?!" he asked, the anger had not left his voice.

"It's in London! On the West End! Derek wants me and Ivy to play Roxie and Velma in his revival of Chicago!" cried Karen, her cheeks were now wet with the tears that had been streaming down her face.

Jimmy paused, pushed his hand over his head, and gritted his teeth, "of course this has the great Derek Wills written all over it! Well, I hope you have fun in London because clearly there's nothing here worth sticking around for" he snapped before storming into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Karen sat down defeated, why did everything end up in a full blown fight? She held her head in her hands and allowed herself to cry. Her heart yearned for London; for the opportunity of a lifetime, to perform the role of her dreams, a chance to work under Derek and Eileen again, and as hard as it was to admit she did enjoy performing with Ivy. But there was little chance of that whilst still keeping her relationship with Jimmy. The fact she was considering it had already seemed like a betrayal to him.

She kicked off her shoes, poured herself a glass of wine from the bottle she had stored in the fridge, and began searching through her DVD collection for the worn disc she had owned for almost 15 years. Finally her hand brushed over the cover with the large red letters spelling 'Chicago', the faces of Renée Zellweger and Catherine Zeta-Jones staring back at her. With ease, she put the disc into the DVD player and settled herself on the couch with a blanket over her and her glass of wine in her hand. She needed the escapism, she wanted to forget about Jimmy, and the decisions about her future for the time being. For now she was content. But by the time the 'Overture' had finished playing, and the character of Velma Kelly was rising onto the stage, Karen had already fallen fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 6**

A/N - Thanks so much for the review, it means a lot to know people are enjoying this story!

* * *

There were no lights as she stood centre stage. There were a few moments of silence and anticipation as the inky blackness encapsulated her. Finally, the single spotlight turned on and she was illuminated. She glanced down and saw the silver, sparkling 1920s flapper costume, and she smiled. This was where she was meant to be. Then the sound of the orchestra began to play, she was ready. She had waited years for this moment. She allowed her lungs to fill with air, it was her cue...

 _"The name on everybody's lips is gonna to be-"_

"-Karen? Karen!"

Karen's eyes fluttered open, her vision was still slightly blurry. As she brushed the sleep from her eyes she subsequently rubbed the previous night's makeup onto the back of her hands. Her entire body ached from her uncomfortable sleeping position and a slight hangover. She squinted upwards at the daylight streaming in from the window and saw the figure of Ivy Lynn stood staring over her.

"Ivy?" she croaked, "how did you get into my apartment?"

She sat in the chair opposite as Karen finally mustered the strength to sit up, but only at the expense of the world beginning to spin around her.

"Jimmy was leaving as I arrived, he let me in" explained Ivy looking upon her with curious eyes, "I take it things aren't too great between you two right now?"

She shook her head slowly as the memories of their argument flooded back to her, "we got into a fight last night, I told him about London, and here we are..."

"I see," she glanced to the floor and noticed the DVD box for Chicago, "still not entirely given up on the idea then?"

Karen held her head in her hands in despair, "I don't know... It's my dream role, I've wanted to play the part of Roxie Hart since I saw the film. The first time I ever came to New York was with my sister, and Chicago was my first Broadway show. That was the day I decided that was where I wanted to be..."

Ivy could never have envisioned she would willingly be at Karen Cartwright's apartment attempting to persuade her to come to London so they could perform together, but that's the dream Derek wanted. Yet, she would never admit that deep down she did feel some sort of connection with Karen; as much as they had fought, the opportunity for them to perform side by side, both being stars, intrigued her. "Just talk to Jimmy again, I'm sure you can work something out" she suggested.

She shook her head sadly, "you don't know Jimmy. He's probably already decided I've left him for even considering the offer"

"Then you tell him otherwise!" exclaimed Ivy with a slight smile of encouragement, "tell him what Chicago means to you. It took me too long to tell Derek how much I missed being on stage, you may be surprised at how he reacts"

Karen wrapped the blanket tighter around herself noting she was still dressed in last night's attire. She then realised that she didn't need to get ready for a Saturday Matinee, or do anything at all with her day for that matter. There was no more Hit List, and there was no more performing for the time being, "maybe... you never said why you came over"

"Oh yeah. It was just to tell you that Derek is organising a meeting tomorrow evening at our apartment for everyone wanting in on the Chicago West End project. After you left, Julia and Tom decided to come on board creatively whilst taking vacation time to work on Gatsby away from Broadway" she explained noticing the concern on Karen's face which blatantly showed the stress of the decision facing her.

Ivy stood up to leave, "just do what you want to do, you became a Broadway star despite all the odds, maybe it's time to push yourself a little further" she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

Even more confused than before, Karen finally found herself able to leave the couch and get herself showered and dressed before contemplating her next move. She needed to speak to Jimmy again but he could be out all day, so she concluded she needed more advice. Advice from closer to home.

She waited patiently as the deep hum of the dial tone rang in her ear, she was about to hang up the call when she heard it click on the other end.

 _"Hello"_

"Hey Mom, it's me"

There was a gasp at the other end of the line as an evident sign of her mother's happiness, _"Karen! Darling, I'm so glad you called! How has it been since you left your show?"_

She closed her eyes, this was going to be more difficult than she had previously thought, "that's what I'm calling you about, I need your advice about something"

 _"How is that fiancé of yours doing? I hope he is treating you well"_ her mother continued to ramble on incessantly.

Karen gave a small sigh, "yes we're all fine, can I please ask you something?"

There was silence for a moment before her mother spoke again, _"yes of course sweetheart, go ahead"_

"So you know how it's always been my dream role to play the lead in Chicago?"

Her mother chuckled softly, _"of course I do. Your father and I practically knew all the songs by heart the number of times you played the soundtrack in the car, you sang along to it beautifully..."_

"Yeah so I've been offered a job to play that part but it's not on Broadway... it's on the West End"

Karen waited in anticipation as there was little sound coming from the other end of the phone call.

 _"You're considering moving to London?"_ she asked finally.

"Only for a year or two maybe" she answered promptly, she found herself hoping her mother would approve of her decision to leave the country, "I haven't decided yet, that's why I called for advice"

 _"Well Karen, you know we were never certain of your choice to leave your life here and move to New York to pursue your dreams of being a Broadway star, but you followed your heart and you proved us all wrong! So if your heart is leading you to this job in England then I say take every opportunity you're given, because we just want the best for you, and for you to do what makes you happy"_ her voice began to crack with emotion, Karen knew her mother had started crying, _"and when we saw you perform in Hit List... I couldn't have been prouder of what you'd achieved, and if you decide to take this job in London then we'll be in the front row ready to cheer you on once more"_

Karen smiled, her heart swelling, "thanks Mom. I better go, I have some thinking to do, I love you"

 _"Let us know what you decide. I love you too... so much"_

The line went dead and Karen sat contemplating her mother's words. She knew what her heart was telling her, but on the other hand her heart yearned for Jimmy, which left her in a constant battle with her emotions.

She sat there with just her thoughts for company as the bright light of day began to dim and evening crept in. Earlier than expected, Jimmy entered the apartment and immediately noticed his fiancé sat at their dining room table in the dark.

"Karen, are you ok?" he asked sitting beside her placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, put her hand on his and smiled, "just lost in thought" she replied with a shrug as he took the seat beside her, "I'm sorry we fought last night"

He nodded in agreement, "me too, and I've been thinking about London-" he held his hand up as he saw she was about to protest, "let me finish. Now I know you wouldn't leave everything you know and love if this wasn't your dream role, but it is, and what sort of a fiancé would I be if I didn't encourage you to go for your dreams and heighten your career?"

All Karen could do was stare at him. This was completely opposite reaction she expected him to have. She couldn't comprehend how understanding he was being.

"I have thought up a plan, you're right I have been neglecting you because of this new project and that hasn't been fair. So, you do your thing in London, I'll do my thing here, and then as soon as we're finished writing I'll come to you, however long it takes, and then you and I are getting married" he concluded kissing her gently on the lips.

She shook her head in disbelief, "you should be angry, you should be begging me to stay, I don't understand..."

He brushed a strand of her soft brown hair out of her eyes, "you stuck by me while I was in prison, I owe you. It's time I thought about someone other than myself, so I'm going to stick by you and what you want, and anyway what's a few months when we have the rest of our lives together?"

She couldn't prevent the smile from creeping onto her face, "So I'm finally going to be Roxie?"

Jimmy stood up and picked her up into his arms, "you are finally going to be Roxie!" he repeated, his smile quickly disappearing as soon as his face was out of her sights. It had been a long time since he'd had to be responsible for himself. First he'd had his brother, no matter how destructive that part of his life was, at least there had been someone with him. After that he'd had Kyle, who had been the stability he needed in his life, and then since his death Karen had filled that position. Even in prison, he had found company in his new writing partner and cellmate, Rick.

He needed her a lot more than she needed him. Despite his words of encouragement, doubt clouded his mind. He was unsure how London would affect their relationship, but he knew he had to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 7**

A/N - Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic! Any feedback is really appreciated!

* * *

"Julia!" Tom cried impatiently from outside her front door. He had knocked several times and had been standing there for well over five minutes, her lack of an answer was simply unacceptable.

Eventually he heard movement from inside her apartment, so he waited with his arms folded for her arrival. Moments later the door swung open, she stood unimpressed dressed in her pink, fluffy bathrobe and her damp red hair clinging desperately to her face.

She pursed her lips together, eyes narrowed slightly, "I was in the shower"

Tom shuffled his feet somewhat embarrassed, but she was his partner and best friend, they were long since past such awkward moments, "yeah I can see that, I'm sorry!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped aside, it was difficult to be mad at him for too long, "give me maybe ten minutes to finish getting ready"

"Take your time" he called after her as she headed back to the bedroom, "we don't have to be at Derek's little meeting for a few hours, I just wanted us to have a debrief before we went"

Just as he sat down in the living room, the figure of Michael Swift wandered casually out of their music room, "oh Tom hi, how are you?"

"I'm just fine... excited for London and for Phantom?"

Michael sat down opposite and nodded, "yeah... I've just been listening through the Phantom original London cast recording for about the hundredth time. It's a little surreal that they'd ask me when the role's been played by the likes of Michael Crawford, I just hope I can do it justice you know?"

"And your ex-wife and son don't mind the move I assume?" Tom asked leaning forwards slightly. He had always liked Michael but the way he had pursued Julia whilst he had a young son and a new wife had stuck with him. Now that him and Julia were married it seemed his son was less of a priority in his life whilst she would be constantly checking in with Leo, even though he's an adult.

Michael scratched the stubble on his chin slowly, "no... I haven't told them yet, I was waiting until after this confirmation meeting with Derek before we made plans"

"Oh. Julia explained that you would be getting an apartment in the centre of London whilst we got a little place outside of the city. That way you wouldn't have to commute and we'd be away from distractions to write Gatsby, but close enough to come into the city often" stated Tom, pushing the conversation further.

He nodded, "yes that's true, and of course so she's with you writing and not worrying about me performing eight times a week. Still, we want to make decisions once everything has been finalised, I know she's keen to know how involved creatively you two are going to be in Chicago before we decide to leave everything behind here"

The room fell silent for a moment, Tom was thinking. He hadn't been this excited for a project since he had been asked to direct Bombshell. Yes Patrick Dillon's movie was fun but getting to live in London and write the musical of his dreams with his best friend, whilst assisting in one of the biggest revivals in West End history was something else. Plus he was also hopeful that the spark of love between him and Sam would be ignited once again which he had missed in his life. His mind then flitted back to the phone call he had had earlier that morning, he had tried to relay the information onto Julia but she had inconveniently been out.

"Did you tell Julia the news yet?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Michael shook his head again, "as soon as she got back she went to shower, and I was in the studio until you arrived. I'll tell her once she's finished-"

"-Tell me what?" Julia asked as she walked down the hall towards them, her hair no longer damp and hanging loosely but dry, light and bouncy.

"Um..." began Michael, immediately his gaze shifting nervously to Tom who rolled his eyes at his cowardly reluctance.

He smiled softly at his best friend who had perched herself on the arm of the chair where her husband was sat. Tom knew from experience that she didn't take bad news very well at times so approached the topic carefully, "so I had a phone call this morning telling me that Heaven On Earth is finishing its run on Broadway this season"

Julia's face was unchanging, "oh..."

"But!" he began, desperate to put a positive spin on the news, "the good news is, Bombshell is sold out for the next few months and I've heard rumours that a number of celebrities are now itching to play the part of Miss Monroe. Imagine the boost that will give to the show!" he cried enthusiastically trying to detract his friend from the potentially destructive news he had just revealed.

Julia's look was thoughtful but she didn't reply straight away. Although she never rated Heaven on Earth anywhere near as highly as she rated Bombshell she was sad to see another one of their shows come and go on Broadway, but they could only look to the future, and to Gatsby.

"Don't tell Ivy" she said finally, "if she finds out such a high profile actress or singer is playing her part it may crush her. The Chicago job isn't one hundred percent confirmed, and she's still very sensitive about Marilyn"

Tom sighed, "I know..." he replied sadly. He had hated seeing his friend struggle with the internal conflict of enjoying motherhood whilst being trapped by not currently performing.

She reached out and put her hand on his arm, "I'm not upset about Heaven on Earth. It's lasted longer than I ever gave it credit for, and it just gives us an opportunity to concentrate on getting Gatsby to Broadway to join Bombshell"

"Right!" exclaimed Tom clapping his hands together, relieved that the scenario had played out better than he was expecting.

Michael glanced up at the clock on the wall and stood suddenly, "well I'll leave you two to talk, I am taking Artie to the game but we're getting some food first" he turned back to wife and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "enjoy Derek's meeting, I'll see you later"

"Have fun" she replied with a smile on her face, there was just something about their kisses that filled her heart in a way that rarely occurred in her relationship with Frank.

"Bye Michael!" Tom waved as he exited the apartment. Once they were alone he shifted in his seat, he knew Julia was cautious of their move to London and they needed to make sure they were on the same page before they met with Derek. "Did you know he hasn't told his son you're moving to London?" he asked curiously.

She let out a small sigh and took the seat previously occupied by her husband, "yes… I've told him to but he's set on waiting, even though Phantom want him to start next month" she admitted before turning to her friend, "Tom, why are we moving London?"

He tilted his head to the side, "my dear Julia, you know the answer to that question. You are moving with your husband as he begins his new starring role on the West End and I am tagging along for the ride!"

"Are you sure we're not just running away? We hit a dead end after we finished the work on the film, maybe we're just forcing ourselves to get Gatsby right to continue our golden streak" she questioned, voicing worries which had been playing on her mind since hearing of the opportunity in London.

Tom took her hand and smiled at her, she wouldn't be the Julia he loved if she didn't over-analyse every situation prior to making a decision. "Maybe we are... but then why shouldn't we continue our golden streak? We are Houston and Levitt, 'the 21st century's answer to Rodgers and Hammerstein!'" he cried dramatically, "we are going to be fine. Yes we are being quite spontaneous, but this will give us the time we need to get Gatsby right, we have waited this long to make it a reality, we don't want to rush it. London is an adventure, and you're going to love it"

Julia nodded slowly still not entirely convinced as she was leaving everything she had ever known to move halfway around the world, "ok I guess you're right"

"I'm always right" he grinned broadly, "now, let's have a drink and come up with of all the ways I can, not so subtly, insult our host for this evening!"

* * *

There was an hour left before Derek Wills' West End meeting as Eileen Rand sat on the balcony of her apartment. After the success of Bombshell, her investments had all paid off and as much as she had grown to love downtown, she had found a place in between the two extremes of her life which seemed to suit her and her long-term partner Nick just fine.

As she looked out over the skyline of New York City the sun was beginning to set behind the high-rise buildings creating vibrant colours of blue, pink and purple highlighting the silhouettes of the skyscrapers. It was truly a beautiful sight. There was something inescapable about New York City, no matter where she went it would always be with her, but she knew that London was the right move for her and Nick now in their lives. She needed a break from Broadway, and a break from Jerry.

It was the sound of her daughter Katie coming through the glass doors which broke her concentration. Eileen looked up and smiled as she placed two martini glasses onto the table.

Katie sat opposite and grinned holding up her glass, "here's to you Mom. You've shown everyone you can do Broadway on your own and now I'm proud to see you make the move to the West End"

They put their glasses together before drinking their contents, "thank you darling, you know it wouldn't be possible without your support, not with your father still behaving like a child throwing a tantrum. He cannot stand to see me beat him at something, it was over two years ago for God's sake! Why can't he move on?"

"He's got nothing else to focus on" her daughter replied a hint of sadness in her voice, no matter what he did he would always be her Dad but he made it very difficult to like him sometimes.

"Who's got nothing else to focus on?" the familiar snide voice of Jerry Rand sang through the glass doors.

Eileen brushed away a stray strand of hair and sat up straight, "who let you into my apartment? I have pest control on speed dial"

Jerry pulled up a chair beside them and smirked, "the criminal did. I came to see my daughter" he leant over and kissed Katie on the cheek, "hello sweetheart"

"Don't call Nick a criminal when you have the audacity to come into our home" Eileen snarled, her eyes narrowed.

"Can we not just have one drink without you guys fighting?" pleaded Katie looking between her parents.

Eileen shot Jerry a look of disgust to which he simply raised his eyebrows smugly, "oh course precious" he replied, "anything for you"

"I'd better get another glass" Eileen said shortly before heading into the apartment. She immediately saw Nick loitering in the kitchen, evidently waiting for the drama to unfold. "Why did you let him in?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Nick shrugged casually, "he wanted to see his daughter, who are we to stop him?" he took her by the shoulders and gently rubbed her arms before kissing her forehead, "anyway, we'll be thousands of miles away from him soon, he will just be a bad memory"

Eileen nodded in agreement before breaking away and retrieving a third glass from the cupboard and the bottle from the sideboard.

"Not the good stuff..." Nick called from behind her as she resumed her place at the outdoor table.

As she poured the drinks Jerry glanced at his ex-wife curiously, "so Eileen, I've just heard some very interesting news about you and London... is this true?"

Katie's eyes flashed towards her father, "Dad..." she warned.

Eileen rested her chin on the back of her hands and smiled, "no, no Katie, let your father say what he's got to say"

"This insane venture of yours is never going to work, you do realise that!? All those West End contacts are mine-"

"-Ours!" she quickly corrected him, "which means I have as much right as you do to produce on Broadway or the West End, you have no authority to do anything about it"

There was an evil glint in Jerry's smile, "you haven't given me a chance to try yet"

"Dad don't you dare mess this up for her!" Katie hissed from across the table, "can't you see she's trying to get away from you and your childish behaviour?"

He raised his eyebrows, "oh yeah? Well good riddance I say! One less distraction when the new Broadway season opens"

Eileen had had just about enough of the weasel she used to call her husband to last her a lifetime. She stood up abruptly, "you know what Jerry?" she cried, "get out of my house" and without warning she picked up her glass and threw her drink at his face.

Jerry blinked several times in shock as the liquid ran down his cheeks. They'd had several civilised meetings since the last time a drink had been thrown at him, so it was not something he was expecting to occur again. He simply stood up with a brooding frown which did not leave his face, and strode straight out of the apartment without a word.

Within seconds of Jerry's departure Nick appeared on the balcony, he couldn't conceal the look of amusement on his face. He leant over and kissed the top of his partner's head, "nice aim" he whispered softly into her hair.

"Thank you" Eileen looked up at him and laughed, "and I wouldn't ever consider wasting the good stuff on him!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 8**

A/N - Just a quick note, I know that Chicago ran on the West End from 1997 - 2012 but I'm using my artistic license here so it fits the story. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

The clock read 8.10pm as Derek Wills stood before his friends and colleagues in his apartment living room to outline his plan for the Chicago revival in the West End. Not much more than a month earlier had the idea become prominent in his mind to the point he had begun making preliminary phone calls to his contacts in London. It was time to now pitch his rather elaborate plan to relocate not only his family, but also practically an entire creative team - and others who seem to have invited themselves along - across the Atlantic to embark on a project which could have easily been achieved in the U.S. But where was the challenge in that?

"Right..." Derek began finally, looking between the faces staring back at him. Tom and Julia looked interested if not mildly amused while Karen, Ivy and Eileen's facial expressions were that of concentration and for a want for information. For them it had to be worthwhile.

"So this is a meeting, of sorts, about my plan to revive Chicago on the West End. Eileen and I have been working together with our contacts in London and we have secured one of the most notable theatres in the city, the Victoria Palace Theatre. Billy Elliot is closing in April after eleven years, so we're sure to get the attention deserved. There has not been a new West End revival since 1997 so the theatre community are gasping for Chicago to return to their stage, and after the glowing reviews of the esteemed Broadway stars, Ivy Lynn and Karen Cartwright, many are excited to see you in England"

Karen raised her hand slightly, taking advantage of the natural break in his speech, "you said the reasoning behind wanting us to headline the revival was that after our performances together people wanted to see us in a show, but that was almost three years ago, who's going to remember that? And how could we have made an impact in London?"

Derek looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "do you know how many views your Tony performance of Big Finish has on _YouTube_? Almost four million. I still have people comment on the both of you and say it was a shame you didn't get to perform together because you have great chemistry and your voices blend well. This isn't just in Broadway circles, a lot of them came from my British contacts. That's why I pushed for the West End, there's a demand for you two"

The conversation was brought to a close by the startling sound of loud buzzing.

Ivy immediately rushed to the door, "that'll be my Mom with Scarlett, she has something on tomorrow so she was eager to bring her back" she explained pressing the button to allow her mother and daughter into the building

"Oh good!" Julia exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face, "I haven't seen Scarlett in so long, she must have gotten so big now!"

"She'll be two soon, right Derek?" Eileen asked, sipping her drink.

Derek nodded passively, mildly irritated that the meeting had digressed, he now knew it would be a while before the attention was turned from his daughter back to Chicago. Not that he wasn't excited to see his little girl, he had been surprised at how much he'd missed her even though she had only been gone for two days. Nothing had shocked him more than how easily he had slipped into fatherhood giving the selfish, bachelor lifestyle he had kept up for many years prior. Ivy and Scarlett had changed him, he would never even consider going back to that way of life again.

Within minutes the figure of Broadway royalty, Leigh Conroy, stood in the doorway with her blonde haired, blue eyed granddaughter balanced on her hip with the red duffel bag with all her belongings from her trip over her shoulder.

"Hello everybody" she announced dramatically, waltzing into the room dropping the bag to the floor.

The little girl glanced around, eyes wide with confusion at why there were so many people in her home. Soon, her gaze fell on her mother and she smiled broadly upon seeing the familiar face, "Mommy!" she cried happily stretching her arms out towards her.

Ivy's face lit up, "hello baby" she grinned as she took Scarlett out of her mother's arms, "did you have fun at Grandma's?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "we singed an' we played an' we eated cookies!" she announced before becoming distracted by the faces glancing back at her again.

"Did you?" Ivy gasped brushing her hand over her cheek affectionately, "that does sound like fun! What should we say to Grandma for giving you such a nice visit?"

Scarlett looked back at her grandmother while still holding tightly to her mother's neck, "fank you Gwanma"

Leigh smiled at her softly, she had never been anything but loving towards the little girl. Ivy couldn't help but wonder where that maternal instinct had been during her own childhood, or in fact, at any point in her life. "Ivy darling I'm going to having to get home, I have a very important interview tomorrow morning that I simply cannot miss" she explained pecking her daughter lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye little one" she added softly kissing her granddaughter on the nose before turning to the rest of the room and waving, "it was great seeing you all"

Once Leigh had left the apartment Derek immediately abandoned his position at the front of the room and went to greet his daughter, "hello princess" he said stroking her blonde hair. To any who had only ever worked under Derek Wills it would have been a startling sight to see the demonic director reduced to the soft worded and kind-hearted father he had begun to demonstrate.

He kissed her forehead gently which made her release high-pitched giggles, "Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed, a toothy grin spread across her face. At 20 months old, words were becoming much more frequent and well-formed but Derek believed it was solely down to her high intellect.

Ivy smiled and hugged her daughter close to her chest, "ok baby girl we're going to say hello to everyone and then it's time for you to go to bed because you've had a very exciting weekend and we need to get you back into a routine"

Karen looked upon the scenario with a warm heart. She had seen Scarlett only once and that was when Derek brought her to a Hit List performance a few months after she was born and so she'd never seen Ivy Lynn play the role of 'Mommy' but it suited her perfectly. The toddler already looked very similar to her mother with her white blonde curls which would usually sit on her shoulders had they not been tied up by two red ribbons, and although she was clearly tired her bright blue eyes were wide with curiosity under her long, thick lashes.

"Is there time for a quick cuddle with Uncle Tom and Auntie Julia?" asked Tom standing up with a big grin on his face, with no prospects of having children of his own anytime soon he had always doted on Leo and now he had a little girl to spoil as well.

Ivy nodded and placed Scarlett on the ground taking off her bright red coat to reveal a cute red and white checked dress beneath it. "Go see Uncle Tom sweetheart"

After initial moments of recognition a smile spread across her chubby cheeks and she ran into his arms, "Ucle Tom!" she cried with an excitement only a child could experience with little reason at all.

As predicted, the preceding ten minutes were filled with the little girl being the centre of attention, being passed from one adult to another, even Karen had the pleasure of being introduced as 'Mommy and Daddy's friend'. Once the clock chimed 8.30pm, Ivy quickly scooped her daughter into her arms, had her say goodnight before whisking her away from the excitement to get ready for bed.

Tom looked after them, the smile never leaving his face, "if I got to see that angel more often, then I'd follow even you, Derek, to Timbuktu and back again!"

"She's simply delightful Derek. She's a credit to you and Ivy" Eileen gushed also smiling, there was something about the presence of a child which excited the hearts of all around them.

Derek nodded and gave a slight shrug, "thanks but it's all Ivy, I'm just here as an extra pair of hands if necessary"

The excitement began to die down within minutes of the toddler leaving the room; there was still a meeting in progress, and there were still questions left unanswered.

Karen was the first to query Derek's plan, "ok so back to London. When are you planning to leave and start rehearsals?"

The esteemed director scratched the grey stubble on his chin, "ideally I wanted it ready by the 2016/2017 season..."

It was Tom's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise, "you want to move to London, cast, rehearse, begin a publicity campaign, and be ready for opening curtain in eight months?" he cried, "not possible"

"It's not like it's a new script, we're just making some adaptations, plus we already have our two leads" it was Eileen who responded, "the Olivier Awards are in April which doesn't give us as much time as the Tony's, we need to get this moving now"

Silence fell. Broadway's greatest creative minds contemplated the proposal ahead of them. It wasn't just a leap to a new show, committing to Chicago meant uprooting their entire lives for over a year at least which required more than an evening to think it over.

The quiet was disturbed by Julia finally posing another question, "so I know we're not really a part of this, but can we come by a couple of times a week and assist creatively? We'll be in London anyway, we'd love to be a part of the show"

Before Derek had a chance to answer Eileen was already exercising her Producer's authority, "but of course, we always need theatrical minds like yours about!"

"Yes! Why not!" exclaimed Derek with an edge to his tone. The meeting had already digressed away from the idea of it being his show, he knew he would have to adapt to the concept of working less selfishly again. Not that he liked it that way.

"Derek?" Ivy's voice called down the hall, "come and kiss your daughter goodnight please and let the good theatre people go home"

He rolled his eyes and placed his notes on the coffee table in front of him, "fine! So are we all in?" he asked looking around from face to face.

"Well you know we are" said Tom squeezing Julia's hand beside him.

"And me" Eileen answered, "I'm looking forward to taking London back from Jerry's slimy grasp"

All eyes then fell on Karen. The decision lay with her. She thought back to the words of her mother and Jimmy. She had thought she had made her decision before attending the meeting but suddenly all her doubts were creeping back into her mind.

"Karen?" Derek asked in a slightly softer tone.

She closed her eyes momentarily and she was back on the stage in full 1920s attire. The spotlight was on her... on 'Roxie Hart'.

"Yes" she replied finally, "I'm in. Let's go to the West End"


	9. Chapter 9

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eyes  
Chapter 9**

Thanks so much for reading! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you!

* * *

The grey clouds hung low and oppressive in the sky, each one heavy with the rain which could begin to pour at any moment. The tall buildings in the distance mirrored the weather. Grey, bleak, lifeless. The juxtaposition between the bland structures of the outer regions London and the intrusive bright lights of central New York was striking. They were not on Broadway anymore.

As their new car came to a halt outside a large suburban house with a small front garden, Ivy felt there was hope for their new life yet. But this wasn't their house. They had been introduced to their new home the previous day, a spacious terrace house in central London, quite an adjustment to the apartments she'd been used to living in her whole life in New York. She had remarked that she didn't think she'd ever lived anywhere with her own stairs, Derek replied it made him feel more at home. They had only arrived into the country two days earlier, the first night across the Atlantic was spent in a local hotel which did not give great first impressions. With the distraction of moving their belongings into their house there had been little time to experience any of their new surroundings; for Derek he appeared to slot back into English life quite easily, for Ivy it was a whole new world.

The clouds eventually succumbed and the rain began to fall as was the typical weather for Britain, the previously dry surfaces were soon saturated from the sudden downpour. Derek glanced out of the windscreen, his vision blurred by the streaks of rain pouring onto their new vehicle. He was somewhat reluctant to return to the house he had called home for eighteen years of his life. He had closed that chapter of his life a long time ago and he found himself realising it would be hard to reopen it.

Ivy could see the worry in his eyes and she placed her hand in his, "it's going to be alright" she said softly as Scarlett was dozing in her car seat behind them.

Derek shifted his gaze to meet hers, "you shouldn't be worried about me. I should be worried about you. You've never been this far from New York before, it must be strange"

"Yeah but I've got you and Scarlett. Then Tom and Julia and everyone will be here within the next few weeks, and I'll be meeting up with Sam soon. I'll cope," she replied returning to look at the house in front of them, "but right now I'm here to support you"

He gave a weak smile, "I don't deserve you"

She tilted her head sarcastically, "mhm probably not," she gave his hand a final squeeze, "come on, let's go I don't want to give your Mom a bad impression"

Bravely, she opened the car door and attempted to put up her umbrella without getting too wet. Derek jogged around from the driver's side to shelter them as Ivy unbuckled their sleepy little girl from the backseat before they tried their best to stay dry as they reached the front door.

Derek hesitated, fist clenched, before knocking. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help the nerves encompassing him. Ivy simply nodded encouragingly at him and after a minute of silence he found the courage to knock.

At first it seemed nobody had heard their visitors had arrived, but just before he was about to knock for the second time the sound of footsteps growing ever closer could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Derek! My boy is home!" a woman in her late sixties cried upon opening the door, there were tears in her eyes as she pulled her son into a tight embrace.

He gently put his arms around his mother to reciprocate the hug, "hello Mum"

As they broke apart her tear-stained eyes fell upon Ivy who was stood patiently beside her partner holding Scarlett, who had since fallen asleep again in her mother's arms.

Derek's mother brought her hand to mouth and let out a small cry, "is this my granddaughter?" she asked quietly.

"Mum, I'll introduce you properly once we're inside" Derek inserted, cautious that they were still stood on the rainy doorstep.

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed ushering them into the house, "you must be freezing, I'm so sorry! Do you want tea? Coffee? I've just put the kettle on" her voice continued as she disappeared into a room which Ivy could only assume was the kitchen.

Derek raised his eyebrows at her before leading them out of the hallway and into the living room, "I better help her, sit down and make yourself comfortable. You might want to wake Scarlett up, Mum will be all over her when she comes back in. You want a coffee?"

Ivy sat on soft furnished couch and nodded up at him before watching him leave. She held her daughter across her chest as she took in her surroundings. Although the room looked as if it had been recently redecorated with beige furnishings, which still smelt new, and the walls papered with turquoise and gold swirls over a brown background the house was very traditional. She didn't believe she'd ever been into a house like it. Having not known much of a life outside New York City, thanks to the great Leigh Conroy, Ivy was beginning to realise she had lived quite a sheltered life. Derek's mother was what she imagined a proper mother figure to look like: the short grey hair, bright, happy eyes which sparkled when she saw her child, the open arms of love, and even the desire to take the time to make a cup of coffee. If it wasn't to do with performing, Broadway, or herself, Ivy's mother could barely concern herself with such matters. Though, her maternal instinct did seem to skip a generation when it came to Scarlett; at least her daughter would get to experience having two grandmothers.

Her eyes then fell onto the framed pictures which sat on the mantle piece above the fire. There were only two. The first was a wedding photograph, they looked happy, Ivy assumed they must be Derek's parents. The other was of two boys, arms around each other in the garden. The younger looked maybe four, he gave a forced smile towards the camera, he seemed unimpressed by the situation. The older boy was laughing, about what was unknown, his eyes were sparkling with excitement and curiosity. That was Derek. She would recognise that look anywhere. It was strange to see him as a child, clean-shaven and carefree, but nonetheless it was nice to take a peek into his history and his childhood. He had never said he had a brother though. Why would he keep that a secret?

Then, remembering Derek's request, she gently rocked her little girl to try to wake her from her sleep, it had been difficult for Ivy to adjust to the time difference let alone a toddler who has trouble keeping to her regular sleeping pattern. "Scarlett honey, time to wake up" she whispered gently.

Her bright blue eyes blinked open slowly, "Mommy?" she croaked touching her mother's face.

"Hello baby" she smiled down at her stroking her soft blonde hair.

Ivy watched as her daughter began to assess her new surroundings. At first she simply looked around with wide eyes, trying to make sense of the unfamiliar location and then she took it a step further and clambered off her mother's knee and began toddling around the room examining it further.

"Scarlett, don't touch anything please" Ivy warned, the last thing she wanted was for anything to be damaged before she had even been officially introduced to Derek's family.

Within seconds her boyfriend and his mother entered the room with trays of hot drinks and a plate of varying sweet biscuits. After placing his carefully onto the coffee table Derek scooped his daughter into his arms which set her into a fit of giggles. "Come here trouble, I want you to meet someone"

Scarlett shyly nuzzled her face into her father's shoulder as he carried her over to meet her second grandmother. "Now you know you have Grandma, which is Mummy's Mummy?" the little girl nodded slowly only bringing her head up slightly, "well this is your Nanny and she is Daddy's Mummy"

At her cue, she leant down slightly to be level with her granddaughter and smiled, "hello Scarlett, I've waited a long time to meet you! But I've seen you through the computer a few times haven't I?"

She glanced over with slight hesitation as she observed the stranger in front of her; her little eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she knew the voice and the face were vaguely familiar, though it was difficult to remember why when you aren't even two yet. "Helwo" she said finally, concluding there was no threat from the smiling woman in front of her.

Derek bounced her in his arms a bit, "that's my girl! Now how about we get some of your toys out of the car for you to show Nanny?"

Scarlett nodded her head excitedly as he made his way towards the door, "give you two a chance to get to know each other" he called behind him.

Throughout her past relationships they had never been serious enough to facilitate meeting the 'in laws' so Ivy wasn't quite sure how to behave. And so it was left for her to do the only thing she knew how to do, put on the actress smile and fake confidence.

She stood up and smiled brightly as she stuck out her hand, "it really is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Wills"

"It's Mrs Copperfield now dear, I haven't been Wills for a long time but you can just call me Diana" she smiled shaking her hand, "so please sit down and tell me about yourself, Derek is very vague in his infrequent phone calls. At his age and with his track record with relationships I never thought I'd see the day when he had a beautiful girlfriend and the most delightful daughter"

Ivy resumed her seat and shrugged humbly, "I've been in theatre most of my life as my mother is a Broadway icon and as a result I've never really left New York until this week. Derek and I met about four years ago now when he began directing a show that I was in-"

"-Oh yes the Marilyn Monroe one!" Diana interjected, "he sent me some videos of it. You were incredible! You'll have to sing something for us, it takes a while for us to get any new Broadway shows over here and I do so love musicals, maybe that's why my boys both took to directing them"

Ivy frowned slightly, Derek had never mentioned that his brother was a director too. Then again, he never mentioned he had a brother, or spoke much about his family life at all, illustrated by her ignorance that his parents were divorced.

"Yes my husband and my youngest should be home any minute, they just went out to get some supplies for dinner this evening" she continued, the excited glint never left her eye, "I'm just so happy you're here Ivy! Derek hasn't been home in over twenty years. I mean he's visited once or twice but never stayed very long, thankfully technology has made it feel like he's a little closer but it's been hard"

Her voice began to crack with emotion and a single tear fell down her face, "I'm sorry I'm just being silly..." she patted Ivy's hand gently, "I feel really blessed that Derek has found you, you ground him. And he seems a much more mature and nicer man, and I'm thankful to you for that"

Ivy opened her mouth to protest her little input in her partner's transformation when she heard the front door shut. Scarlett then toddled energetically into the living room with her father not far behind her with a large bag containing an array of multi-coloured toys of varying shapes and sizes.

Derek placed the bag on the large, soft rug in the middle of the living room floor, "now Scarlett, are you going to play quietly while the grownups talk?"

The little girl seemed to ignore her Daddy as she already had her head stuck into the bag making the difficult decision as to which toy she most wanted to play with.

Noting that his daughter was sufficiently amused Derek sat beside his girlfriend and ran his finger down her back affectionately, "so, did you two get better acquainted?"

"We did Derry. Now, tell me about you and your new project, it must be very important for you to move all the way back here" Diana answered.

Ivy tried very hard to stifle a laugh, she turned to him and raised her eyebrows at the pet name his mother had for him.

Derek gritted his teeth, "mother, I am nearly forty-three years of age, please can you refrain from such ridiculous childhood nicknames?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Time is a funny thing! I remember when it was you pottering around this room with your toys" she smiled, the images of fond memories playing in her mind.

He rolled his eyes, he was not really a great one for nostalgia for he knew his childhood was not as rosy as his mother would like to paint it out to be, "yes, well anyway we've come over here as I plan to-"

Derek stopped mid-sentence as he heard the front door open and movement in the hallway.

"Only us!" The familiar voice of his stepfather called over the sound of bags being carried into the kitchen, filled with the necessary supplies for their dinner.

Derek clenched his jaw, his heart began to beat a little faster. She couldn't have done this to him, she couldn't have let him into the house knowing that piece of vermin would be there too. It was too late for reconciliations to occur, too much had happened, and he refused to let him ruin the first chance at happiness he had had in a long time.

He had to keep his family away from his sociopathic brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 10**

A/N - Thank you for your continuing to read my fic, it means a lot x

* * *

Derek took one deep breath before looking directly at his mother who had suddenly become rather agitated and was attempting to avert his gaze, "please tell me that's not who I think it is? Please tell me you didn't let me willingly come here knowing he was back in the country- sorry not even just the country, back in this house!?" he cried with a slight growl to his voice.

"Derek!" Ivy exclaimed, mortified that he would speak to his mother like that.

He looked at her, his eyes wide either with anger or fear she could not tell, "I'm sorry Ivy but you don't understand the context here, we need to leave now!"

"But-"

Diana stood up in front of her son, "Derek it's been twenty years, I thought the two of you could finally sit down and sort this petty argument"

"Petty argument?" he scoffed pushing past her, "you never did understand, you simply sided with him as always. It was nice to see you Mum but I believe we have quite clearly outstayed our welcome"

As he was about to interrupt his daughter who was happily playing with coloured blocks on the floor two men entered the room. One was large, bald but had grey stubble covering his cheeks and neck, by appearance he looked slightly older than Diana. The other was much smaller and younger, perhaps in his late thirties, but very well kept. His dyed dark brown hair was gelled back with a neat side parting, his face was clean shaved whilst his navy blue suit did not appear to have acquired a speck of dust. A bewildered Ivy could not help but think he looked very familiar, and not just because he was, whom she could only assume to be, Derek's brother.

"What's going on here then?" the older man asked, his voice was deep and gruff with a cockney twang, "good to see you again Derek"

Derek folded his arms across his chest but refused to waste his breath giving that man a response, he eyes remained fixed on the younger man.

Diana quickly interjected in the hope that the tension could be dissolved, "um nothing! We're all ok here. Now Ivy, this is my husband Joseph and our son, and Derek's younger half-brother, Ethan"

She smiled politely but still remained seated shooting worried glances towards her boyfriend, "pleasure to meet you"

"No it's not" snorted Derek under his breath.

Finally, Ethan stepped forwards out of the doorway, "if you have something to say Derek you better go ahead and bloody well say it," his voice strikingly similar to his brother's yet the pitch was slightly higher.

Derek took several steps forward until he was stood squarely in front of his half-brother. Physically, he was slightly taller and was therefore able to glare down at him, "what the hell are you doing here? The last thing I heard you had a pretty little project in Russia"

"This is my home too Derek, but then again you wouldn't know anything about that would you? I actually visit more than once a decade. Plus, Russia is ever so dull, I've set my sights a little higher this year. I'm moving back to a more familiar stage" he smirked, the smug grin made Ivy immediately dislike this man regardless of being ignorant to the ill-feeling between them.

The blood began boil throughout Derek's body. Of course it was happening all over again, he would never be rid of him. He took one step closer, they were in such close proximity that their noses were almost touching. "Stay the hell away from the West End you pompous prick!" he snarled a look of pure disgust spreading across his face.

"Boys stop please!" pleaded Diana, attempting to diffuse the situation once more but it had already gone too far.

Ethan's smug grin just got bigger, "but dear brother, we've only just begun, you used to love our little competitions" he sang snidely patting him on her shoulder, "you'll be delighted to hear that I've been asked revive Jesus Christ Superstar, with the aim to be on stage by next September"

Then something overcame Derek, a fury he hadn't felt for twenty years. He didn't know how to control himself and before he knew it he had punched his half-brother in the face.

"Derek no!" cried Ivy, horrified at his actions. She was just glad that her daughter was too engrossed in her playtime to witness the drama which was unfolding around them.

He quickly stormed out of the room as his parents tended to Ethan's bloody nose. Ivy knew she had to get to the bottom of the feud between the two brothers and to the root of Derek's hurting. She had gotten to know him well enough to know when the strong walls he had built around his emotions were crumbling, and his aggressive actions were evidence of that.

"Diana can you watch Scarlett please?" she asked hurrying out of the room to follow her boyfriend. Not knowing the house or the area, she feared she would have to venture far to find him, thankfully once reaching the end of the hall she spotted him through the large windows sat perched on the outdoor steps.

Although the rain had since stopped falling, the cold, stone steps were still rather damp when Ivy sat beside him looking out onto the well-groomed greenery of the back garden.

"I used to love this place" Derek recounted, still staring outward, "before my Dad left we used to spend hours out here putting on stupid little plays, climbing the trees, playing football..."

Ivy sat quietly and listened. She had known that his father, Charles Wills, was a rather famous orchestral flutist as that's how he'd grown up around the West End but he had never mentioned his parents' divorce, or anything about his background at all for that matter.

He eventually turned to face her, "this is why I don't want to talk about my family. This is why I moved thousands of miles away..."

"Talk to me, that's what I'm here for. Please let me in Derek!" she grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly in her lap.

He looked back at the garden and gave a small sigh, he had been alone for so long in his life he didn't know quite how to open up emotionally. As he looked back into Ivy's eyes, large with worry and care he knew if he was to open up to anyone, it would be to the woman he loved.

"Ok" he began quietly running his free hand over his wild hair, "the short story is, when I was five my Dad left us and went to travel the world to follow his career for a period. At the time I believed the story Mum told me of how he was off on some great adventure, making me continue believing the theatre led to this glamourous lifestyle. In reality, he had cheated on her, several times, and she had told him to go. We didn't really have much contact after that. After he had gone, it wasn't long until Joseph had already moved into our house and Mum was pregnant" Derek recounted, sadness clung to every word of his story.

"Needless to say I was not, and have continued to not be, my step-father's biggest fan. But, I guess he's stuck with my Mum all these years and made her happy so that's the important thing..." he trailed off and gave Ivy a side glance who was still listening intently.

"So then comes the part of the story you're desperate to hear about, my half-brother Ethan. When we were younger we got along ok, I didn't see him as having a different Dad, it was Joseph I was angry not a baby but then as we got older the differences became apparent and we began to fight as he developed this attitude that he wanted everything I had. I just thought it was childish and he'd grow out of it, especially after I went to Cambridge and moved out but that just made it worse. Seeing my delight in wishing to become a musical director he sought the same path, he had always been jealous of my connection to the West End through my Dad and he decided he wanted to take that from me. By the time I'd graduated my eighteen year old brother was already on his way to becoming the great Ethan Copperfield" he revealed his eyes now boring into the ground.

Ivy's mouth fell open in realisation, that's why she recognised him. He was Ethan Copperfield. He was one of the West End's most esteemed directors, he was a household within theatre world. Though, as he had never ventured to Broadway his work had never been prominent in her life.

"Now you get it" Derek continued, "I managed two successful seasons on the West End winning Olivier Awards before my selfish, egotistical half-brother joined the scene and became obsessively intent on stealing Best Director from my grasps. So, when Eileen and Jerry offered to show me the ropes of Broadway I took my chance and never looked back..."

He suddenly smacked the ground beside him in anger, "for God's sake! He did this on purpose of course. Mum will have mentioned I was coming back so he pulled all the strings his has to make sure he's reviving a musical at the same time putting us in direct competition again" he sunk down physically defeated and placed his head in his hands, "maybe we should just go home, tell everyone not to bother coming here"

Ivy rested her head on his shoulder and stroked his hand gently, "you're not going to do that, you've worked too hard to just let some immature wannabe come back into your life and dictate what you do. So you're not going to punch anyone, you're going to walk out of here head held high, your arm around your girlfriend, holding your daughter tightly, and you're going to show him that he is no longer a threat! We are a Tony winning couple, we got Bombshell, the musical destined to fail from the start, to Broadway. Me and you, we can fight anything"

Derek turned his head and cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumb across her cheek, "now I definitely know I don't deserve you"

Ivy smiled and stood up holding her hand out to him, "come on Derek Wills, we've got to bring Chicago to London"


	11. Chapter 11

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 11**

A/N - Oh my goodness thank you so much to the lovely Guest reviewers who commented on the last chapter! I wish I could message you individually to share my gratitude but nevertheless here it is! I'm fully aware I've come into the Smash fandom almost 3 years after it ended so I'm just so thankful anyone is reading this at all! I'm going to keep writing so I hope you guys still enjoy reading x

* * *

The hall that had been reserved for the casting of the upcoming revival of Chicago was much like any that had been used for similar reasoning in the buildings of New York City. It had been just over a month since the Broadway natives made the move across the pond to begin their new venture, and the time had now come to begin their work. The American members of the creative team sat either side of the British director who was in the centre of the table fiercely asserting his authority as usual.

Derek had been stewing for the past half an hour about one thing or another. He had been stressed about the entire process before but the burning desire to obliterate his brother and his show meant everything had to be perfect.

"Where the hell is Eileen?" he yelled rising to his feet causing everyone to look up at him.

"Derek we still have ten minutes until the auditions start, she'll be here" answered Karen from the end of the table, he had asked both her and Ivy to attend as he wanted to see the interaction between them and the Amos Hart and Billy Flynn hopefuls.

He slammed his fist on the table before storming behind everyone and out of the room.

"Is he ok?" Karen asked looking to Ivy for answers.

She shrugged, she was playing the actress, carefully masking her feelings, "this rivalry with his brother has just got him very stressed, it's got to the point where he wouldn't get out of the car when we dropped Scarlett off at his Mom's this morning in case he was there. I think we're just going to have to hope it passes"

Ivy was reluctant to reveal her true worries about her boyfriend. In the month following his revelation about his family history he had become very distant. That was just an added weight on her shoulders as she dealt with organising their new house whilst having to get used to a new culture and lifestyle. Aside from greeting her American friends as they arrived, and helping them move into their new homes, she had had very little contact with anyone. This just made her even more lonely than she had felt at home. All she could do was put on a smile and hope that things would get better. After all, casting led to rehearsals, and then work would begin to keep her busy, and around people.

Tom and Julia exchanged looks of concern. They had had very little time to work on Gatsby thus far during their time in Britain, between moving into their quaint rural house on the outskirts of the capital city and Julia taking time to visit her husband when he wasn't rehearsing, that had meant not much time was being dedicated to their new show. They had briefly heard of Derek's struggles so agreed to alleviate some of Ivy's stress by sitting in during the day's auditions. Though for the director, this was a further cause for annoyance. He wished to prove to his brother that he was capable of directing Chicago alone and without enlisting the help of half of Broadway.

Within seconds, Derek returned with the great Eileen Rand close at his heels.

"Sorry everyone, I was just showing Nick around the city a little before coming here, we only arrived into town yesterday. All the years he lived in Germany and he never made it over to England" she smiled taking the empty seat beside Tom.

Derek also resumed his seat, "don't worry about it, it's not like we've got a show to cast or anything," every word dripping with sarcasm and irritation.

The producer looked down the table at him with her eyes narrowed, she had no problem voicing what everyone else was thinking, "Derek, we all understand that you've now got this extra pressure because your brother is back in business and set on competing against you but we're all on the same side. We all want to create something great here with you so get out of this state you're in and act professionally, or you might not have a show to revive"

Nobody knew where to look, they were all silently applauding Eileen for having the courage to tell the esteemed director that his behaviour was unnecessary, and not constructive for Chicago or for himself. He grumbled a little to himself before shuffling the papers in front of him.

"Right, well let's call the first Billy, shall we?" he suggested standing up to invite their first candidate into the hall.

* * *

Just a few hours had passed and the creative team were mentally exhausted. The casting process was not a new experience for any of them but there were only so many songs that could be sang so wrong.

Derek had been sat with his head in his hands for several minutes since the last audition. There were only two men left to attempt to impress them, and only one who so far had made any sort of impact that he could be considered for the call back list.

"Well that was a bloody disaster" he concluded finally raising his head.

"You never know" Tom began, "one of these last guys could be your perfect Billy"

Derek shot him a look of utter discontent. He could not tolerate the overenthusiastic composer at the best of times so his seemingly obvious statements were doing little to aid his current irritation. "Just send them in" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Both of them?" Eileen asked standing up.

"Yes it saves time, we'll just get them to sing one after each other." He had little hope that either of their last two candidates would prove to be any different to the others they had heard, and so wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

She returned moments later with the last two candidates for Billy Flynn, Derek studied their behaviour carefully as they walked into the centre of the room to stand before them. The taller of the two had striking confidence which could be shown through the way he held himself, his hands were not shaking and his head was held high. His brown hair was even gelled over to one side of his head, whether that was his usual style or had been done purposefully for the audition he did not know. The shorter of the two could have been described as his polar opposite, a little bit awkward although still quite conventionally cute. His wild, curly hair rested above his deep blue eyes which were wide with nerves, there was no radiation of confidence as was found in the man beside him but that seemed to work in his favour. Neither of them seemed to be quite old enough for the character but if they showed any signs of talent, makeup and wardrobe could fix that.

Derek looked at them both intensely and then down at their head shots and résumés in front of him, their extensive lists of work in and out of the West End seemed to qualify them for the part, but he already knew what he wanted as soon as they walked in. He bloody hoped they performed because he was already envisioning his Billy and Amos.

"Right, so here we have Jack Harrison" he nodded at the smaller man, "and we have Andrew Tyme. I'm the director Derek Wills, from the left we have the Producer Eileen Rand, creative advisors Julia Houston and Tom Levitt and our Roxie and Velma, Karen Cartwright and Ivy Lynn"

He paused and looked down at his notes again, this style of audition was most unconventional. The actors were probably confused and, if they had any knowledge of global theatre, should be star struck by the big names on the audition panel. "Ok, so Andrew if you could start with your music piece"

Ivy rested her chin on the back of her hands, being on the other side of the casting couch was an entirely new experience for her but one she was finding most fascinating. She lived for the theatre, so learning more about the intricate workings of the process which creates a show was an interesting learning curve which would no doubt benefit her in future auditions. She was glad that she didn't have to be in Andrew Tyme's position at that moment, although her confidence in performing had begun to grow since the night her and Karen sang together, she was still hesitant. She didn't believe if she'd auditioned for Chicago that she would have gotten any part in the show, let alone a starring role. At least she didn't need to worry about Derek sleeping with either of the candidates stood before them.

Their pianist began to play the notes softly as Andrew began to sing, the confidence he had already displayed had evidently increased upon beginning to perform. He walked around the hall, in Derek's opinion, exactly the way he envisioned the self-centred, egotistical, money motivated publicist of Billy Flynn to act. He oozed charm but underneath there was a seedy lifestyle that was not shown to the public. This man definitely had the character and by the impressed looks on his colleagues' faces for the first time that day, he also had the talent. He noted that his competitor Jack was watching nervously from the side lines, he could obviously see that he was suited for the part and so was assessing his audition strategy which would provide the least amount of humiliation following Andrew's performance.

Once he had finished they all smiled encouragingly at him, he seemed humbled by that fact for the first time since entering the room. "That was good" Derek said nodding at him, he didn't want to seem too overenthusiastic, "and now you Jack," he invited his other candidate to the floor. There was an exchange of looks between the two actors which was reminiscent of the rivalry between Ivy and Karen some years earlier.

Jack stood anxiously in the middle of the floor and gave the team a small smile before rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. Again, the pianist played the notes, but his chosen song was slower, simpler. Less show business, more late night jazz club. The deep, smooth voice which came out of his mouth shocked everyone at the table. This was what auditions were about, finding hidden gems within the not so stage school actors. No he was not their Billy Flynn, but there was no doubt that he was their Amos. They needed this man and his voice in their show.

Once he had finished they all beamed back at him causing his face to flush a little. Derek looked up, "good" he said folding his arms across the table, "now, before you read your script exerts just stand there a minute. Ivy you stand next to Andrew, and Karen next to Jack.

It was fairly obvious the reasoning behind the director's request. Tom, Julia, and Eileen knew it. On demand, the women left their seats and stood beside the actors who looked a little bewildered.

Ivy smiled at Andrew as she took his side. His confidence seemed to have returned and he began to stare a little too long at her, his eyes resting on her cleavage for a brief moment. She realised straight away. Mostly she was irritated, she was long past the days when the way a stranger looked at her was all that mattered; but still there was a part of her flattered that in her early thirties, and after having a child, she could still give men that hungry look.

No matter how much she enjoyed the attention, she needed to stop this man before Derek realised and that hindered his chances of getting the part, she took her forefinger and beckoned him closer, "I'm with him" she whispered into his ear before glancing back at her boyfriend.

Andrew looked between Ivy and Derek before giving a small shrug, "can't blame a guy for trying" he smiled raising his eyebrows letting his hand brush against her arm causing her to take an automatic step backwards in response.

Unfortunately for him, the director looked up at that moment and his brow furrowed into a deep frown, "I just said stand!" he snapped. Karen and Jack looked up at him surprised, they had been engaged in quiet small talk. Ivy folded her arms across her chest hoping the bold actor had gotten the message.

"Ok, that's it we're done, we'll be in touch. Thank you very much" Derek concluded not looking up from the notes he was busy scribbling after the men had completed their audition. They had both spoke as well as they had sang, and so there was a collective sense of relief, as they left the room. They had finally found their two male leads.

Ivy leant over to her boyfriend while he was still writing ferociously, "do I sense jealousy?" she asked quietly, trying to hide the smile dancing at her lips.

"No" he grumbled. Derek did not look up but he placed his hand protectively over hers.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "uh huh…" she smirked. For long enough it was her who had the constant pain of jealously as he lusted after other women, she was glad he was experiencing it for once.

"So" Derek began several minutes after the hall was empty once again, "opinions?"

"We all know what you're thinking Derek" Eileen replied glancing down the table at him, "and I for one agree"

Tom raised his hand slightly, "just to clarify you mean having Andrew as Billy and Jack as Amos?"

Derek rolled his eyes and questioned why he had allowed Tom Levitt into his auditions for not the first time that day. He nodded pointedly to express the sarcasm in his response.

"Then yes I also concur that is a good casting decision!" he answered.

"Karen? Ivy?"

Ivy looked up, "yeah their voices were great. Both very different but definitely suited to the contrasting characters" she replied as Karen nodded in agreement beside her.

"Alright then" Derek said making further notes on his page before checking his watch, "let's move on with these auditions"

They all looked to the door as he called the first of the Mama Morton hopeful actresses who entered clutching her résumé with a false sense of confidence.

It was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 12**

A/N - Thank you so much for the review and the constant support of this fic, it means a lot! x

* * *

The light snoring of the little girl in the crib beside her was the only sound which could be heard. Ivy had been humming to her gently until she had fallen asleep. Scarlett had been particularly unwilling to go to bed that evening which had left her mother weary and exhausted. She was ready for cup of tea and to get into bed.

Silently, she tiptoed out of the room but not before stealing one last glancing at her daughter. She was so peaceful when she slept, curled under her blanket, her arm usually around one of her favourite toys, and her blonde curls wildly splayed. It was beautiful.

Ivy found that her body was moving automatically, she was so tired that she no longer felt in control. She had known the balance between home and work life would be hard to maintain, but it sparked worry that it was already proving to be such a struggle and they hadn't even started rehearsals yet.

There was so much that she needed to think about before they began to work on Chicago, and Ivy felt very much unprepared. She hadn't experienced playing such a major role in such a large scale performance since Bombshell, and the preparation for Marilyn had been so different. During the workshop she'd had time to research and explore Marilyn the person in order to create Marilyn the character. She was moulding her in conjunction with the show constantly being changed. There was an artistic freedom that she enjoyed, it meant the work was challenging but rewarding as her ideas were being demonstrated in the portrayal of her character. She had made Marilyn hers.

Chicago was very different.

Velma Kelly was a character which had been established and adapted for forty years. She was following in the footsteps of hundreds of actresses who had put their own stamp on the homicidal performer before her. Ivy didn't know how quite to approach her new role. She had studied Chicago for months during the rehearsals for her part in the ensemble on Broadway, but then she didn't even have a voice. She just danced and sang along with other nameless actors who the audience gloss over. Yet every Fosse book she could access had been read, every step perfected, but that wasn't for the character, that was for the show. She was unsure how to make her performance memorable. She wanted to stand out. She needed to stand out.

In the kitchen, Ivy poured the steaming water into her mug with a bag of her newfound favourite brand of British tea already inside. Her mind was cluttered with worry. Not only about her role but her ability to perform it.

At least it wasn't as physically draining as Bombshell. Sharing the lead with Karen Cartwright did have its advantages. She wasn't in a number of scenes meaning she wouldn't be needed in rehearsal all the time, leaving more time for Scarlett. Then within the show itself she only had four major songs herself as well as another four duets and group numbers. She had been practicing the songs for weeks, a benefit of already having an established show to work from. Unlike Bombshell, there were not as many numbers which required the vocal capacity of the emotional ballads she'd had to perform every night. Amidst the concern, Ivy did find herself quite excited to begin working on 'All That Jazz' and 'Cell Block Tango.' Not only had they always been two of her favourite showtunes to sing for pleasure, but she was keen to use her Fosse knowledge to learn the choreography which Derek would be envisioning. Although there were obvious doubts, she was determined to enjoy the experience.

As Ivy took her hot mug in her hands ready to collapse into bed she noted the light was on in the living room. She frowned, thinking she had extinguished all the downstairs lights hours earlier. She peeked her head around the door to see Derek sat on the couch, a script in his hand, and a pencil between his teeth. His brow was deeply furrowed and his eyes were tired; but with his hair slightly wilder than usual and several buttons on his shirt undone, Ivy thought he looked very attractive. This made her smile.

It reminded her of years earlier, before they were properly together, during Bombshell, when he would sit working on the show for hours in her apartment. Occasionally he would ask her advice, occasionally she would offer her suggestions, but mostly he would make changes and talk at her rather than to her. But she didn't mind, she just loved that he would let her bare witness to that part of the process, and to see the passion and dedication to his work. It helped her see past the hot-headed, dictatorial director that everyone else knew, and instead see the care and love for the art which made him so determined to have his vision brought to life.

"I didn't know you were home" Ivy finally stated, announcing her presence as she walked further into the room. With the rivalry with his brother occupying his mind, he had spent most of his spare time with Eileen or at the studio working on the show. Even if he was in house he would usually be in the spare room upstairs which they had dedicated to being their work area. She saw very little of him outside of the mornings and late at night.

Derek looked up a little startled by her presence, "I thought you were in bed" he answered shifted his position slightly to allow her to sit beside him. She placed her tea on the coffee table before collapsing onto the couch tucking her legs beneath her.

Ivy shook her head, "I only just got Scarlett to sleep, she was having a diva moment tonight"

"I wonder where she gets that from" he smirked, he had barely looked away from the script in his hands but at least they were interacting.

"Hey! You have your diva moments too Mr. Director" she countered giving him a slight nudge.

"It's a wonder she's generally such a calm, well-mannered child with us as parents really" he said with a light laugh placing his arm around her shoulder drawing her close.

Ivy smiled in agreement. It was true, for having parents with such large personalities, who were usually quite loud and at times abrasive, Scarlett was quite a quiet, cautious child at times who didn't cause them much trouble at all. Perhaps it would all emerge in the so-called 'terrible twos.'

"How's Chicago going?" she asked looking down at his scrawly hand-written notes all over the script. She had long since learnt how to decipher his illegible scribbles and his own adopted shorthand code.

Derek scratched his head with the end of his pencil in thought, "obviously I don't really know what I can and can't do until I see the abilities of the cast together, I'm marking blind at the moment... except for yours and Karen's parts of course, I have a pretty good idea of how you two work by now"

"Are you worried about us working together again?" asked Ivy biting her finger a little nervously, she had been worried that their new professional relationship may affect their personal one.

That drew his attention, he shifted his gaze from the page in front of him to meet her eyes which looked up at him wide. "No. Are you?"

She sighed, "I don't know. The last time we worked together we weren't in a relationship, not properly anyway. I don't want you to treat me any differently but then I don't want us to fight at home because of something we may disagree on at rehearsals." She ran her hand across his chest, "I don't want to lose you because of this show"

He leant down and kissed her head softly, "you're not going to lose me Ivy. We're both grown ups, and we're both professionals... most of the time," she gave a small smile, though the doubt was still clouding her thoughts, "I'm not going to treat you any differently because you don't need me to, and that you know that any criticism I give you is to make you a better performer and to overall improve the show. None of it is ever personal"

"I know" she replied with a yawn. She closed her eyes against his chest. Having been able to understand Derek better, and his relationship to his work over the past few years, Ivy did believe that his no filter attitude was purely professional. Everyone in the room was a pawn in the grand chess game of the show, he moved them wherever necessary to get the end result. No matter who they were. She just hoped he would be more willing to listen to her suggestions should she think of her own creative direction during a scene or number than he was during Bombshell. She needed her voice to be heard, she wanted to make her mark on Chicago as much as he did.

"It's all going to be fine" she heard him say quietly before she began to drift into an exhaustion-induced sleep. Though Ivy wasn't quite sure if his reassurance was directed towards her or himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 13**

Thanks so much for the review! I'm so grateful for the constant support, enjoy!

* * *

The sound of high pitched giggling could be heard throughout the house on an unusually bright Sunday evening in late February. It was the day before rehearsals for the Chicago revival on the West End began, and for Ivy Lynn she was attempting to combat her stress by spending the day with her daughter. The actress was highly cautious that once rehearsals began she would be spending less and less time at home, meaning more and more time away from Scarlett. Although she had loved getting to know her Nanny, it was a big step for a little girl who had been used to having her mother around 24/7 to be weaned off constant contact with either of her parents. It was also a big step for Ivy as she had allowed her daughter to become her whole life for over a year and a half that she had forgotten, to an extent, her life as an actress and the commitment that meant.

The toddler ran as fast as she could down the hallway of the new house she had now become familiar with and into the living room. They had been playing 'Catch Scarlett' for the past fifteen minutes and despite being caught every time she had not tired of it yet. Ivy laughed as she chased after her, finally cornering her by the large couch. She scooped her up into her arms and kissed her several times on her soft blonde hair.

"Mommy got you!"

Scarlett let out another squeal of excitement, "again!" she cried with a toothy grin.

"Again?" Ivy questioned holding her in her arms, she glanced at the clock which read 6pm, "well I think it might be someone's bedtime!"

Her daughter gave a little yawn, "no sleepy" she protested with a frown, she didn't wish for the fun to stop.

Ivy tapped her on the nose affectionately, "I think you are sleepy baby girl, now let's get you in the bath and in bed for story time"

Scarlett glanced around, "Daddy?" she asked hopefully.

Her mother sighed internally, she couldn't remember the last time Derek hadn't been so busy with the show that he had spent some proper quality time with his daughter, or with herself for that matter. He kept himself mostly in his office or at the rehearsal hall, there was little time for family matters. But she couldn't let her daughter sense there was anything the matter, and so she painted a big smile on her face.

"Daddy will be home for bedtime kisses and cuddles ok? Now let's go run that bath" she answered carried her up the stairs.

After placing Scarlett in her room to play, Ivy turned the taps in the bath and pulled out her phone purposefully. She would not have her daughter disappointed because of this show. They had agreed before they left London, nothing came before the family.

 _'Derek, you had better be home for Scarlett's bedtime, she is expecting you. Chicago can wait,'_ she wrote, her thumb flying across the bright touchscreen glaring back at her. This was the only warning he would be getting. She knew he had his phone on him at all time, if he wasn't back in time there were no excuses.

The sound of running water filled her ears as Ivy sat on the closed toilet seat with her head in her hands. Back in New York the change of lifestyle had sounded so glamorous and the solution to all their problems. But nothing could be fixed that easily. Her mother had just about put them on the plane herself, telling her what a fabulous time she'd had when she lived and performed in London. It had changed her life and her career, and it had given her the global exposure she needed to move not only back to Broadway but to some television as well.

But after the first month and a half it did not seem all that fabulous to her.

Granted, her mother did not have a young daughter or a partner at the time. She was free and single with no responsibilities, and she could enjoy it as much as she wanted. Ivy could not help but think that she wanted some time like that, time to experience London's reality and not just the family friendly activities. That was looking ever less possible with Derek staying away from home. She was trying so hard to remain loyal to her boyfriend, he had been so good to her since he found out she was pregnant but there was still that feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if this was the trigger to make him revert to his old ways? What if he was straying?

No. She couldn't think like that. She had to trust him.

Derek could be difficult, but he had loved her and stayed faithful to their relationship for two years. She didn't truly believe that he would throw all that away because of some feud with his half-brother. But, she couldn't help but yearn for him to be around; the jobs he'd had since Hit List had never been so intense, and she missed him.

Her thought process was suddenly interrupted as a notification appeared on her phone screen.

 _'I'll be there. D x'_

Man of very few words was Derek Wills, but Ivy had learnt to adapt. She quickly checked the temperature of the bath before stopping the water and recollecting her daughter.

There was something precious about watching her daughter splash about with glee in the warm water. She took great care of the plastic toys which had to follow her into the tub, making the boats sail over the waves whilst her dolls swam alongside them. She didn't even complain as her mother began gently rubbing shampoo through her hair until her head was covered in foam. Instead she just giggled as fresh water was poured over her in order to rinse the bubbles away. Ivy did not get away unpunished however, with her white sweater and jeans soaked with the liquid which had been splashed out of the confinements of the bath.

Soon the water induced fun was over, and Ivy pulled the plug and allowed the soapy water to drain away as she wrapped Scarlett into a large fluffy towel to keep her warm.

"Bed?" she asked as her mother picked her up into her arms.

"Bed" she answered kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Ivy rarely complained about Scarlett, she truly was an angel. Of course there were tantrums and misbehaving as every parent had experienced, but overall she did not make a fuss about bedtime or bath time or refuse to eat certain foods, she was just a very easy child. Her heart ached in her chest knowing that her time with her little girl would be limited for the foreseeable future.

After dressing her in her favourite pyjamas and combing her short blonde hair, Ivy placed her daughter into her crib. At almost two years old she knew she would soon be growing out of it but she didn't like to think of her little girl growing up too quickly.

As she sat in her white wooden seat beside Scarlett's crib she was soon startled by the presence of hands rubbing her neck. Ivy looked up to see Derek standing over her.

"Told you I'd be here" he whispered softly in her ear, kissing her cheek, his stubble scratching her skin.

"Daddy!" his daughter called glancing up to see the figure of her father.

Derek placed his hand into her crib and stroked her hair affectionately, "hello sweetheart, do you want a story?"

"Ya!" she replied excitedly.

Ivy smiled, finally it was his turn to do bedtime, "don't get her too excited" she warned vacating her seat for her partner. She turned back to her daughter and leant over the crib kissing her on the forehead, "good night precious girl, sleep well"

Scarlett reached up and touched her mother's cheek, "nigh' Mommy"

She left the room quietly as Derek began to recite one of his daughter's favourite stories, Cinderella. It was either her father's storytelling or her mother's singing which was always the trick to getting the little girl to sleep, she wondered how she would cope should they not be home from rehearsals before her bedtime. Perhaps she would have to get her Nanny a copy of the Bombshell cast album, 'Second Hand White Baby Grand' had worked like a charm as a lullaby for her daughter in the past.

Ivy walked into their bedroom and sat down staring out of the window. The world was dark and silent. In the distance, the bustle of Britain's capital city could only be imagined from their suburban home. It was such a stark contrast to her life in New York, yes she still had her motherly tasks but at least once a week she would busy herself by socialising with friends, walking the streets which were alive with excitement, or quite regularly she would enjoy a date night with her boyfriend. That was all a memory to her now. She had moved away from the urban life she had enjoyed during her youth. As much as she hated to admit it, Ivy Lynn had grown up. She was in her thirties, she was a mother, and for the last few years had practically taken the role of housewife. Suburbia had encompassed her.

She couldn't let herself become trapped by her surroundings. Standing up, Ivy began to pace their large bedroom, thoughts swimming around her mind. Rehearsals began the next day, why shouldn't she utilise her last night of freedom and finally see London? Derek's babysitting duties were long overdue so there was no reason for her to stay in for the evening.

Quite spontaneously she took out her phone and selected a contact she never thought she would socialise with out of choice.

After thirty seconds of the low hum of dial tone the call connected.

 _"Ivy?"_

"Get your heels on Iowa, we're hitting the town"


	14. Chapter 14

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 14**

Thanks so much for reading and for the review! It means a lot!

* * *

The underground train suddenly jolted, making Ivy aware that the next stop was the one she wanted. The journey from their less central terrace house via public transport was not unlike the New York subway, though it had been quite a few years since she had put herself through claustrophobic hell just to save time and money. She figured if she was going to experience London, she may as well do it properly. Her ride on the Tube had not been entirely unpleasant, as it was a Sunday evening the train was not overcrowded with people crushed into one another and she could actually take a seat for the duration of the trip. Though this did make her more visible. Usually she liked attention, craved it even, but being stared at several times by the inhabitants of an underground train carriage because her bright red coat, painted face and striking blonde hair, which juxtaposed the dull, ordinary attire of the other people accompanying, her was not the attention she wished to receive.

As Ivy waited for the train to begin to slow down as it approached the station, her mind flitted back to Derek. She had left him only for the night but part of her began to feel guilty for it.

 _"What are you all dressed up for?" Derek asked walking down the stairs, after half an hour he had finally gotten Scarlett to fall asleep._

 _Ivy looked into the mirror and applied a second coat of deep red shade to her full lips and smacked them together before glancing at her partner through the reflection, "I'm going out"_

 _"Out?" he repeated moving closer, "out where? Rehearsals start tomorrow!"_

 _She turned to face him and gently cupped his cheek, "Derek I'm fully aware rehearsals start tomorrow and that's exactly why I'm going"_

 _Ivy kissed him softly leaving behind excess lipstick on his mouth before pulling her coat over her shoulders. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out for a night to herself._

As she opened her eyes she felt the train shake aggressively again, this time it was pulling to a stop and it was time to vacate the carriage. Despite it being early evening on a Sunday there were still volumes of people to fight through to reach her destination. There were businessmen in sharp suits who had been working overtime, lost tourists looking furiously at their paper maps, and groups of teenagers simply walking through the streets of the city to avoid returning home. Ivy blinked upwards at the bright lights of the billboards glaring down at her as she finally reached the chill of outside, it reminded her of home, and she missed it. Something about the bustle of the inner city life, the tall buildings, and the intrusive colourful lights was comforting. It was all she'd ever known and it would make her feel much more secure than her new, quiet, suburban house ever would.

She checked the address of the bar she'd chosen on her phone and headed in the right direction paying little attention to her surroundings. She had been playing the city game her entire life and so knew how to avoid the world in order get to her destination as swiftly as possible. After she had been walking for several minutes, the signpost for the typical London bar came into view. Ivy gave a relieved sigh, her new heels were already beginning to feel tight around her feet. She stood on pavement opposite, waiting for the constant rush of traffic to cease when she was interrupted by a voice she vaguely knew.

"Ivy?" A surprised British voice called from behind her.

The actress turned on her heel to see the figure of no other than Karen's ex-fiancé and her one time lover stood before her, "Dev!" she exclaimed a little nervously, he was the last person she wanted to see.

He shook his head in disbelief, "this is mad! What are you doing here?"

She glanced back at the bar, she really didn't wish to prolong the conversation, "um, Derek... He's directing on the West End"

"And Karen? Do you happen to know-"

"-She's fine," she answered shortly, "listen Dev I'm really sorry but I'm meeting someone so I've got to go." Ivy attempted to cross the street but he clasped his hand around her forearm preventing her from doing so.

"Wait, we meet up after how many years in London of all places and you haven't got time for a chat?" he asked, frowning a little. Now stood closer to her, Ivy could tell he had aged. She couldn't claim she knew him at all. They had a one night stand, that was all. But, even she could see the roots of his black hair were beginning to grey, and there were prominent lines around his eyes and on his forehead. Though, he could still be considered attractive.

She shook her arm free of his grasp, "no I don't"

"Ok, just one drink then, I can join you-"

"No Dev!" Ivy cried more sternly than she intended, but his persistence was really getting on her nerves. Without another word she walked straight across the road and into the bar, praying that he didn't follow her.

She looked around the crowded room, it was quite similar to that of New York bars except there was a rather full dance floor and more people a lot younger than herself. Finally she spied her target at table in the centre, she sat in a deep blue off the shoulder dress and at least eight inch black heels.

"Got you a drink" greeted Karen already sipping on her alcoholic beverage.

Ivy gave a small smile, still worried that Dev might walk in and encounter his ex. She placed her bag on the table and took a large gulp of the drink in front of her without sitting down.

"Easy! We do start rehearsals tomorrow" Karen stated with a laugh.

Her drinking companion rolled her eyes, "so everyone keeps reminding me." She took another sip before turning slightly, "I'm just going to go find the bathroom, I've been on that train for almost an hour"

Karen watched as Ivy easily slipped through the crowds and managed to find her way to the Ladies. She sipped at her own drink as she viewed the world going by around her. She had been so glad to have gotten the invitation for a night out, she was going stir crazy in her new one bed apartment on her own with only a Skype call a day from Jimmy and her script to keep her company. Rehearsals and real life people couldn't come soon enough for her.

Through the crowds in front of her she thought for a second she had seen the figure of a ghost from her past but when she looked again he was gone. She shook her head, she knew she was on her second drink but surely she wasn't intoxicated already. With her eyes now fixated on the table she waited for Ivy to return she didn't wish to see any more bad memories formulate around her.

"Oh my God. Karen?"

Karen closed her eyes. It hadn't been the alcohol, she'd been right. It was him.

Raising her glance slowly she saw the man who had ripped her heart apart four years ago. He looked pretty much the same, still dressed in a semi-expensive suit, still styling his hair upwards, and still good looking.

"Hello Dev" she finally replied with as much confidence as she could muster, "what are you doing here?"

He gave a short nervous laugh before sitting opposite her, "well I lost my job in New York shortly after we broke up, they really didn't need me in the press office after all. So I moved back home for a while and I've now I'm working at the House of Commons, political advisor for the BBC... You're looking great..." he added wistfully, "what about you?"

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a proper conversation, not that she cared for him at all anymore but it took a lot for her to forgive and forget. Ivy could vouch for that.

"I've been on Broadway for two years, I'm about to start a new project on the West End, and I'm happily engaged" she answered looking him directly in the eye.

His face fell a little at the news of her engagement, "um congratulations! This new project with Derek?" he asked, suddenly he realised his chance encounter with both Ivy and Karen was not so coincidental.

Karen frowned at his knowledge, "yeah… but how did you know?"

"Well..." he began before he saw Ivy Lynn walking back towards the table. A stern glare was covering her face, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I thought I told you to go away Dev!" she yelled above the loud background music, standing directly in front of him. This was the night she would to enjoy herself fully before work began, she would not let him ruin it for her or Karen.

Karen looked between the pair slightly confused, "you knew Dev was here?"

Ivy nodded, "I saw him outside, I told him to back off and now he's followed me in here"

Dev stood up and straightened his suit jacket realising he had nothing to gain by staying, "it was nice to see you again Karen... Ivy" he mumbled turning on his heel. With his shoulders hunched and his pride and ego dented, he walked sheepishly out of the bar.

"I'm sorry about that, I did really try to keep him away from you" Ivy tried to explain picking up her drink and finishing its contents. Although she had attempted to prevent any ill feeling, she feared that Dev's appearance had caused unwanted awkwardness.

"It's fine, I suppose I should have faced him a long time again. Small world, huh?" Karen also quickly finished the remaining liquid in her glass and looked around, "you know, I'm not really feeling this place anymore. Let's go to my apartment for a nightcap, it's less than ten minutes away"

Ivy smiled and nodded, she gave an internal sigh of relief. She was glad that they were able to escape the confinements of the bar, it was quite claustrophobic and not so enjoyable after all. Since experiencing the responsibilities of motherhood and being in a long-term relationship she no longer felt she fit in the club scene. Her idea of a night out was a bottle of wine and good company. Seeing groups of eighteen-year-old girls in the bathroom in their short dresses taking selfies had just clarified her desire to leave.

Picking up her bag she raised her eyebrows at her companion for the evening, "lead the way Karen Cartwright"


	15. Chapter 15

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 15**

Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story as I love writing it.

* * *

There was a chill in the London night air as the two women exited the bar. Neither of them knew what to expect from their impromptu meeting. It wasn't as if either of them had many other options for friends in this new, unfamiliar city, and so found themselves turning to someone they knew for support. They were both lost, they were both lonely, and, as strained as their relationship may have been, they both needed each other.

Karen was not wrong about the location of her apartment, it seemed no time had passed before she was unlocking her front door and inviting Ivy inside. As she flicked the light switch the sad existence of her current state of living was revealed. The living room and kitchen were bare aside from a worn, second hand couch which occupied the central space of the otherwise empty floor. On one side of the room there were several opened suitcases with all Karen's belongings flowing out of them. Evidently unpacking and making her new dwellings more like home was not high on her list of priorities.

The clicking sound of Ivy's heels echoed loudly off the walls as she walked across the wooden floor, "well..." she carefully considered how she could phrase her words in a somewhat tactful manner, "this place is... quaint"

"Quaint?" questioned Karen with raised eyebrows as she headed straight for the fridge which was the home to a carton of milk, a loaf of bread and two bottles of white wine.

Ivy scrunched her nose in slight disgust as she carefully brushed the material on the couch with her hand before sitting down, aware she was wearing a light coloured dress, "uh huh..." she replied, quite distracted by the warm electric fire in front of her. She then began to think of the potential the small apartment could have; after all, Karen would be living there for the foreseeable future. "You just need to give it some work. Order some new furniture, hang some pictures, make it feel less... dead"

"Less dead?" Karen repeated with a light laugh bringing the chilled bottle and two wine glasses over.

Ivy shared the laugh, "ok, less bland then!"

"Better word," she nodded beginning to carefully pour the drinks. "Thanks for that with Dev back there, I wasn't really prepared to face him. I never thought I'd have to see him again," she gave a small sigh before taking a large sip of her wine.

"It was nothing" Ivy replied, casually kicking her heels off her feet, there was only so long you could endure such pain, since having Scarlett she'd not had much occasion to wear such high shoes. "I still kind of owe you for the whole Dev thing anyway, it was my fault you guys broke up"

Karen pushed her hair back with her free hand and shook her head, "no… if he was going to cheat, he was going to cheat. Whether it was with you or with some woman at work it doesn't matter, I'm just glad I got out of that relationship before it was too late"

The room then turned quiet. There was an awkwardness that Ivy couldn't shake. She didn't know whether it was the company, the conversation, or the emptiness of the apartment which was giving her that feeling but if she was going to truly enjoy herself before work began the next day. They needed to breathe life into the situation.

With sudden enthusiasm, she stood up and consumed the rest of her wine in several gulps before placing the empty glass onto the floor, "ok I refuse to spend our last night of freedom for months getting depressed over mistakes and men. We need something stronger than wine"

A broad smile spread across Karen's face as she realised Ivy was right. They could sit around and moan about everything wrong with their lives and how they would be stuck in rehearsals for their show for the next eight months or they could live for today and have some much deserved fun. "I did just buy a bottle of tequila-"

"-Tequila?" Ivy's eyes widened a little. She had requested something stronger. "Yeah I think that'll definitely do it!" She stood and thought for a second before noticing what was missing, "you cannot be a Broadway actress without music! Where are your speakers Karen Cartwright?"

"On my bed with my laptop," she replied moving towards the kitchen to locate her other bottle of alcohol.

Karen soon had her head buried deep in a cupboard under the counter whilst Ivy sat down with the computer. She began tapping and clicking various keys until she found the playlist she had been searching for. "Yes!" cried Ivy as the familiar sound of nostalgia filled the apartment. The playlist was cheesy pop songs of the nineties, beginning with 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys.

Karen laughed as she walking out of the kitchen, a triumphant smile on her face and the bottle of tequila in her hand., "I completely agree with this song choice"

"We were teenagers in the nineties, these were our songs!" Ivy placed the laptop on the side table allowing the music to shuffle of its own accord, "so what about this tequila?"

Due to her lack of a coffee table Karen placed two plastic cups into Ivy's hands before pouring a sufficient amount of the golden liquid into each. They put their cups together and emptied them in one shot, pouring the alcohol down their throats all at once. Both of their faces screwed up giving looks of disgust, but it was not for the purpose of enjoyment.

"Another?" Karen asked, bottle in hand.

"Now I know what you bring to the party Karen Cartwright," Ivy grinned holding her cup out once more to be refilled.

After several shots it was evident that the alcohol was beginning to affect the women. When 'Wannabe' by Spice Girls began to play Ivy squealed in excitement and pulled Karen up by the hand to start dancing with her around the empty living room. Both women sang every word, and were still able to be note perfect despite their level of intoxication even sporting their best British accents. Being in London for a period had helped them somewhat in that department.

"Oh! This is my favourite part!" Karen cried, hands stretched outwards in preparation for her moment. _"So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully"_

" _You got Tom in the place who likes it in your face, you got Eileen like MC who likes on a"_ Ivy sang back with a large smile.

" _Ease' Ivy doesn't come for free, she's a real lady! And as for me, ha you'll see!"_

Then their voices came together, much more harmoniously than most drunk singers, with their hands on their hips circling them in time with the music, _"slam your body down and wind it all around! Slam your body down and wind it all around!"_

Neither of the actresses could stop laughing as they sang the last chorus, the line 'friendship never ends' seemed quite ironic for their situation. Perhaps for the past few years they had been torn apart by factors both personal and professional but in that moment, under the cloud of inebriation, the two women were friends. The past and the future was not marked out for them. They were simply having a good time and forgetting the troubles which would be waiting for them when they awoke the next morning.

As the song came to an end there was a banging which could be hearing from the front door. Ivy burst into a fit of giggles as Karen put her finger to her lips and attempted to put on her best sober performance to answer the door. She glanced through the peephole to see a rather irate looking middle aged woman in her green bathrobe and tartan slippers, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Hello?" Karen answered only opening the door a small amount.

"I am Mrs Barrow from next door, do you have any idea how much noise you are making young lady? It is 1am on a Monday morning and I would like to get some rest before I go to work in the morning," she hissed, her arms were folded tightly across her chest and the frown was not leaving her face.

"I am very sorry Mrs Barrow, we'll keep the noise down," Karen replied, she could hear the muffled sound of Ivy's laughter behind her making it very hard to keep a straight face in front of her neighbour.

Mrs Barrow kept her eyes locked on Karen for a while longer before turning on her heel to return to her apartment. Before she closed the door Karen heard her mutter under her breath "Americans"

"Ooh Americans!" Ivy cried in her best impression of the angered woman lying back on the couch as Karen lowered the music.

"Let's turn it down, I'd rather not get kicked out of my beautiful home," she laughed sarcastically sitting beside her.

Ivy placed her legs onto Karen's knees, quite forgetting she wasn't with Derek for the time being, "just buy some things, this place could be purty," she slurred, her eyes half closed.

She looked down and saw the half bottle of white wine from earlier and poured herself another glass, "so I have a question for you Karen Cartwright," she began, "why did you stay at Hit List for so long?"

Karen averted her glance, her brown hair had fallen in front of her face. She was definitely as drunk as Ivy was yet she even her intoxicated self didn't know if she wanted to talk about such things. It wasn't that she was ashamed of staying at Hit List for so long, but perhaps her career wouldn't have been so stagnated had she left sooner.

"I had offers," she sighed lifting her head up and shifting her seated position, pushing Ivy's legs off her lap and out of her personal space, "and yeah I considered them but I feared that if I left the show would fold. Jimmy was in prison, Ana had gone, Sam had moved here, I didn't think it was strong enough to hold its own and I owed it to Jimmy and to Kyle to keep it going." Her heart was heavy thinking of her young friend she had only had the pleasure of knowing a short while before he was cruelly taken too soon. "Then when Jimmy was released and told me he had found a new writing partner while in prison I thought why should sacrifice my career whilst he is moving on with his..."

Ivy took a large sip of her wine, "I guess even life for Miss Iowa isn't so perfect after all"

"You thought my life was perfect?" scoffed Karen, "you're the Tony winning actress, great boyfriend, beautiful daughter, friends who love you..."

"My life is far from perfect..." began Ivy quietly, she was moving into a sad drunk state, something that didn't occur that often and she didn't enjoy it when it happened, "it took me twelve years of living in other people's shadows before I got my chance to be a star. I couldn't just walk off the street and land my first Broadway debut like you!" Karen rolled her eyes but didn't retaliate, "Derek and Scarlett are everything to me. I'm so lucky to have them. But as for friends, I'm not exactly surrounded by people. Since I left Bombshell socialising wasn't exactly easy... and being here is just the same"

She looked up at Karen, now she'd started pouring her heart out she didn't see the point of stopping. "Did you know I kept taking the pills for my voice after the previews in Boston?"

Karen shook her head her eyes wide at hearing Ivy's words.

"It didn't last very long, I was questioning a lot about myself and my life in theatre but then everything came together with Bombshell and I felt silly for ever going through that phase..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, reliving her dark moments was hard but the alcohol was forcing her to continue. In the tiny part of her mind still sober she hoped Karen was too drunk to remember anything she was blurting out, "then about a year after Scarlett was born I hit a really low point, the honeymoon period of having a child was over and I really began to miss being on stage. I was in a constant battle with myself over being an actress or being a good mother, my Mom hadn't exactly shown me that you could be both. So I chose motherhood, but I was lonely and depressed and almost started taking pills again. The scary thing is I might have done if Derek hadn't lost the job he had at the time which meant he started spending a lot more time at home. Finally I got myself out of that frame of mind. Then I thought the move to London would be it, the chance of excitement and happiness again, but Derek is working more than ever and I'm leaving Scarlett to rehearse, I just don't think I'll ever get the balance"

Karen patted Ivy's hand gently and smiled at her, "I'm really sorry you went through all that on your own. You're a good person, a little psycho at times but then again we all are. I'm really lonely too, Jimmy's not here and who the hell do I know in London? So I don't know if we'll be friends when the effects of alcohol wear off but whenever you're feeling low just give me a call and we'll talk, hang out, and have some wine- or tequila!"

Ivy smiled at her offer, "you're not so bad really Karen Cartwright"

Karen grinned with her eyes mostly closed holding up her wine glass, "to us Ivy Lynn! And let us drink until our problems are no more!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 16**

A/N - I really do appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read this story! Thank you so much and enjoy!

* * *

It was the natural light of morning which was streaming through a narrow gap in the thin curtains which awoke Ivy Lynn from her deep slumber. In the state between sleep and awake she realised she was lying partly on her stomach. This was unusual as it was her least favourite, and the most uncomfortable, sleeping position. She didn't remember how she had gotten home. How late had she stayed at Karen's apartment? And what happened after they opened the second bottle of wine?

"Derek?" she mumbled into the cushioned surface beneath her. There was no answer.

Ivy felt the throbbing in her head before she found the strength to lift her heavy eyelids. Her vision was slightly blurred from sleep, she turned her head and saw the outline of an electric fire. Then panic struck her. She wasn't at home, she was on Karen's couch. A little too quickly she sat up and she suddenly began to feel very nauseous; she held her head as she looked around for her purse. All she could see were empty wine bottles, a horrific reminder of the previous night which she actually remember very little of. Upon locating her bag, which she discovered was she by the door where she had left it when she had entered the apartment, she stumbled to retrieve it.

Ivy groaned aloud at the text message notifications, there were four of them. All from Derek.

10.31pm. _'I'm sorry for being caught up with work recently, I'll make it up to you. We'll talk when you get home. D x'_

1.03am. _'Ivy where are you? Let me know you're ok. D x'_

2.17am. _'Karen texted, said you're at hers. I assume you're staying the night as the trains have stopped. Thanks for letting me know. Don't be late in the morning'_

7.46am. _'Just about to drop Scarlett off at Mum's, she wanted to know where you were. I better see you both at the studio 9am sharp ready to work'_

Ivy felt sick to her stomach at reading his words, though she was also annoyed at her boyfriend's tone. There had been many occasions whereby he had been working late, or decided to have just one more drink, leaving her home alone. But, as soon as he was back at the helm of a show, he was in control. He wasn't thinking beyond his work. There was a degree of unfairness, or even hypocrisy, to his messages.

A sudden wave of panic rushed over her as she checked the time, 7.58am. Despite her horrific hangover, she could not let Derek down. They had to be at rehearsals on time.

 _'I'm so sorry!'_ she replied as quickly as she could, _'tell Scarlett I love her and we'll be at rehearsals don't worry. Ivy xxx PS please can you bring me some clothes?'_

As soon as she pressed send, she hurried, as quickly as her body would allow, into Karen's bedroom. It was as bare as the living room, with more piles of disorganised items precariously balanced against the walls. Karen Cartwright was sprawled across the top of the duvet on her large double bed, still in her outfit from the previous night.

"Karen," said Ivy shaking her leg gently in an attempt to wake her up, but there was no movement.

"Karen!" she yelled, there was no time for niceties.

That was enough to jolt her awake, "what the hell Ivy?" she grumbled into her pillow, "are you my alarm clock now?"

"We have to be at rehearsals in less than an hour! If we're not there Derek is going to kill us!" Ivy cried.

It took a moment for the words to register in Karen's equally hungover mind. She lifted her head from her pillow and reached out for her phone which sat on her bedside table. "Shit!" she exclaimed, realising the urgency of the situation and forcing her to leave her place of comfort.

"I don't know where any of practice clothes are," she whispered facing Ivy, panic instilled in her voice.

"At least you have something appropriate! I'm going wearing this!" she retorted pointing down at her glittering dress.

Karen placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh in spite of the situation, "we are quite a mess Ivy Lynn"

Ivy nodded in agreement, "yes we are, but we need to leave now! How long does it take to get to the hall?"

"Um..." Karen began as she knelt of the floor pulling various items of clothing out of the suitcases on the floor, "when we went for the auditions I left about an hour early cause I didn't know my way around the city, I ended up taking a wrong turn and barely made it on time" she admitted, the stress of the situation being alleviated slightly as she spied her cropped leggings and green t-shirt.

Ivy bit her finger nervously whilst retrieving the directions on her phone. "It will take twenty minutes to walk from here"

"We can make it," answered Karen her face flustered as she rushed into the bathroom.

Luck and time appeared to be on the side of the women. After they were in a semi-presentable state, Karen remembered she had bought a pair of shoes the previous week but they were slightly too small, meaning Ivy did not have to endure the walk in her eight inch heels. The women walked with purpose through the streets of London which were clogged with people attempting to get to their nine to five city job on time. Every few minutes they would share a smile or a remark between them as they powered on, although they had both taken pain relief tablets for their hangovers, it was going to be a very long day. Not the best impression for the first day of rehearsals.

"I can't believe we made it," sighed Karen as she pushed the button for the elevator inside the building where their rehearsals would be occurring.

Breathing heavily attempting to catch her breath Ivy shook her head, "we're not there yet," she stated as the loud 'ding' alerted them their elevator had arrived. They were both thankful for the thirty seconds of rest and quiet that the short elevator ride provided for them. With Derek directing, and probably not thinking too highly of them at present, they did not believe there would be very little peace for the rest of the day.

As the doors opened, there stood the figure of Derek Wills in the corridor outside the rehearsal hall. Irritation was written all over his face when his gaze fell onto his two star actresses.

"Derek I'm-" Ivy attempted to say but his stance was enough to cut her off. Silently, he handed the bag containing her clothes to her before turning on his heel and entering the room. Karen shot her a sympathetic look before following him in. Ivy stood very still, she was hurt by his reaction. It had been a long time since he had been so cold towards her. Not since the last time they were working together. So much had changed since then, she had hoped that Derek's need for control and perfection in his work wouldn't cause a rift between them. They hadn't even begun rehearsing and already there was tension.

It was one minute past the beginning of rehearsal time and the director refused to waste their precious rehearsal time due to his girlfriend's drunken antics. He stood at the front of the room with the many faces of the ensemble staring back at him. He had planned to work from the beginning, the generic table read and arranging the first few songs. But that involved starting with 'All That Jazz,' and that entirely depended on how well Ivy coped with her hangover.

"Ok welcome all to the first day of rehearsals for the revival of Chicago on the West End. As you should already know I'm the director Derek Wills and over in the corner is our producer Eileen Rand." Karen glanced over having placed her bag at the side, she hadn't realised Eileen would be observing their first rehearsal.

The whole room then became momentarily distracted by Ivy Lynn hurrying through the door. She was no longer in her glittering dress from the previous night but in traditional, and a lot more practical, rehearsal clothes. Despite this, she still managed to captivate the room. Their Billy Flynn, Andrew, continued to stare for longer than necessary. If Derek noticed he didn't show it. There was no evidence of the jealousy he showed at the auditions.

Ivy ignored the curious glances and sat beside Karen on the floor. Derek purposefully refused to acknowledge her. It hurt, but emotions needed to be pushed aside. She needed to show him she could be professional. She wouldn't let her work suffer because he was taking his stress and frustration out on her.

"Ok!" the director exclaimed with a raised voice. His eyes finally rested on Ivy and allowed his frown soften every so slightly. He knew she regretted her decision to get drunk and didn't deserve his harsh treatment, but he couldn't be seen to be showing favouritism. He needed to gain the respect of his cast, he was a long way from Broadway and he had a reputation to rebuild. Everything needed to be perfect. "We're going to start by working through the script. Ivy, we're starting with 'All That Jazz'"

She looked up at the mention of her name and nodded, trying to give him an apologetic smile, "ok"

"Everyone grab your script, grab a music stand, and grab a chair. This is when the work gets serious"

* * *

As was typical for the first day of rehearsals, the actors and actresses in the rehearsal hall were physically and mentally exhausted by the early evening. They had made it through three scenes fully but only after Derek had scrutinised each one meticulously. Karen had forgotten how intense and difficult he was as a director, but he has a vision and he always produces results. Beads of sweat had formulated on the foreheads of most of the members of the ensemble, as none of them had worked under Derek Wills before they were still learning to cope with the pressures.

"Ok take five," he called leaving his established position by the piano.

Karen hadn't intended to eavesdrop as she reached for her water, the young, naive ensemble members simply need to learn to keep their whispers amongst themselves. "I had heard about Derek Wills but I had no idea he was this tough," one petite girl said in a slightly lowered tone.

"I heard that on his shows in Broadway he only gave actresses the part if they slept with him," her friend replied both sitting near Karen, oblivious to her friendship with the director.

The first girl looked back at her with wide eyes, "well at least I know I got here off my own merit!"

Derek was in deep discussion with Eileen when Ivy finally had a chance to speak to him. He had been avoiding her most of the day, only choosing to speak to her when he wished to comment on her performance. She stood holding her arm across her stomach waiting patiently for her partner to finish, Eileen looked up from her seated position and smiled at her. He turned, a frown covering his face. Their producer had been more than generous in providing him with her thoughts already.

"Can I talk to you outside?" asked Ivy a little nervously. This was strange, he was the person she was closest to. He glanced at his watch, obviously cautious of the time, but nodded.

They lingered in the corridor for a moment before Ivy found the courage to speak, "I am really sorry about last night, I should've stopped myself, I should've come home. It was silly and irresponsible and I've paid the price for it all day," she paused and slotted her fingers through his, "Scarlett will be going to bed soon," she added sadly.

"Mum is bringing her back to ours so she can sleep in her own bed," he replied still not quite meeting her glance.

Ivy took a step closer to him and looked up hopefully, "please Derek, you've worked really hard today. It's been great seeing you directing again. Your brother doesn't stand a chance. I don't want to fight and I don't want this show to come between us. I love you too much for that"

With a sigh Derek admitted defeat, he placed his hand on her waist and drew her towards him. The warmth between them felt good, the tension they had experienced that day had been unnatural. He leant down slightly to let his lips meet hers, "I don't want to fight either," he looked back towards the rehearsal room, "I think we've done enough for today, let's go home and say goodnight our daughter"

She beamed up at him gratefully, "that sounds perfect," she kissed him once more.

"You know, you haven't done too badly yourself," he added with raised eyebrows as they re-entered the room, "I told you you could get back on stage again. This is where you belong, and you are positively radiant when you sing." Ivy rolled her eyes but he knew she loved the compliments. They were her weakness.

Karen looked up and smiled at them. She was glad that they had been able to make up, the friction between them had been evident. The irritating murmurs from the gossiping ensemble members beside her then infiltrated her thought process.

"Daniel said he just saw Derek and that Ivy girl together in the corridor looking a little too close for comfort," the petite brunette said to her friend, "I think we know how you get a starring role in this show"

Karen could not help but turn around to defend her friends, "you might want to be better informed before you start spreading rumours about people," she snapped, her eyes narrowed, "Derek and Ivy have been together for four years and have a little girl, it's not some sordid affair!"

The shocked actress simply gaped at her shooting side glances to her friend who was equally dumbfounded. They were saved from further ridicule by Derek announcing it was the end of rehearsals for the day and he would see everyone the next morning.

Picking up her bag Karen began to follow the crowd of people she was yet to know the names of out of the door when Ivy grabbed her arm, "thanks for last night, I did really have fun"

"We'll do it again sometime. Well, when we're not working our asses off here or you're too busy being Mommy." replied Karen with a smile.

A light laugh escaped from Ivy's lips. Such a time didn't seem like it would be reality for a long while.

As Karen headed back towards the door, she realised that the blonde actress in front of her was no longer her rival. Maybe they would never be best friends, but the West End wasn't Broadway, and Chicago wasn't Bombshell. "See you in the morning Ivy Lynn," Karen called behind her.

The hall was then quiet and empty for the first time that day. Ivy turned to her boyfriend who was now waiting at her side, "ready to go home?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She lifted her head and kissed him softly, her heart full as they were no longer in conflict with one another, "always."


	17. Chapter 17

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
** **Chapter 17**

A/N - Thank you so much to the guest reviewer from the last chapter, that review really made my day! Please enjoy!

* * *

There was a chill about the early March air in the rural suburbs of Britain's capital city. Quite a distance from the noise and air pollution of urban London it allowed for peace and tranquillity while trying to write the next big Broadway hit.

"Dammit!"

The sudden cry was so loud that it scared a blackbird in a neighbouring tree, causing it to fly away from its home. Tom Levitt rushed from the living room where he had been sat at his piano for a total of four minutes prior to the distraction of his best friend's screams.

"Julia?" he asked, cautiously poking his head around the door to the kitchen. He spied her sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor with her head in her hands, her red hair hiding her face, surrounded by several cardboard boxes.

"I thought I had unpacked the last box," she moaned into her hands, muffling her words, "I thought we were finally moved in but then I found these hiding in the cupboard!"

Tom stood in front of her and held his hands out, with her bottom lip still stuck out she reluctantly accepted his help and allowed him to pull her up. It had been almost two months since they had moved into their little suburban cottage, it was finally beginning to feel like home, and she was ready for the transition period to be over.

"Take your coffee and that marvellously creative brain of yours and sit down," ordered Tom, pushing her by the shoulders in the direction of the living room, " We will make progress on Gatsby today even if it kills us."

It wasn't as if they didn't have the ideas for their newest musical, it was just taking a long time to process them into the songs they wanted. They went through the same steps every time they wrote together and yet each time it seemed more annoying and more time consuming.

Julia collapsed onto the couch still mildly irritated by the unpacked boxes which now occupied their kitchen. She leant over to the coffee table and picked up her notepad and pen whilst Tom resumed his seat on the piano. She turned her pages towards him to reveal the many scribbles of crossed out words and unwanted lyrics. Underneath, the rest of the paper was blank.

"What is the point of all this? Nothing is coming to me!" She lay flat and stared up at the ceiling defeated, "if we could just get one song finished then I would be inspired and hopeful"

Tom paused for a second before resting his fingers on the keys, he furrowed his brow in thought, and tilted his head to the side. He began to think of what style they needed most. Well that was fairly obvious, 1920s jazz. But where would that fit into the story? Perhaps the first party Nick Carraway attends?

'Yes!' Tom thought excitedly. The step into Gatsby's world needed to be different to anything the audience had seen previously; it needed to be big, bright, loud, and _very_ musical theatre.

Julia sat up straight and closed her eyes as he began playing the melody forming in his mind. It was so fast, fun, and wild, she could see the party scene formulating in her head. The 1920s flappers performing Charleston routines, the contrast of awkward, bewildered Nick Carraway walking onto centre stage immersing himself into a world far from the constraints of prohibition. Each person speaking- no singing of the rumours of the great Jay Gatsby, the stories they tell, the more elaborate they become as he moves through the house, the drunker the guests are getting, until finally-! The music stops. The singing stops. The world of madness and inebriation stops. As Nick stumbles into Gatsby himself.

Julia's eyes flashed open as Tom lifted his hands from the piano, "what do you think?" he asked turning around to see she was already busy scribbling down her ideas before they left the comfort of her mind. He nodded with a smile on his face, "I believe that's what they call inspired," he smiled before he too began to write the melody he had just created onto paper.

Within hours of their initial brainwave Houston and Levitt had written the first draft of the first song for their Gatsby musical. Julia had since began to write more of the book, or at least place the story so to decide the areas where songs may be most suitable. She had even purchased a board for that very purpose, as she had taught Kyle Bishop to do several years ago. Her heart was still heavy as she thought of Kyle, all that potential and love for the art wasted, and in such a genuine young man.

The creative bubble which they had been working in all afternoon was shattered by the sound of knocking at the door. Tom frowned at Julia, they were in a fairly remote location with only fields and one or two farmers to keep them company. They had to drive twenty minutes to reach the train station to take them into the centre of London, which thankfully were mostly on quiet roads as neither of them had driven a manual or on the opposite side of the road before.

"Oh Michael!" exclaimed Julia, remembering they had arranged to have lunch before his evening performance. She had seen so little of him recently it had begun to upset her. She had known before they had left that it would be hard for them living apart after two years of marriage, but she hadn't prepared herself for just how hard. In New York she had been used to him performing every night while she worked unscheduled hours but this situation was much different. It was like they were back to their affair again yet this time she was not returning to her husband and son; she was returning to her best friend who was equally lonely.

She pushed aside her notes and rushed to the door. Her husband had barely been let inside the house before she flung her arms around him.

Michael grinned, "maybe we should live apart permanently if this is the welcome I'm going to get"

Julia loosened her embrace but still kept her arms looped around his neck. She looked seriously at him, "don't even joke about that." She moved her hands behind his head and raised her lips to meet his. She didn't realise how much she missed him until he was no longer a constant presence in her life.

When they broke apart he kept his arm around her, caressing her back gently, "so what have you been doing this morning?"

Julia turned back to him with a smile on her face, "we wrote our first Gatsby song!" she announced proudly.

"Well done! I told you you'd get there. Do I get to hear it?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"You will after we've eaten," Tom's voice called from living room. They had been so busy working all morning that he realised they hadn't eaten and were therefore rather hungry.

The couple followed his voice out of the hallway, "don't worry Tom, I brought take out," Michael said holding up the plastic bag in his hand.

The composer sat up attentively, his eyes fixated on the food, "Chinese?"

"Indian"

"Perfect!" answered Tom jumping up from his seat to grab plates and cutlery from the kitchen into their dining room. Since moving in, they had rarely used the dining room except for the one night they had hosted Ivy, Derek and Scarlett for dinner several weeks ago and so he got excited every time there was such an occasion to sit at the large wooden table.

Once they had taken their seats, it was several minutes of silently enjoying the food in front of them before any of them talked.

"So Michael," began Tom placing a large piece of naan bread onto his plate, "how's Phantom going?"

"Really good actually seeing as I had very little rehearsal time before I took over the role, but it's been hard getting used to eight shows a week again and I do miss Artie... and this one of course," he replied squeezing Julia's hand affectionately beside him.

Tom nodded, having done very little acting himself he had never had to live the life that Michael was describing but he could appreciate it must be lonely and tiresome.

"Oh! I saw Sam Strickland the other day," Michael recalled, the composer looked up suddenly quite interested in what he had to say, "Julia said you wanted to get back in contact with him Tom but he said he hasn't seen you"

His best friend then turned to him, "You told me you'd arranged to meet up with him! You were so excited, what happened?"

Tom shuffled in his seat awkwardly. With his eccentric, usually flamboyant exterior he hated to admit when he was nervous and scared. He cared very deeply for Sam and he had messed things up between them before, he didn't intend on doing it again. "I was going to... but then I didn't think he would want to, not after all this time"

"Well he told me he does," stated Michael, "in fact he told me to tell you that's he's waiting for your call"

A grin then spread across Tom's face and his eyes lit up with the hope of a second chance of a proper relationship, "I'll speak to him later this afternoon then"

Julia beamed at Michael, she had noticed how sad her writing partner had been recently and knew he needed a relationship or he would be stuck with her as his only friend forever. With that news his entire demeanour had changed, there was a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. He was happy.

"Have you heard much about Chicago recently?" asked Michael, moving the conversation along.

Tom nodded, "Ivy texted me at the weekend telling me that the first week of rehearsals had been tough but they were going well and wants to know when we'll next be stopping by"

"We'll go by sometime this week, when I'm next in the city to see you," said Julia turning back to her husband. "I'd like to see what progress has been made," she added, taking the last bite of her food.

They sat there a moment in silence, all a little too full to move from the table just yet. Finally, it was Michael who made the first move, he stood up and began piling the plates together to make a neat stack at one end of the table.

"Now, I only have maybe another hour before I have to head back for the evening performance but I refuse to leave without being the first to hear the only existing song of the upcoming Broadway hit by Houston and Levitt," he told them folding his arms across his chest.

Julia stood up to face him and took him by the hand, "well you better follow us into the 1920s then Mr Swift, cause I can guarantee you won't be disappointed"


	18. Chapter 18

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 18**

A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so pleased this story has reached ten! I'm grateful to everyone who is reading x

* * *

It had been a hard few weeks. Ivy had known it would be, but after being out of the world of intense rehearsals for so long, she had quite forgotten just how difficult it was. And there was still so far to go.

The weekends were treasured. Her days off meant time spent with her daughter, this was her solace amidst the long weekdays rehearsing. There was only so much of Derek yelling at her which she could take. Favouritism certainly wasn't showing. If anything he was trying too hard to prove that he wasn't biased towards her; but, as soon as he called an end to the day he was back to being her boyfriend. A situation like that can definitely add strain to a relationship. Thankfully, the next scenes they would be working on Ivy was not a part of, meaning she could take time to herself and time with Scarlett. Her daughter was smart, she knew her parents hadn't been around as much, and that concerned her mother. But while being at her Nanny's she had baked cupcakes, painted pictures, been to the playground, and seen all the tourist sights of London. With all that excitement to distract her, she doubted her daughter was worried for too long.

That day, Ivy had taken Scarlett to Hyde Park. Walking through Central Park used to be one of their favourite pastimes when they were in New York and she had missed that special time they had shared together. It was a rare, dry afternoon despite the thick clouds hiding the sun's existence, but that didn't stop them. They saw the Peter Pan statue, fed the ducks at the pond, and had a little picnic on the grass. It didn't matter what they did, it was just that they were together and that was what filled Ivy's heart the most. Derek of course was working, but she had gotten so used to it that. It was hard to remember a time when they used to be a proper family who spent time together. She couldn't entirely blame him, it was the first time he had directed a large scale show and had responsibilities to balance; but he was not handling it very well, and she had given up trying to explain that to him.

Having felt she had recently neglected her friends outside of Chicago, Ivy had arranged a date night with her favourite composer. Since he and Julia had begun working on Gatsby and she had rehearsals, there had been little time to see one of her closest friends. So, Ivy arrived unannounced at Derek's new second home, the rehearsal hall where he did most of his work, and handed him Scarlett. She hoped this would remind him of his responsibilities as a father, then she left to get ready for a night of her own.

"Hello darling!" Tom called happily pulling his friend into a close embrace and kissing her on cheek when they met each other later that evening. "How are you?"

Ivy shrugged but her lack of words spoke volumes to him.

"Rehearsals that tough, huh?"

She made a face in response which indicated that rehearsals were indeed 'that tough.' "Let's not talk about work," she suggested taking his hand, "tonight is a break and we finally get to see Sam being the star of the stage!"

They both looked up as they were stood across the street from the Lyceum Theatre which was the home to the West End production of The Lion King. Being seasoned musical fans they had seen the show many times but never with one of their closest friends - or in Tom's case, potential lover - playing the lead role. For Ivy it was her first experience of London theatre and she was not sure if she expected the show to be any different just because it was in a different part of the world.

Sam had managed to get them what were advertised as 'premium' tickets in the stalls, giving them a perfect view of the stage. It had been a long time since either of them had sat down in a theatre simply to enjoy a musical without there being an ulterior motive.

"£10? £10!" cried Tom in a disgusted tone, so much so that the elderly man sat in front of him turning around and frowned in his direction causing him to lower his voice. "I feel I have been conned! Where is my free Playbill? All I wanted was the programme to show me the promotional pictures of Sam playing Simba and they have the audacity to charge me £10!"

Ivy nodded in agreement beside him and began to flick through the overpriced laminated booklet and smiled at the face of one of her best friends staring back at her.

"Are you and Julia still coming to Scarlett's birthday party next week?" she asked, there was still a minute before the show was due to start.

Tom nodded, "but of course! Nothing could keep us away"

"Good, because right now I wouldn't even count on Derek showing up" she replied sadly, her gaze still on the colourful photos.

There was a silence from her friend. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tom had never had the highest opinion of Derek and part of her suspected he had been waiting since they had gotten together for him to mess up their relationship. He was thinking the worst, and Ivy knew it. "Why?" he asked finally, "what's he done?"

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the lights went down and the overture began to play. Tom kept his eyes on her but she simply shook her head. The moments of anticipation for the show to start had begun.

* * *

"You were so good!" gushed Ivy linking her arm through Sam's on their way out of back door on the theatre. They had waited patiently as he had removed his intricate costume and make up before briefly greeting fans at the stage door.

He smiled humbly in response, he was simply grateful that he had familiar faces around him once more. It had been almost a year since he had left the comforts of New York and Boston to star in the West End production, and although he had grown to love his fellow cast members it was not the same as his friends he had held close to his heart for many years. Especially the prospect of finding love with Tom once more, they had been good together for a while and perhaps he had taken too long to forgive him for not being able to give him a part in Bombshell. This may be a fresh start for both of them.

"Now I don't want to talk about me, I want us to get some drinks and talk about you Miss Ivy Lynn and your new starring role in Chicago! And Tom, I want to know all about Gatsby," stated Sam still smiling broadly as they walked down the street.

"I think we can manage that!" she replied keeping tight hold of his arm, glad to be spending the night with two of her best friends for the first time in so long. "But... you've been here the longest so you'll have to introduce us to the bar of the West End stars"

Sam laughed stealing a glance at Tom beside him, "oh, don't you worry. I know just the place"

Within minutes Sam led them to a fairly busy bar just streets away from the theatre; Ivy noted it looked like a higher end establishment in comparison to where she had met Karen on that fateful night weeks prior. It was reminiscent of Table 46, already she was feeling much more comfortable.

She sat with Sam on the high bar stools laughing about nothing in particular, they were just happy to be in each other's company again. Skype calls were one thing but there was nothing better than just being in his presence. As with Tom, her and Sam had a history that she just didn't have with Derek; not that she resented him for that but it made a nice change to be able to reminisce, and not talk about work.

"Here we are," declared Tom with an air of flamboyance, placing their drinks onto the table and taking his seat on the other side of the table. He held up his glass and smiled proudly, "to Sam, the most fantastic Simba!"

"To Sam!" Ivy cheered, mirroring his smile before taking a sip of her drink.

He gave a small shrug, "thanks guys, it's really great to see you again. Now tell me all about your lives-" he was interrupted by Tom holding his hand up.

"Sorry Sam, but before we get onto all that I really need to ask Ivy to expand on her current Derek Wills problems." He placed his chin on the backs of his hands and raised his eyebrows in the direction of his friend. She gave a small sigh, she thought he would have forgotten their earlier conversation but she should have known Tom's heart was too big to leave it when his friend is distressed.

Sam also turned to face her, a frown covering his face, "excuse me? Has he hurt you? Cause I will beat his ass-!"

"No, no! Nothing like that, calm down boys!" interrupted Ivy with a short laugh, "he's just been really busy with Chicago, no more than any of his other shows I guess but he's not had anything this big since we've been together so he hasn't really figured out his priorities. I barely see him outside of rehearsals and we live in the same house," she added sadly swirling her drink around her glass. She couldn't look up at her friends' worried faces in fear that she might cry.

"Oh Ivy… why didn't you say something?" asked Sam placing his hand on her arm.

She shrugged still unable to meet their gazes, "I'm dealing with it. Anyway there's nothing that I can do, I've tried to speak to him about it but he just puts it down to getting the show perfect because of this rivalry with his brother… I don't know…"

An angered look crossed Tom's face as he gave an irritated sigh. "Typical Derek! I knew he would let you and Scarlett down!" he spat angrily. The hurt was evident in her big blue eyes and it made him upset as he knew there was nothing he could do to rectify the situation.

Finishing her drink Ivy shook her head, "Tom, you know that's not true. He's just stressed and isn't handling it well. He has been there for us, he's just a bit distant right now." Her excuses were weak but Derek was all she had, she had to put her trust in him.

"And it's going well Chicago?" Sam asked, he had his doubts in Ivy's partner also but he didn't want to push it and upset her, "being Velma Kelly is better than the ensemble?"

A smile crept onto her face, remembering the first time she had met Sam while being in Chicago on Broadway together over a decade ago. Back then she dreamed, but could never have imagined, that she would ever be playing one of the lead roles. "It's actually going really well, I'm even able to have a conversation with Karen Cartwright for longer than thirty seconds! I mean it's hard, I've been out practice for a while but slowly I'm getting back to my old self and I love it," she grinned, momentarily forgetting her problems.

"Good for you girl! I'm proud of you," he told her with a wink.

Ivy smiled back at him then looked between her two best friends. They were both staring at her intently. To an outsider, the scene would be perceived as something between her being a very sad woman needing to be looked after, and a third wheel. They were gearing the conversation towards her to avoid speaking directly to one another, she was a useful distraction as both of them were too nervous to be alone. It was quite adorable.

"Ok, I'm going to go," she announced sliding off her stool causing both the men to frown at her. "I'm fine, I just think you two need to spend some time talking together without worrying about me," she kissed both of them on the cheek before picking up her bag and shrugging her coat over her shoulders. "Have a good night and I better see you both at Scarlett's birthday party."

Tom grabbed her arm to protest but stopped himself when she gave him a look which he knew well, it meant 'let me go'. He released his grip with a nod and gave her a small smile. He wanted to fix her problems, but at the same he was grateful to her for giving him and Sam some space.

Ivy gave them one finally wave as she opened the door to leave, but their heads were already close in deep discussion, a romance blossoming once more. On one hand her heart was full as she loved that two of her best friends were finding happiness with one another; but she could not help but think that once more she would be returning to a house without such chemistry, and such love. Scarlett would be fast asleep and Derek would be working in his office, she was lucky if she even got a kiss on the cheek anymore. She had tried to breech the subject with him on numerous occasions but she was tired of fighting over it, if he believed the show was more important than their family then that was his prerogative.

There had been such high hopes for London that they would get more time together. She thought they could go back to the days when his work was infrequent and then could go out for dinner, or have a romantic night in, or even just take their daughter out for a walk together. With the feud with his brother piling extra pressure on him to get the show perfect there was little hope of that dream ever coming true until he realised his priorities.

Ivy wanted to cry, she had wanted to cry for a long time. She wanted to go home, to New York, where she felt secure and familiar. Chicago was everything she had hoped it would be. She loved performing, her heart got excited every time it was her turn to sing. But was performing worth sacrificing her relationship and her family over? She didn't think so.

She would have to make Derek Wills realise what he'd been missing... somehow...


	19. Chapter 19

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 19**

A/N - The last review made me smile so much, thank you! As always, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

It had not been his intention to go. In fact, he had concluded after an internal debate that attending this meeting would be a terrible idea. Yet, still he was driving to the designated destination.

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, he had been waiting at the traffic lights for longer than he deemed necessary. Not that he wished to hurry to meet his arrogant weasel of a half-brother, but he also did not want to drag out the anticipation. Ivy had told him not to go, the logical side of his brain had told him not to go, but as usual he let his ego control his actions. He was too curious about Ethan's project to not accept his invitation. Derek knew he'd had tunnel vision when it came to the show recently, but he could not help but consume himself into that world. That was how he had gotten results in the past, he didn't know how else to work. Rehearsals had been going ok but they weren't great. Though, he wouldn't even settle for great. To beat his brother he needed perfection.

Eventually, the glaring light ahead of him changed from red to green. Derek revved the engine and sped away from his parked position. He was less than five minutes away from the pub he had been asked to meet him. It was a place that held a lot of memories for both of them. His step-father had taken both of them there for a pint on Ethan's 18th birthday and the rest of the night was simply blurred memories. Once upon a time he would have humoured a drink with his younger brother, but not anymore, he had turned them into enemies and there was no changing the bad blood between them now.

At the entrance of the 'Old Dog' pub, Derek pulled into the fairly busy car park. He immediately noticed the flashy silver Mercedes Benz which must belong to his half-brother; although it was a fairly affluent area nobody sporting such an expensive vehicle would be down the local pub on a Friday evening. He carefully parked in a vacant space on the other side of the paved area, thankfully quite far from Ethan's car or he may have been tempted to damage it in some way.

As he pushed through the double doors there was an immediate dramatic cry. Ethan looked immediately out of place in his deep grey suit whilst the men around him wore shirts and jeans, similar to Derek's attire. "There he is! My older brother!" He beckoned him over to the table where he was sat but Derek ignored him and walked straight to the bar. He needed alcohol to endure a prolonged period of time with him.

Derek just about remembered when his Dad used to bring him there every week as he met with his friends. He was only very young but he could still remember the pride and excitement he felt being allowed to attend the pub with his father. Behind the bar stood the same man who had served his father some 40 years earlier, he had aged considerably since the last time he had seen him but from the same bright smile he gave was one of recognition.

"It's good to see you back Derek," landlord asked in his typical jolly tone.

Derek rested his arms on the bar, "thanks John, I'll just have a pint." It pained him that he couldn't have his usual stronger spirit but he was driving after all.

"Right-o!" he responded, the glass already in his hand. "I've been having a chat with that brother of yours, says you're both back directing on the West End"

"It would appear so," answered Derek, mildly irritated. He had always liked John and they could have a decent conversation. What he didn't like was Ethan telling the world about his business.

John placed the glass under the beer tap and with his practiced hands began to fill it, "he also says you found yourself a girl in New York, and you've got a daughter now"

"Yeah... Scarlett. She'll be two tomorrow"

"Well! I bet you must be proud as punch! You'll have to bring them here sometime so I can meet them," he gushed putting the full glass on the bar in front of him, the foam seeping from over the brim and spilling slightly onto the wood.

Derek fumbled in his pocket for his wallet but landlord shook his head firmly, "it's on the house, good to have you home son"

"Cheers John," he nodded before picking up his glass and finally joining his half-brother in the corner of the room.

Ethan was sipping his glass of red wine leisurely, "well you took your time," he began, pursing his lips. Derek didn't think it possible that he could find another human as irritating as he found his pompous brother.

"What did you want?" he asked directly, he had not come for niceties.

Ethan ran his finger around the rim of his half empty wine glass before glancing upwards, there was a hint of a smirk on his face. "I was just curious to see how your show was coming along. I've been in rehearsals for almost a month now and my cast is fabulous, did you know I secured Andy Roscoe as Jesus? I mean he's hot off his stint in Les Mis on Broadway so he was itching to do another show," he sang smugly. He could not wait to divulge his information knowing full well how much it would irk his older brother.

Derek tried to keep a neutral face upon hearing the news, but he was finding keeping his anger under control very difficult. 'Of course he would have gotten one of the only successful movie stars who also happened to be bloody talented at musical theatre!' he thought gritting his teeth, fist clenched beneath the table. Just more reasons why he was struggling to believe his Chicago could outdo him this time around. He was running out of ideas of how to rival this seemingly perfect production.

"Wow," he replied sarcastically whilst his expression remained like stone.

Ethan gave the smuggest smile, worthy of another punch in the face should they have not been in a public place, and drank the remaining liquid in his glass. Derek did not know what had happened to his half-brother to make him so arrogant, selfish, and lacking in any kind of emotion except the joy of watching others around you being crushed. There must be some psychology behind it, nobody becomes that egotistical and uncaring when brought up by such a kind-hearted person as their mother. He had never seen him working as a director but he could only imagine the hell he imposed. On Broadway, Derek Willis was the name infamous for being intense, rude, and a complete nightmare to work with, but no-one could imagine that he was the 'nicer' brother of the two.

Derek had come to learn that his brother was very clever at mind games and so had never let him manipulate him the way he has the people around him, though Ethan had also learnt a long time ago what pushed his hot-headed brother's buttons to make him lash out. This was a rare occasion whereby he was not allowing him to have the control, he would not give in to his taunts this time.

As he watched his brother glance at his watch theatrically, Derek finally realised what had been missing from his show. Trust and confidence.

Ever since he learnt of Ethan's production, Derek had been convinced that it was going to be so great that he needed to continually be better. If he had just approached it, as he had intended to initially, with the strong belief in his stars and his creative direction for the show then he would have been more content, less stressed, and be enjoying his work as he should be. He had been doing exactly as Ethan wanted, doing exactly what he had done in the past when he had been threatened by his presence. He refused to play his games any longer. He was taking control of his own show.

"You look like you have somewhere really important to be so why don't you run along like a good little boy," suggested Derek with his own sly grin.

Ethan looked a little confused as he couldn't understand the meaning behind his smile, he didn't like that, but did not let it worry him for long, "yes," he answered standing up, "I actually have a conference call with Mr Roscoe to arrange his rehearsal schedule once he arrives in London"

"This was fun Derek. We should do it again sometime. Oh and good luck with Chicago, I'm sure it's going... fine" he said passively before brushing down his suit and heading for the door.

There was an anger which still remained from just being in the presence of his half-brother. Derek may not be allowing him control but it didn't stop him from hating his guts and wishing to smack that smirk off his face every time he saw him.

With half a pint still to finish Derek remained sat in the corner booth as the pub began to get busier and busier as was typical for a Friday evening. He had no desire to return home just yet, and so continued to keep himself to himself with thoughts of the show and his brother still occupying his mind.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?"

He looked up to see a young woman, he would guess in her mid-twenties, pointing at the seat beside him. He shook his head slowly quite captivated by her physical appearance. Her long brown hair was thick and wavy and hung just above her waist and her eyes were bright blue and heightened by make-up. She was wearing an unnecessarily low cut white blouse and skin tight black jeans which accentuated everything. For a moment, he quite forgot about his family at home.

"Thanks!" she beamed back at him sitting down, "I'm Claire by the way"

"Derek," he replied turning towards this young woman. He would gladly take any kind of distraction to help him forget about life as a West End director for five minutes.

"So Derek, are you here alone?" she asked leaning in a little closer, her shoulder touching his.

He nodded, "I guess so," he took a large sip of his beer, it was now almost finished. He promised Ivy he would only have the one.

"Well so am I, what a coincidence!" she said with a laugh, her intentions were obvious but Derek did not seem to mind. He was intrigued by this girl and his responsibilities seemed a lifetime away. "What is it you do Derek?"

"I'm a director," he scratched the stubble on his cheek.

Claire gave a little squeal, it was quite irritating, "oh like on TV and movies?"

He shrugged, "sometimes, but I mostly do theatre. Musicals." Derek almost scoffed a little at the last word. He still wondered why he put himself through the torture of directing live theatre. TV was a lot simpler and there was a lot less on the line. But, it was ever so dull, there was rarely any art in TV. Perhaps, that was what kept drawing him back in despite all the aggravation it caused.

"You know, I really love the idea of getting be a different character and just become a completely different person," she enthused leaning ever closer, "maybe you could show me some of your 'direction' sometime" she added in a seductive tone. She batted her long eyelashes, biting her painted red lip.

Derek knew he was dangerously close to doing something he would later regret due to mind being still focused on his brother and little else. The scene was just all too familiar to him. When things were going wrong he would turn to alcohol and women. It had worked as a cure in the past, hadn't it?

Just as the young woman began to lean ever closer with eyes closed, a familiar sound distracted him. At the opposite end of the bar he heard the excited cry of a child, he turned away from Claire in the direction of the noise when he saw a young woman holding her baby son, maybe a year old.

Derek's heart suddenly felt very heavy with guilt.

Why was he sitting in a pub alone seeking the attention of flirtatious girls when he had a beautiful, caring, kind girlfriend who loved him waiting at home? Why had he not listened to Ivy's words sooner? They had promised the family would come first and he had completely disregarded that whilst being solely focused on his brother and the show. All that meant nothing without the love and support of his partner and daughter; he had taken that for granted and it wasn't fair. He needed to make it up to them.

He immediately shook Claire off his arm and stood up grabbing his coat.

"What's the matter?" she pouted up at him.

"I'm a selfish prick who needs to go home and grovel. Goodnight Claire"


	20. Chapter 20

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 20**

A/N - Sorry this chapter has taken longer than usual to upload but here it is! Hope you like it x

* * *

Derek concluded that after one pint he was just alright to drive. After years of drinking, just one beer did not affect him; but in the eyes of the law there were different rules. He did attempt to go a little over the speed limit on his ten-minute journey home as after his realisation in the pub, he wanted to get back as quickly as possible to see the woman he loved, and apologise for neglecting her and for just generally being a horrible human being to live with.

With the roads being fairly clear he was able to return to their quaint terraced house sooner than anticipated. Despite the transition from New York to London, for the first time in twenty years the streets of London had begun to feel like home again. He hadn't expected that to be the case. The busy, self-centred, ambitious world of New York City had suited him well, it had allowed his career to reach heights that he did not dare imagine while directing small-time plays on the West End. But his hometown had welcomed him and his family back. He needed to get away from the egocentric environment to begin to think outside of his own head, and remember he wasn't simply dependent on himself anymore.

The red numbers of the clock on his dashboard read 19:13, just after Scarlett's bedtime. Derek hoped he could still give her a kiss goodnight to help ease his guilt for not spending enough time with her. When he entered the house it was silent, he poked his head into all the downstairs rooms and yet there was no sign of Ivy. With purpose he walked as quietly as he could up the stairs in the hope that he wouldn't wake his daughter.

From the landing he could see that the white door with painted pink flowers was mostly open. She didn't like the dark, even though they had bought several nightlights for her room she still requested the door not to be closed. They hadn't objected. Derek leant against the doorframe and smiled to himself. Scarlett was fast asleep with her little hands clutching tightly to her mother's fingers through the bars of her crib. Ivy, still sat in her wooden chair, was sleeping as well; exhausted from her day of rehearsals and the effort to get her daughter to settle down for bed. Her chin was resting on her chest and her blonde hair was covering most of her face.

Derek would be the first to admit that he chose to hide his emotions, but his girls were beautiful and he was damned proud they were his. He wished it hadn't taken him so long to realise how lucky he was.

Taking great care with his movements he walked over to the crib. Gently, he leant over the bars and kissed his daughter on the head hoping she did not stir. When she remained in her deep sleep he took her favourite stuffed elephant which had been pushed to the other end of her bed and switched it for her mother's grasp. Scarlett happily released her fingers took hold of 'Lily' the Elephant's trunk instead.

He then turned to his girlfriend who was still dozing in the chair beside him, "Ivy," he whispered softly crouching down to her level and placing his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered slightly as she awoke, she blinked several times before glancing around the dark room. Her eyes fell on Derek who was holding his hand out to her; still quite disorientated from her unintended nap she was grateful for his support as he led her out of their daughter's room, leaving the door a little ajar.

Once in the comfort of their bedroom Ivy lay down against the soft pillows brushing the sleep away from her eyes, still attempting to feel fully awake. "How was your evening?" she asked as Derek sat on the edge of the bed by her feet.

"Ethan was the same as ever," he answered with the usual edge to his voice which occurred when he spoke of his half-brother, "he's got Andy Roscoe as his Jesus"

"Oh." Ivy knew this would be a devastating blow for him. He may have her and Karen but they were nowhere near the level of celebrity status that Andy Roscoe was. Derek was trying so hard to make their show perfect but his brother was constantly trying to outdo him. She placed her hand over his, "that doesn't mean anything..."

"No, it doesn't," he replied moving from his position to lie beside her. Ivy frowned, it had been a long time since they had just sat together and talked, and even longer since they had laid in bed. Usually, she was the first to go to sleep, and once he had finished working he would join hours later. She had long since given up waiting for him.

Derek put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, she rested her head on his chest and smiled, it felt so good to be close to him again. "I've been a bloody idiot," he said as he began stroking her soft blonde hair. "You tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen. I've been stuck inside the show and I've neglected you, I've neglected Scarlett, all for some poxy argument with my up-his-own-arse brother. Nothing is worth losing you over, and I'm going to make it up to you I promise. I love you Ivy Lynn"

There was a period of silence as Ivy was deep in thought. This was what she had been waiting to hear for months. She had no idea what happened at that pub to cause his epiphany, but she was so glad it did.

"I love you Derek Wills," she sighed, tracing her finger over his stomach, "and I get it, you've just been committed to the job. If you weren't then you wouldn't be you. You just need to remember that we're here too. I need to work on Chicago as well, and I can't do that if I'm always on housewife duty when we're not at rehearsal"

He leant over and kissed her forehead softly, "I understand. I'll try harder to pull my weight around here, and with Scarlett"

"She misses you, you're a great Dad. Nothing comes before the family, remember?" Ivy wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, well, not too guilty. She was trying to make him see what he was losing out on by completely isolating himself into the world of work. Though, he had already apologised, in his own way, perhaps she should ease off just a little, she didn't wish to squander the fact that they were actually acting like they were in a relationship for the first time in weeks. "You're just passionate Derek, and you know that's what drew me to you," her voice turned sultry and her eyes were wide as they looked up at him.

"Oh, so it wasn't to be Marilyn then?" he asked with a smile. He recognised the look she was giving him well, and he had missed it.

She knew he was joking but she still smacked his chest for his insensitivity, "I can still decide to be angry at you"

"You could..." he began before leaning down and kissing her lightly, "but then you wouldn't get this," he continued to kiss her softly on her neck.

Ivy pursed her lips to stifle a grin, attempting to maintain her mock annoyance but as he began to nip at her ear she could not help but cave. She smiled as she pushed her hands through his hair and twirled it between her fingers. She had always loved a guy with thick hair, it meant more to play with. His eyes were intense but loving as he held her face, they held each other's gaze for just seconds but it felt like much longer. "You are so beautiful," he whispered placing her hair behind her ears before pulling her close until their lips met once more.

It was more physical contact than they'd had in a long while and she loved it. Ultimately, that was how their relationship began, sex. But now it had evolved into so much more, yet she could not help but question where they went from there. Through all the heartache, and all the faults in their relationship they had always returned to one another. Ivy couldn't imagine her life without him. So why were they still dancing around the serious subject of their future? Were they going to keep labelling each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, or partners? She didn't think that's what she wanted. She wanted commitment. She wanted the promise of his commitment. She didn't want to harbour doubt every time he was distant or stayed out late. She trusted him, that's what she told herself, but after each heartbreak of the past it had made it difficult to faith in him entirely. Of course she loved him, but unconditional trust took much longer to rebuild.

Ivy allowed her head to fall back onto his chest after they finally broke apart. After much internal deliberation she decided to pose the question which had been turning over in her mind for a long time, but for some reason that moment seemed to feel right for asking it, "Derek?"

"Mhm?" he continued to stroke her hair. She felt so content and comfortable she hoped her question wouldn't disturb the peace too much.

"Why did we never get married?" she asked quite seriously. Ivy had been to plenty of weddings in her life, and ever since she was small she had envisioned having one of her own. The big white dress, the flowers, surrounded by the people she loved, being joined forever with the only man she loved, and she wouldn't mind all the attention either. It seemed like a dream never destined to happen as they had never talked about it. Perhaps he was against marriage after his parents' divorce, if that was so, that was ok too, they could continue as they were. She just needed to know either way.

There was a shocked pause. Ivy held her breath, she didn't want it to cause a rift between them, especially after they had just resolved the problems which had been looming over them for weeks. After a moment of thought Derek looked down at her surprised, "well... we were tied up with Bombshell and Hit List, then we had Scarlett and life was all over the place with me not getting permanent work, and then the move here..." The excuses were weak but the truth was he hadn't really thought about marriage before. It was a big step to be committed to a long-term relationship for him as well as becoming a dad. He was trying to make sure he didn't mess that up before they took any further steps in their relationship. There was nothing stopping them getting married, in fact, he would love for them to be married. He had simply never considered it. "Do you want to get married?" he asked, his heart beating a little faster, Ivy could feel it. That was new. He never showed nerves, or excitement. She didn't know what it meant.

She lifted her head from his chest and sat up to face him, "I have always wanted to, but not if you're not comfortable with it..."

Derek cupped his hands around her face, "Ivy, the only person I would ever want to marry is you. You changed me. If it wasn't for you I would still be a miserable, lonely, unemployed middle aged man sat in his grey apartment waiting for his next big break, or his next bottle of whiskey." He paused drawing her closer until their lips met. They lingered a moment before he slid off the bed and kneeled down beside her.

"I know I don't have a ring or anything but I suppose I can do this properly," he said whilst Ivy put her hand over her mouth in shock. The last thing she expected to happen when she woke up that morning was for him to propose.

Derek took her hand and smiled up at her as she moved to the edge of the bed, "Ivy Lynn, the miracle worker able to turn this arrogant, promiscuous sod into a doting father, an honest man, and a devoted boyfriend, will you do me the great honour of being my wife?"

Unable to stop the tears from formulating in her eyes Ivy nodded excitedly, "of course I will!" she squealed waiting for him to stand up again before wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and began kissing her passionately.

Once her feet were firmly back on the ground, she broke apart a little and she looked deep into his eyes. She couldn't stop her heart from beating rapidly, everything was a little too surreal. "Just tell me this is what you want, and you're not just proposing because you think that's what would make me happy. I don't care Derek, I really don't, but we need to be on the same page. I need to know that you want to marry me too. I don't want you to regret this decision in a year or two and you'll be looking for someone younger and prettier and skinnier-"

She was suddenly silenced by Derek pressing his lips firmly against hers. His eyes were sincere and loving, not often did they reveal such emotion but tonight he allowed himself to be vulnerable to her. He raised both her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, "Ivy, I need you to believe me when I tell you that I will never want another woman in my life but you. I know I can't change the hurt I've caused you in the past but I can change the future. I have just been working so hard not ruin our relationship or our family, I had never done any of it before. But now I know you are all that I'll ever need, I want us to grow old together Ivy Lynn, as husband and wife"

She beamed up at him, "sometimes, just sometimes, you say exactly the right words," said Ivy wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for taking you for granted," he whispered into her hair.

Ivy shook her head, "none of that matters now, we're getting married!" She pulled him into another deep kiss which filled her heart entirely, "but..." she began, her eyebrows raised, "...if you really want to make it up to me, I can think of one thing you can do," she was biting her lip sensually.

A broad smile crept across Derek's face, the taunts of his brother and Claire from the pub already a distant memory. He scooped his fiancé into his arms and placed her gently back onto the bed before crawling over her, kissing her again as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt, "I think that can definitely be arranged"


	21. Chapter 21

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 21**

A/N - Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated, please enjoy!

* * *

It was early afternoon on an uncharacteristically warm day in February, and two years since Ivy Lynn gave birth to her daughter Scarlett. Unlike the previous year the little girl was much more aware that something special was happening. She had been able to tear the wrapping paper off her presents that morning, and was able to identify that she was now two as she announced it multiple times to her parents already that day.

The day had left Ivy feeling rather reflective, not only because of her new status as a fiancé and the responsibility that came with that, but also of when she became a mother. Her pregnancy hadn't exactly been difficult, she had heard horror stories from other expectant mothers so she was thankful for that; the complications came with the stress of Bombshell coupled with figuring out the steps with Derek as they became a 'real' couple. By the time Scarlett's due date came around they had just about found themselves in a good and comfortable place, professionally and personally. Ivy had stepped away from Bombshell months earlier and she was happily living with the father of her child, whose questionable habits seemed to have lessened. Their daughter, however, was late. He's doing it for attention, Derek had claimed; he'd been convinced she was a boy. After a week had passed Ivy had started to panic and visited her doctor, they began discussing a scheduled C-Section. Three days later, Scarlett was ready to come into the world naturally.

With a reminiscent smile on her face, Ivy had dressed her daughter in her brand new pink sparkling birthday dress and pulled her blonde hair into two small pigtails with matching pink ribbon; and had now left her happily batting balloons around the living room, as they were obviously more exciting than all her new toys. She had been making finger food in the kitchen for the past hour, showing the world that she could play the role of domestic goddess instead of Broadway diva for one afternoon. Though, her culinary skills were mostly limited to making salad and putting potato wedges into the oven. Derek had disappeared half an hour earlier on an errand which left her anxiously sorting the final bits for the party before their guests arrived very shortly. They hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet as they decided it would be easier to announce it to all their family and friends together at the party.

As she laid the final plate of sandwiches on their dining room table she believed everything was finally in order. Ivy brushed some stray crumbs off her red floral dress before going to join in on the fun her birthday girl was having. She sat on the couch and watched with a smile on her face as she threw balloons into the air for her daughter to catch. Scarlett giggled excitedly every time one bounced off her body and jumped up in an attempt to hit it back to her mother.

There were still five minutes before guests were supposed to arrive when Ivy heard the front door close.

"Daddy!" Scarlett cried happily tottering out of the front room and into the hallway to be picked up into her father's embrace.

"Hello my birthday princess, now don't you look beautiful!" he grinned kissing her on the forehead.

Ivy stood in the doorway with her arms folded, "where have you been?" she asked as Derek walked towards her with his daughter still in his arms.

He leant closer and kissed her softly on the lips before beckoning her to follow him back into the living room. Scarlett fidgeted in his arms, desperate to continue her game. Understanding her desire he placed his daughter down and she immediately went back to joyfully batting the balloons around the room.

With eyebrows raised Ivy continued to stare at him, "well? I've just had to finish everything off by myself, you can at least tell me where you've been," she wasn't really mad at him, mildly inconvenienced at most.

He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small leather box. He took his fiancé's hand and placed in her the centre on her palm, "we couldn't announce our engagement without having something to show for it now could we?"

Slowly, Ivy opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring positioned firmly between the cream cushioned surrounding. It wasn't too extravagant, but then it wasn't too plain either, he was Derek Wills after all. "Oh!" she cried in surprise, she was too shocked to formulate words.

"I do believe one Miss Monroe once sang diamonds are a girl's best friend," he said taking the ring out of its box before slipping it gently onto her finger.

"It's so beautiful Derek, thank you," she replied, attempting not to cry so it would not ruin her make up.

He ran his thumb over the ring before kissing her hand, "there, now it's official, we're going to get married." The confidence with which he spoke made Ivy's heart skip. They _were_ getting married. Since they had been together she had envisioned scenarios when he could have proposed, but it never happened. When she awoke that morning it had taken her a while to realise it wasn't another realistic daydream.

Derek intertwined his fingers with hers and drew her close. Their lips met, and her kiss was enthusiastic. Ivy wanted to show him - again - just how excited she was to be getting married to him, and the care he had taken in choosing her ring. When they broke apart, they were in their own world for just a few moments. He loved it when she smiled genuinely, her face glowed when she was happy. She was simply radiant, and it reminded him how lucky he was that she had chosen to be with him.

"Daddy!" Scarlett interrupted, standing between them her little arms wrapped around a large blue balloon, "play!"

Just as she spoke the doorbell rang indicating that the first of their guests had arrived. "I'll get it, it's your turn to entertain your daughter," called Ivy already heading towards the door.

On their doorstep stood the figure of Karen Cartwright waiting patiently a large gift wrapped up in pink paper in her arms. "Hey!" she smiled before realising the scene within did not sound like that of a party, "oh am I too early? I didn't know how long it would take me to get here so I left about an hour ago to be on the safe side..."

"No, no, you're right on time. You're just the first one here," Ivy replied, stepping aside to let her in.

After closing the door behind her Karen held the present out to her, "I wasn't quite sure what to get her. I've only got the one godson, he's my best friend in Iowa's little boy. He's four now, and I've not seen him for a while... but I hope this is ok"

Ivy placed her hands on the present to push it back towards her, "you can give it to her yourself, not afraid of children, are we Karen?"

"No... I just wasn't sure if she would accept presents from strangers-" She paused mid-sentence, something was dazzling in the sunlight which shone through the glass in the door. Her eyes flitted to Ivy's hands still resting on the gift, "is that what I think it is?" she exclaimed taking hold of her fingers to get a closer look.

Ivy's eyes widened pulling her hand from her grasp before putting it over Karen's mouth to quieten her before her cries alerted her fiancé. "We're telling everyone today at the party, Derek doesn't want anyone to know beforehand," she explained in a hushed tone, removing the ring from her finger and placing it in her pocket before it aroused anymore suspicions.

"And anyway, she's met you before, you're not really a stranger," continued Ivy, placing the present firmly back into Karen's arms, pretending that their encounter hadn't occurred. "So, come in and you can give her your present"

Ivy turned on her heel and walked back into the living room with Karen close behind her. Derek now had Scarlett on his shoulders as she had lost interest in the balloon game and now wanted to fly around the room. Noticing the women lingering in the doorway he lifted his daughter up over his head and held her in his arms.

"Scarlett, you remember our friend Karen don't you?" he asked bringing her over to them, she had turned herself inwards clinging onto her father's shirt shyly. "It looks like she might have a present for you"

Karen smiled down at her, "happy birthday Scarlett! I hope you like it"

"What do you say when someone gives you a gift?" Ivy asked, hoping that her daughter remembered the manners she was trying to teach her.

"Fank you Kawen" she replied in quieter tone than usual as she nuzzled her face into Derek's neck.

Derek looked down at her with his eyebrows raised, "should we open it now before everyone else gets here?" She gave a small nod in response, he placed her on the floor before taking the large package from Karen's arms and putting it in front of her.

The little girl, despite still feeling quite shy around this woman who was still a stranger to her, took her fingers and dug them deep into the pink shiny paper, tearing it apart. After several attempts she finally pulled enough of the paper off to reveal her gift, a large chocolate coloured teddy bear with a big red ribbon around its neck. Scarlett's face lit up and she wrapped her small arms around the toy that was almost as big as her.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ivy gushed enthusiastically, smiling down at her daughter. "What do you want to call him, baby?

Scarlett stood in thought for a moment, the bear still firmly in her grasp. "Kawen," she announced finally. Her two-year-old logic told her that anyone who got her such a nice bear could not be a threat but must be a friend, and so deserves to share the name of her new toy. She smiled up at the real Karen for the first time.

Ivy, however, discreetly rolled her eyes in Derek's direction. To her surprise, he didn't frown at her behaviour but chuckled softly and placed his arm around her waist, leaving his hand on hip. Although her and Karen Cartwright had been civil and even friendly for the past few months, there was something about the attention her daughter was paying her that she wasn't exactly happy about. After a few moments Ivy shook off the feeling and relaxed into Derek's embrace. She had no reason to feel anything but joy and love on the day of her daughter's birthday, and the day she was announcing her engagement.

Quite shocked by the little girl's kindness, Karen stood for a moment before kneeling down to her level, "I hope you and Karen have lots of great adventures together"

Scarlett nodded excitedly before dragging 'Karen the Bear' over to the side of the room where the balloons had settled to begin playing together.

"Well you've just entertained her for the rest of the week," Ivy stated, turning towards Karen slightly, "she is a real sucker for a stuffed toy. She has so many in her room we didn't think to get her anymore but that bear is now going to be her new best friend"

The three adults looked up the little girl talking happily to her bear, caught up in a world of their own that none of them could hope to understand. Her innocence warmed their hearts, there was nothing more important than her new stuffed friend at that moment.

With the piercing sound of the doorbell ringing again, the scene was soon interrupted. More guests would need entertaining, and the party was just beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 22**

A/N - As ever, thanks for reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

By the evening, the party had proven to be a complete success. It was an opportunity for friends to meet and talk who, despite being in the same city for months, had only been able to catch up briefly. Plus, it was a time for the birthday girl to get spoilt both by the number of gifts she received, and by the attention she was being given.

With almost all the food gone, Ivy moved from the garden, where most of their guests were gathered, back into the kitchen to replenish the snacks. She was content in knowing that Scarlett was sat happily in her Auntie Julia's arms whilst she spoke with Sam and Eileen about the progress they had made on Gatsby so far. On the other side of the patio, Tom had gotten into a deep discussion with Derek's stepfather Joseph, Nick, and Michael about English roads as opposed to those in America; while Karen had been introduced to Derek's mother and they were sat on the edge of the wall looking out onto the greenery, laughing together.

As she opened the refrigerator in search of more food Ivy felt the sudden presence of arms wrapped around her waist and the rough texture of facial stubble brush across her cheek. "Now why are you hiding in here?" asked Derek kissing her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine. He had been in a considerably better mood since learning that his mother had not allowed Ethan to attend the party, although he had tried to come.

She shut the door and turned around in his arms, "I'm not hiding."

"You don't need to lie to me," he said tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Are you having second thoughts? We don't have to do this if you don't want."

"No!" she cried, placing her hands on the back of his neck, tilting her head upwards to let her lips meet his. She needed to show him that she certainly wasn't having second thoughts, and that she wanted to marry him more than anything.

"Good." Derek put his hand into the pocket of her dress where he could see the outline of her engagement ring and returned it back to its rightful home, on her finger. He took her hand kissed gently over the sparkling diamond, "well, we better go and tell everyone before the party is over then"

Ivy nodded back at him with a dazzling smile. She wasn't nervous about revealing their news, in fact she was quite excited. But, once people knew it became real. She had been living in a bubble for the past eighteen hours, part of her still wondering whether Derek had only proposed to appease her. Though, as she gave him a side glance she could tell beneath his calm, collected, and underwhelmed expression that he shared her excitement, and that was all the convincing she needed.

She held tightly onto his arm as he stood in front of the groups of their friends and family still lost in their own conversations.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Derek called out in a raised tone as if he was back in the rehearsal room controlling a group of actors. He waited as all the faces turned towards him, no longer distracted by their own business.

"Right, so thanks to everyone for coming today to celebrate Scarlett's second birthday, and for your presents I'm sure she'll love them all. Now before we get the birthday girl off to bed me and Ivy have something we'd like to share with you all seeing as you're here," he looked beside him and gave her one of his small but sincere smiles, and held her hand tightly. His audience were now waiting anxiously to hear the news the couple had to share; only Karen was beaming excitedly, already having prior knowledge of the announcement.

"Last night, I asked this beautiful woman stood here to marry me, and for some reason she said yes." His news was met by excited gasps and cheers from the group before each of them began to fight to be the first to approach the couple and give their congratulations.

"My baby boy is getting married!" Diana cried with tears in her eyes as she embraced her son, "I never thought I would see this day!"

Ivy was quite overwhelmed by the attention of her friends, all pushing to get their glimpse of her engagement ring, questions of when the wedding would be, and each of them gushing at how excited they were for her. Once they initial shock had died down Derek announced he would be handing out Scarlett's birthday cake, enticing the guests to follow him into the kitchen.

All but one.

Karen sat on the stone wall away from the excitement, she chose to ignore the chill of the cool evening breeze against her skin. Ivy stood over her arms folded, "you'll have to be quick if you want cake."

"I think I'm ok, thanks," she replied keeping her gaze on the sun setting behind the trees at the end of the garden.

Ivy could tell that something wasn't quite right, she perched beside her attempting to pursue the problem, "something up, Iowa?"

"No… sorry, this is your night don't let me ruin it."

"You'll only be ruining it if you don't tell me what's going on," stated Ivy. With them having worked together for several months it had given them the chance to get closer, and form a sort of bond that neither of them could have imagined would happen. She was starting to think she would even go as far as to call Karen Cartwright her friend.

"I just remember when it was me and Jimmy announcing our engagement..." She fondled her own diamond ring on her finger. It was smaller than Ivy's, he couldn't afford much, but she loved it all the same. "He's not been in contact as often as he did when I first got here, I can't help but think this distance is affecting our relationship."

"It was always going to be a strain, but if you talk it over with him it's probably just a case of he's busy and you're busy. There is a five hour time difference between you as well," she suggested, not that she was any sort of expert of relationships.

Karen nodded, "yeah... I'm sure you're right," though the tone of her voice was not so confident. "I'll give him a call once I get back to make sure everything is ok."

"Good." replied Ivy with a smile, standing up. It was starting to get cold. "Now let's see if any of that cake is left."

* * *

It was another hour until Derek and Ivy finally waved goodbye to Tom, Sam, Julia, and Michael after a conversation about wedding venues which went on much longer than needed to happen at that time. Derek could not help but think that he was going to dread the day he would be dragged to Tom Levitt's wedding.

He shut the front door as Ivy carried their overtired daughter into the living room. She was just about awake but her eyelids were heavy and almost closed when her mother began to cradle her in her arms.

"Mommy sing foget me," she requested sleepily her voice barely audible.

Ivy kissed her head, "ok my precious girl." She had used all the ballads from Bombshell so many times as lullabies for her daughter that they were now her favourites and she knew them all by name. _"When you see someone hurt and in need of a hand, don't forget me. Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand, don't forget me." S_ he paused and held the now sound asleep little girl close to her chest, her voice cracking slightly with emotion at the truth behind the lyrics, _"when you sing happy birthday to someone you love, or see diamonds you wish were all free. Please say that you won't, I pray that you don't forget me."_

Derek stood in the doorway and smiled to himself as he listened to his fiancé's natural talent. It was one thing listening to her belt out a choreographed show tune like 'All That Jazz' in rehearsals, but hearing her sing such a beautiful ballad acapella really made him appreciate what a unique and breath taking voice she had. He stepped in and sat beside her on the couch looking down at Scarlett who was snuggled tightly into her mother's arms.

"She really is so special, and you made her birthday really enjoyable for her," he whispered running his hand down her arm affectionately.

"I didn't really do anything... but yes she is, and we're so lucky she's ours," Ivy replied in an equally hushed tone.

Derek looked deep into her eyes, "and I'm so lucky _you_ are mine"

"Well it's a good thing you're choosing to be stuck with me forever then," she smiled leaning her chin slightly offering a kiss.

"Are you going to tell your mother now?" he asked, he knew Ivy had been avoiding doing so.

She gave a silent groan, "do I have to?"

"You're going to have to tell her before it ends up in some gossip column, nothing stays secret in our business for long." He paused and gave her a smile, "and besides, she likes me. You never know, she might react well."

She scoffed, "my Mom reacting well? This is the woman who told me my life and career would be over when she found out I was pregnant. And she only likes you because you're a successful, Tony winning director," sighed Ivy. She had tried to limit her contact with her mother since being in London, as for once she was going to be star without sharing the stage with the great Leigh Conroy, and she liked it that way. For once, she was living her own life, her career was her own.

With care, Derek took Scarlett out of Ivy's arms and held her in his own, "it's still the afternoon in New York. Just ring her quickly and it'll all be over with, then we can put this little one to bed."

Ivy pouted slightly before standing up. "Fine," she sulked, rolling her eyes as she left the room. She took out her phone as she sat at the bottom of the stairs, the cream carpet made surprisingly comfortable seating.

She didn't believe her mother would answer, she hadn't even messaged her to wish Scarlett a Happy Birthday. She was probably at a very important meeting which naturally took priority over her granddaughter's second birthday.

" _Ivy, darling!"_ The annoyingly perfect voice of her mother sang down the phone at her after several rings.

"Hi Mom," replied Ivy in a much less energetic tone.

" _I was just going to call you to say Happy Birthday to Scarlett, is she there?"_

"She's asleep," she answered bluntly, this was the third time since they had left the country that she had rang too late to speak to her granddaughter.

" _Oh yes I keep forgetting that you're ahead, silly me! Well I've sent some goodies for her to you from her Grandma Leigh."_

"Thanks," she said shortly, "listen Mom there's something I need to tell you." She paused and took a deep breath which allowed enough time for her mother to interject.

" _Are you pregnant again?"_ Leigh asked seriously.

Ivy ran her free hand over her face, "what? No! I'm-"

" _-Because you know now really isn't the time to be trying for another baby. I know you may feel you want more children but you've got years ahead of you yet, your career should be the priority-"_

"-Mom stop! Derek proposed to me, we're going to get married," Ivy finally managed to tell her through her incessant babbling.

There was a moment of silence. Ivy could practically hear the words being processed through her mother's brain.

 _"Well darling, that's wonderful news."_ Ivy gave a small sigh, the words were so obviously forced, _"you know I don't approve much of marriage after me and your father but if you don't think it will impact your career..."_

"It won't."

" _Yes but you said that about Scarlett and it's taken you two years to get back on the stage,"_ Leigh responded with little consideration for her daughter's feelings as usual. _"Maybe now isn't the best time to start planning a wedding. Getting this West End project perfect is very important to both of you, you can't be distracted."_

Ivy continued her hold her head in her hand in despair, she knew this would happen. Why did she ever let herself hope that her mother could be happy for her?

"Getting married is also very important to both of us. Anyway, we need to put Scarlett to bed, I'll let you know when we start organising things. Bye Mom." And she hung up before she could let her say another word.

Ivy sat on the stairs for a few minutes longer trying to understand why she always allowed herself to be upset by her mother's words. She had lived with them for thirty years, surely by now she had come to accept that she would never change. Perhaps she would forget to invite her to the wedding; she would only make the entire day about her anyway, and she'd probably think she was the one getting married. No, she could never do that. She was still the woman who raised her, and she loved her despite her faults.

Derek's eyes were shut when Ivy re-entered the living room. She smiled, she didn't need to concern herself with her mother's opinions when she had her own little family to look after.

"How'd it go?" he asked quietly, his eyes still closed but he knew she was there.

Ivy snuggled in beside him, careful not to wake their baby still sleeping in his arms. "About as well as could be expected. Something along the lines of don't get married now, the West End is too important."

"Ignore her, nothing is more important than this," he replied kissing her forehead.

She lifted her head and kissed him fully, "I know."

There were few moments of perfect silence in their busy lives, but being together watching their daughter snore lightly, dreaming of future adventures with 'Karen the bear', was a memory they would treasure. Rehearsals would begin again on Monday, and their hectic schedule would reconvene, yet now they had a wedding to start planning alongside a hit West End musical.


	23. Chapter 23

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 23**

* * *

"Ok! Before you all head home for the night, we'll be working on 'They Both Reached for the Gun' tomorrow so I just want to get an idea of staging," Derek called out looking at the paper notes he had in his hand. Steadily the show was coming together and that kept him moderately calm for the time being. "Karen, Andrew, centre stage."

Karen stood up from where she had been sat on the floor during their break. She looked over at Andrew across the room and shot him a smile as they took their positions. Since Derek and Ivy were now preoccupied with wedding plans outside of rehearsals, she had seen very little of them in her free time. This caused her to feel a little jealous. She had hoped for time to plan her own wedding but it seemed less and less likely with limited contact with Jimmy. Instead, she had found herself starting to hang out with Andrew, Jack, and some of the other ensemble members. It was nice to feel a part of something again though, to have a cast which she got along with.

Andrew gave her a grin and a wink as they met in front of Derek. Although she only had one line in the whole song, they had been rehearsing the sequence in particular in order to allow her lip syncing to match his voice. It had taken them a couple of hours and a lot a laughter before they finally managed to make it through the entire song being perfectly in sync.

"We all want to get out of here so I'll make this brief. The journalists and Fiona will start on either side of Karen and Andrew," Derek ordered in an attempt to create his vision. Fiona Carter, a seasoned member of the West End ensemble, had finally been given her first credited role as Miss Sunshine and was eager to impress their director. For the next ten minutes Derek moved the actors around until he had finally placed them where he wanted them.

"Ok, let's run it once through in these positions for now and see how that works. And let's see how you are getting on with your puppet acting Miss Cartwright," called Derek, pulling out a chair for Andrew to sit on during the scene whilst he held Karen in his lap. She knew it was acting, and it wasn't as if she hadn't had to get close with male actors before. In the first scene she had to be all over Daniel Stepp, their Fred Casely, but still she felt Andrew was gripping her waist just that bit too tightly. As the piano began to play she soon ignored her qualms and got into character, determined to show Derek the work she had put in.

Once they had successfully run the number with Karen and Andrew being in perfect synchronisation the whole way through their director simply looked up and nodded. "Good, right I'll see you in the morning," he concluded turning his back on the actors. Ivy hadn't been needed that day and so he was eager to return home to her and Scarlett.

After finally releasing his hand from around her waist allowing her to stand, Andrew tilted his head and raised his eyebrows giving her a confident stare which could be misconstrued for arrogance. "So Karen, coming for a drink with us?" he asked as they walked over to their belongings.

"Yeah sure," she answered with a shrug, it wasn't as if she had a buzzing social life.

"Great!" He flashed her a broad smile as their group of cast members began to stand together, ready to relieve the stress of the day with alcohol and good company.

* * *

"Ok who's ready to get this party started?" Andrew cried bringing over a tray full of shots of the cheapest but most effective alcohol to the table actors and actresses.

"I think we were ready when you bought the first two rounds Andrew," replied Jack with a grin but still taking one of the small glasses all the same.

"Here's to Chicago!" he cheered, his words slurring slightly, before tossing the drink down his throat in one swift movement. Karen raised her eyebrows towards Jack and shrugged as they followed suit. She had been for one or two drinks with them before but never had they gone this hard. She didn't really wish to spend another of Derek's rehearsals hungover.

Andrew then leant into her and slung his arm around her shoulder, "so Karen, we've known each other a good few weeks now, I think we've earnt the story."

She frowned at him, "what story?"

"Oh come on!" He playfully poked her in the shoulder, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about his behaviour. "The story of Broadway! The history between you, Ivy Lynn, and the great Derek Wills! You can't tell us there isn't a juicy tale there."

Karen glanced around the table to see all her fellow actors were suddenly listening quite intently. She knew rumours spread, but it was not her place to confirm or deny any such gossip. So she simply pursed her lips and took another shot. "I don't believe I'm at liberty to say," she replied as the alcohol burnt her throat.

"Little Miss American Beauty is too honest to divulge their secrets?" Andrew jibed, desperate for information.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "just leave it mate, yeah?"

"Whatever. We've heard enough whispers. We were on social media three years ago when you guys became big over Bombshell and Hit List. We know there was drama, personal and professional..." he continued, pushing the issue further.

Karen narrowed her eyes slightly, she didn't know what he was insinuating but she didn't like it, "I don't have to listen to this." She turned to Fiona, who had easily become one of her closest female cast members, "want to dance?"

"Gladly." Fiona also disliked Andrew's tone, and she made sure Karen knew so as they reached the dance floor.

After a while they assumed that the others must have headed home. Karen was waiting for Fiona to return from the bathroom before they left too; it was then that she felt hands snaking around her waist. She turned ready to tell the creep to back off when she saw it was Andrew standing there.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted over the music. He was drunker than before and his words sounded far from genuine.

Karen attempted to pull his arms off her when he leant in and kissed her fully on the lips. With all her strength she pushed him away. As she felt tears formulating in her eyes she knew she had to get out of the crowded club, and so quickly ran to the nearest exit.

Jack who had witnessed the scene was close behind her, feeling responsible for allowing Andrew's actions to occur. In the empty alleyway he could hear her silent sobs before he saw her crouched against the wall, her knees hunched to her chest.

"Hey," he said quietly sitting beside her.

She looked up, her make up having smudged causing black smears around her eyes. She didn't know what to say, she was embarrassed and she was lonely. She had spoken to Jimmy once since Scarlett's birthday party and he had been as vague as ever, she was hopeful for some words of kindness from the man sat beside her. He had been nothing but sweet and courteous during rehearsals, and a much nicer person to talk to than Andrew ever was.

"I saw what happened, just ignore Andrew he's a first class douche." That made Karen smile a little. "I should've stopped him from touching you, I'm sorry."

"You're not responsible for his actions. I'm just being stupid," she replied dabbing her eyes with a tissue from her bag.

Jack shook his head, "no you're not, he had no right to speak to you like that before."

"Does everyone really talk about us? What do they say about Broadway?" Tears desperately clung with her eyelashes as she looked up at him sadly.

He looked down awkwardly, he wished he didn't have to be the person to divulge the rumours which had circulated rehearsals; but Karen was a good, genuine person, and she deserved to know the truth. "They say how Derek wanted you, but then Ivy got pregnant so then he stuck with her, and now he's brought you both over here so he can play out his fantasies," he admitted quietly.

Karen sat processing his words for a few moments, they stung. How could anyone believe that? They would have to be blind not to see how devoted Derek was to Ivy, any attraction he had for her disappeared overnight after the Tony's. She and Derek almost could have been, but they weren't. They had both accepted that fact long ago. Did she now yearn for the type of relationship that her friends had? Of course. But that didn't mean anything. They were in London to work. She was in London to be Roxy, nothing else.

"Bullshit," was all the response she could manage.

"I thought as much."

A fury suddenly came upon her and fresh tears fell. "They don't seem to appreciate everything we left behind for this!" she cried, "our families are at home, our friends are at home, our lives are at home, but we gave all that up for work. For an opportunity that we may never get again. Derek and Ivy are getting married for God's sake! And I'm-"

Karen found herself unable to carry on. She couldn't let her mind wander back to Jimmy, it would just upset her further. She clasped her hand over her engagement ring as if to make it disappear.

Jack cautiously placed his hand on her knee, "I know, I understand. They're just bored actors who haven't got anything better to do with their time but to put down people who are clearly more talented than them."

She met his gaze for a while, "I need to find Fiona..." she said finally attempting to get up off the floor.

Jack stood up and offered her his hand. "No, I saw her and told her I'd walk you home- If that's alright with you of course!" he added quickly. He was so cautious of other people's feelings; she thought it was very sweet. Karen remembered when that was her entire being, but show business had caused her to lose some of her naivety and build stronger walls around herself. She hoped he didn't become too damaged by the life like she had been.

Karen nodded before walking slightly ahead of him out of the alley. She knew her way home it wasn't far, but suddenly she stumbled over her feet and ended up falling into Jack's arms beside her.

"Ok! How about you hold onto my arm and you can direct me back to your place?" he suggested offering her his elbow. She smiled at him before grasping onto it tightly, she didn't wish to fall again.

They talked a little on the short walk back to Karen's apartment, it was just frivolous chat but she enjoyed it all the same. Sometimes a person needed to talk about something that didn't revolve around work, and at the moment that's all she had in her life.

When they turned the final corner onto her road she stopped quite abruptly. "This is me," she said softly her arm still tightly wrapped around his.

"Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?" Jack asked concernedly, he was not sure she would make the stairs on her own.

She shook her head, "no my neighbours already hate me, I need to be quiet. But thank you, you are a lovely man," she added placing both hands on his shoulders for support. She then leant in and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes flashed with worry, it was common knowledge that she was engaged to the writer of Hit List who was back in New York waiting for her. That's why she'd been so upset when Andrew kissed her, he didn't want things to be awkward between them as well.

Jack could see her close her eyes and lean in again but he held her back. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, but he refused to take advantage of her when she was clearly drunk, lonely, and upset.

"No Karen," he whispered, "I'm not who you want."

She lifted her gaze up to him, all her eye makeup had long since been washed away by emotion. She pouted a little at his rejection. She just wanted to be loved, she wanted what Derek and Ivy had. She didn't want to go back to her empty apartment alone.

Karen looked into his eyes, soft and deep brown covered slightly by his shaggy curly hair. They were full of concern and care; she knew she should be exercising the same emotions. She couldn't forget Jimmy. No matter how distant they were being with one another, and no matter how much she wanted to kiss Jack in that moment, they were still engaged. She couldn't do what Dev did to her, that wasn't fair.

"Thank you," she sighed, pecking him on the cheek once more before turning around and heading into her apartment building with only a slight wobble. Jack stood and watched as she disappeared inside, he continued to wait for longer than was necessary but he wanted to make sure she was ok. He knew he needed to tell his big heart to look elsewhere than the beautiful Broadway star. She had a fiancé, he could not pursue her, despite how he felt when she was around. Finally, when he saw the top window illuminate and her silhouette walk into view he smiled at her safety before beginning to walk down the street and head for home.

Karen paced up and down her living room for a while. She was thinking. Though her drunken thoughts were soon interrupted when she felt the sudden need to vomit due to the vile shots Andrew kept providing them with. She sat on the cold bathroom floor and cried for a while longer. She was young and talented, this wasn't how her life was supposed to be.

Once she had cleaned herself up and gotten into her pyjamas she looked at her phone, the time was 2:36am.

"Still a reasonable hour at home," she muttered to herself. There was only one person she needed to speak to who would ease her guilt and her sadness.

She pulled the covers up over her chest as she let the phone ring, after a minute the call connected.

 _"What are you doing up so late, hm?"_ Jimmy's soothing voice called down the phone.

"Can't sleep, wanted to talk to my sexy fiancé."

 _"You've been drinking,"_ he stated with a laugh.

"Only a little," she lied with a smile covering her face, "I miss you."

 _"I miss you too, but as soon as Derek and Ivy set a date for their wedding I'll be over there."_ He paused, Karen could here muffled voices in the background, _"listen Rick's here and we're just in the middle of writing our last song, so can I talk to you later?"_

Karen's heart sank. He still couldn't put her above Rick and their precious show, "yeah sure," she replied sadly though he didn't seem to pick up on her disappointment.

 _"Love you, bye,"_ and before she could return the statement he had hung up.

Dejected, Karen turned off the lights and sat in the blackness for a while until exhaustion overcame her. The last thought on her mind before her heavy eyelids dropped was not that of Jimmy, but of Jack.


	24. Chapter 24

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 24**

* * *

Never had Karen felt more awkward in a rehearsal than she did that day. Even all the times she had been belittled by Ivy during the Bombshell workshop, this was a new level of embarrassment. Before practice started she refused to catch either Andrew or Jack's eye, and huddled herself away in one corner of the room. It was not long before Fiona was curious to know the details of the night after she had left, but she was saved by Derek announcing that they would be starting the first number.

The actual rehearsals were a much worse experience. They were properly staging 'They Both Reached for the Gun' which meant close proximity between her and Andrew, and she could not help but squirm in his grasp as she had to sit in his lap. She was trying to play the good actress but remembering his actions from the previous night was making it very difficult for her to act professionally. Andrew, however, seemed to have no problem continuing as normal. Perhaps he had been so drunk he didn't remember, or perhaps he just didn't care.

"Karen!" shouted Derek for the fifth time that day, she was really starting to get irritated, she hoped she was strong enough not to cry. "We had this perfect yesterday, what the hell has happened? Just be in sync!" he yelled throwing his arms up in despair.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember how she had done it prior to believing Andrew to be quite disgusting. They ran the number through once more, it wasn't exactly right but it was considerably better.

"Ok let's take five," Derek announced turning his back on the actors. Karen leapt from her seated position on Andrew's lap and hurried away to her bag.

From the other side of the room Ivy watched with curious eyes. Something was definitely not right with Miss Iowa, she then made it her business to find out why.

Leaning against the wall above where Karen was crouched she raised her eyebrows, "what's eating at you today Karen Cartwright?" she asked with arms folded.

"I'm fine," she responded not meeting her gaze.

"You're not that good of an actress," stated Ivy her eyes narrowing. "Come on, coffee."

For once Ivy Lynn was her saviour. Karen had hoped she would not have to attend another rehearsal hungover but yet that was not the case, coffee was exactly what she needed. She picked up her bag obediently and headed towards the door.

"And where exactly are you two going?" Derek asked a deep frown on his face as he looked between the two actresses.

"Coffee. Problem?" Ivy moved slightly closer to him with her hands on her hips.

"Um yeah! If you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of rehearsal and I can't just have my stars sauntering off whenever they please!" He cried a little harsher than usual but she ignored it, he was stressed after all.

Ivy stood directly in front of him and wrapped her arm around his neck, "if you hadn't noticed there is something clearly distracting our Miss Cartwright, so if you want to get any Roxie scenes done today let me fix this, ok? Do 'Razzle Dazzle' or something," she whispered into his ear.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a slight nod, she kissed him quickly on the lips before moving towards the door.

"You have half an hour Ivy!" he called behind her but she was already pressing the button for the elevator.

* * *

At a quaint café around the corner from the rehearsal hall the two actresses found a small table next to the window. It was easy for Karen to become preoccupied by the sights of the differing people which walked past outside. She did not shift her gaze until Ivy returned with their desired caffeinated drinks.

"Thanks," Karen said quietly bringing the cup to her lips, blowing on it gently before allowing her body to be warmed and energised by the liquid.

Ivy sat with raised eyebrows, she didn't have long and she was determined to find out what her problem was, "so..."

"So?" She attempted to avert Ivy's hard stare.

"So... why all of a sudden have you turned into some second rate member of the chorus who can't remember her cue?" she asked pointedly resting her chin on her fingers, never taking her eyes off of her.

Karen sipped her coffee again, each mouthful was curing her hungover body, and her humiliation, "I went out with the cast last night," she began, "Andrew got drunk. He kept asking me about you, me, and Derek, trying to get me to tell him all our secrets from Broadway… and then he kissed me."

"Oh," answered Ivy, her face remained neutral.

Karen bit her lip nervously before continuing, "and so I got upset, Jack walked me home, and then I almost kissed him."

"Right…"

"Are you going to expand or are we keeping it to monosyllabic answers?" she asked tilting her head to side.

Ivy ran her finger along her jawline in thought, "well clearly Andrew is all kinds of arrogant, but he shouldn't have made you uncomfortable like that. As for Jack, do you like him?"

There was a pause. Karen looked to her coffee for support but found her cup was almost empty, "I don't know… I don't know whether I actually do or I just wanted him because he was there and Jimmy wasn't."

Ivy stared back at her, she did not claim to know much about relationships. In fact, given how her relationship with Derek began she was probably the worst person to be offering advice about blending the professional with the personal. She didn't know that much about Karen Cartwright but she did know that she loved Jimmy despite all his faults, and she didn't want another of her engagements ruined because of stupid mistakes.

"I don't exactly know what advice I can give you except be careful, your emotions are dangerous especially in our line of work. Just try to act normal around Jack and tell Jimmy how you're feeling, properly tell him. He surprised you by supporting your decision to come out here, he loves you that much so I can't see him wanting to throw that all away after a few months apart. You stuck by him the whole time he was in prison, it's time he did the same," said Ivy with a small smile, she had almost finished her coffee too.

Karen nodded slowly. It was true, she hadn't longed for anyone else while Jimmy was in prison, although she had been lonely she had the support system of the Hit List cast, of her friends and family. In London she was isolated; making loneliness, and temptation, much more prominent in her life.

Ivy glanced at the time on her phone and began to stand up, "come on, Derek will be mad if we spend any longer away from rehearsal."

As they left Karen felt slightly better that she had been able to share the burden of her feelings with someone else. Ivy was the last person she assumed would become her closest ally, but she was glad that she was there and willing to listen. The weight of her emotions were still heavy on her mind but for the rest of the afternoon she needed to separate them from her work, this was why she had moved halfway around the world and she couldn't ruin it because of the men in her life.

* * *

By the end of a slightly more successful afternoon of rehearsals Derek and Ivy returned home to find Tom and Julia sitting in their living room, they had been babysitting their Goddaughter for the day. It was well past Scarlett's bedtime as Derek had pushed them especially hard that day, but their friends were happily talking Gatsby keeping the baby monitor close by when they arrived.

Ivy greeted Tom with a tight embrace, "how's she been?"

"A little angel of course, no problems," he replied, beginning to pack his things away.

"We went to get some ice cream this afternoon in the park," Julia added standing up, "that tired her out for the rest of the day, it wasn't difficult to get her to get to sleep tonight but Tom played a little for her and she was out like a light."

She then shrugged her coat over her shoulders and picked up her bag as she attempted to stifle a yawn, "well we best be going. Gatsby is now moving faster than we anticipated so we've got a lot of work to do, but we'll be over to see Chicago next week."

The couple waved their friends goodbye from the front door before sluggishly trudging up to bed themselves. After quietly checking on their daughter, they completed their night time routine with very few words spoken between them until they slipped under the covers of their large, king sized bed.

Ivy soon moulded herself into her favourite position, resting her head against Derek's warm, defined, bare chest as he slung his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him.

"So, are you going to tell me about your lunch date now?" he asked taking her hand, running his fingers over her engagement ring subconsciously. The fact that they were getting married still simultaneously baffled and excited him.

"You know it was hardly a lunch date, it was coffee," she retorted.

Derek raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, you and Karen have been getting pretty cosy these days. Once upon a time you couldn't stand to be in the same room as her and now you're taking her out for coffee to talk over her problems."

She a slight shrug, "I guess there are worse people in the world, and besides I was only doing it so you could get on with your work."

"Uh huh." He was unconvinced but he continued regardless, "so I'll ask again, what did you find out during this meeting?"

She leant her forearm on his chest and looked up at him, "you need to sort out your Billy Flynn."

Derek frowned, "why? He's fine. If anything it's that Jack who needs to put more effort in."

Ivy maintained her poker face, it was not her business to divulge Karen's potential secret desire for Jack Harrison, "well would you call verbally harassing her about our private lives on Broadway and then kissing her last night fine?"

He was silent for a moment in thought, "no... that's certainly not fine."

Ivy wrapped her arm over his waist, "so Mr Director, what are you going to do about it?"

"Let me worry about him," he replied a slight growl in his voice. He no longer cared for Karen romantically but she was still a friend, and he would not have any of cast members mistreated or be made uneasy in anyway.

She held her head upwards and kissed him softly, "I'm glad we sorted that, now how do you like the sound of a July wedding? It'll be a two months before opening night, we won't have even moved into tech yet so in terms of the show it should work well."

"Yeah that sounds good..." He was now distracted, Ivy could tell. Perhaps she shouldn't have told him about Karen Cartwright's problems just so abruptly. But why it was bothering him so was her main concern.

"Derek?" Her wide, blue eyes were staring up at him hopefully.

"Mhm?" He shook his head and ran his hand over his face, "sorry... I'm still thinking about Andrew and Karen, I can't have my cast feeling uncomfortable."

Ivy appreciated his honesty. There would have been a time not too long ago when he wouldn't have shared much of his thoughts or emotions with her. She kissed his bare shoulder lightly, "I know."

"But yes, July sounds perfect. We should book somewhere soon then, that's only four months away," he said pulling her close to him again, diverting the conversation.

"It doesn't have to be anywhere too elaborate..." she mused, with thoughts of grand English country homes played through her mind.

Derek began playing with a strand of her hair bemused by her words, "not too elaborate darling? You do know you're Ivy Lynn right?"

Her eyes suddenly widened with realisation and worry, "will I have to change my name?"

"You mean you don't want to be a Wills?" he asked with a light laugh.

"No I do!" she protested quickly, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, "but professionally-"

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers, "-you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Julia is technically Swift but in the professional world she will always be Houston. You can be all Ivy Lynn, or you can be all Ivy Wills, it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that you're going to be my wife."

"I think I'd like to stay as Lynn professionally, it's how I've always been known, I wouldn't want to change that. But when I'm here with you, I'll always be Mrs Wills," she smiled up at him before resuming their previous conversation, "and besides, I'd get married in our kitchen if it was the only way of becoming your wife," pressing another kiss on his lips.

He reached out beside him to take his electronic tablet from his bedside table, "well it's a good thing that's not our only option because your mother would probably disown us all if we did."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the corners of her mouth twitched, though she was only half joking.

With her cheek still glued to her fiancé's chest, Ivy and Derek spent the remainder of their evening flicking through webpage after webpage of different venues advertising lavish wedding packages. Most places were swiftly ignored once they read _'BOOK NOW FOR NEXT YEAR'_ in large, red text. Finally, one caught their eye, it was a hall quite close to where Tom and Julia were currently residing, not as popular it would seem but just as beautiful. After booking a viewing, they were content in the knowledge that they were moving forward with their wedding plans and it wasn't infringing on Chicago just yet. The couple shared one last kiss before turning the lights off and going to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. They were tired and would have to repeat their day all over again tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye** **  
Chapter 25**

* * *

"You don't think this is too much?" Ivy stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom frowning at her reflection, moving her body to get a better view from different angles.

It was a rare occasion that she had a day off rehearsals and she was able to spend time with her best friend. Eileen had pulled some strings to get them tickets to attend the Olivier Awards the following weekend. They all knew it was a publicity move for Chicago but Ivy was excited for a night to dress up with her fiancé on her arm. She had been trying on dresses all afternoon in order to find the perfect one to wear for the event but nothing felt right.

Sam was sat on the edge of her bed holding Lily the elephant while Scarlett sat opposite him, her arms wrapped around Karen the bear. The novelty of her new stuffed friend was yet to wear off.

"Ivy baby, you look breath-taking. You're going to be the envy of everyone there," he replied honestly.

She turned around and gave him a gracious smile. Her cheeks had turned a little pink with the compliment but she loved the attention all the same. "You're going to be there," she stated, eyebrows raised.

"Well then I'm going to wish I looked as damn good in that dress as you do!" He cried, eliciting a laugh from his oldest friend.

Ivy turned back to the mirror, despite Sam's comments she still wasn't completely confident in her choice, "I'm not some girl in her twenties attending an awards ceremony anymore," she sighed glancing down at the striking long, shimmering, golden dress.

Sam rolled his eyes, "celebrities much older and much less physically appealing than you are wearing things they shouldn't be every day! You, Miss Ivy Lynn, are young, beautiful, and have every right to flaunt that sexy figure of yours!"

He then picked the little girl up into his arms and placed her on his knee facing her mother, "Scarlett what do you think of your Mommy's dress?"

"Pwitty Mommy!" she cried her eyes transfixed on the shininess of the dress, "you a pwincess!"

"See? The boss has spoken!" he smiled triumphantly.

Ivy leant down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "thank you my precious girl," she beamed. Perhaps he was right, perhaps that was the dress for her.

"Ok! I'll wear this one," she announced after much internal deliberation.

"Hallelujah!" cried Sam in a theatrical tone causing Scarlett to give a high pitched laugh.

As Ivy slipped into their ensuite bathroom to change out of her dress, Sam began flicking through a bridal magazine which was sat on her bedside table. He could see that his friend had read it thoroughly as she had folded pages over and scribbled little notes beside her favourite items. "So how are the wedding plans going?" he called, a bemused look on his face while Scarlett began crawling on his back.

There was a moment a quiet before she returned into the room, now dressed in tight jeans and a flowing white blouse with her evening gown in her arms. She hung it up on the front of her wardrobe before sitting beside Sam, glancing at the magazine over his shoulder.

"They're going ok, we went to visit a venue near Tom and Julia's cottage last weekend, it was perfect," she replied wistfully, "we booked it for July 16th so you better save the date."

"I wouldn't miss this wedding for anything! My understudy will be thrilled," he smiled turning the page to a dress which had several red circles around it and even a few decorative stars. Sam let out a low whistle at how perfect the dress was, he could just picture how incredible Ivy would look in it, "so... when are we going dress shopping?"

"Me, you and Tom? Wedding dresses? It's my gay best friends' dream!" She sighed dramatically.

He gave her a playful nudge, "hey no need to make this a gay thing!" He paused before giving her a smile, "...ok this is totally a gay thing!"

Ivy gasped, wide-eyed, "you guys can be my bridesmaids!"

He raised his eyebrows, "woman, did I not just tell you that I would not good in a dress? Besides, Tom has the better legs for it."

"You would know!" cried Ivy with a laugh as Sam gave her another nudge. "So how are things going with you and Tom anyway?" she asked, she had noticed the twinkle in his eye.

"Well he's going to the Olivier Awards with me as my plus one," he admitted a little bashful, "I think it's going well..."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she gushed squeezing his arm excitedly before her attention was turned to her daughter. She was still attempting to clamber onto her friend's back but she was finding she was just too small, "Scarlett, stop trying to climb onto Sam's back please."

Sam shook his head, "no she's fine, come here little one," he smiled turning around and placing the little girl onto his shoulders causing her to grin broadly.

Ivy couldn't help but laugh, her daughter was one spoilt girl, but as a baby in a world full of adults it was to be expected. As an only child herself she knew how it was, for years you would be fawned over and you would lap up all the attention until you weren't so little anymore, and everyone was too busy for you and life got lonely. She vowed she would never let Scarlett feel that way.

Sam carried her out of the room and all the way downstairs until they reached the spare room which had become Scarlett's downstairs playroom. They found it was easiest to keep her occupied while they could continue their daily routine.

Close behind them Ivy knelt down to her daughter's level, "me and Sam are just going to be next door baby so if you want to bring your toys in there you can or you can play with them in here ok?"

"Ok Mommy," she replied wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and hugging her tightly.

Ivy smiled before leaving her daughter to her own time of imagination. Sam couldn't stop looking at his friend once she sat at the other end of the couch from him, her legs tucked beneath her as she faced him.

"What?" she asked finally, not being able to read the look on his face.

"It's nothing, I'm just really happy for you Ivy. Watching you and Scarlett together it's so beautiful. I think back to the doubts you had when you first found out you were pregnant and now look how far you've come! You're getting married, you have a stunning little girl, and you're still a star" he took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "I'm so proud of you"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "I'm just getting by, I'm not doing anything special"

"Well I think you are, and you are going to light up that red carpet on Sunday!" grinned Sam.

She shook her head, "you're the one the West End knows and loves now, everyone is going to want a piece of Sam Strickland!"

He laughed, "damn right they are!" he paused and looked seriously at his friend, "I just want to know that you are happy and confident again like the Ivy Lynn we all know and love. I know you were really down before you came out here."

She closed her eyes briefly and smiled at him, she was so thankful for his friendship and she had missed having him around, "for the first time in a while I am actually really happy. I'm getting married, I have a beautiful family and a beautiful home, friends who I adore, I'm getting to perform every day, and I'm about to star in the West End. For once, everything is going my way!"

* * *

Karen had been sat at the table for all of about three minutes when she saw Jack walking over to join her. It was just lunch she had told herself. She was putting Ivy's words to the test, seeing if she could act normal around him, seeing if she really did like him or she was just pushing her feelings for Jimmy onto him.

"Hi!" she smiled up at him as he sat down. They had arranged to meet for a late lunch after rehearsals were over, Derek had finished early as he needed to buy a suit for the Olivier Awards. Karen had also been given a ticket by Eileen but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not, going by herself seemed a bit ridiculous and humiliating.

"You alright?" greeted Jack as he had a quick glance at their surroundings. It wasn't exactly London's poshest dining experience, it was basically a side street café but they were both hungry after rehearsals so as long as there was food, they were happy.

Karen nodded as the waitress came over and asked for their order, they quickly had to make their minds up before she disappeared to arrange it.

"So, rehearsals weren't too rough today" Jack began, trying his best to uphold a normal conversation.

"Yeah, Derek was in a slightly easier mood" agreed Karen. She had noted that Andrew hadn't been needed for rehearsal that day, perhaps that was a coincidence, or perhaps Ivy had told him of their encounter and he thought it best to keep them apart for the time being. Either way she felt more comfortable than she had the previous week.

There were a few moments of silence as neither of them knew where to progress the conversation before Jack spoke again.

"So, tell me about your fiancé Jimmy... he wrote Hit List, right?"

The question shocked her. Nobody had really asked about Jimmy before, she had kept him and their relationship to herself. It seemed odd to be talking about him while her feelings were so mixed.

"Um yeah, he wrote Hit List with his best friend Kyle who died before we even opened on Broadway-"

"-Oh I'm so sorry..." he interrupted but his tone was soft and sincere.

Karen smiled sadly, "it was hard but he worked through it... he's now actually just finished writing the songs for his next musical with his new writing partner."

"That's exciting! What's it about?" he asked curiously as their waitress brought over their drinks and informed them that their food would be with them shortly.

"It's kind of got a Shawshank Redemption meets Orange is the New Black with a The Last Five Years vibe," she explained thinking back to when Jimmy had first posed the plot line to her while he was still in prison. He'd had a lot of time to think about it then.

He placed his elbows on the table and leant forwards, "that sounds fascinating, tell me more."

"Well it's about this young couple who are wrongly mistaken for a pair of criminals who had robbed a bank and killed several civilians in the process. They are tried and arrested and separated into single gender prisons and that's where the story starts. They first tell the story of how they ended up in prison through flashbacks and singing to their inmates in kind of a Summer Nights from Grease kind of way. Then they don't sing with each other again until they are reunited at the end although they may be on stage at the same time, which is where The Last Five Years vibe comes in. He's actually going to play me the rest of the songs tonight," she said with a fond smile on her face.

"Wow, you are really lucky. He is obviously so talented. I hope it makes it to Broadway so eventually it can open here and I can be in it! Does it have a title?"

"It's still subject to change, but he likes the simplicity of Behind Bars," she answered, she didn't offer the additional information that the title idea was hers.

Jack thought about it for a moment, "yeah I like it, it's short, sweet, and catchy. You can just imagine the theatre goers in New York now, 'oh I've just been to see that new musical Behind Bars, it was awesome!'" he cried in his best American accent.

Karen laughed, "It's not quite New York, but good attempt!"

Just then their waitress arrived and placed their food in front of them. They continued the natural flow of the conversation until their plates were empty. Karen cautiously checked the time, she had promised Jimmy she would call him within half an hour.

After paying the bill she stood up abruptly and gave Jack a quick hug, "this has been really lovely" she said, she had already apologised for her hasty exit, "I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals"

Feeling quite guilty for their hurried lunch, Karen decided she would make it up to him later in the week as she walked with speed back to her apartment. She had been looking forward to her chat with Jimmy all week, she needed to take Ivy's advice and tell him how she was really feeling.

"Hello?" she called lying over her bed with her laptop in front of her, the blurry outline of her fiancé's head filling the screen.

 _"Hey!" H_ e gave a big grin as the picture began to sharpen and the quality improved, _"that's better, you're not just a bunch of pixels now, I can actually see your gorgeous face/"_

Karen batted her eyelashes at him as she shared his smile, "how are you?"

 _"Really good actually, we recorded some of the songs today,"_ he answered.

Her heart fell a little disappointed. She had expected that he would have asked her to voice the songs for the lead role of 'Molly' for him. She had expected him to want her to play the lead should it get to Broadway, "oh." She couldn't hide her disappointment, but again Jimmy seemed oblivious.

 _"Yeah Rick's friend Sara was in the city so she agreed to voice some of the numbers for us so we could start the process going. With no Derek Wills backing us, I expect it'll be a bit of a longer road this time around,"_ he continued, he was glancing at his phone as he spoke.

"Why didn't you want me to voice them?" she asked finally, her voice was thick, she was upset.

He paused, now he saw her hurt, "oh Karen I'm sorry, I thought you would be too busy with Chicago to be worried about my stuff."

"You know I care about your work. I'm as invested in Behind Bars as you are!" She protested.

She could see him scratch his hand across his cheek in thought, _"oh yeah I forgot to tell you... we've decided against Behind Bars. Rick prefers Wrongfully Accused..."_

"Oh well whatever Rick wants," she retorted bitterly.

 _"Oh don't start! I haven't had time to speak to you in days and all you want is to cause an argument!"_ He cried.

Karen sat up straight trying desperately not to cry, "I'm causing an argument?! I've been with you since day one on this project and you change _my_ title, you get some nobody to voice _my_ part, and accuse me of being too busy to care about your work! Well maybe you should think about me, your fiancé, who is halfway around the world with nobody else around her next time you cosy up to Rick and his decisions!"

 _"You're being ridiculous!"_ He yelled so loud that she had to turn her volume down in fear that Mrs Barrow from next door may complain again, _"you chose to move to London remember? I supported you while you took your dream role. I don't have time right now to worry about your every movement!"_

"That's the problem," replied Karen sadly, "you don't have time and you don't care to have time. Well when you next feel obligated to get in touch, let me know," she concluded before slamming the lid of her laptop shut, abruptly ending the call.

She allowed her body to collapse into the bed and she screamed into her pillow, muffling the sound. She let the tears fall for a long time before darkness engulfed the room and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 26**

A/N - Sorry the chapters have been a bit more infrequent recently but thank you for still reading!

* * *

There was something magical about the sights and sounds of an awards ceremony. Before the car had even turned onto the street, the cheers of doting fans who would have stood out in the cold for hours prior to the event could be heard clearly. This was the moment they had been waiting for, a chance to see their favourite celebrity. Perhaps touch them, get their autograph, or even a selfie if they were really lucky. But most would be happy with the sight of their hero in person rather than on stage or on screen.

When their car began to approach the end of the red carpet outside the Royal Opera House, the scene was as impressive and they could have hoped. The figures of elegant familiar faces, a lot more internationally notable than those of whom they had encountered at the Tony's. Having lived and experienced Broadway it was easy to become unfazed by the theatre royalty they encountered on a daily basis. It is a completely different world when Michael Ball is presenting and infamous actresses like Imelda Staunton were nominated for an award.

Ivy took a short intake of breath as it was almost their turn to join the hosts celebrities on the red carpet. She was just a someone who won a Tony award three years ago, she didn't feel she fit in with the glamour or the prestige of the event. They didn't even have Chicago yet.

Then there was him. She would be publicly attending the event with a man whose name meant something in that world. He had already won two Olivier Awards; everyone would want his attention. She doubted much of London knew of Ivy Lynn.

Derek saw the flicker of worry in her eyes, he knew she had done the red carpet facade before but last time she had attended a nobody and exited a somebody. This time she was entering as a somebody and she'd never really had that public recognition before. He knew she would love the attention but part of it made her vulnerable and that's what concerned her.

He gently ran his finger across her cheek and along her jawline, "you look quite incredible you know," he said softly.

She gave him a warm smile and adjusted his black bow tie, "you don't look too bad yourself." In his sharp black suit, less stubble covering his cheeks, and his hair slightly less wild than usual, Ivy thought him to look very handsome. She leant in and kissed him passionately, knowing that once they left the comfort of the vehicle there would be no more privacy.

"You ready for this?" he asked as the car came to a halt, it was their turn.

"We've done the Tony's. How hard can this be?" She said a lot more confidently than she felt.

The door then opened to allow Derek to step outside first. For the beginning of April, the air was quite mild but Ivy still shuddered as the breeze swept in and made contact with her bare arms.

Before she even had a chance to slide across the seat she could hear the screams. "Derek Wills we love you!", "will you sign my programme?", "you're my favourite director!", "will you marry me?!"

She could not help but smile at the last cry she heard, 'sorry, but I've already got that one covered,' she thought slightly smugly. She was going to enjoy being on Derek's arm for the evening. There had been too few public events where they had been seen as a couple and she wanted the world to know that he was hers, and only hers.

Ivy looked through the open door to see Derek holding his hand out for her. Gratefully she took it, needing support as she stepped out with her eight inch sparkling silver stilettos. She held her head up high and put on her largest smile aware that the cameras were already pointing in their direction, the flashes bright in the dim evening light. She took her fiancé's arm as they began to walk down the red carpet with lines of people cheering from either side.

It was only then that her heart fluttered with excitement at the sound of her own cheers. "Ivy Lynn! You're my favourite actress I love you!", "Ivy you're my hero!", "I watched you as Marilyn six times, I cried at every single show"

Derek raised his eyebrows at her, he too was hearing the cheers from adoring fans. "I told you people still know you and love you," he murmured into her ear.

Ivy couldn't reply, she was too overwhelmed by her recognition. She never would have imagined that people would have attended an event to see her when celebrities of a much higher status were there.

He smiled at her as they continued walking slowly so people could get their pictures. She then left his side as a man with a microphone was beckoning her from the side lines, they had promised Eileen they would participate in as many interviews as possible. After all, they were there to sell Chicago.

"Ivy Lynn! Tony award winner and the original Marilyn Monroe," the interviewer cried, "my name is George Pike from , it's such an honour to meet you!"

"Thank you very much," she beamed at him cautious of the camera filming behind.

"So Ivy, there have been rumours that you're here in London because you'll be starring in the upcoming revival of Chicago, is this true?" He asked leaning in with the microphone.

She brushed her blonde hair away from her face as she remembered the publicity spiel Eileen had given them a few days earlier. "Yes George that's correct, I'll be playing Velma Kelly, we're currently in rehearsals and will be opening in September at the Victoria Palace Theatre."

"The Victoria Palace? Wow! So you think it will stay open as long as Billy Elliot?"

"Let's hope so," she answered, her smile never feigning.

George looked down at his phone momentarily where he keeps his notes, "so just one more question and then we'll let you carry on enjoying your night..." Ivy prepared herself, she assumed it would be where her dress was from or what her mother was doing with herself. "So you're currently dating Derek Wills, two time Olivier Award winning director, and he's also directing Chicago so I believe?"

Ah, of course it was a question about Derek. "Yes that's right."

"We've heard on the grapevine that you two recently got engaged... care to confirm for our viewers? I know there are a lot fans of your A-List relationship out there," he asked, he seemed personally intrigued himself.

Ivy hesitated, did she want the world knowing that they were getting married? Would that complicate matters? Would Derek be comfortable with their relationship being so much in the public eye?

"Well..." she began before feeling a very familiar presence at her side. Derek took her left hand and held it up slightly so that her ring sparkled in the light.

"I can confirm that we are getting married and we're very happy in that fact," he stated slotting his fingers through hers before terminating the interview by pulling her further down the carpet.

Ivy gave him a curious glance. "What?" he asked, "the world had to know at some point. We're recognisable people in this business, nothing stays secret for long."

After more short interviews, Ivy glowed with the attention she was receiving but there were only so many times she could answer: "yes, I will be in Chicago", "yes, alongside Karen Cartwright from Hit List", "yes, Derek Wills is directing it", "yes, me and Derek are getting married", "yes, our daughter Scarlett is at home with her grandmother", "no not Leigh Conroy, but my Mom will be at the wedding, and she's very happy for us". The last answer was not strictly true, but if her mother found out her daughter had publicly 'embarrassed her' by speaking poorly of her in an interview then she most certainly would not be attending.

Once their publicity roles were finally over and after signing a few autographs, and done a lot more smiling they finally made it to the end of the carpet where many posed photos were being taken. Amidst theatre royalty Ivy grinned at the view of her friends stood in front of the papered background. Eileen and Nick, Julia and Michael, and most importantly Sam and Tom. Karen had been offered a ticket too but perhaps without a date she felt too uncomfortable to go. Eileen would not be happy, she wanted publicity photos of the two of them together.

"We better join the line-up," said Derek after several photographers were already shouting in their direction.

Obediently, the couple posed as the photographers wished. Either alone or together, Ivy was positively radiant, her smile lit up her entire face and Sam had been right, her long, golden, shimmering dress was the perfect attire for the event. Derek, on the other hand, looked quite neutral on his pictures, whether that was intended or not she was not quite sure. But once he was back by her side and his arm wrapped around her waist he felt much more comfortable and a genuine smile came much more naturally.

Ivy could not help but feel quite starstruck upon entering the building, and being surrounded by people she had admired her entire life. Somehow she was managing to hold her own and disguise it well. In the large entrance hall, they walked over to meet their friends who had gathered in a huddle near the grand staircase.

Tom took Ivy's hand and squeezed it tightly, "isn't this exciting? Just watching all this unfold without dying of anticipation and nerves over whether you'll win or not?"

"Speak for yourself," replied Sam giving Michael a knowing glance. Both Phantom and the Lion King had been nominated for the Magic Radio Audience Award, and as the lead males were expected to give part of the speech if they won.

Eileen placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, "let's just remember why we're all here shall we. As soon as this show is over and the after party starts you plug Chicago as much as you can. I know we've already got our backers but there's nothing like a little bit of extra publicity." She then smiled and turned to the blonde actress, "well done Ivy, I saw you working those red carpet interviews."

Derek tightened his grip around her waist as if he feared she would leave his side. She glanced up at him to see a deep scowl on his face. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at him.

"Oh for God's sake!" He cursed angrily but in an attempted hushed tone.

The group followed his glance to see Ethan Copperfield sauntering into the room with a large fake grin on his face and the one and only Andy Roscoe stood at his side. He immediately caught his brother's eye and headed towards them.

"Derek, don't start." It was Eileen warning him, not Ivy. She could not have her hot-headed director causing a scene and giving the press the story they were looking for.

He did not answer. He simply continued to keep a firm grip around his fiancé, she was his reminder to remain calm in the face of stupidity.

"Derek!" Ethan cried dramatically once he reached him, "this is Mr Andy Roscoe who I'm sure you know." Derek nodded at the man he had previously had respect for prior to becoming affiliated with his brother. "Andy, this is my older half-brother Derek Wills and his now fiancé Ivy Lynn," he stared behind them at their friends and shrugged, "and I don't know these other people," he said passively. Tom narrowed his eyes at the man he had only heard rumours about.

"Nice to meet you," the legendary singer said with a small smile.

"Well we better take our seats, it was nice seeing you Derek," he sang through a forced smile before taking Andy Roscoe by the arm and directing him away.

Derek let out a growl as Ivy stroked his arm affectionately, "well done, he wasn't worth it."

"Well I don't usually agree with you on much Derek but that brother of yours is completely insufferable!" stated Tom with a huff. "Did you hear what he said? 'I don't know these people.' These people! Who does he think he is?"

Julia shook her head, "I think we can all agree he's an unpleasant little man but he's right we should take our seats, it'll be starting soon."

"Ok, I'll see you all after the ceremony. Don't forget, Chicago!" Eileen reminded them, taking Nick's arm and disappearing up the stairs to find their designated seats.

Derek went to follow but Ivy held his arm back, he looked at her expectantly as she placed her hands on his chest. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of how you've been handling things recently. You're not rising to your brother's taunts or getting overly stressed about little parts of the show just because you think his will be better. I know it's hard for you to control your emotions but you're doing it and it's really great."

He gave a small shrug and let his hand run across her forearm, "it's all because of you, I hope you realise that."

"You can believe that if you want but you're showing strength by remaining calm," she ran her thumb over his hand softly.

He looked into her eyes, "God, I really want to kiss you right now."

She smiled as her heart gave a flutter, "I know you do. The feeling is mutual, but with all these people, and press, around I feel Eileen would deem it highly inappropriate, and not at all professional," she replied raising one eyebrow.

He let out a frustrated sigh, he kissed her bare shoulder lightly before moving his head closer to hers, "screw professionalism," he breathed against cheek, his breath was warm and it made her skin tingle.

As his lips were about to meet hers she leant back and placed her hand between them so he ended up kissing her palm instead. "All good things come to those who wait," she told him. "Now come on Mr Wills, let's get to our seats before the ceremony begins."


	27. Chapter 27

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 27**

* * *

"Congratulations on your Audience Award, my Phantom," Julia smiled at her husband as they walked out auditorium arm in arm. The ceremony had been long, they were both tired and the shoes she had bought for the event were starting cause her feet considerable pain. Nevertheless, they had promised they would attend the after party, if not only for Eileen Rand's sake.

Michael shook his head at her, "I wasn't expecting it, if the producers hadn't stepped in it could have been rather embarrassing. I didn't prepare anything, who knows what I could have said."

"Oh well it's not as if your wife is a Tony-winning writer, now is it?" She taunted him with a slight nudge.

Michael stuck his bottom lip out, playing along, "not that I recall." He then pulled her towards him and kissing her softly.

The couple were then interrupted by Eileen and Nick who were headed in their direction. The producer's eyes were a little frantic, her phone in her hand, "Julia, you don't happen to know why Karen isn't here tonight do you?"

"No I don't," she replied honestly, "I've not really seen much of her since we've been here actually."

Eileen shook her head, "it doesn't matter I just really wanted her and Ivy to perform at the after party. Their performances have always gathered the attention of audiences so I thought it would be a good publicity ploy, especially as Ethan Copperfield is sniffing around with Andy Roscoe as his lapdog."

"Perhaps Ivy or Derek knows, they're the ones who see Karen the most in rehearsals," suggested Julia as crowds of people attempted to pass them in the carpeted corridor.

Eileen looked down at her phone before placing it to her ear, "you know, if I could find them among this circus I would- Paul! Hi, are we still ok for that slot at the party this evening? 11pm? That's perfect, ok see you then, bye bye."

"Look for Derek and Ivy! We need Karen Cartwright here now!" She hissed as Nick took her by the shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

Julia and Michael disappeared down the stairs while Nick took her hand, "don't let this spoil your night, we had fun in there. Don't go all psycho producer on me now," he said gently.

"But this is my job, I need to get the word out about Chicago in front of all these important people so it will circulate and generate excitement around the new production so people will want to buy tickets come September."

Nick gave a small sigh and kissed her on the cheek. Over the past four years he had gotten used to the dramatic world of theatre and the pressures upon which it created, but still, as an easy going barman it was difficult to full understand the importance of one performance on one night to the wider picture.

"You can stop worrying now, they're over there," he stated glancing over the elegant banister to the foyer below where he spied the director and his fiancé talking with Tom and Sam.

The purposeful intent of Eileen Rand was clear as she marched down the stairs towards them. Derek rolled his eyes slightly at the sight of the uptight producer heading in their direction.

"Yes we know Eileen, Chicago. We're going to-"

She held her hand up to silence him, "that doesn't matter. I need you to get Karen Cartwright here, now!"

"Why?" Ivy asked, she had not seen much of Karen since their talk over coffee. Rehearsals had been busy and with wedding preparations, there wasn't much time for social engagements.

"Because I just secured a slot for you and her to sing together at tonight's after party. That's better promotion for Chicago than all of us talking about it. People will remember it, people will talk about it, and the press will film it. It would be foolish to pass up such an opportunity, but we need her here!" Eileen exclaimed with her arms folded.

"I'll call her," offered Derek breaking apart from Ivy for one of the rare moments that evening in search of a quieter area to make the phone call.

Not expecting a direct answer, he was surprised when the call connected after just two rings.

 _"Derek?"_ Karen's voice called, it sounded a little hopeful.

"Karen, where are you? Eileen needs you at the Royal Opera House for the Olivier Awards after party. You and Ivy are performing."

He heard her give a slight gasp, _"that was tonight? I am so sorry! I completely forgot about it. How much time do I have?"_

"I'd say about an hour, just get here as soon as you can."

 _"Ok. I'll be there soon,"_ and with that she hung up.

* * *

Within forty-five minutes Karen Cartwright arrived at the party, despite a rough attempt at styling her hair and having very little time to decide on her outfit she still looked stunning. Everyone noticed it.

Eileen was waiting impatiently by the door; she had been tapping her foot anxiously since had had gotten the text saying the actress was on her way. "There you are!" She cried taking her by the elbow and ushering her through the crowds of people towards where she had left the rest of her friends near the stage.

Karen smiled apologetically to the group. It was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was tired and she was not all together herself. Ivy wanted to say something, but now was not the time, Eileen needed them to perform. She just hoped Miss Cartwright was up to it, for all their sakes.

"Right! It's Showtime!" Their producer announced before plastering a large smile on her face and stepping up onto the stage. Paul, the entertainment organiser for the evening nodded at her, giving her permission to begin her designated slot.

"Well hello everybody!" She called into the microphone, "for those of you who don't know me, I'm Eileen Rand and I hope you're all having a great time. Please let me take this opportunity to congratulate all our winners and nominees tonight, it was a fabulous evening to celebrate the incredible theatre here in London." She paused as the soft sound of applause rang throughout the room in front of her. "To continue that tradition, we have Tony-winning actress Ivy Lynn, and star of the Broadway musical Hit List, Karen Cartwright here to perform for you as they will be starring in the much anticipated revival of Chicago, opening on the West End this September. Thank you very much and have a wonderful evening!"

Eileen stepped off the stage as poised and as regally as ever whilst Karen and Ivy took to the stage. As they stood behind the microphones, their dresses glistening in the spotlights a wave of panic overcame Karen.

"Ivy," she hissed, still maintaining a broad smile for the audience, "what are we singing?"

There was no time for Ivy to respond before the band behind them began playing the opening notes of the tune which sounded vaguely familiar to Karen. She stood a little rigid, trying to act calm as she prayed that Ivy would start singing first.

 _"I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell you rose to claim it..."_

'Ah, of course, Adele,' Karen thought, relief washing over her that she knew the song, 'when in London...'

The audience was beaming up at their performance and their take on the iconic song. As was typical for when the two women performed together their melodies flowed effortlessly despite not practicing beforehand. Karen's forced smile soon became genuine as the performer in her took over and she began to move around her microphone and sing at Ivy as she was doing back to her. Several times they shared a laugh between them at their enjoyment; they were having simply singing to entertain rather than to meet Derek's idea of perfection in rehearsals.

 _"We set fire to the rain, and threw ourselves into the flames. When it fell, something died cause we knew that was the last time. The last time, ohhhh"_

As they concluded their number, any spectators that had been sat down rose to their feet. Ivy gave her biggest smile which lit up her entire face before holding her hand out to Karen, together they gave a small bow due to the constrictions of their dresses. The cheers continued as they left the stage.

"You two were wonderful!" cried Eileen rushing to meet them, she took their hands and squeezed them tightly. "I had some of the biggest names in the industry stood near me and they couldn't stop commenting on you two," she then turned to Derek who was stood behind his fiancé waiting for his turn to offer his congratulations, "and you, Derek Wills, are a genius! You spotted the demand for these two to perform together and no matter how risky, you took it. Tonight has filled me with confidence that you three are going to make Chicago the greatest revival the West End has ever seen!"

The director kissed her cheek lightly, "we wouldn't be here without you Eileen, a show needs its producer."

She shrugged his words off humbly, "now stay, mingle, enjoy the rest of your evening. I need to go and find Nick," she said before disappearing into the crowds.

"You two were brilliant up there," said Derek turning his attention back to his stars, "when are you going to perform like that in rehearsals?"

Ivy smacked him in the chest lightly with her purse, "hey I'm kidding!" He protested wrapping his arms around her waist, "am I going to get that kiss now?"

"Eileen did say to enjoy the rest of the evening..." grinned Ivy placing her hands on his face to allow her lips to meet his. She hoped all the press were watching, ready to take pictures of her and her quite sexy fiancé together.

Suddenly feeling quite in the way Karen left the vicinity and escaped in the foyer to breathe. Jealousy had been rife in her life for the past few weeks, she could not stand to be around Derek and Ivy and their happy relationship whilst her own was falling apart around her. She was trying to be a decent person, after all Ivy had been really good with the Andrew situation and Derek had obviously been informed as he hadn't scheduled any rehearsals where they were both in the same scene since. Yet, she was currently finding her emotions quite unpredictable. It wasn't as if she hadn't experienced distance from Jimmy before, but when she visited him in prison his demeanour completely changed when she arrived, his face always lit up and he was excited at the prospect of seeing her. Now, her phone calls seemed an inconvenience that he didn't wish to have. He would never call her, he would always wait for her to call him. It seemed like he cared less and less about maintaining their relationship.

When she saw Derek and Ivy that's how she imagined an engaged couple to look like, in love and excited at the prospect of spending their lives together. Karen began to wonder if her and Jimmy had ever been like that, or if he simply proposed out of guilt of being in prison and keeping them apart for so long. What would have happened had he not turned himself in? If they had allowed their relationship to grow naturally rather than through the constricted path it had taken. She would never know.

Karen was sat at the bottom of the grand staircase when Julia exited the bathroom and spotted her. "Hey!" She smiled noticing her rather glum expression.

"Hi," she replied with a lot less enthusiasm.

Julia manoeuvred her long evening gown in order to sit beside her on the carpeted stairs, "I saw your performance with Ivy, it was amazing!"

"Thanks," she forced a smile.

"Ok, what's up?" asked Julia, genuinely concerned. She had always liked Karen, ever since she had first met her during their work on Bombshell.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired and guilty for almost missing this after Eileen went to the trouble of organising the performance. I'm not really in the mood for a party so I'm probably just going to go home." It was obvious she was lying, she was too tired to play the actress, but she hoped Julia would not press the matter.

Julia placed her hand on top of Karen's, "ok if you're sure, but if you ever need to talk I'm just a phone call away. All I'm doing with my life is writing Gatsby and commuting into London, so please keep in touch."

Karen smiled, more genuinely this time, she was grateful for her kindness, "thanks Julia I will."

She watched as she walked back to join the party, her luscious red hair flowing behind her. Karen sighed before getting up to leave. She couldn't help but think what her life was turning into, and whether following her dream role was really worth everything she had left behind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 28**

* * *

There was a warm breeze which swept through the English villages providing as an indicator that Spring was well and truly upon them. The sun sparkled through the thin haze of clouds and the green fields looked picturesque juxtaposing the dull, grey urban scenery of inner London which hung far in the distance.

Ivy was making the most of the beautiful weather wearing only a light jacket over her pale pink halter neck blouse and white jeans as she stood at the doorstep of Houston and Levitt's cottage. After knocking just once Tom opened the door with a large grin plastered over his face.

"Ivy!" he cried pulling her into a tight hug before allowing her into the house. "Thanks for doing this for us. I know you have rehearsals, and Scarlett, and wedding plans..."

"No it's fine. I wasn't needed at rehearsal, Scarlett is at Derek's Mom's, and the wedding plans can be put on hold for today. This is important," she smiled, following him into the living room where Julia was sat, her thick rimmed glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she was reading over her notes. In the corner besides the large piano was a microphone and the necessary computing equipment for recording. They had done this so many times it was second nature to them now. Ivy's heart gave a twinge thinking back to the last time she had voiced a song for them, Never Give All the Heart, back when she had dreams of being Marilyn. She couldn't get her hopes up about being Daisy too, it was just too soon. She hadn't even been Velma Kelly yet.

"Ok, so this song is going to be Daisy's Lament in a way, her goodbye to the show," Julia began as they sat down around her. "Her emotions are conflicted between Gatsby and her husband Tom. She has just killed Myrtle in the car accident and she doesn't know where her life is headed."

Ivy nodded listening to each of Julia's words intently, she had read The Great Gatsby several times in her life and understood the character of Daisy fairly well but she wanted to get it perfect. After all, she would be the first person to ever voice her character. It was different to Marilyn; she was a real person whom she could watch, listen to, and read about. Daisy was just words on a page. Though, that did mean more creativity on her part.

"I've been practising using the notes and lyrics Tom sent me, have there been any changes?" She asked taking her folder of paper out of her bag.

The composer shook his head, "I think you're ok, shall we have a quick run through before we try recording it?"

Flashing him an enthusiastic smile, Ivy nodded up at him. She needed to show how much she wanted this. She wanted Daisy to be her next Broadway role.

Tom moved in front of the piano and softly began playing the introductory melody before Ivy's cue. Julia couldn't help but look up from her notepad and smile at hearing their song being sung by Ivy's angelic, but powerful, voice. The song started sad and soft, Daisy's regret for what she had done. In the text, Fitzgerald had portrayed her as superficial and shallow with a disregard for Gatsby's love or her husband's feelings. Upon writing the song and the book surrounding it, Julia had envisioned Daisy on a much deeper level, torn by the hurt of Gatsby leaving initially, forced into a loveless marriage, and burdened with the responsibility of motherhood whilst still so young and wishing to experience the world. She felt many women could relate to at least one of those emotional struggles, she knew she had. Then by the final verse Ivy's voice was at full strength, belting out how she was finished with New York and its temptations, and she was finished loving The Great Gatsby. Before finishing softly again, expressing she just wanted to be safe and secure and that was where she was headed.

Julia hadn't realised her cheeks were wet with tears when Tom lifted his hand from the keys. She simply gaped at them as she was unable to voice her opinions.

"Good gracious!" Exclaimed Tom dramatically, "you have made Julia Houston speechless! Someone give this girl the Tony now!"

"That was beautiful Ivy," she said finally, removing her glasses to dab her eyes and attempt to dry away the tears.

She smiled graciously in response as her heart swelled with pride. The ability to induce such emotions was her favourite part of performing, "thank you"

"Well I didn't hear any fault in that, you completely understood the tone and the emotion of the piece," Tom told her encouragingly, "I'd be happy to record it like that, what do you think Julia?"

"I completely agree. You connected with her, with her emotional conflict to stay and live the wild, unpredictable lifestyle with Gatsby or to take a risk to be safe and protected escaping that world with her husband."

Ivy gave a slight shrug, "it's easy to understand her position." She had put herself in the emotional position she had felt herself prior to leaving to London. For her, New York was familiar, just like Daisy, it was all she had ever known; but, her safety was with Derek and Scarlett. She had chosen to escape with them to the unknown, and although they'd had a particularly rough start, their lives seemed to be at a fairly consistent high at the moment.

"Right then!" Tom cried with smile, "let's record our Daisy!"

* * *

"Ok, that's a wrap on rehearsals for today," called Derek as the music stopped. He had spent the entire day trying to work on Roxie scenes whilst Ivy was away but Karen was clearly still distracted. He was getting tired of yelling at her, and nothing seemed to be working. He could see her as his Roxie but for once she was not responding well to his artistic vision.

"Karen, can I have a word?" He asked leaning against the edge of the table. She looked up from where she had been crouched over her bag, her heart beat a little faster as she walked over to meet him.

"What's up?" She tried to remain calm, she didn't know whether he was going to reprimand her for her behaviour. She was already constructing her answer in her mind: she was sorry for being not being focused and she'll work harder next time. It was weak but it should work.

"Have you got time to stay for a bit after this? I'd like to go over some of your parts without distractions."

Karen nodded slowly, it had been a long time since her and Derek had been alone together. What would Ivy think? That didn't matter, it was a completely innocent rehearsal. Wasn't it?

Once the last trickle of ensemble members had finally left the hall it was just the two of them. Karen didn't know why she felt slightly on edge.

"Let's go over your first number, _Funny Honey_. The choreography with Jack didn't seem to work today, was that his fault or yours?" Asked Derek, walking towards her.

"I think it might have been me," she admitted quietly. No matter how hard she tried to push her feelings for Jack away they kept returning. In that particular number it was the only time they were dancing around the stage together; and she could not help but go rigid in his arms, trying to convince herself not to be attracted to him.

Derek nodded and held out his hands, "well we better practice then."

He pressed play on the remote and the music flowed through the speakers. Karen felt able to move easily in his arms, there was no barrier. It felt comfortable, familiar even, perhaps too comfortable. He spun her quickly and dipped her before he paused at the moment when Amos realises that Roxie had been cheating on him, in the choreography Jack was supposed to drop her but Derek kept hold of her. They lingered a moment, he looked down at her before easing her back up and pausing the music.

Karen broke away from him and took a seat at the edge of the room, she pushed her hands through her hair. Derek sat down beside her as she caught her breath. "That was perfect, where was that Roxie this afternoon?"

She shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

"I know you've been distracted," he pressed, continuing to look at her with his direct intensity, "I also know about Andrew. I can let him go if he makes you feel uncomfortable-"

"-No. You don't have to do that, he's really good in this show. He shouldn't be fired because of a couple of stupid drunken mistakes," replied Karen, there was a sadness to her tone.

Derek placed his hand on her shoulder, "you have so much potential in this show, don't let your emotions get the better of you. Utilise them to make you a stronger performer."

Finally, she looked up and met his eyes, "why do I feel like we're back in Boston again? Except this time, I haven't been cheated on, I'm just being stupid…"

"Listen, it's tough what you've done moving over here on your own. You're a lot braver than me, Ivy, Tom, Julia, or anyone. We all had someone with us, some sort of support network, but you left yours behind to follow your dream. That's admirable Karen, and I personally appreciate you following my whim in order to be in this show," he expressed, his honesty surprised her.

She paused, attempting to blink away her tears, she needed to be stronger than that. But then she looked into his dark, intense eyes and she thought of all that she was missing, all that he had, and all that she wanted. Before Karen could stop herself, she acted before thinking, and grabbed Derek's face and kissed him fully for a few seconds until realising what she'd done.

He simply stared back at her, eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"Oh my God… I am so sorry!" She cried, humiliated by her actions standing up to collect her bag, she wished to disappear as soon as possible.

"Karen wait..." called Derek grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving. "I understand, Jimmy's not here, and yeah maybe I once wanted you to kiss me like that, but I love Ivy and we're going to get married..."

"I know!" She snapped, angry at herself for making another stupid mistake. She couldn't even look at him, how would she be able to face rehearsals again?

"I'm so sorry Derek," she repeated before she was able to shake his grasp and head for the door. She could not bear the embarrassment any longer.

In the empty rehearsal hall Derek sat in the dark contemplating his next move. They were just a few months away from opening night and one of his stars was in the middle of an emotional crisis, which now involved not only his two male leads, but also himself. On top of that, he had promised Ivy that there would be no secrets between them, so he was going to think of the most careful way to breach the fact her co-star, and once enemy, had kissed him. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to having, he could not see her taking it well.

His show was quickly turning into a train wreck and it wasn't even May.


	29. Chapter 29

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 29**

A/N - Happy New Year! I've still got quite a lot written for this story, and I'll be posting as frequently as I can. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Ivy was rudely awoken by the loud beeping coming from the alarm on her phone. It was too early and she definitely hadn't had enough sleep. The previous night she had been waiting up for Derek to return, she figured she must have unintentionally fallen asleep around 2am. With blurry, sleep-filled eyes, she managed to silence the intrusive sound before rolling over and feeling the warm presence of her fiancé beside her.

He had come home.

His eyes were still closed and he had his back to her, but she knew that the alarm always woke him up. Ivy nestled her face into his neck before kissing his bare shoulder.

"Good morning," she whispered softly into his ear.

Derek groaned and squinted at the natural light pouring in through the window. "There is nothing good about this morning," he grumbled turning to lie on his back, his eyes still barely open.

"I'm here, aren't I?" grinned Ivy, hoping to elicit some sort of response. She was successful, he gave a small smile. "Now, where were you last night?" she asked resting her arms on his chest.

He didn't answer immediately. The events of the previous evening were playing in his head, and he wasn't in any rush to share them with her.

"Rehearsals were particularly tough yesterday." That wasn't a lie. "So I went for a couple of drinks." Also not a lie.

Ivy simply stared at him with eyebrows raised, she was still pretty annoyed that he hadn't had the courtesy to get in contact with her. "I see... and you didn't think it was worth sharing your plans with me?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," he mumbled. Derek knew she wasn't convinced but he hoped he could buy himself enough time to figure out how to tell her the truth.

"Tell me about Gatsby," he said with a yawn, placing his hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

Ivy's face then lit up as she thought of the song she had sung the day earlier. "Oh it was wonderful!" She gushed, sitting up to face him, "Julia cried both times I sang their Daisy song, they said I really connected with the character. Then they played me a few of the other songs they have written, it is by far their best work after Bombshell. You have to try and get on board with it after Chicago, that show needs your direction and your choreography. That is if Tom doesn't want a chance to direct again of course- but I know you'll love it! The mystery of Gatsby but also the deep conflicting emotions of the other characters lost in the fantastical world of 1920s New York! It's surprising that no-one has done it before."

"Tom directing?" Derek scoffed, "cause that worked _so_ well last time." He swiftly ignored her disapproving look and instead smiled at her enthusiasm at the new project. "Are you hoping for Daisy then?"

"I'm not getting ahead of myself. We haven't even opened here yet and at the speed Gatsby is moving at they might want to return to New York early and start workshops. I can't exactly go back for the day and then perform here. We've got to stay until at least the next Olivier Awards and it's not fair for them to wait all that time because of our other commitments," she replied with a hint of sadness.

Derek tucked a stray strand of her soft, blonde hair behind her ear, "like you said don't get ahead of yourself, it might work out. You don't know what will happen. Just because you might not make it to the workshop doesn't mean you can't be Daisy. Did you think you were going to be Marilyn on Broadway after the Bombshell workshop?"

Ivy shook her head in response.

"Exactly. Just wait and see, it might still happen. And in the meantime you are going to wow the West End as Miss Velma Kelly." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

As they broke apart she saw his smile feign and a look of worry pass over him. He was a director not an actor, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered shortly, attempting to avoid her curious gaze.

She tilted her head to side, and folded her arms across her chest, "Derek..."

"Ok," he sighed, sitting up slowly. He knew from experience that if he lied, it would just be worse for him in the long run, and because it involved him and Karen the likelihood of her finding out on her own and still wanting to marry him was highly unlikely. So, he may as well get it over with, "you know how we promised no secrets?"

"Yeah..." she answered with a frown.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to get too mad-"

Her heart began to beat a little faster anxiously. With Derek, there were many things that she wouldn't put past him to have done which could cause her to get 'too mad.' "-What is it?"

"Just, promise me."

Ivy rolled her eyes impatiently, "Derek, I am not promising something I might not be able to keep. Tell me and I'll decide whether it warrants getting mad or not."

Derek took a deep breath, "ok… last night I asked Karen to stay behind after rehearsal so we could go over some of her stuff, she's still quite distracted and keeps getting things wrong. So we practiced the choreography for Funny Honey and everything was fine, then I breached the subject of Andrew, and she said she was lonely… and then the next thing I know she's kissing me"

"Excuse me?" Ivy's eyes were narrowed to barely slits upon processing his words, "you kissed Karen Cartwright?" She repeated slowly, shuffling backwards slightly to put distance between them.

"No!" Cried Derek, a hint of desperation in his voice, something she had never heard before. "She kissed me! As soon as she did it I told her no, I told her I loved you, and then she ran out embarrassed."

"She should be embarrassed," she replied with a snarl. Just when she thought she could trust Little Miss Iowa, she remembered what a backstabbing, spotlight-stealing, and now fiancé-kissing bitch she was. She didn't blame Derek, she blamed her.

He took her hand, pulling her closer to him again, "are you ok?"

Ivy looked anything but ok. Her eyes were angry, she was frowning at nothing in particular, and her fists were clenched, yet she smiled at him. She wouldn't let Karen Cartwright win this time. "I'm fine. You didn't want me to be _too_ mad, and I won't..."

* * *

The Chicago cast had been waiting for ten minutes and still their director had not arrived. Tom and Julia had come to see the progress which had been made on the show, and yet they were unsure why Derek and Ivy would be late. But, as soon as they entered the rehearsal hall it was evident to Karen why they had not been on time.

Usually they didn't bring their relationship into rehearsals, they maintained an air of professionalism whilst they were working. It made life easier, and kept emotions out of the show. On that morning however, Ivy sauntered through the door with her arm locked possessively over Derek's, as soon as her eyes fell on Karen they narrowed considerably, giving her a knowing glare.

Karen knew was quickly losing all her allies in the cast, and it was mostly self-inflicted. She was beginning to question whether staying in the show was really worth it.

Ivy did not leave Derek's side until he called the beginning of rehearsals, even then she was cautiously keeping an eye on him. Karen knew that she had caused the entire dynamic to change. Even Tom and Julia sensed the tension as they sat behind the table watching carefully.

"Right, so we were going to start staging and choreographing the finale as that's the only song we haven't touched upon yet but..." He trailed off and looked round to Ivy. Both of them were aware that that particular number was her and Karen's duet. Derek didn't believe his fiancé would be capable of keeping her current anger out of the working environment, and so thought it would be best to leave the sequence until everyone had calmed down. He still had time, he hoped.

"No, no I'm happy to work on the finale," said Ivy, baring her sparkling teeth in Karen's direction. It was a warning, not a gesture of endearment.

"Me too," replied Karen quietly standing up from the floor. Although that was far from the truth. The current conflict was bound to cause distractions and little synchronisation between them, despite that being key for the number.

Derek ran his hand over his face, this was the last thing he needed but he may as well try. "Alright then, Karen and Ivy centre stage. Ensemble we'll be needing you shortly so don't go too far."

Ivy took long strides into the centre of the room directly in front of Derek, she stood up straight with her head held high. She was determined to show Karen Cartwright that no matter how sad she was feeling at that moment; her life was not up for the taking. Deep down she knew it was petty, but she was angry, and she would feel satisfied being angry at her.

In contrast, Karen could barely look the director in the eyes. She had hardly slept the night before due to the guilt of her mistake. She couldn't explain what had possessed her to kiss him, she didn't have the excuse of alcohol to blame.

"So, you've just done your final scene, and Roxie has been freed after her court case. The lights are low and then our announcer welcomes the audience to the concert of Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart. Then the spotlights are just on you two and then the music plays," explained Derek.

He then spent the next hour teaching them the choreography which he had envisioned. Both of them picked it up quickly but they were struggling to perform it together. As a spectator, Tom had to stifle a laugh at one moment when Ivy stood too close to her co-star and subsequently thrust her arm upwards smacking her in the face. She claimed it was unintentional but neither Derek nor Karen believed her.

After attempting to salvage what was left of the morning rehearsals by choreographing the ensemble around them, Derek finally called lunch.

"Ivy, Karen, a word now!" He demanded sharply, he was tired of the ridiculous antics which had occurred that morning. They were only a few months away from opening night and they did not have the time for childish squabbles.

Both women came to join him by the piano, they refused to register the other one's presence. Ivy attempted to move as close to Derek as possible but he shrugged off her advances.

"Clearly this isn't working. Ivy this is not what I meant by 'not getting too mad.' You both need to sit down and sort this out. I'm not asking you to be best friends, but you have to be professional, we have a show to put on," he snapped before returning to his position at the front of the room.

Ivy folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips, she found a mark on the ceiling and kept her gaze on it. Karen knew she was stubborn, she was going to have to make the first move.

"Look Ivy I'm really sorry about last night. It was stupid, it didn't mean anything, and it certainly won't happen again!" She protested desperately, "I don't want Derek, he was just there and was being nice and understanding for once. I don't have anyone here, I miss Jimmy, I miss just talking with someone about something other than this show. It's not an excuse, I'm not trying to make excuses. I just- I don't know…"

Ivy finally let her eyes leave the ceiling to look at her, Karen was indeed sad and lost but she couldn't allow herself to forgive that easily. "Fine," she answered shortly. "Just stay away from Derek outside of rehearsals, he's not a shoulder you can cry on. I can tolerate working with you but that's as far as it goes."

She then turned her back on Miss Cartwright and went to join Derek's side who was in deep discussion with Tom and Julia. No doubt they already knew. Karen shrunk into herself and sat on the floor, she had brought it upon herself. She needed to try to put her life back together, and stop her emotions destroying the few friendships she had. The only thing she had to hold onto was Chicago, she couldn't ruin her dream job as well.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked his fiancé as she wrapped her arm around his waist, he had pulled her away for a moment's privacy.

Ivy shrugged passively, "it's one step forward, two steps back with that girl. We were actually getting along alright these past few months, but now... I just can't trust her with you."

Derek kissed the top of her head, "you know you don't have to worry about me. There's only one woman in my sights."

"I know, but you spent so long wanting her that I can't help but worry that if she comes onto you again that you might be tempted," she sighed, her heart was heavy as she voiced her fears.

He placed his hand on her cheek, "Ivy, when are you going to believe me when I say I love you and only you? We can't get married while you still carry this doubt."

"Can you blame me? She was your _muse_ , and then she wanders back into our lives and the next thing she's all over you!"

"I just want you to trust me. I don't care for Karen at all anymore, that kiss came out of nowhere and meant nothing! I could've been anyone who said the right thing to her that night. She wanted a Jimmy Collins surrogate, which I can assure you I certainly am not!" That made her smile. Karen's fiancé was another complicated working relationship of Derek's, although his work on Hit List had paid off, he had told her several times that he was too old to be working with ungrateful, arrogant writers who had just entered the business thinking they know everything.

She took his hands, "I do trust you, I'm sorry for doubting you. She just always seems to be after what I have..."

"She's not. But even if she was she couldn't get it. You've got me, you've got Scarlett, you've got Tom, Sam, and Julia, you've got your Tony, and you've got yourself, and none of those things are going anywhere." He drew he closer to him until their lips met.

"Now," he began as they broke apart, "if you promise to be on your best behaviour we might just be able to make the most of the rest of the day," he said folding his arms across his chest, attempting to assume his position of authority.

Ivy put her hands on her hips and smiled up at him sweetly, "I'll be as good as gold."


	30. Chapter 30

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 30**

* * *

Despite the warmth of summer fast approaching, the American Broadway stars were soon learning that just because they were moving into the month of June it did not mean the English rain would not pour. There was just over a month until the day that Ivy Lynn and Derek Wills would finally be married and amidst rehearsals they were busy planning the big event - though it was Ivy more so than Derek.

The wedding itself, they had decided, would be small. It wasn't as if they knew many people that would be willing to travel halfway around the world to attend, so they kept it to family and close friends. Almost everyone Ivy wished to invite was already in the country which made it easier for her side of the guest list, she only needed to invite her parents and that was it. During a video call with her Broadway friends it was clear that they were tied up with projects and would not be able to make it anyway, even if there wasn't the expense to consider. Ivy understood, and as much as she loved Bobby and Jessica, their lives had estranged for a while now. Ever since she left Bombshell it had been hard to keep up with that world, let alone from the other side of the Atlantic. Perhaps when they moved back home things would change.

Derek, on the other hand, had an extensive family on both his parents' sides, he was reluctant to invite them but his mother insisted that because he had grown up with his aunts, uncles and cousins that they should at least come to at the reception, if not the ceremony. Ivy was also learning of friends which her fiancé had left behind upon his move to New York. He announced one day several weeks earlier that he was going to ask his oldest friend Peter to be his best man. This shocked her as she had never thought of Derek to be the type of men to keep friends. He never talked about them and he barely socialised with anyone other than herself or people he knew through work for as long as she's known him. At least the wedding was helping them to get to know one another better.

There would be very few people in the wedding party also. Scarlett, of course, would be bridesmaid but aside from that there was no-one Ivy could ask to be in her bridal party. She had asked Tom and Sam to be her Guys of Honour, they agreed to the title and the responsibility but sadly not to the dresses. They instead had accepted the official role of ushers on the day. Derek had proposed asking Karen, but seeing as they had not fully resolved their disagreement, Ivy refused to acknowledge his suggestion and hastily changed the subject. She didn't need a whole host of bridesmaids, she was happy just having her daughter by her side; and whilst it was not conventional, as long as she had her best friends helping her with the wedding plans, that was all she needed.

"So the colour scheme is cream and purple?" asked Sam lying on the couch in the couple's living room with a bridal magazine in his hands.

Ivy nodded, she was sat on the floor finishing the formal invitations at the coffee table. She had sent the 'Save the Date' cards out once they had booked their venue, but now they had their final guest list and timings she could post the official elegant pieces of card. "That reminds me, you two need to go suit shopping with Derek and his best man Peter."

Tom pulled a face from the other side of the room, he could not imagine anything worse than spending the day looking at suits with Derek Wills. They had all seen how he dressed, he didn't dare think what he would choose.

"Don't be like that, you all need to match. Anyway, we've already chosen the style so your ties match Scarlett's dress, you just need to get measured up," she continued, raising her eyebrows in her friend's direction.

"Fine!" He sighed turning his body towards her, "but the real question is, when are you going to pick your dress? We're running out of time you know, and I think that's a little more important than handwriting each invitation."

She shrugged, "we'll go when there's time..."

"How about now?" Derek asked appearing in the doorway with their daughter in his arms. "I can look after Scarlett and sort out any wedding things that need doing here. Take your bridesguys here, or whatever the hell your role is, and buy your dress."

"Guys of Honour," Tom corrected him before standing up. "Come on Ivy, you heard the man, we've been looking forward to this for ages!"

Ivy frowned up at her fiancé, "are you sure?" Although she too was excited to go shopping for her wedding dress, she was also wary at the fact that Derek still had a lot to work on for the show. They were moving into tech shortly after the wedding and everything had to be perfect.

"Yes. Now go, before I get these two to carry you out of here," he said impatiently. He just wanted her to focus on herself and enjoy her wedding day rather than being caught up in planning all other aspects of it.

"Alright," she replied getting up off the floor, she was still not entirely convinced. She moved over to where Derek was stood and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "you be good for Daddy, ok?"

The little girl nodded with a smile, tightening her grasp around Derek's neck.

She smiled and turned to her fiancé, "and you, don't work too hard. You don't need to do any of the wedding stuff, I've got that covered, just spend time with Scarlett."

"Aye, aye Captain." He leant down and kissed her softly. After a moment he broke away reluctantly, "time to go."

"Ok, we won't be back too late. I love you both," she called as Sam pushed her by the shoulders into the hallway to grab her coat and purse.

Once they were ready to leave Tom linked his arm through hers and smiled, "right Miss Ivy Lynn, let's go and find the perfect wedding dress!"

* * *

They had been to five different bridal shops within central London before the trio were ready to admit defeat. They were tired, hungry and none of the stores had the dress of Ivy's dreams which she had circled in her first bridal magazine she bought months earlier.

"So Ivy... what are we doing for your bachelorette party?" Sam asked his friend on the way to their next destination.

" _You_ aren't doing anything. You know I love you both, but you are beautiful gentlemen and so Derek is going to want you at his 'Stag Do', as they call it here, instead," she answered.

Sam and Tom exchanged knowing glances, "no he's not," they replied in unison.

"Ok," she agreed with a smile knowing that the men were not the best of friends, "well I want you there. I want you all to get along for me, please?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "fine, but bear in mind I will need to be sufficiently intoxicated for the entire duration."

"Duly noted."

"So have you spoken to Karen yet?" Tom asked curiously.

She frowned slightly, "no."

"Come on Ivy, it's been weeks! The girl made an honest, lonely mistake. Give her a break," said Sam from her other side.

"Is she going to your bachelorette party?" questioned Tom, further pushing the matter.

She shook her head, her blonde hair swishing from side to side, "absolutely not."

"So it's just going to be you, Julia, and your Mom? Well that does sound like a party!" cried Tom sarcastically.

"No!" protested Ivy, "Derek's Mom is invited too… and Eileen."

Sam raised his eyebrows pointedly and stifled a grin. "So the average age of your party is going to be sixty then? You're really going to have a wild time!"

Ivy frowned, this was not something she had taken into account. Yes of course she wanted her best friends there but she also wanted to keep _some_ element of tradition, and it would make her life easier if Tom and Derek could learn to be civil with one another. "Well, what do you suggest then oh wise Guys of Honour?"

"Invite Karen Cartwright, because, as stubborn as you are at times, you enjoy her company and you will be thankful for her being there." Tom watched her roll her eyes, "just promise me you'll speak to her? Julia said she met up with her the other week and said she's been pretty down lately."

"Urgh! Fine! Can we change the subject now please?" Begged Ivy dramatically. She hated having to admit when she was wrong, but they were right, she did kind of miss the social interactions they'd shared at the beginning of the year.

They then finally reached the next shop on their list, "lucky number six?" Tom suggested.

Ivy sighed, "this is stupid. None of these stores have the dress I want. Maybe we should just go home and I can order it online, it should still come in time…"

"Will you relax woman? You are supposed to be enjoying this. You love shopping and you love dressing up, so why are you being so uptight?" Asked Sam turning to his friend.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted in his direction, "I am not being upright!"

"Then put a big smile on that beautiful face of yours and look excited at the prospect of finding the right dress for your wedding day," he ordered cupping her face in his hands.

Ivy flashed him a large smile and batted her eyelashes, "happy?"

"I can work with that," he answered linking his arm through hers and pulling her through the door.

Similar to the others, the shop was empty of people but full of mannequins modelling the multitude of flowing white dresses they had on sale. Within seconds of them entering, a petite brunette woman in a sharp grey suit walked across the cream carpet to greet them.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked through her bright red painted lips.

Ivy stepped forward and pulled her favourite magazine out of her bag, it was already folded to the page with the perfect dress she had chosen and highlighted. "Hi, I was wondering if you sold anything like this here?"

The woman took it out of her hands and brought it closer to her face to examine it further, "I believe we may have this exact design," she replied her eyes still on the photo. "Let me just check our stock records." Still holding onto the magazine she disappeared through a white wooden door behind them.

Tom sat on the white leather couch, "see? I told you, lucky number six!"

"We don't know if they have it yet," Ivy replied, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had been trying to stay calm and not envision her wedding day too much in case it didn't turn out the way she wished, she didn't want to be disappointed.

"Yes but it's a more hopeful response than we've had all afternoon," Sam pointed out, sitting beside his boyfriend, leaning into him slightly. Over the months since being in the same country, the couple had allowed their relationship to blossom and grow into something a lot more special than the first time they had gotten together. There was an effortless love there that Ivy was so happy to see between them.

It was another five minutes of waiting before the woman returned with several dresses over her arm. For the first time that day Ivy's eyes sparkled with excitement, it was _her_ dress. "Ok, so I've got a few different sizes of that particular dress here. We do adjust it to your exact measurements but feel free to try these on to see which is the closest match," she smiled opening the door to the changing rooms and hanging the dresses on the hooks on the wall.

"Thank you," said Ivy entering the room, her heart beating faster with anticipation. She hoped at least one of the dresses would fit, she wasn't exactly a size zero but she had always been ok with that, her curves worked in her favour. It didn't mean that the dresses would however. The model in the magazine had been sported the perfect hourglass figure; that's why she had fallen in love with it, she could see herself wearing it, and even looking quite beautiful.

Tom and Sam waited patiently on the white leather couch for their friend to reappear, they were as anxious to see this dress as she was.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything? Tea? Coffee? Water?" The shop assistant asked, appearing from behind the counter.

"I would love an espresso if you wouldn't mind," smiled Tom, he did enjoy politeness and hospitality.

"Not at all, and you sir?"

Sam tried very hard not to laugh, it wasn't often that he was referred to as 'sir', "I'll just have a water please."

"Of course," she said before disappearing through the white door once more.

Tom turned to face him with eyebrows raised, "no coffee?"

"I'm performing tonight; I can't be getting a caffeine come down in the middle of the show," answered Sam.

There was no time for Tom to respond as they heard the door of the changing room open. Both men sat with mouths hanging open as their friend emerged. Ivy gave her broadest smile as she walked out towards them, she was elated that they shared her opinion on the dress. It was strapless and traditionally white, it hugged her torso synching in at the waist before curving over her hips and flowing effortlessly to the ground giving her just the right amount of train. There was intricate, elegant embroidery across the chest and around the hem which sparkled in the light; the dress could not be described as showy yet not simple, it showed just the right amount of class and it was delicately beautiful. It was perfect for Ivy Lynn.

Sam let out a low whistle, "well… Ivy baby, if I thought you were stunning before; I don't know what to call you now!"

Tom nodded in agreement, he knew he was dangerously close to crying with pride. "That's your dress."

At that moment the shop assistant returned with the men's refreshments, "oh goodness, you look incredible!" She cried, Ivy was aware it was her job to sell the dress but she appreciated the compliment just the same.

"I am buying this dress," she announced the smile never leaving her face. "It seems to fit perfectly, do you think it needs any adjustments?"

The woman circled her with careful eyes, she took her measuring tape out of her pocket and began holding it against various parts of the dress. "I don't think so. You seem to have been very lucky. Unless you feel that any part of it needs changing I'd say you've found your perfect dress."

Ivy turned back to the mirror behind her and beamed, moving her body to get a better look at the dress from each angle. She couldn't believe she had found 'the one', and now she couldn't wait for the next few weeks to pass so she could finally wear it walking down the aisle on her wedding day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 31**

A/N - Just in reference to Ivy's family story, I know in the show it alludes to the fact that she has a brother called Jimmy (why couldn't they have chosen a different name!?) but I must have missed that the first time round cause I envisioned her being an only child which is why Leigh is so hard on her. It's a minor plot point, if you feel differently, ignore it, but I wanted to make reference to the fact Leigh talks about Jimmy several times at the beginning of Season 1.

* * *

The clouds were still dark and looming, an indicator of it being very early in the morning. Despite this, there was still a great buzz from the bustle of the people hurrying through one of Britain's busiest airports. Ivy had been sat on a bench waiting in Terminal 4 Arrivals at London Heathrow for ten minutes when a passing figure caught her attention. She had been distracting herself on her phone while listening for updates on the incoming flight from New York's JFK airport. Derek had offered to come and wait with her but there was no point in both of them sitting around, being bored, so she imagined he was now dozing in the driver's seat while Scarlett snored lightly in the back of the car while. She hoped the flight wasn't going to be delayed, that would just put her mother in a bad mood. There was still a week until the wedding, Ivy didn't know if she would last that long with Leigh Conroy in the house.

Ivy kept her eyes focused on the back of the woman's head. She hadn't noticed her yet. She began internally deliberating on whether she should speak to her, things had been slightly awkward between them for months but perhaps it was time to move on. There were more important things to think about in her life than a petty squabble with her co-star.

Finally, Ivy stood up and began walking in her direction; she was glancing up at the screen which provided information for incoming flights.

"Fancy seeing you here Karen Cartwright."

Shocked, Karen whipped around to face Ivy. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her heart racing at an increased rate.

"My Mom is on the flight from New York. I guess Jimmy is too?" They were almost having a normal conversation, this surprised them both.

Karen nodded slowly, still quite baffled that they both just happened to be at the same airport at the same time. She looked up at the board again, the red letters had changed stating the flight was now delayed by ten minutes. "Great..." she sighed, she was tired and anxious to see how her fiancé would react upon seeing her for the first time in seven months.

"Coffee?" suggested Ivy. This was her olive branch, she found herself hoping that she would take it.

"Definitely."

It was while before either of them spoke, they simply sat opposite one another in the only coffee shop the airport offered staring blankly at their cups. At one point Karen opened her mouth to begin speaking, but immediately changed her mind and closed it quickly before shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. She had tried apologising to Ivy multiple times over the past few months, hoping they could move beyond her stupid mistake. She had regretted kissing Derek every day since, at least she had been able to control her emotions around Jack, she had even started talking to Andrew again. Chicago had been enjoyable but she had found she had missed her social interactions with her fellow Broadway star.

"So how are you feeling about Jimmy coming?" asked Ivy, finally allowing her stubbornness to subside.

"Um... Ok. I just don't know how he's going to be. He's been so distant I don't know if we'll have the same connection. It's been seven months..." she sighed, bringing the mug to her lips.

"Then you better show him what he's been missing," Ivy smiled, it was small but she was trying.

Karen nodded, it would be hard and he would only be in London for ten days but she had to try. "What about you? Excited to see your Mom?"

Ivy raised her eyebrows at her pointedly and snorted, "what do you think? I wouldn't be surprised if she walked off the flight with an entourage!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad! You need your Mom nearby when you're about to get married," said Karen with a laugh. Their conversation felt natural, friendly even.

"Maybe... but you don't have to have her living in your spare room for a week telling you what a poor decision it is to waste your time getting married when you're trying to make your debut on the West End!" Ivy replied sadly.

Both women sat in silence considering the struggles that lay ahead of them in order to maintain their relationships.

"Listen Karen," Ivy began quietly, "I shouldn't have been so hard on you over the whole Derek thing, I know it didn't mean anything. I do trust him but sometimes I remember the hurt of when he went after someone else and it brings doubt..."

Karen shook her head firmly, "no it was my fault, I shouldn't have done it. I've regretted it ever since it happened, and I hated that it made things awkward between us."

"Let's just forget it. Are you busy tomorrow night?" she asked, taking a final sip of her coffee, draining the contents of the cup.

"No, why?"

Ivy hesitated for a moment, perhaps it was too soon to be asking her on a night out. They had only just called a truce after all. But then Sam's voice sang sweetly in her head, _'So the average age of your party is going to be sixty then? You're really going to have a wild time!'_

"It's my bachelorette party," she said finally, heaving a slight sigh. She may have a difficult relationship with Karen Cartwright but at least she could guarantee she knew how to have a good time.

"Is that an invitation?" asked Karen with raised eyebrows.

Ivy smiled through pursed lips, "it might be."

Then the women heard movement behind them, the first trickle of arrivals were beginning to emerge from behind the door of the gate. Having finished their coffee, and were feeling slightly more awake, they stood up with haste and moved towards the barrier to join the other sleepy eyed people waiting for the passengers from New York.

As Ivy imagined, Leigh Conroy was one of the first people through the doors having an airport worker pushing her trolley with her several large suitcases on it. No doubt she had made some inquiries into how to bypass the long immigration queues in order to avoid waiting. Despite the eight-hour plane journey and it being the early hours of the morning her mother looked positively radiant; her curly red hair flowed effortlessly behind her as she glided towards her daughter. Her smile covered her entire face. She completely contrasted the exhausted look Ivy was sporting. She could see that her mother's presence was causing some whispers amongst people, one woman even got her phone out to take a photo. Even in a London airport she was known.

"Hello, sweetheart!" gushed Leigh placing her arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Hi Mom, how was your flight?" she asked as they broke apart.

She shook her head sadly, life for the Broadway veteran was so hard. "I just could not sleep, and usually being in First Class helps but I was not able to find my peace," she sighed.

Leigh took her daughter's hands and patted them gently, "Ivy, Jimmy and April couldn't make it, sweetheart, I'm sorry. You know he moved from Connecticut and now owns that big car dealership in Long Island, he couldn't possibly get away. He works ever so hard, putting his career first, not letting anything distract him." Ivy knew the comment was so poignantly directed at her. Her face was unchanging, she had become accustomed to her mother's passive cruelty. "And, well, as usual your Aunt April is away on another exotic holiday!" She laughed lightly, but insincerely.

Anyone who did not know their family would think Jimmy was Ivy's brother. Perhaps it would have been easier if he was. But no, he was her cousin. Jimmy Conroy - having kept his mother, April's, name - was five years older than herself, and while Leigh was starting her career she used to look after her nephew in her spare time. The actress doted on him, though loved the prospect of being able to pass him back to his mother at the end of the day, something she found she couldn't do when it came to having a child of her own. Jimmy also didn't stray far from their home in Connecticut whereas Ivy never left New York. At eighteen, she stayed in the city while her mother retired out of town to be nearer her sister, treating them more like family than herself. Just another reason to resent her. Should Jimmy have been her own flesh and blood the unfair treatment may have been understandable to some degree, but her sister's son was not cause for such attention.

Leigh heaved another dramatic sigh before noticing the woman stood beside her daughter, "Karen! What a surprise to see you here," she pecked her lightly on the cheek. "Did you come with Ivy?"

"No actually my fiancé was on the same flight as you. He's come over for the wedding too," she answered, giving her a smile.

"Oh how lovely! Well I trust I'll see you at the bachelorette party tomorrow?"

Karen glanced at Ivy knowingly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Wonderful!" She turned back to her daughter, "now Ivy, where is that strapping director of yours? I cannot possible carry all these bags!"

Ivy rolled her eyes discretely, "I got it Mom. Derek's waiting in the car with Scarlett." She took the handle of the luggage trolley and began to push it away.

Karen nodded and shot her a sympathetic smile as Leigh Conroy to chat incessantly in her ear whilst they walked away. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Ivy. Having grown up with such a loving, supporting mother herself, she couldn't imagine how it must feel for your mother to be quite so self-centred.

It was another long five minutes of waiting as more and more people poured out of the doors and met with their loved ones. Hugs were shared. Kisses were shared. And still there was no Jimmy.

Then, with her eyes closed for just a moment as her exhaustion overcame her she heard it.

"Karen!"

She looked up sharply to see the smiling face of her fiancé jogging towards her, his black duffel bag slung across her body.

Her face lit up upon seeing his excitement. He did care. He had missed her.

"Jimmy!" she breathed as he smoothly ducked under the barrier and grabbed her by the waist lifting her into the air.

Her heart was beating rapidly; she had forgotten what it felt like to be wanted. To be held. While still in mid-air she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard and passionately. It was his lips she wanted on hers. Not Derek's, not even Jack's, and certainly not Andrew's.

When they finally broke apart Jimmy's face melted into a smile, "well that was quite the welcome."

"And don't think I'm finished yet!" she beamed taking his hand in hers, "how was your flight?"

He shrugged as they headed towards the door, he slipped his arm around her clasping onto her waist, "it wasn't too bad for my first time flying I guess. I spent most of the time making changes to the Behind Bars songs and reading Rick's latest draft," he paused noting Karen's confused glance.

Jimmy squeezed her waist tighter. "I told Rick that I preferred it. It's shorter and catchier, and someone who's judgement I trust very much thought of it."

Karen couldn't help but feel smug, she bit the inside of her cheek to try to prevent the urge to grin too much.

"So was I imagining things or was that famous mother of Ivy's on my flight?" he asked, the morning air was cool as they stepped outside.

"No she was, but I didn't realise it until I saw Ivy waiting for her before."

Jimmy shot her a curious look, "you two still fighting?" Karen had been quite vague when describing the disagreement that had occurred between them, he couldn't think why.

She shrugged, "we kind of drew up a peace treaty over coffee while we were waiting. She even invited me to her bachelorette party tomorrow."

"Does that mean I'm invited to Derek's?"

Karen's eyes flashed worry, the last thing she wanted was for Derek or Tom to reveal to her fiancé the truth behind her fight with Ivy. Nothing could ruin this time with him. "I don't really think you're his favourite person..."

"What are you talking about? Me and Derek Wills? The best of friends!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"You still owe him money," she stated poking him gently in the chest. They were taking their time before getting a taxi.

"There's only a tiny bit left to pay. Maybe I'll just turn up to his party and pay for his drinks all night, then we'll be even."

She forced a smile, she didn't want there to be any occasion for Jimmy to run into his old director before the wedding. They hadn't seen each other since he had left prison and she would prefer to keep it that way.

To her horror she heard the voice before she saw him. She should have known she wouldn't be that lucky.

"How did she forget her bloody hat box!? Surely not that many people on that flight were bringing hats with them!"

"Derek don't start. I told you to wait in the car, I could've got it on my own," Ivy told him wearily as they stood on the other side of the road from the couple. First her mother, now her fiancé, she didn't know how much more she could take that early on a Friday morning. As the traffic ceased she noticed Karen, it didn't take long for Derek to follow her gaze. His frown deepened upon seeing Jimmy while Karen's eyes widened with panic.

She saw the couple begin to walk in their direction and her heart began beating faster. There was no way Derek would say anything about the encounter to Jimmy but she hoped despite their past grievances they could be civil for all their sakes.

"Derek," greeted Jimmy with a nod.

"Jimmy," he replied in the same dull tone.

There was silence. Karen and Ivy looked at each other and then their partners, unsure quite what to do in the situation. "I guess congratulations to you both," Jimmy said finally, "I'm sure it's going to be a great wedding."

"Thanks," Ivy answered with a smile, Derek was still brooding and lacking in any manners. "We're going to have to go, my Mom forgot to pick up her wedding hat with all her luggage. I'll text you about tomorrow night," she nodded at Karen before moving past them and back towards the airport.

Jimmy smirked as they watched the couple disappear into the building, Karen gave an internal sigh of relief. "Well that was… quaint."

"Shut up!" Karen laughed looping her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his. She had her fiancé back in her life, and she hoped that they could put all the troubles of the past few months behind them and just focus on getting back to the relationship they had, not just before Chicago but before he went to prison.


	32. Chapter 32

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
** **Chapter 32**

* * *

"So, aren't you glad we bailed on the _great_ Derek Wills? You are, aren't you?" Tom chirped merrily, linking his arm though Ivy's. He would not say he was drunk. In fact, he would say he had a high tolerance to alcohol. Everyone who knew him, however, would disagree.

The group walking down the cobbled streets of London consisted of the bride-to-be herself, complete with a cheap plastic crown and a bright pink sash just to accentuate her role for the evening; Tom Levitt and Sam Strickland, who had politely excused themselves from Derek's 'stag do' an hour earlier to join their best friend on her last night of freedom, and they were convinced he was so drunk and cared so little that he wouldn't have noticed; Julia Houston and Karen Cartwright who, after sitting together at Italian restaurant earlier in the evening, had become best friends for the night, seeing as Julia's best friend was there with his boyfriend, and Karen's best friend was in Iowa; and Leigh Conroy.

Ivy's mother was supposed to retreat off home along with Diana and Eileen after they'd had a very civilised meal together earlier that evening. Ivy knew she wouldn't be able to get drunk and completely enjoy herself when her mother-in-law and producer were there, and while she worried about what her mother might do next. Eileen and Diana were happy to retire at 9pm, their significant others would be waiting for them after all, Leigh, on the other hand, did not take the hint. Tom and Sam were now taking the approach of making her forget her Mom was there at all, mostly through mild drunken chatter and alcohol.

"Yes! Of course, I wanted you guys to come all along but we're already breaking so many rules I wanted just one thing to be right," she sighed, leaning into Sam's shoulder slightly.

He frowned, "Ivy baby, you've done everything right. You've got a venue, you've got a dress, you're having a bachelorette party, you've got one awesome bridal party and you've got a fiancé. That ticks all the wedding boxes I can think of!"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, you've been hesitant about this wedding for weeks." Sam could see that they were approaching the club where Leigh had booked them a VIP table and he stopped, holding her back for a second. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and tilted her head to the side. "We'll follow you guys in, in a minute."

Without hesitation, Leigh stated their names to the bouncer and Ivy's party disappeared into the darkness and loud music of the nightclub's underworld without her.

"Now, tell me what's going on with you? At first, I thought it was the Karen thing but that's all over now."

Ivy let out an exasperated sigh, Sam was the only person she could really talk to, and it had been that way since they were eighteen. But now, shouldn't it be Derek she spoke to? Shouldn't she want to tell him her problems? Well that couldn't happen, he was the root of her problems. Some of them anyway. He would just get defensive and sulk if she tried to breach anything with him. Is that how marriage is supposed to be? Is that a healthy relationship? It's how they had always been anyway.

In what seemed like one breath, Ivy relayed all this to Sam. He stood silently and listened to her talk honestly to him for the first time in a long time. When she finally finished, he slid his index finger under her eyelids and removed any trace of tears or spoilt makeup, and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ivy it is perfectly normal for you to feel like this. You and Derek haven't exactly had the most conventional relationship, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with it. I mean, I'm not saying I'm any expert in psychology aside from the few episodes of _Dr. Phil_ I've watched in unemployed years gone by, but what I'm taking from all this is that you don't want to put too much of your heart into this wedding in case something goes wrong, either before or after. And by something going wrong, I mean Derek cheating."

"I just want to trust him completely," she mumbled softly into his shoulder. She always felt so much comfort when Sam held her, he made her feel safe and like all her problems could disappear. "I want to feel secure in knowing that if he stays out late, he's not going to have been with anyone else. I know he says he hasn't but how the hell do I know! I could just be the joke that everyone is laughing at. I've wanted us to move forward for so long, and now it's happening, I'm scared to."

Sam looked at his best friend seriously as they broke apart. "If you're really unsure, you need to postpone the wedding-"

"-No! I can't do that!" Ivy straightened herself up and fluffed her hair. "No. Let's get drunk."

"Ivy…"

"Sam, this is my party, and I want to take shots, and dance, and sing, and stop worrying about my life for one evening. As my Guy of Honour, you are going to make sure that happens."

Without another word, she turned on her heel so her blonde hair flew around her head like a shampoo commercial, and headed towards the club.

* * *

Enough time had passed, and enough shots had been taken for Ivy to no longer be checking her phone for any emergency calls about Scarlett. Derek's step-father Joseph had been watching her until Diana had returned, and she had sent a message just after they had entered the club saying that all was well and her daughter was fast asleep.

When Ivy reconvened with her party she found that her mother was missing from the proceedings. Tom quickly informed her that she had left the group to start talking to a group of men which had congregated by the bar. She cringed at the thought of her Mom flirting with the men at least half her age. More alcohol was needed for that.

"Bathroom!" Ivy suddenly announced, after having danced for what felt like forever. She was sure she may have done karaoke at some point in the night as well but what song and with who was a mystery. No doubt someone would have filmed it to embarrass her at a later date.

Giving a slight wobble on her high heels before smiling reassuringly at her friends before heading towards the ladies' toilets. Karen laughed drunkenly as she stumbled in behind her.

"Having fun?" she asked leaning across the cool edge of the sink while the lady of the evening focused her gaze on the mirror as she reapplied her lipstick.

Ivy rubbed her lips together and looked at her through the reflection, "I'm not drunk enough," she slurred, indicating she was certainly drunk enough. "I can still hear my Mom's voice."

"I think that can be arranged," Karen grinned, placing her full drink into Ivy's hand.

Karen moved closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder, her eyes were glazed and her words were just as incoherent as Ivy's.

"You are so lucky to have Derek you know. He _really_ loves you..." It appeared she was also in the gushing mood that night – or was it now early morning?

Ivy glanced back at her bemused, "I don't know if luck had anything to do with it, but I know. I _really_ love him too." All doubts from earlier in the evening had been washed away by plenty of tequila shots and vodka sodas.

"No!" she cried firmly grabbing her shoulders. "Just think if you'd not made that impact on him, if you'd not made him see sense, he could still have been chasing after other women and acting irresponsibly and mean..."

To say Ivy was quite taken aback was an understatement, but she simply raised her eyebrows. She wouldn't admit it in a sober frame of mind, but she did enjoy getting drunk with Karen Cartwright. "Women like you?"

Karen shook her head fiercely, "no, not me! There was only that one time, but we didn't sleep together! Almost, but no. That could have ruined everything, with Jimmy, with you-"

"-Wait." Ivy's heart stopped. "Did you just say you and Derek almost slept together?" she asked more calmly than she felt. Her breathing quickened, her eyes were wide with worry. Any fears she had expressed to Sam earlier came seeping back through the drunken haze.

She nodded lazily, her intoxication fuelling her inability to notice the impact her words were having. "Uh huh. Derek never told you? It was _so_ long ago, the night Kyle died. We were drunk, it was stupid. I said no before we both did something we regretted. I never liked him like that, I was just angry at Jimmy." She paused for a second in thought. "I'm always angry at Jimmy… and anyway Derek was always yours." Her eyes were half shut and she was propping herself up between Ivy and the sink.

"I need some air," she said finally pushing past Karen who looked back at her confused but shrugged and entered a toilet cubicle.

Ivy found herself standing in one of the back corridors away from the claustrophobic atmosphere of the club. It was near the back entrance and so was cool and quiet. She needed space, she needed to think, but most of all she needed to talk to Derek. She was angry. With him. With her. With the lie. With what could have been.

She took a deep breath as she held her phone to her ear. She didn't want to believe Karen's words, but what reason did she have to lie? She had thought she knew. Why did he never tell her? It had been three years, surely at some point he could have brought up the fact that he had gotten very close to having sex with her rival. A nameless, faceless woman had hurt, but Karen Cartwright? Derek knew how much his pursuit of her had crushed her. It felt like more of a betrayal that he hadn't been honest than that he had done it in the first place. They hadn't been technically together at the time, but it must have been just after she had gotten pregnant. He wouldn't have known, but still that made it much worse.

Derek had just taken his fourth shot of the evening when he heard his phone ring. His eyes were blurred by alcohol when he glanced at the screen. "It's my wife to be!" he announced to the men around him.

John the landlord laughed gruffly, "what have you done now Derek?"

"She probably just wants to tell me how much she loves me!" he shrugged taking the call outside. Derek had spent his night at the pub drinking continually with old acquaintances, he called them, from Cambridge and his best man Peter, showing just how English men celebrate their last nights of being single.

"If it isn't the love of my life," he slurred as the cool air hit him. "We weren't supposed to be communicating tonight."

Ivy gave a small sigh down the phone, him being so drunk really wasn't going to help the situation, "Derek, I need to ask you something."

He frowned a little at her serious, blunt tone, "what?" He leant lazily against the wall of the pub, looking out on the darkened car park.

"Did you almost sleep with Karen?" she asked him so quickly that her words ran into each other. She held her breath in anticipation.

"No..." He was confused, "I thought we already sorted this, she kissed me that was it-"

"I'm not talking about that. She said that you two got very close to sleeping together back before the Tony's..." She hadn't realised her cheeks were wet with tears she hadn't intended to fall. This was supposed to be her bachelorette party, she should be enjoying the attention, getting drunk, and being excited for her wedding. Why was everything going so wrong, again?

Although intoxicated, Derek heard her words and his heart fell. It was the one secret he had vowed he would always keep from her. Given their history the fact he would have slept with Karen had she not stopped it would crush his fiancé. He hadn't wanted to ruin what they had because of it. Now that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Ivy..." Was all that he could manage. He didn't know how he could talk his way out of this one.

She swallowed back her tears, that was all the confirmation she needed. It was true. And he had kept it from her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, she was too hurt to be angry.

"I did tell you!" he protested, "the night you came to Hit List, I said I slept all night on her couch because of you! Nothing happened so I didn't want to upset you unnecessarily! We stopped it-"

"-You mean she stopped it. She chose Jimmy over you. But you didn't choose me over her. I was the second choice, a handy alternative. You only wanted to be with me because I was pregnant," she cried, the words tearing at her heart.

"You know that's not true! You need to calm down, you're blowing this all out of proportion! Where are you? We need to talk about this properly" he yelled eliciting a few curious looks from people entering the pub. He didn't care. He was angry at what she was insinuating. How could she possibly think that she was his second choice?

Ivy was silent for a moment. She leant against the papered wall of the corridor and watched as a glamorous looking young woman in a short blue dress and black heels pulled a man down the corridor where she was stood. Their lips were locked together, barely coming up for air. After holding him up against the wall for ten seconds she took him around the corner and out of the door. Her intentions were obvious. Their harmless attraction made her heart ache. She couldn't help but find herself wondering if that lust was present when Derek was holding Karen. Did he kiss Karen Cartwright the way he kissed her? Were his eyes dark with longing as they were whenever he held her? Was it just sex or was there more to it than that? Was that why he never told her?

So many unanswered questions.

"I was so stupid. I should have seen this coming. I don't think you should come home tonight," she told him finally. She was emotionally defeated, she couldn't bear to see him.

"Oh, come on Ivy-"

The call disconnected.

Confused, hurt, and exhausted, Ivy was no longer in the mood for a party. She wanted to slip away, she couldn't face people at that moment. She didn't want to have to explain. Maybe she was getting upset over nothing, maybe she was being paranoid, or maybe this was exactly what needed to happen to bring her true fears into the light.

Just as she was tempted to walk out of the back door, she saw her mother striding around the corner towards her.

"Ivy? What's the matter?" she asked, a look of genuine concern on her face as she held her shoulders.

No words would come. Her face crumbled and for once Leigh Conroy did exactly the right thing. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace allowing her to cry into her shoulder while she gently stroked her soft blonde hair. "It's going to be alright," she assured her soothingly.

"Can we just go home Mom?" asked Ivy through muffled sobs, not leaving the comfort of the hug. Those maternal moments were few, and she wanted to savour them.

She kissed her head lightly, "of course."

Ivy was grateful that she wasn't asking questions. The answers would come at some point but not then. She barely understood what was happening herself. She just knew all she wanted was to hide away in her bed until all her problems vanished.

Leigh left her daughter in the corridor before returning to the party. Ivy could only assume she was making some excuse up for their early departure. Within minutes she returned with both their purses and coats in her hand. She linked her arm through hers and smiled at her. A smile of love and care for her only child.

"Let's go, sweetheart."


	33. Chapter 33

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 33**

A/N - Yes I know Leigh mentions Ivy's father briefly in Smash Season 1 but I missed that the first time watching it so my artistic license is being used again. Hope you enjoy regardless!

* * *

It was the muffled sound of raised voices which awoke Ivy that morning. For a few seconds it was like any other Sunday. She would get up, see Scarlett, make some wedding preparations and maybe rehearse a little. That was her plan. Though when she rolled over, eyes still closed, she found she was alone in their large king-sized bed. It felt cold, empty, and unnatural.

Then she remembered.

Her conversation with Derek came flooding back into her mind. Her eyes were weak as she struggled to open them. They felt swollen and sore to touch, and she assumed they would be red from crying herself to sleep in the early hours of the morning. She no longer had any desire to leave the safety of her bed.

She stretched to her bedside table and illuminated her phone screen. She squinted at brightness in the dimly lit room. There were several notifications.

 _10 New Messages._ Derek.

 _4 New Messages._ Karen.

 _3 New Messages._ Sam.

 _2 New Message._ Tom.

She couldn't read them. She wanted to hide away from the world.

Ivy pulled the covers up over her head and allowed herself to close her eyes again to return to the ignorant bliss of sleep when her peace was disturbed once more.

"Leigh unbolt the bloody door! This is my house and I want to speak to my fiancé!" Derek's angry cries could be heard from outside.

"No I will not. Ivy does not wish to speak to you right now. Now go away and calm down before you upset your daughter," her mother replied in a much calmer, but still obviously irritated, tone loud enough for her to hear.

There was a bang as he slammed his hand against the door. Then there was silence.

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Ivy attempted to return to sleep when she heard the soft creek of the stairs, and then the light knock against her door. She did not respond.

"Ivy?" called Leigh gently. She opened the door and saw the shape of her daughter hiding beneath the duvet.

She sat by her feet and patted her leg, "I know you're awake. You can't hide in here forever, you need to go out and face the world. The show must go on."

"This isn't a show Mom. This is my life. And today I refuse to star in it," she replied finally into her pillow, her voice barely audible.

Leigh sighed and pulled back the covers, "no daughter of mine is going to feel sorry for herself over a man! You need to talk to Derek and sort this thing out. You're getting married on Saturday!"

Ivy sat up angered, her eyes narrowed towards her mother, "I _can_ feel sorry for myself. I don't _need_ to talk to Derek. And after last night, I don't know if I'm getting married next week," she answered coolly.

"Fine," retorted Leigh, "have it your way." She released the material clenched in her fist allowing Ivy to wrap it around herself once more. "Just don't forget your daughter is downstairs."

Many times in her life, Ivy had let the unpleasant things her mother said to her go. She convinced herself that it was such 'parenting' that had provided her with the thick skin she needed to be in show business. But when it came to her family, and her daughter, that was something she simply couldn't ignore. She wished she had anyone else with her at that moment than her mother.

"Don't start giving me parenting advice! Why don't you go and be her Grandma? You haven't seen her for seven months, I think it's your turn," snapped Ivy.

Leigh opened her mouth to protest when the intrusive sound of the doorbell interrupted her. Her brow furrowed deeply as annoyance crossed her face, "I feel I may punch that man of yours," she stated with her teeth gritted. Ivy wanted to laugh despite herself. Her 'perfect' mother was many things, but with her dainty figure, she certainly wasn't aggressive.

The bell rang clearly again causing Leigh to turn on her heel and rush down the stairs ready to give her future son-in-law a piece of her mind.

"Derek Wills, if you don't step away from this house, mark my words I will call the police!" she cried, throwing the door open.

"Well I guess some things never change, huh Leigh?"

There were very few things that could make Leigh Conroy speechless. Seeing her ex-husband stood on her daughter's doorstep in London for the first time in fifteen years was certainly one of them.

"David?" Her confused tone amused him.

He raised his eyebrows, "are you going to let me in? Or is that offer of incarceration open to me too?"

Silently, she stepped aside. The man who had once held her heart had aged well. Although now in his mid-sixties, he could still be considered attractive in a George Clooney kind of a way. His bright blue eyes still sparkled, his brown hair had now greyed but it was still thick and styled, and he still had style with his light green shirt and dark jeans contrasting his olive skin. She was quiet taken back.

"How have you been?" he asked closing the door behind him. They stood on either side of the hallway, keeping purposeful distance between them.

"Great," answered Leigh shortly, "how has life been in Brazil?" Despite them being divorced for a year when he decided to take a promotion in the South American country, she still remembered her heartache. And her heartache for Ivy, she doted on her father.

He flashed her a smile revealing his bright teeth. "Fine. Interesting, lonely, but fine. Very different to New York."

"Lonely?" she tried to ask casually, she hoped he had forgotten how to see when she was playing the actress. He was the only person that could. "You didn't find yourself a pretty young wife then?"

He shook his head, "I did have a partner for a while but she left me. Tears have been shed but now we've moved on." He paused, continuing to look at her with an intensity she didn't remember he possessed. "No other man dumb enough to try to keep his grasp on Leigh Conroy then?"

"Ha! I'd like to see them try!" she scoffed folding her arms across her chest. Were they flirting? Even after fifteen years their conversation came so naturally that she couldn't tell. Nevertheless, they were too old for that kind of behaviour.

He smiled at her again, even daring to take a step towards her. "You're looking really good Leice."

Leigh's heart fluttered at his old nickname for her. When they first met at young age of eighteen, there was another girl who shared her name in their history class in college and so she was referred to as Leigh C causing him to start referring to her as such. It has evolved from then on but it had been a long time since she'd been called it. Though she tried to control her emotions, she knew her cheeks were flushed.

She was saved from further emotional turmoil by hearing Ivy finally emerge from her room. "Dad?" Her voice called before she could be seen coming down the stairs.

Her face lit up upon seeing her father and she moved a little faster towards him, "Dad!" she cried throwing her arms around him, still dressed in her pyjamas despite it being mid-morning.

David's face melted into a smile, "hello my shining star!" He held her tightly, it had been over a year since they had last seen each other.

"I thought you weren't arriving until Tuesday."

"I wanted to surprise you, but it looks like I've turned up in the middle of something... Seeing as your mother was threatening to call the cops on your husband to be," he stated, an inquisitive tone to his voice.

Ivy sighed into his shoulder, not breaking from his embrace, "I don't know, Dad..."

David took his daughter's hand, "come on, let's have a talk."

She nodded and began to lead him into the living room. Leigh stood a little bewildered but knew that sometimes little girls of any age need to talk things through with their Dads.

"I'll get Scarlett her breakfast then, shall I?"

Ivy smiled back at her. "Thanks Mom," she replied quietly, immediately forgetting any bad feeling that had passed between them just moments earlier.

It was strange to see her father in her house, it fact it was strange to see her father at all. Since she was a child she had always looked forward to the weekly phone calls and letters from him as he lived so far away. She would see him maybe twice a year and she was constantly counting off the days until his next visit. When she was twelve had constructed a detailed plan of how she was going to run away to Brazil to live with him, her mother was being her usual self and she was over being Leigh Conroy's daughter. When she called him to tell him the plan he told her she had to stay in New York. Still, she's never been to Brazil.

Life became easier with webcams and Skype so she could communicate with him more frequently, but she did wish he was closer to home. She was just thankful he was there sitting on her couch. She needed his gentle demeanour and attentive ear. How he and her mother were ever married she didn't know, they were polar opposites.

"Now Angel, tell me what's happened," he requested looking her in the eye.

Ivy took a deep breath, she didn't want to reopen the wounds from the previous night, "it was my bachelorette party yesterday and it came out that just before I found out I was pregnant, Derek almost slept with Karen Cartwright," she admitted sadly.

"Oh." He had been aware on many occasions of his daughter's illustrious rivalry with this Karen Cartwright girl.

"We weren't properly together at the time so he didn't owe me anything, but it just hurts that he didn't tell me as if he has something to be ashamed of. I can't help but feel like if he'd been able to, he would've chosen her over me..." she trailed off, her heart heavy with the sadness of what she believed.

David took his daughter's hand and kissed it lightly, "Ivy, I hate seeing you like this. I don't claim to know Derek very well; I've only met him a couple times so I can't speak for him. What I do know is that as far as I know he has stuck by you and been committed for the past three years, and he's asked you to marry him, not this Karen. I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. I've seen you two together and he makes you happy. What difference would it have made to that time if had you known about their almost encounter? You can spend forever worrying about what could have been, but you need to consider what you've got now and what you could have in the future."

All Ivy could do was nod at her father's words as fresh tears began to fall. He was right. How was it that he was always right? Perhaps if her parents hadn't broken up he would've mellowed her mother and her childhood would've been a very different place. But as he said, you can't dwell on what could have been.

"Now, I'm just an old man who cannot lay claim to one relationship that didn't go wrong, which is why I want to see the one good thing in my life making choices that she's happy with, and live the life she wants. So I propose that me and your mother take our beautiful granddaughter out for the afternoon, as I haven't seen her for the longest time, and then you can invite Derek over to talk about this," he suggested with an encouraging smile.

Ivy sighed, as much as she didn't want to see Derek at that moment, she knew she had to. At least he would have sobered up since their encounter the previous evening. "Ok, you're right," she answered.

"Of course I am. I'm your Dad, it's my job to be right," he chuckled softly. "I'm so proud of you princess. Coming over here on your own and looking after your family while pursuing your dreams, you have coped so well."

Not being used to such parental praise Ivy simply shrugged humbly. She didn't feel her life needed praising, she was just doing everything she could to keep it together. "I've missed you Dad," she said quietly.

David squeezed her hand which he was still holding, "and I've missed you Ivy!"

He then stood up and pulled her up by the hand pulled her into a tight hug. Ivy loved her Dad's natural smell which infused her nostrils when she was close to him. It reminded her of good times, times when he had been around. Her Dad being there didn't solve any of her problems, but she was so glad that he had decided to arrive early. She needed him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 34**

* * *

Ivy nervously paced around the kitchen waiting for her fiancé to arrive. She had already made herself look presentable and dubiously sent her daughter off with her parents, who fifteen years ago could barely be in the same room together without starting a full blown argument. At the age of eighteen she had started meeting with her father on her own as she didn't want any further conflict, she could only hope they had grown up enough to be civil with each other.

After only having messaged Derek just five minutes earlier he replied immediately saying he was on his way. He must have been waiting. All his messages from the previous night had said how sorry he was, as had Karen's. Not that it made any difference. She was still hurting.

Ivy heard the car pull into their driveway. Her heart began beating faster. She had never been so nervous to see him. The last time was probably when she told him she was pregnant. Though at least then she had the distraction of the Tony's. This time it was just them. She hated the anticipation, and the uncertainty of how the conversation would unfold.

Within seconds she heard the sound of the key in the door. She sat at their dining table, the sound of her heart beating echoed in her ears. Ivy pushed her blonde hair back and took a deep breath. Even she couldn't act her way out of this scene.

"Ivy?" Derek's voice called. It sounded raspy and tired. Maybe even desperate. She had never heard him like that before.

"In here," she replied. Her voice was shaking, she desperately tried to keep calm but it was proving a difficult task. She heard him place his keys on the side table in the hallway before walking in her direction. From the doorway their eyes met. Both exhausted. Both confused.

He slowly sat opposite her and reached his hand out to hers, which were clasped desperately on the table in front of her. Instinctively, she retracted them and placed them in her lap. She noticed his hurt expression. 'Stand your ground,' Ivy thought to herself, 'don't let him win you over that easily.'

"Hi," he said finally. She was averting his gaze.

Ivy chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "did you stay at your Mom's last night?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the first time in twenty years."

More silence. It was strange. Neither of them liked it.

"How's Scarlett?"

"My Mom and Dad took her out. He arrived this morning, thought we needed time to talk," she answered rather bluntly.

He nodded again, then took a deep breath, obviously constructing his words carefully before speaking.

"Listen Ivy-"

"-No," she interjected. She raised her eyes for the first time, staring firmly in his direction. She then found the courage to speak her mind, thinking back to her father's words. "I get that we weren't together at the time, I get that I rejected you after Bombshell's opening night, and I even get why you'd want to go after Karen Cartwright," she scoffed, that wasn't true, she never did understand what Little Miss Iowa had that she didn't. "What I don't get is why you never told me if it didn't mean anything, especially when we decided we wouldn't keep things from each other."

Derek paused and leant forwards, placing his elbows on the table, "I didn't want to lose you," he replied simply. "I knew the doubt you carried. About me, about Karen… and based on my past I'd say it was rightly justified. I wanted to show you that I could change for you and for Scarlett. I drew a line under everything that had happened before then. It was just another example of me being a selfish prick. Karen never wanted me, Rebecca Duvall never wanted me, Daisy Parker certainly didn't want me. The only person that's every properly wanted me was you. I knew I couldn't let you go Ivy, and I've never been able to let you go. Surely you know you were never a second choice. You were always my first choice. You were the only one I kept coming back to. Nobody else. Now I can't imagine my life without you. Last night was literal hell."

Ivy shook her head slowly. "I'm still here, aren't I?" She raised her bright blue eyes to meet his. He gazed back hopefully. She had never seen him look so genuinely lost and hurt. He was right, he had changed. He loved her and only her, why should she care about what could have been?

Without warning she stood up and moved around the table before sitting herself on his lap. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard. After the initial shock, Derek returned the kiss and began stroking her back.

He gave her a curious smile once she pulled away.

"I trust you Derek," she breathed against mouth, and for the first time she wholeheartedly believed the words. She did not believe he would ever stray again.

"Does this mean we're still getting married?" he asked nuzzling his face into her soft hair.

Ivy nodded leaning down and kissing him again, a little more gently this time.

Derek grinned broadly lifting her up to allow him to stand. He took control pushing her hair back and bringing her mouth to his. She grasped his shirt pulling them as close as they could be while kissing him deeply. Her Dad was right; she couldn't imagine anyone making her feel as happy as Derek did. With her back pressed against the wall she caught his glance. She noted the lustful, longing look in his eyes, but behind it the love was evident. Ivy knew then that that love would never have been present when he was with anyone else.

He was hers, and only hers.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Ivy's parents walked slightly awkwardly beside one another along the road towards the local park which was just five minutes from their daughter's house. Scarlett squirmed in her pink stroller, as usual she was eager to join the adults and get out and walk.

"So what are you doing with yourself now Leigh?" asked David shooting her a side glance.

She shrugged, "an interview here, a play there. Nothing major since Bombshell."

"You were as magical as ever in that," he grinned. His smile broadened as he noticed her shocked expression. "What? You didn't think I'd come and see my only daughter in her first starring role on Broadway? I do have a heart you know!"

Leigh looked up and saw the park and playground across the road situated amongst the suburban houses. "Well you could have said hello," she retorted.

"I've been visiting Ivy for fifteen years and not once have you wanted me to come and say hello," he frowned leaning his weight on the handle of the stroller in order to negotiate the curb.

"I never said I didn't want you to!" she protested with arms folded.

David raised his eyebrows, "you never said you did," he countered, "and besides, when I said I was thinking of taking that promotion in Brazil I believe the last words you said to me were, 'go, because I never want to see your slimy face again!'"

Leigh winced at the words of her younger self, "did I really say slimy?"

"You did," he chuckled coming to a stop in the empty playground. He walked around the front to finally release Scarlett from her confined seated position.

"Here's Grandpa's princess!" he grinned pulling her into his arms, "what do you want to play on first?"

Her wide blue eyes looked around until her gaze fell on the red, winding plastic slide attached to the side of her favourite climbing area. "Slide!" she cried pointing in its direction.

As soon as he placed her on the ground, she was running as fast as her little legs would allow her to. He laughed as he pushed the empty stroller behind her. His granddaughter was growing up so fast before his eyes, just as Ivy had before her. It made him question who it was benefitting still being in a different country now he was retired.

David and Leigh sat beside each other on a wooden bench close to where Scarlett was playing. They looked up the scene with fond eyes and warm hearts as the little girl climbed to the top with familiar ease, having visited their local park frequently with her parents. They both waved up at her with smiles on their faces.

"Remember when we used to take Ivy to Central Park for those picnics on the days when you didn't have a show?" asked David leaning back letting the warm sun rays hit his face.

She nodded, "she used to love walking to the water and dancing around in the grass," she reminisced with a smile.

"At least me and you got something right together, our daughter has the life we should've tried harder to have. She's fighting for her happiness."

Leigh sighed, "she's always fighting for her happiness," she paused and looked towards her ex-husband seriously. "Would you have gone to Brazil had I not told you to go?"

He shrugged, "I don't know... but I certainly wouldn't have gone if you told me to stay."

"I should have. Ivy suffered when you left, I was a bad Mom… I still am. She may not have been so broken if I knew how to prioritise anything above the Broadway life."

David snorted knowingly, "the last part may be true but you're not a bad Mom. Just a little trying at times," he looked towards the ground sadly, "I'm as much to blame as you are, I left you to raise her by yourself while you were at the height of your career. It was selfish… and no matter how warped your parenting style was, you made Ivy into the strong, independent, ambitious woman that she is today."

She watched as his gaze didn't leave the concrete, "how did we go so wrong?" asked Leigh. There had always been a part of her that loved the man sat beside her. Perhaps that was why she was never able to settle down with anyone else. Or maybe she was just too trying.

"You wanted to be on stage more than you wanted me so I gave you the space you needed. I think I gave you both too much space..."

Leigh was about to protest when they heard a sudden cry. They both looked up startled to see that Scarlett had toppled off the side of the slide was now in a heap on the ground. Unhurt but shaken up.

"Oh sweetheart!" she soothed rushing over to collect her granddaughter in her arms, checking her over to ensure there were not cuts or scrapes.

Scarlett's face was red and her cheeks were wet as she continued to cry. She had a small graze on her arm, but for a two-year-old, that was a lot of pain.

"Grandma will kiss it better," she said rubbing her arm softly and giving it a peck. Though her tears continued to fall, Scarlett's cries lessened to silent sobs.

"I want Mommy," the little girl whispered into her grandmother's chest.

Leigh held her closer to her chest as David watched over cautiously, "of course you do little one, we'll get you home right away and get you looked after."

There was little communication between the once married couple as David carried their still rather upset granddaughter in his arms while Leigh pushed the empty stroller beside them. They were almost back at the house when the high pitched tune of the ice cream van could be heard getting closer. Scarlett lifted her head of her Grandpa's shoulder hopefully.

David smiled, noticing her desire. He suddenly stopped and turned to his left, "Grandma, how would you like some ice cream?"

Leigh turned and looked at the little girl's wistful face, "you know I would love some ice cream, but I don't think Scarlett would like any because she's too sad and that wouldn't make her feel any better," she teased, playing along.

"That's just what I was thinking! So I'll just get two comes then?" he asked seeing the van drive towards them and come to a stop just ahead.

"No Gwanpa!" she cried from his arms.

David sported fake horror, eliciting a light laugh from his ex-wife. "No?! Do you think ice cream might make you feel better?"

Scarlett nodded fiercely, "yes! Ice cream!"

"Well!" he exclaimed bouncing her in his arms as he walked towards the van, "we better make that three ice cream cones then!"

After ten minutes the couple carried a much happier, and stickier, little girl arrived back to their daughter's home. Leigh opened the door using the spare key Ivy had given her and began manoeuvring the stroller to fit it through the doorway.

"We're home!" she called as they still struggled.

"Mommy! We gotted ice cream!" shouted Scarlett from the comfort of her Grandpa's arms.

Ivy's eyes flashed open at hearing the calls. She had been happily dozing on her fiancé until she realised their alone time had been interrupted.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed clambering out of the covers. She struggled to find her clothes which had been strewn across their bedroom floor during the lustful eagerness to remove them.

"Derek get up!" hissed Ivy throwing a spare pillow in his direction. He opened his eyes slowly and lay bemused watching the panic at the thought of her parents finding them in bed. After pulling her t-shirt over her head she made an attempt to brush her hair in the mirror, "why do I suddenly feel like a teenager again? This is our house! I shouldn't have to worry about my parents walking in on us," she groaned moving towards the door.

Before she could leave Derek took her by the wrist, pulled her in close and kissed her once more, "it was worth it though."

"It always is," she pursed her lips reluctantly pulling away as she sensed her mother would be getting agitated.

"You go. I'll be down in a minute," he said leaning back comfortably against the pillows.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "that better actually be a minute. I'll need moral support if they start fighting again," she stated as she left the room.

"Ivy!" her mother's voice yelled.

"I'm coming, Mom!" she answered back in a similar tone.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by her daughter running into her arms, "Mommy! I felled off the slide but Gwanpa buyed ice cream!"

Ivy stroked her hand over Scarlett's soft blonde hair a concerned look crossing her face, "you're ok now, baby?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Sort things with Derek?" asked Leigh with a curious glance.

Standing up, she pulled the little girl into her arms, "yes Mom, everything's fine."

"Well where is he? You didn't send him away again did you?" her mother frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

She gave a sigh, trying to keep her patience, "no, he's upstairs."

Leigh's eyes widened a little with realisation, "oh," she answered quietly.

"Well I think we've had quite the excitement for one day. Now let's sit down and discuss this wedding of yours before jet lag has me passing out in your living room!" laughed David.

And for not the first time that day, he said exactly the right thing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 35**

* * *

Ivy had been counting down the hours since she arrived at rehearsal that morning. It was the day before her wedding and her mind was preoccupied on bigger things than running scenes with arrogant Andrew. Derek was distracted too, though he made it more obvious. Dancers were out of time, lines were forgotten, and cues were missed. Yet, he didn't notice.

But Eileen did.

"Let's take five," she called gazing up at him from where she sat behind the table. The music was paused and the cast were thankful for the break. He turned towards her with a frown, she beckoned him closer with her forefinger.

As he joined her she rested her chin on the backs of her hands, "tell me Derek, how long is it until we move into tech?"

"That would be three weeks on Monday," he answered through gritted teeth.

"I appreciate you obviously have other things on your mind right now but I have a lot resting on this show and I need you to do your job," she told him seriously.

Derek sighed frustration. He couldn't win. If he made Chicago his priority, then it would seem that he wasn't interested in the wedding. Ivy wouldn't like that. But if he wasn't one hundred percent focused on the show, he had Eileen on his back. It was only one more day he kept telling himself.

"Fine," he snapped turning away, the annoyance in his voice was evident. "The sooner this rehearsal is over the better!"

Ivy shot him a worried glance from the other side of the room. She had been stood with Karen, her reconciliation with Derek after her bachelorette party had caused her to decide to draw a line under that event, and all other trust issues she'd had with her fiancé. Karen, however, had prepared herself for the worst on Monday morning and was startled to see the couple acting perfectly normal, and even more so to have Ivy talk to her like a normal person. She hadn't even mentioned her drunken revelation from the previous weekend.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" asked Karen as Derek began to organise the dancers in front of him in an irritable manner.

Ivy laughed sarcastically, "not at all."

"Need any help?" she suggested. Her week with Jimmy had been going ok, but just ok. He had been sweet and nice but also distant, they still seemed to be somewhat disconnected. When she had come home from the bachelorette party she had been so upset that she had caused a rift between Ivy and Derek... again. Jimmy had barely woken up to see if she how she was. He asked her in the morning but again seemed disinterested. She would be glad for the break of trying to fix their damaged relationship.

"I think I'll be alright," shrugged Ivy, "I've got my Mom and Dad, and Tom and Sam are coming over early tomorrow to help so there's already going to be more people than I'd like hanging around with very little to do."

Karen smiled as Derek called them back into the rehearsal. His brow was now furrowed in concentration as Eileen watched intently on the practice in front of her. She was being more intense than anyone deemed necessary given the circumstances, usually she was a lot calmer. But as she had stated, they were only weeks away from tech.

Finally, in the early evening, Derek raised his hand in the air to silence the music and announce the end of the day. Out of breath, and beads of sweat visible on their foreheads, the cast were ready to finish the rehearsal. Eileen was grateful for the improvement. The director had corrected every mistake to the point that one young ensemble member was almost reduced to tears when she forgot one move meaning Karen subsequently bumped into her, throwing her off time.

He turned back to the tables and glanced at his producer pointedly. "Happy?" he asked, firmly closing his folder bursting full of pieces of paper which held his messy, handwritten notes.

"Very," she grinned standing up. "Thank you Derek, and despite all this I am very much looking forward to tomorrow. Amidst all this madness we need a little joy and relaxation." She waved her fingers in his direction before grabbing her purse and waltzing out of the door.

As the bustle of cast members exited the room the director pushed his notes into his bag and with it putting away any thoughts of Chicago for the weekend. Ivy had her back to him, bent over collecting her belongings from the ground, as walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

She turned to face him with a smile on her face, "are you going to miss me tonight?" she asked, stroking her hand over his chest.

"You know I am," replied her fiancé, he gently brushed his finger over her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch, it was only small, and familiar, but she loved it all the same. "Why are we keeping with this stupid tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding? We already live together!"

"Because, we've not exactly been conventional," Ivy responded raising her eyebrows, unconventional was an understatement, "we may as well do something properly. And anyway, your Dad is flying in tonight, you should meet with him."

He rolled his eyes causing her to frown at him.

"If I can put up with my Mom, you can meet with your Dad."

"No offence, darling, but you have never met my Dad. He makes your Mum seem almost pleasant."

"Pleasant?" She scoffed, remembering the conversation they'd had that very morning. Her dear mother had woken her early, screeching about the wedding menu, claiming they couldn't possibly have parfait for dessert as she hated parfait. Ivy had no desire to change the catering, just to spite her.

Derek sighed, "ok." He took her by the elbows and pulled her closer to him, "I am going to miss you."

She smiled up at him, "it's only one night, you've been away for longer before. And anyway after tomorrow, you'll never have miss me again. I'll be your wife, and I'll always be with you."

"I can't bloody wait." He brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply until she reluctantly pulled away.

"I've got to go, there's still a lot to do. But I'll see you at the end of that aisle…" Ivy's tone was almost questioning as she moved towards the door.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

The air was unnaturally still as Karen walked home that evening. The sky was a dull shade of indigo as the day moved into night, although it wasn't cold she could not help but shiver. Her fears had been confirmed by Jimmy being back in her life. They were two different people. And she didn't know if she could continue in a relationship which was such a struggle every day.

Upon opening the door to her apartment she smiled, it felt warm. She had taken Ivy's advice and made it feel more like home rather than the empty shell it had once been. The familiar smell of Jimmy's cologne was comforting as well; she had liked the company. The love. But she couldn't help but wonder if it was love or simply obligation to the relationship?

"I'm back," called Karen placing her bag on the floor by the doorway. There was no response. She heard her fiancé's muffled voice coming from her bedroom.

After pouring herself a glass of wine from the half empty bottle she had in the refrigerator to celebrate the beginning of the weekend she followed the sound.

He had his back to her as she stood in the doorway. His phone was balanced carefully between his ear and his shoulder. He had clothes in his hands. He was packing.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be on the first flight out in the morning. I'll make the meeting. Ok, see you then. Bye."

Karen frowned deeply. He had come over to see her and attend Ivy and Derek's wedding with her, why was he leaving?

"What's going on?" she asked quietly causing him to turn around, shocked by her presence. He looked guilty. He should.

Jimmy dropped the clothes in his hands into the bag and walked over to her, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. There was no emotion, it was just habit.

"I have to go back to New York, we've secured a meeting to pitch Behind Bars to an interested producer. I'm sorry about the wedding but I've got to go… you understand," he attempted to explain but Karen's face was unchanging.

"No I don't understand. Rick can handle it by himself, you've recorded some songs, he doesn't need you. I need you." She kept her arms crossed against her chest, closing herself off from him purposely. Her grasp was tight around her wine glass; it was almost empty already.

Jimmy moved back to the bed to continue his packing, "you don't need me, I've barely even seen you this week." There was evident bitterness in his voice.

"Yes you have! You knew when you came here that I would have rehearsals. You just don't seem interested in me anymore," Karen retorted.

That took his attention, his head shot up to look her in the eye, "Karen, I came all the way here to see you!"

"That's not an answer," she stated bluntly.

Jimmy kept his gaze focussed on her, "what are you asking?" he sighed impatiently.

Karen paused and took a deep breath, she didn't want to know his reply but she knew she had to know. "Do you still love me?" she asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

He shook his head and laughed in disbelief, "what kind of a question is that?"

Her heart dropped. "That's also not an answer... Maybe you should go back to New York," she snarled turning her back on him, walking back into the living room.

Jimmy let out a frustrated cry, "so it's ok for Chicago to come before us but my work can't?!" he yelled following her.

"I never put Chicago before us! I have been trying so hard to keep us together despite the distance! I have been really struggling here and you don't even seem to care," Karen retaliated, her voice was risen but she didn't care. She was angry, and hurting.

"I've had a lot on my mind-"

"-If you really loved me then that wouldn't matter..." she trailed off. She carefully twisted her engagement ring around her finger before taking a deep breath and slipping it off.

Karen walked over to Jimmy, tears dripping slowly down her face. She took his hand and placed the ring in the centre of his palm. His eyes were wide, with surprise or fear she wasn't sure. She never could read him. That wasn't the relationship she wanted.

She clenched his fingers over the ring and kissed them softly, "Jimmy Collins," she smiled sadly, "you changed my life... you made me a Broadway star, and I feel so privileged to know you. But, too much has happened, I think you know and I know that you only proposed to me because you felt guilty for being in prison for so long. We've never had the time to allow our relationship to develop properly, we just rushed into it and now we're paying the price. People who are engaged shouldn't have to fight so hard just to keep a steady relationship. I just think we need to focus on our careers for a while instead of trying to force something to happen that neither of us are happy with."

Jimmy didn't say anything for a while, he just stood very still. His fingers were clenched so tightly around the ring that his knuckles had gone white.

"Is this because of the other night?" he asked, finally finding his words, "Ivy's bachelorette party? You were upset, something about Derek. I didn't ask you because I didn't want to know."

She shook her head, "that's just one example... I want you to want to know. I want you to care. To be at least a little jealous, a little curious. If you're not, then clearly something isn't working here."

He shrugged. He was shutting down. Sulking. His normal reaction. "I guess I'll finish packing and go then."

That was all the confirmation she needed. He had no desire to fight for her. He had probably been looking for a way out but was too cowardly to do it himself. Maybe he even had someone in New York waiting for him to return. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, she had fought so hard for them. She just wished he cared the same amount.

Karen nodded slowly turning away and sitting down so he couldn't see the fresh tears beginning to fall as her heart was breaking. The pain was too much, it was suffocating. He couldn't even say he loved her. It was happening again. After Dev she never thought she would have to feel that way again. How wrong she was. All she wanted was a relationship with Ivy and Derek, perhaps she was destined to be alone. She didn't know how she would face everyone at the wedding, alone.

She barely felt the time pass as he disappeared back into the bedroom to resume his packing. She sat there numb, she wasn't sure if she even blinked.

"I guess I'll be going then."

His presence startled her, she had forgotten he was there. She thought he had already left.

"Ok," Karen barely whispered. She couldn't read his facial expression. At face value he was brooding. His brow was furrowed, his eyes were dark, but there was a hurt which he wouldn't admit. Part of him had clung to her because he had relied on Kyle for so long and his brother before that, he couldn't bear to on his own. That's what was going to happen. At least he could continue to hide behind his work.

Jimmy closed his eyes briefly. He looked as if he had something to say, but he didn't, "goodbye Karen," was all he managed instead.

"Bye Jimmy."

The door closed. He was gone. She was alone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 36**

A/N - Thank you so so much for the recent reviews, it means so much that people are still reading and enjoying this! Bit of an interim chapter but the wedding is up next, don't worry xx

* * *

There were many things that Derek did not think about on a daily basis. At that present moment in his life, anything that was not related to his work or his family was irrelevant. He therefore he did not care to clutter his mind with.

His father was often ignored.

Both being busy men of the theatre, there had been little time for social engagements over the years. Charles Wills had taught him how to succeed in such a selfish world. Think only of yourself and make sure your voice heard. Derek had made that advice his being. Yes, it had helped him get the work done and advance his career but he had also created quite the reputation for himself. It had made making connections with people quite difficult. He still questioned why Ivy was with him.

There were times when he wondered what could have happened had his Dad stayed at home. Had he not chosen to tour the world, chosen not to cheat on his Mum, and chosen to watch his son grow up. Would he have been a different person? He certainly wouldn't have had to grow up with Joseph, and Ethan would never have been born. Perhaps it would have been for the better, but he would never know.

Derek had only agreed to meet his father at his hotel the night before his wedding because Ivy had told him too. He didn't want to. He wanted to look forward to the next day, not be counselled by the man who had been absent for most of his life. Though he knew why she had encouraged it. There were parallels to be made between his relationship with his father and that of his fiancé and her mother. It was just another way they understood each other better than anyone else.

The evening was warm as he stepped out of his car. The weather forecast had predicted it to stay that way for the next few days, he hoped so. Their wedding would be made just that little bit brighter should the sun be shining. It was July after all, but in Britain anything was possible.

He stood outside the grand-looking glass doors to the five-star hotel his father had chosen to stay in. The doorman, fully dressed in his green coat and hat, nodded at him and proceeded to do his job. Derek courteously mirrored the gesture before stepping over the threshold into the equally impressive lobby. He was supposed to be meeting him by the bar, he glanced around at the decor covered in gold and glass which added a certain air of class to the establishment. Still in his shirt and jeans from the day's rehearsal he felt significantly underdressed for his surroundings, not that he cared.

Once identifying that the bar was through a door to his right, he could see wafts of people gliding through the lobby from that direction with glasses in their hands so he only but deduce it was the right place, he entered and immediately spotted his father. He was sat with his back to him in a partially faded black suit. His thick grey hair had been cut to hang just below his neck and his face was cleanly shaven. In terms of appearance, Ethan was the kind of son he would have liked to have had. Not his own, usual scruffy look he sported. He was swirling a scotch around the glass in his hand, that's what he always drank. He was a man of habit.

"Dad," Derek greeted calmly, sitting in the chair opposite him. He could now he there was a scotch waiting for him on the table too, they always drank scotch together. A man of habit.

"Derek," replied Charles, his tone similar, low and calm. He finally stopped swilling the liquid and consumed it all at once. He winced slightly at the taste before placing the empty glass down.

There were a few moments of silence. It had to have been at least five years since they had last spoken to one another, and still they couldn't find anything they wished to say.

"So how have you been, son?" Derek knew 'son' was not used as a term of endearment, simply what he felt obligated to call his child. There had been little times of fatherly love in their relationship, not since he was very young anyway. When he left them he changed, he was distant and disinterested in anyone other than himself, and that's how he stayed.

"Fine," he answered shortly. "You?"

He shrugged, "the same. I don't get the same amount of work as I used to, they prefer younger, less experienced members of the orchestra these days. I still do some concerts here and there."

"Where are you living now?" They both knew he didn't really care; they were just making conversation for the sake of it.

"France mostly, I move around Europe when I can. Wherever they'll have me. America hadn't needed me for a long time, nether has London. So I stay where I'm wanted," he answered, his eyes not meeting his son's but looking past him. Derek could have even said they looked bored, it mirror the same expression he pulled several times a day during rehearsal when his cast were not doing as he wished.

He nodded and purposely looked at his watch. He hoped this meeting wouldn't go on for much longer, after all he needed to get back to his mother's house. He had a wedding to prepare for.

Charles ran his finger along his jawline, his brow furrowed slightly in thought, "so this girl of yours is Leigh Conroy's daughter, right?"

"Yes. Her name's Ivy," said Derek through gritted teeth, he wouldn't have her labelled and belittled by him.

"Hm. I knew her a long time ago, we worked on a few shows together... very talented woman..." He trailed off, his mind wandering to a time long since last.

"I suppose you'll see her tomorrow," he replied shortly. His father snapped out of his daydream and glanced at him with curious eyes, "I'm getting married tomorrow, remember?" Derek gave an internal sigh. He really didn't care one ounce about his life, why he even bothered to fly out in the first place was unknown to him.

Charles gave a low, gruff laugh, "oh yes... I really did think you were smarter than that Derek. Foolish institution, marriage, causes more problems than solutions. You'll see..."

"Just because you screwed up your own marriage doesn't mean everyone else is going to," Derek's tone was bitter, he was trying to remain calm but his father was making it very difficult.

"What have I always told you son? You look out for number one in this business and you'll come out on top. It's as soon as you started worrying about this girl and the kid that your career went downhill-"

"-My career went downhill because I was only focussed on myself and the job. And don't you dare talk about my family like that! And 'the kid' is your granddaughter, not that you've ever given her a second thought," snarled Derek. His body shook with anger with his grasp tightly around his glass. He hadn't even paused to drink.

His father simply shook his head sadly, "well I expected more of you. My son, the Olivier and Tony Award winning director, giving all that up to play househusband with some two-bit piece of skirt who'll probably cheat on you anyway, or you'll cheat on her, that's how it goes. Don't think I haven't heard the stories about you, my boy, I know how you've been getting to the top…"

Charles' words had caused Derek to reach breaking point. He wouldn't have anybody talk about Ivy like that. He didn't even know her; he didn't even really know him. Yet, he talked over him with such an air of superiority, but who did he have? Nobody. Still he continued to alienate the only family he had left.

He fiercely picked up his drink and swallowed it all at once before looking his father directly in the eyes, they were dark and intense with the fury of his words, "never talk about my fiancé like that again," he growled, "you have no right to come to me and tell me what's best, and that you're disappointed in me when you've been out of my life for so long. I don't need you, I haven't needed you for years so don't bother coming to the wedding just because you feel it's your 'fatherly duty.' Frankly, I couldn't care less if I ever see you again!"

He rose from the table and walked away without looking back, he could see people staring at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't care, he was used to it. It had been a long time since he worried about what other people thought about him.

Charles made no attempt to follow his son, he remained in his seat and calmly ordered another drink. He did steal one final glance as he turned the corner out of sight. As he continued to sit alone, he concluded that despite Derek's wishes, there was no way he was missing that wedding.

When the fresh air hit his face Derek gave a cry out in frustration, warranting the confused glances of passers-by. When he reached his car he sat behind the wheel in the dark and thought. Thinking didn't come naturally to him, not when it was about other people. He could think about his work all day, every day. There was always something that could be changed, altered, added. But he had always avoided emotions as they just complicated everything. He didn't intend for his move back to London to reopen wounds which had been sealed up two decades ago with his family. He loved his Mum and it had been good seeing her again but the extra baggage of Joseph, of Ethan, and now of his Dad was something he wished he didn't have in his life.

All he wanted was for him and Ivy to get married and to live contently watching their daughter grow, both doing what they love, without the drama of other people. It seemed there was always something in the way. Whether it was their parents, or Karen Cartwright, or another of his stupid mistakes.

Derek then couldn't help but feel trapped. Trapped by the people around him. That's why he'd always been alone. He never needed to feel that way. So without giving a thought to anyone but himself at that moment, he turned the key and starting the ignition and just began to drive.

He wasn't headed in the direction of his mother's house.


	37. Chapter 37

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 37**

A/N - Here it is, wedding day! Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you so much for the latest reviews, I really appreciate it!

* * *

On many occasions throughout her life Ivy Lynn had thought about her wedding day. There was the time when she was five years old and her mother had taken her to the opening night of West Side Story, and she had decided then that when she found her 'Tony' she would like to get married in a dress shop because she couldn't choose between all the pretty dresses. Or the one and only time her mother had allowed her to see her wedding dress, just a year before her parents got divorced, and it hung off her eleven-year-old body but wearing it had made her feel so grown up and important; she could only imagine how special it must be to look so beautiful and have everyone's eyes on you. Then when she sixteen, and she had attended a family friend's wedding which had been an indoor affair in the evening so they were married with the New York skyline in shining in the background. She then decided that she wanted exactly the same location as it was just so magical.

But, never could she have imagined that she would actually be getting married in the English countryside on a particularly warm day in July. It was funny how things turned out.

It was her mother bursting into her bedroom that awoke Ivy from her peaceful slumber that morning. _"You're getting married in the morning! Ding dong the bells are gonna shine!"_ sang Leigh, note perfect of course, from the doorway.

"I'm awake," she grumbled, pulling the duvet over her head. Nerves and excitement had kept her up most of the night. She just hoped she didn't have bags under her eyes, but then again, make up was a miracle worker.

"Come on!" cried Leigh, opening the wardrobe and pulling out her dress which had not been touched since it had been brought home. "Tom and Sam will be here soon, not to mention the hair stylist, and makeup artist, and then there's Scarlett to get ready! Oh Ivy will you get out of bed! This is your wedding day!"

Reluctantly, Ivy pulled herself up and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm aware it's my wedding day, thank you," she said warily, "why don't you get in touch with Diana and see if the flowers have arrived at her house while I have five minutes to breathe?"

"Ok... but five minutes! That's all. There's just six hours until the ceremony, six!" She was interrupted by the sudden shrill cry of the doorbell, "oh that'll be your father, why is he always so punctual?!" she complained quickly exiting the room allowing Ivy to collapse back into the pillows.

She enjoyed a few moments of tranquility before already the sound of her mother ordering her father around could be heard the minute he walked through the door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The room was dimly lit when Karen awoke in the early hours of the morning. She had been dreaming of her wedding, the wedding she felt she was destined to never have. Her dream had turned into a nightmare, and she had been left alone. It seemed fitting. She had now been engaged twice and both times the relationships had turned sour. Perhaps she wasn't destined to have the happy ending she had always hoped for. What her parents had, what most of her childhood friends had, what her sister had, and now what Derek and Ivy would be getting later that day. Her heart was angry, angry that she had sent Jimmy away. Maybe if she had tried harder he might have wanted to stay, he might have wanted to be in a relationship with her. In her mind she knew that wasn't true, he wasn't emotionally invested in their relationship anymore, and to an extent neither was she, therefore she had to let him go. It wasn't fair on either of them to prolong the emotional unhappiness. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

As she shifted to her side, her bed felt cold and empty. Jimmy had only been with her for a few days, but experiencing that closeness again made it much harder now it had been taken away again. Karen couldn't help but find her mind worrying if she could face attending the wedding. There was no way she could go alone; she wasn't ready for all those questions. But then it wasn't going to be a large affair, it would be obvious if she wasn't there. There was one solution which kept itching within her brain. But was it too soon? Was that what she really wanted? There was only one way to find out.

' _So… how busy are you today? Any chance you've got enough time to come to Derek and Ivy's wedding with me? I'd really appreciate it if you don't ask why just now'_ she typed whilst her heart raced. The bright screen of her phone was glaring in her eyes, she squinted and held her breath as she pressed send.

It was almost 7am so she wasn't expecting an immediate response, if she got a response at all. All she could do was hope and wait.

Karen was about to drift back into another worried-filled sleep when her phone lit up.

 _1 New Message._

Her heart began to beat at an increased rate once again, she was anxious to read the reply. She was preparing herself for the answer to be no, it was such short notice after all.

' _I better hope my suit still fits! Yeah of course I'd love to come, just let me know the details. Oh and don't feel like you have to justify yourself to me. If you want to talk, I'm here. See you later. Jack x'_

* * *

"Oh what could have happened to him? What if he's hurt?" Diana was pacing her kitchen floor dressed in her cream bath robe and large fluffy slippers, a look of worry covered her face.

"Or maybe he's just being the coward we all know he is, and he's run away from his wedding," Ethan suggested snidely. He did not care that his half-brother was missing, and the fact that he had been dragged out of bed by his mother because of it had displeased him.

Joseph shot his son a look of disapproval, "you're not helping."

"What am I supposed to do? He's a liability. He always has been. More fool you for actually believing he would go through with this wedding," he retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He wouldn't run away! He loves Ivy, he's been so excited for today," Diana sobbed into her husband's chest. She couldn't understand why he hadn't returned home and he wasn't answering his phone. She had considered that he might have decided to go back to his own house but then she received a text message from Leigh Conroy, and there was no mention of Derek. She had even rung his best man Peter to see if he was with him and his family, he was not. That left her with few options left. She knew her ex-husband had been flying in from France the previous evening but she had no desire to speak with him, especially as he would be the last person her son would wish to see.

As Joseph put his arm around his wife, she looked hopefully at her youngest son, "Ethan, I know you don't always get along with Derek but can you please go out and find him? We've got to hold the fort here and organise all the wedding things…"

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, yes he was already dressed in his best suit, and perhaps he did have a rough idea as to where his half-brother may have disappeared to, but he was enjoying watching his perfect wedding being ruined. This was also taking time away that he could be spending perfecting Jesus Christ Superstar. "Do I have to?" he sulked.

"Oh grow up for once Ethan and do as your mother asks," Joseph snapped, he was not in the mood for his games. He and Derek had never been the best of friends either but his wedding day was important to Diana and so he would not have it spoilt.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, throwing his coat over his shoulders and picking up his car keys, "I'll meet you at the hall."

* * *

"Scarlett will you please stop wriggling so I can put your dress on?" asked Ivy impatiently.

Her daughter's frown deepened, she shook her head vigorously, "no!" She really had picked the worst time to be in one of her moods.

The bride-to-be sighed and collapsed into the wooden chair in Scarlett's bedroom. There were only a few hours until the ceremony began and she was already physically and mentally exhausted. Her mother had been talking incessantly in her ear since the moment she had woken up, her father had been practicing his speech in the living room, while Tom and Sam had arrived looking very dapper in their matching black suits before she was whisked away by the people employed to transform her hair and face for the big event.

"Ivy?" Sam's voice could be heard before he was seen. He soon appeared in the doorway giving his friend a sympathetic smile, "now you better not start crying and ruin that beautiful face of yours. By the way, have I told you how freaking exquisite you look?" he asked moving to put his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him under her thick lashes which were heavy with mascara, not that she wasn't used to it due to the amount of stage makeup she has had to wear night after night for performances. Although she was comfortably content in being dressed in leggings and a t-shirt, her hair had been styled perfectly with her blonde curls having been collected and pinned elegantly at the back of her head by a sparkling barrette which her mother had given to her many years ago.

"And this is why we're friends," Ivy smiled, "you know that flattery will always make everything better"

"What's wrong?" he asked taking her hands in his and bringing her to her feet.

She looked over at her daughter who was now happily playing with her dolls in the corner of the room, "Scarlett wouldn't let me dress her. I still need to do her hair and make sure I have all her things to take with us. Then I need to check that everything is at the hall for the ceremony and the reception, and my Mom said the photographer would be here soon so I have to put my dress on some point-"

"-Woah! Slow down woman, you are going to stress yourself out. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life remember?" He watched her take a deep breath and look to him with a desperate longing for solutions to her problems in her bright blue eyes. "Now, I will sort out madam over here and make sure she's dressed and then you can get her stuff together before styling her hair. After that I will go downstairs and me and Tom, being the incredible Guys of Honour that we are, will call up the hall and make sure everything is ok there before coming back upstairs and entertaining Scarlett while you get your dress on. Does that sound alright?"

Ivy put her hand on the side of his face and kissed his cheek lightly, "what would I do without you?"

"You would be in a dark place that's for sure! Now come on, we have a wedding to get ready for!"

* * *

There were merely hours before the wedding ceremony was supposed to begin when Ethan Copperfield parked his flashy black BMW outside 'The Greenhouse'. In fact, it wasn't a greenhouse at all, it was more like a collection of sheds in an allotment, long since abandoned, about twenty minutes walk from his parents' home.

Derek was about six years old he first discovered 'The Greenhouse'. He was angry that his father had left, and there was a new man living in their house, and everyone's attention was on the new baby. So he used to walk by himself. He would use the excuse that he was seeing friends and then would just explore the suburban streets alone. Upon finding 'The Greenhouse' it became his sanctuary, he would go and sit for hours by himself in the drafty, but spacious, wooden rooms. Gradually he brought more of his own things to make it more liveable, it became his creative outlet, just for him. However, one day when he was a teenager, his little brother followed him and thus found his secret place and wanted to be a part of it. Infuriated, Derek made him leave and seldom found it so peaceful again as Ethan was determined to be there whenever he could.

This was where his brother was hiding, he was sure of it.

The grass below his feet was wet with morning dew, he cautiously held up his trousers to avoid dirtying them prior to the wedding. He instantly regretted changing into his suit so early. Upon reaching the shed, Ethan peered through a gap in the weather-worn wooden door. He instantly saw the shape of his half-brother curled under dust covered blankets which had aged twenty years, and an empty bottle of whiskey near his head.

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed as he had long hoped the days of having to look after his irresponsible drunk of an older brother were behind them. He pushed open the door, making no attempt to be quiet before standing over him. He did not move.

Without hesitation he spotted a bucket in the corner of the room which had been collecting rainwater from a leak in the roof. He picked up the rather full container and poured it over him. With a start, Derek sat up in shock spouting a plethora of curse words.

He looked around, his eyes wide with fury at his rude awakening. His gaze finally fell on his well-dressed brother, the empty bucket in hand, "Ethan!" he growled water dripping from every surface of his body creating puddles around him.

"Firstly, I'm not here because I want to be, let's just make that abundantly clear. Mum is in pieces thinking you've been in an accident or something because there's no way her precious Derek would run away on his wedding day, oh no ' _he loves Ivy too much._ ' If she could see you now..." he sneered folding his arms across his chest.

Derek stood up slowly, his hands shaking with anger. His bloodshot eyes finally met with his brother's gaze. He looked down on him, he always did. Ethan was not any better than him. With all the strength he could muster, he punched him squarely in the mouth causing him to take several steps backwards and fall into the wall.

Shocked, Ethan held his hand to his mouth before spitting blood, that was seeping out of the fresh wound, onto the floor. "Well that was very mature of you, resorting to violence isn't going to sort your mess of a life out. Did you really think you could get married and live happily ever after? Look at you. Drinking yourself to sleep in an old shed when you've got a fiancé and daughter at home. Good God! You're turning into your father-"

"-Don't you dare say that," snarled Derek clenching his fists. His father was the reason he had felt the need to return to a place of comfort and to the only way he knew how to numb pain. Drinking enough alcohol to forget.

"Well what do you expect? You're supposed to be getting married in an hour and a half and instead you're hiding away stinking of booze," Ethan retorted thickly, his mouth partially covered by his handkerchief, "were you planning on telling anyone you weren't going to show up?"

"I'm still going to get married! My father is a selfish bastard. I am not him."

Ethan snorted loudly, "you? Not selfish? Oh you are making me laugh! I mean coming from one egotistical maniac to another, I think we know where our priorities lie. Yours are not with your family, if they were you wouldn't be lying here feeling sorry for yourself because you've got _Daddy issues_."

"I am nothing like you," he answered slowly through gritted teeth.

"Really? Then why are you still here wasting your time arguing with me over your own shortcomings when you should be getting ready for your wedding? You wouldn't want to leave precious Ivy at the alter now would you?"

Derek's eyes widened with the realisation at his half-brother's words. He was being selfish again. Why did he let his brother and father get to him? Without another word he ran out of the shed, across the gardens and back towards his car. He had just over an hour. He could make it. He hoped.

* * *

Leigh Conroy was pacing the foyer of the wedding venue when Tom and Sam walked through the large oak double doors to find her. Scarlett sat in the composer's arms, happily playing with his bright purple bowtie as the three adults shared a look of distress amongst them. The wedding was supposed to start in five minutes. They had a room full of guests, and still no Derek.

The car which had brought Ivy and her father to the hall had already been asked to take a longer route. They didn't want the bride to worry, but they all knew that she would. They wouldn't blame her; they were worried themselves. They all knew Derek Wills, and he wasn't the most reliable of people. All they could do was pray he didn't hurt their dear Ivy in the process.

"Any sign of him?" asked Leigh, her voice was tinged with desperation. Everything was going to plan for her daughter's perfect day, and now that man was going to ruin it.

Sam shook his head.

Leigh smoothed a hand over her luscious red curls and purposefully snatched her phone out of her gold clutch bag, "well I'll just have to keep calling him then, won't I?"

The call was just about to go to voicemail when there was movement behind them. The doors opened and all three of them held their breath. But it wasn't Derek. It was Ivy.

They forgot to exhale for a few moments at the sight of the blonde actress. The dress looked even more beautiful than when she modelled it in the shop. Her smile lit up her face and she gave a light laugh at their expressions. Her arm was locked through her father's; he couldn't stop staring at her proudly. He had missed moments such as her prom and graduation, there was no way he was missing her wedding day.

"Have you finished stalling me?" she asked with her lips pursed slightly. She wasn't stupid.

Leigh's poker face was that of a trained actress. She smiled at her daughter and then her ex-husband innocently, "we haven't been stalling"

"Yeah, right! It just so happened that the driver deemed it necessary to take an extra ten minutes to get here?" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. Ivy looked at her friends, she was trying to hide the panic that she knew was in her eyes. "He's not here, is he?" she asked quietly.

Tom gave a small sigh, placed his goddaughter on the ground and took Ivy's hands in his own. He had always feared Derek Wills would hurt her, he just wished his fears hadn't come true. "I'm sure he will be-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening behind them. It was Peter, the best man. He gave them a smile and a nod. There was a communal sigh of relief.

In turn, both Sam and Tom kissed Ivy on the cheek, told her how much they loved her, and wished her luck. Ivy couldn't stop her heart working overtime, she had never experienced so many emotions in the space of a few hours. She was then alone with her parents and her daughter.

Scarlett tugged gently at her mother's dress at her feet, "Mommy? Potty," she informed her with a sense of pride to her voice. They had just started training the little girl to use the 'big toilet' and so felt it an accomplishment to inform someone before she had to go.

"Don't worry, I'll take her," David offered, scooping his granddaughter into his arms. Ivy smiled at him gratefully but this meant it was just her and her mother, she really wasn't in the mood for another lecture.

Leigh stepped towards her hesitantly, "Ivy…" she began softly taking her daughter's hand, "I know I haven't always been supportive of your decisions but I am truly proud of what you've achieved here. You have found the balance between your family and your life on stage which is something I never managed to get right. You've found your light in this dark world and I no longer worry about you. You're happy and that's all that matters, and I wish you the best of luck on your wedding day my darling girl." She leant in and kissed her forehead gently.

Had Ivy not been concerned her makeup would be ruined, tears would have been falling down her face. Moments of genuine care from her mother had been rare throughout her life, it meant so much that she chose to express this love on the day of her wedding. "Thank you," she whispered squeezing her hands tightly.

"Mommy! I did it!" announced Scarlett proudly as she ran down the corridor towards them, her cream dress swaying around her ankles.

Ivy smiled broadly, "well done baby! Now remember what I told you, you're going to do your really important job of walking down the aisle with Grandma and smiling at everyone, ok?"

The little girl looked nervous but nodded slowly taking hold of Leigh's hand tightly, "ok…"

David offered Ivy his arm and kissed her cheek as the large double doors opened for them, "this is it," he said quietly, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too Dad."

Ivy's world then began to move so slowly, as if everything had been paused just to allow her to register the details she may have otherwise missed. She watched as her mother confidently stepped through the doors, walking at Scarlett's pace, flashing her much practiced smile to the guests sitting on either side of the aisle. Her daughter did not have such confidence yet, but Ivy could see that with encouragement from her Grandma she too was sporting a toothy smile which could melt the hearts of the most stoic of people.

The wedding march was ringing in her ears as it was her turn to step out. 'It is just another curtain call,' she kept telling herself. 'You have performed for thousands of people. What is saying a few lines in front of friends and family?'

The truth was she couldn't define why she was nervous, she just was. She couldn't control her heart as everyone's eyes turned to face her. Ivy could hear the murmurs, see the smiles, but she couldn't see him. She needed to see him. There weren't many people she could recognise amongst the crowd, Derek had a lot of family and friends who were unfamiliar to her. Her nerves steadied as she saw Eileen and Nick, and then Julia and Michael. She held her head up and grinned in their direction, this was her moment.

Then further down the aisle, the end was in sight, and the only person she really wanted to see came into view. Leigh and Scarlett had taken their seats and her line of sight was now clear. And there he stood. Dark grey hair combed, but still untamed, Ivy liked that. His suit was sharp, and matched his best man and her Guys of Honour with a cream waistcoat and purple flower in his right buttonhole. His eyes were tired, there was a reason he was late, but now was not the time to know it. Nothing else mattered.

Derek Wills looked up and took in a deep breath. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He smiled at the sight, and she smiled back. If someone had tried to speak to him, he would not have been able to find the words. His heart swelled with pride and love for the woman walking towards him, he didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve such happiness. He would forever be grateful that Ivy Lynn didn't give up on him, and God, there were so many times she could have. But, such times were gone.

David kissed Ivy's cheek once more as they concluded their entrance, and he shook Derek's hand firmly. He placed daughter's hand in her fiancé's and took his seat beside Leigh on the front row. Derek circled his thumb over her soft skin. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey." Her grin was so bright it radiated her happiness. All nerves had long since disappeared.

"Are ready to be my wife?" he asked calmly, though even the great Derek Wills was concerned she may be having last minute doubts.

But, there was no doubt in Ivy's mind. She squeezed his hand tightly, "I've never wanted anything more," she replied turning towards the registrar who was waiting patiently in front of them. And no truer words had ever been spoken.


	38. Chapter 38

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 38**

A/N - Thank you again for the reviews, hope you enjoy the rest of the wedding!

* * *

"I am now pleased to pronounce you, husband and wife," the registrar recited with a practiced tongue.

A large smile spread across Ivy's face as she looked into Derek's eyes, and he smiled back. They were both so happy. There was nothing but love between them, all the hurt and doubt that had previously clouded their relationship was gone. Wiped away. They couldn't forget where their relationship had been but it acted as a reminder of how much they had grown together and how much they needed one another. It was just the two of them moving forward with their beautiful baby girl.

The registrar looked at them with a side smile, everyone knew what was coming next, "you may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, Derek placed his hands on the back of her head, careful not to ruin her perfectly styled hair or veil, and brought her lips to his. There was the soft buzz of cheering from the congregation as they kissed each other passionately and lovingly. It was a long few moments before they broke apart and turned to their loved ones for the first time as husband and wife, fingers interlocked tightly.

"We did it," Ivy whispered into her husband's ear, she liked the fact she could now call him her husband.

Derek raised his eyebrows, the smile still hadn't left his face, "yes we did."

As was standard procedure the couple were taken to complete the formalities and sign the wedding certificate whilst they were watched upon with smiles and photographs were taken. Ivy glanced upwards having written her swirled signature, much practiced after standing at the stage door night after night signing autographs, and her eyes met with Karen Cartwright's. She was sat at the end of the row, and Ivy immediately noted it was not Jimmy Collins sat beside her but Jack Harrison. She raised her eyebrows towards her, questioning the situation, Karen responded with a slight shake of her head. Ivy knew she would get the full story later, for that moment she would enjoy completing her wedding and getting ready to enjoy celebrating with friends and family.

"Mommy!" She heard her daughter call from the other side of the room. She was sat on her grandfather's knee while Leigh was attempting to quieten her but Scarlett's frown persisted. She had been good throughout the service but now she wanted her parents.

Derek left Ivy's side momentarily and scooped his daughter into his arms. "Did you enjoy that, princess?" he asked carrying her over to her mother.

"Daddy? You an' Mommy marry now?" she asked curiously placing her hands on his stubble covered cheeks.

He kissed her on the nose lightly, "yes we are and now we're going to have a big party to celebrate, does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" she squealed as he bounced her happily in his arms before placing her in her mother's lap.

Ivy brushed her hand over her blonde curls which she'd pinned back with two sparkling clips, "hey baby girl, you were very good for Grandma and Grandpa while we were doing important things."

"Mommy we havin' a party!"

She laughed, "yes that's right we are! But just now we need to go to eat food first, are you hungry?"

Scarlett nodded happily as Ivy stood up and took slotted her fingers through Derek's. With her daughter in her arms and her husband by her side, Ivy walked proudly back down the aisle and out of the double doors, while showers of confetti filled the air. This was their new beginning.

* * *

Everyone was anxious for the evening celebrations to begin once all the food had been demolished. Even Leigh Conroy had suffered through the fruit parfait dessert. The best man Peter had already delivered his tales of the groom's youth. The guests laughed, Ivy rolled her eyes, she hadn't expected any less of Derek's past. Then David had spoken clearly of how proud he was of his daughter. Even relaying an anecdote of four-year-old Ivy Lynn performing in her first show, she had been chosen to play Red Riding Hood in her Kindergarten play. At the end she ran into her father's arms and revealed that she wanted to live on stage like her Mommy and she was in love with her drama teacher, Ryan Porter. Ivy's cheeks flushed at this point. But he stated his daughter had gotten what she wanted; she became a Broadway star, and she found her Broadway director. He couldn't be prouder, or love her more. This made Ivy cry, and even her mother had to blink back a tear.

All eyes then fell on Derek Wills. He was no stranger to controlling large crowds, or delivering speeches. What he was unfamiliar with was vocalising his emotions. That wasn't how he worked. He was straight to the point, took the uncomplicated route, without considering how he felt. That was until he met Ivy. Then, in time, he realised he wasn't the only person he cared about anymore. After everything he had point her through, she deserved a decent speech from him, she needed to know how she'd changed his life, changed him as a person. She was his everything. And somehow he would express this, no matter how difficult it was.

He rose to his feet; he had cue cards in his pocket but he didn't want to use them. His ego made him want to be in control and not show his nerves. He gave a short cough; Ivy could tell he was hiding his fear of vulnerability. She wanted to tell him he didn't need to make a speech, it was just another stupid formality, but she knew that would make things worse. Their eyes met. The bright blue looked upwards, encouragingly. She gave him his hand and squeezed it. In that moment they quite forgot of the room of people sharing their time.

Derek straightened his suit jacket and shifted into his form of professionalism, "first off, thanks for coming, we really appreciate it. I guess over half the people in this room never thought they would see the day I would be saying 'I do.' If I'm honest, if you'd told me four or five years ago that I'd be standing here right now, I would've laughed in your face... But here we are..."

The witty introduction was over; this was the part he was dreading. Ivy held her breath for longer than necessary, she found herself nervous for him.

"We were just director and actress when we first met. Many shook their heads disapprovingly, others whispered amongst themselves," Ivy exhaled slowly, she didn't know where his speech was headed but divulging that she basically slept with her boss was not what she had envisioned. "We did not fit society's conventional relationship. The world believed we had something to gain. We knew it was more than that. I believed I couldn't be changed. I was selfish and content in the fact. Then comes along this blonde haired, blue eyed actress with hopes of being a Broadway star, and she gives my sad existence a purpose. She gave me someone to love, someone to care about more than my work or my own interests, she gave me our precious daughter, and she gave me a future outside of workshops, and tech, and opening nights. Ivy Lynn, I love you very much and I still can't understand why you chose to stay with me despite my many flaws, but I am so glad you did. So please will everyone join me in raising a glass to my beautiful wife."

"To Ivy," the room called in unison.

Now there were more tears in her eyes. She knew she would have to take a trip to the bathroom to amend her makeup, but at that moment she didn't care. It wasn't overly mushy and sentimental, but if it had been, it wouldn't have been him, and it wouldn't have been them. Derek Wills had opened up his heart a little, just as he had all those years ago at the Tonys, and vocalised his love for her. There would never be a time when Ivy's heart didn't swell at the thought.

Ivy took her husband's hand and pulled him back into his seat so to make it easier to kiss him. She could practically feel the stares of their guests, aside from her Guys of Honour beside her who she was certain were rolling their eyes.

Derek kept his hand in hers as they broke apart, "that was satisfactory?"

"Very much so," she answered kissing him once more.

The scene did not take long to transform from that of a formal meal to an energetic evening reception. It wasn't long before the DJ that the bride and groom had hired was calling them up for their first dance. As a Tony-winning choreographer and a trained dancer, there was little doubt that their skills would be much more advanced than the usual couple.

Leigh smiled fondly from the edge of the room as she watched her daughter and her son-in-law glide gracefully across the dance floor. They both looked radiant. A happiness she hadn't seen in Ivy for a long time. She remembered when that was her moment, when her husband held her in his arms and whispered-

"-The stars are shining for us tonight Leice." Leigh whipped around to see David stood behind her, a little closer than she believed to be necessary. She merely stared at him, he was the only person who could make her speechless. "That's what I said on our wedding day, you remember don't you?"

She brushed her red hair out of her face, hoping her flustered demeanour wasn't too noticeable, "of course I do"

He looked out at the dance floor and smiled, "they really are in love. That was us once."

Leigh nodded as David took another step towards her. What was happening? Warning sirens were sounding in her mind. Did she mind though? It had been so long since her breath had been taken away by a man's words, by his presence. She had the theatre but she was ever so lonely. Would she really be lucky enough to have a second chance with the only man she ever loved?

"Leice…" he breathed, his hand brushed across her soft skin. He let his arm extend around her back, drawing them together. She didn't object. He cupped her cheek in hand, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, only the sound of her heart could be heard pulsing through her ears. Then gently their lips met in a familiar dance, one which had remained dormant for twenty years. Their hearts were ignited. Relived that they had found each other once again. They hardly realised that their daughter's dance had since finished and they were now being watched.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Derek stated as he led his wife off the dance floor. She simply shook her head in disbelief, for two decades they had lived hating one another and then after five days of being in each other's company they were all over each other again. Ivy was glad, her parents deserved love, and if they could find it in each other, then even better.

The couple were soon distracted by the sound of the microphone being tapped. They frowned at the sight of Karen Cartwright stood address the wedding guests. "Hello. I'm Karen, and me and Ivy have never been the best of friends to say the least but to celebrate her and Derek's big day their Broadway friends have a little surprise for them…"

The black sheet covering the raised platform was removed to reveal Tom Levitt sitting at a grand piano surrounded by Sam, Julia, Michael, and even Eileen. Karen joined them on stage before beckoning Jack to join them, he shook his head firmly but as she kept her eyebrows raised in his direction he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"I'm not one of their Broadway friends," he claimed joining her beside the microphone stand.

"True, but you can sing, and I can guarantee you know this song…" she smiled as Tom began to play the introductory notes. _"When you are born with sex appeal, in the forest called Hollywood. You find more wolves at your backdoor, than that little red riding hood. Now she and her little old grandma, could have learned from the men I dated. But a wolf can be quite a devotee, once he's domesticated! "_

Ivy pursed her lips as Derek gave a short laugh. There was a sweet irony about Karen Cartwright singing a Bombshell song at her wedding, surely she must have known that. With a purpose, the bride hitched up her dress and walked towards the stage with purpose while the musical interlude occurred, her husband folded his arms and watched the show in amusement.

"Step aside Iowa, Marilyn has arrived," declared Ivy, eliciting a cheer from the guests. Karen laughed and stepped aside to join the others as backing singers. That was their plan all along so to have them all perform together once again.

Derek's family didn't quite know what to expect as they experienced a performance from Broadway's greats. Having not ventured far outside London their entire lives it was something completely out of their usual routine. Ivy moved effortlessly around the stage, singing impeccably, it had always been one of the more fun Bombshell songs to perform. Behind her Tom excitedly play his melody while Julia and Michael, and Jack and Karen laughed and danced while singing – or in this case howling – in the background. It was not unlike the first time they had performed it at Lyle West's birthday party some years earlier.

When the music ended they all took hands and bowed politely to their cheering audience. Ivy gave Karen a smile, she was thankful for her organising that moment. If there was something she loved more than performing, it was performing with her friends, and she was glad she got to experience that on her wedding day.

Throughout the evening bride and groom attempted to split their time to socialise with all their guests, whilst their daughter was the first on dance floor with her Uncle Tom and Uncle Sam. They both held the little girl's hands while she twirled in her cream and purple dress. Tom looked up and saw the joy on his boyfriend's face and he smiled. He leant over and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam laughed, Scarlett was still in her own world on the floor, jumping up and down to Taylor Swift.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Tom shrugged, "oh nothing, I just remembered how lucky I am to have you."

"Well I guess I'm kinda lucky too," Sam answered returning the kiss.

At the back of the room, away from the busyness of the party, two West End directors were lingering. They had been avoiding each other all evening but as their mother had called them over there was little they could do to stop it.

"Nice wedding," Ethan smirked, he leant against the wall, his eyes bored looking out to the guests who were split between the buffet, the bar, and the dance floor.

"I think so," replied Derek, arms folded, the last thing he wanted was a fight with his arrogant half-brother on his wedding day.

"Does Little Miss Ivy know where you were this morning?" He turned his head, an evil grin forming on his face. He really had no regard for anyone other than himself.

Derek did not rise to his taunts, "not yet, but she will. We don't keep secrets. You can do what you want to try and break us Ethan but the truth is I have something you'll never have, the love of my family and you cannot stand that," he answered calmly before walking away leaving his brother alone and rather speechless.

The groom tried to make it back to his wife and more pleasant company, he could see she was dancing with her father, happily spinning her under his arm, when he saw the image of Charles Wills emerge from the shadows to block his path. Derek sighed, he was the last person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? I distinctly remember telling you not to come."

Charles shrugged, "I had to be at my son's wedding… Your mother is avoiding me you know?"

"I can't imagine why," answered Derek sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

His father took a large breath and shook his head sadly, perhaps he did have feelings after all, "I guess not. It was a nice ceremony son, congratulations. I'm sorry for what I said about your girl, she seems very nice and she obviously makes you happy. I had the pleasure of being introduced to that daughter of yours too, Leigh Conroy let me say hello. Whoever thought we'd be sharing a granddaughter?" he chuckled softly to himself, "anyway, I'm leaving now, I have a concert tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted to say good luck with your show Derek and I hope you and Ivy are very happy." He stuck his hand out towards him.

Hesitantly, Derek agreed that if his father was willing to apologise – and he knew how difficult that was for him as he had inherited the same stubborn trait – then he could meet him halfway. He shook his hand firmly and nodded at him. There would never be a relationship between him and his father, in many ways they were too similar, in other ways they were too different. But, he could be civil and that was all that mattered.

On the other side of the dance floor he spied his wife, she was sat talking to Nick and Eileen with what must have been her third glass of free champagne in her hand. Derek placed his hands on her shoulders to announce his presence, she beamed up at him, and he kissed her softly on the top of her perfectly styled blonde hair. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"So Derek, Ivy was just telling us about Paris," Eileen smiled, she was leaning into her partner who had his arm tightly around her shoulder.

The groom placed his hands on the back of his wife's chair and nodded, "yeah we're leaving in a couple of hours."

"Where are you staying? I'm been to Paris several times, lovely city," Nick asked. "I plan to take Eileen for a few days while we are here."

"I can guarantee it'll be a better experience than the last time I went there. Jerry left me in the hotel while he went to dinner with clients, who I'm pretty sure was actually a burlesque dancer called Saison. I however, went and had dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower, with his credit card," laughed the producer.

Ivy looked up at Derek, "yeah where are we staying?" This had been the one part of their wedding which he had insisted on organising himself. Aside from knowing she would be visiting France for the first time, the rest of the weekend was a mystery.

"You'll have to wait and see…"

"I don't like surprises," she huffed, finishing the contents of her champagne glass.

Derek took her by the hand and helped her to her feet, "yes you do, darling. Now come on, we're going to get some fresh air"

Ivy linked her arm through her husband's as the cool evening air hit her skin. It was as if someone had thrown water over her, but it was refreshing. She felt she could breathe. She was thankful for time away from the claustrophobic atmosphere inside the hall, and she was thankful for time just with the man she loved.

"Has today been everything you hoped?" Derek asked quietly as they reached a wooden bench in the gardens surrounded by well maintained flowers.

There was a sigh of relief as Ivy sat down. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the grass. It was very soothing. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded, "and so much more."

He kissed her forehead gently, "good."

Ivy closed her eyes, just for a moment, as alcohol and tiredness attempted to overwhelm her, "I love you Derek."

He held his wife tightly, arms wrapped around silky skin and layers of white material. She was practically lying over him, but he didn't care. He was spending the rest of his life with that woman and he couldn't wait for her to curl up into him for years to come. "And I love you Ivy, so much."

And in that moment, as the stars sparkled in the sky above them, that was all that mattered.


	39. Chapter 39

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 39**

A/N - Thank you so much for the review, time for a bit of honeymoon fluff! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The darkness had caused her to fall asleep. She had intended to savour every moment yet the physical and mental stress of the day coupled with a lot of dancing, and even more glasses of champagne, had led to exhaustion overcoming her. Even the jolt as the wheels of the plane collided with the runway wasn't enough to stir her from her slumber. She was more than content resting her head on her husband's chest, he had kept his arm tightly around her all flight. That had made her feel safe, flying wasn't her favourite activity.

"Ivy," Derek whispered softly into her hair as the stewardess announced in both English and French that they had arrived at Charles De Gaulle airport in Paris.

Her eyelids fluttered open and it took her a second to realise where she was and remember the events that had taken place that day. They had gotten married and they were about to start their honeymoon.

"Hey," she smiled up at him, her eyes were still tired but she was trying her best to fully wake up.

"Hey," he repeated tucking the stray hair which had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"Are we still married?" she asked with a frown, her mouth felt dry after her sleep. She was a little disorientated and her wedding could have just been a very realistic dream.

Derek chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I believe we are," he said running his fingers over the gold band which now joined her engagement ring.

She closed her eyes again and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest. "Good," a smile spread across her lips.

"Don't fall asleep again, we've got to get off this plane so we can enjoy our wedding night," he smiled, nudging her gently.

With her eyes still closed she pouted before slowly peeling them open. "Fine," she sighed. The people in the row ahead of them started to move into the aisle and towards the exit, Ivy picked up her purse and stood up to follow them. The flight had lasted maybe an hour and a half but it was still enough to upset her schedule. She didn't know where Derek had arranged for their two nights away from reality but she was eager to get there regardless.

With their suitcase being the last off the conveyer belt, Derek was grumbling to himself as they walked towards the taxi rank. It was late but still there were crowds of people fighting each other to get the next ride into the city.

"It's a good thing I pre-booked," he stated staring away from the lines of people waiting to be allocated a car and towards a man dressed in traditional chauffeur hat and coat, holding a sign with 'Wills' scrawled on it. It took Ivy a moment to realise he was leaning against a black limousine.

She raised her eyebrows towards him, slightly impressed at the effort he had gone to but slightly amused at the flashiness of his actions. "A limo? Really?"

He tightened his grip around her waist, "we're only going to have one honeymoon, I'm pulling all the stops out on this one darling."

"Oh are you sure about that?" she teased, her bright blue eyes now wide and sparkling with happiness.

Derek, after exchanging words with the driver, opened the back door for her, "didn't you hear the registrar? Until death do us part. So yes, I am sure this is our only honeymoon."

Once inside, Ivy took his hand and pulled him onto the soft, leather seats to join her. Before the car had even started moving she had her hands on the nape of his neck, her lips pressed hard against his. She had practically straddled him as he placed his hands on her back kissing her just as passionately.

"Not too fast Mrs. Wills," he laughed breaking away slightly, "we've got all weekend to enjoy this."

Ivy gave a light groan and leant back, "it's going to take a while to get used to that," she mused as he began to pour her a glass of champagne from the bottle provided.

"You can still be Miss Ivy Lynn whenever you want, most people don't get that luxury," said Derek with a smile handing her the glass.

She tilted her head, "true..." She held her glass up, "to us, and to this time together away from family, and work, and all of life's other distractions."

"I'll drink to that," agreed Derek bringing his glass to hers before taking a large sip. They had already drunk quite a lot during the day, but it was their wedding, and exceptions could be made.

Ivy quickly followed suit. "So when are you going to tell me where we're staying?" she asked distracted by the bright lights of France's capital city out of the window. It had been somewhere she had always wanted to visit having fanaticised about the romance of the place she's seen in movies for years. Before that year she never would have dreamed she would make it over to Europe at all, and now she was getting to experience it first-hand.

"When you learn the meaning of the term surprise," he replied, his eyes were sparkling too, they had been all day. Ivy knew he was happy and that was all that mattered.

She feigned sadness for a few moments but they both knew that she loved surprises; and it wasn't long before she was distracted by the spectacles of the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe illuminated in the twilight. Derek loved to see her face light up with surprise at seeing the iconic buildings. He'd visited Paris several times so there was no longer the novelty of the place, but for his new wife it was special and magical.

The limousine soon stopped outside a large building which Ivy could only assume was their hotel. Derek placed his empty glass back in its holder before slipping out of the door which had been opened for them by their driver. He offered Ivy his hand and helped her out of the vehicle. She looked up in awe at the five-star establishment which stood before her as Derek collected their luggage. Only once in her life had she stayed in such an upper class hotel and that was curtesy of an event her mother had to attend while her father was out of town for work and she couldn't find anyone to babysit, so eight-year-old Ivy got to experience the finer things in life for one evening.

She wanted to be humble and say it was too much but Derek was right, they were only going to have one honeymoon so why shouldn't they celebrate in style? Who knew when the next time they would be able to get away just the two of them? They needed to make the most of it.

There were more looks of surprise as they entered the building and even Derek was shocked by the facilities which warranted it's five-star rating. It even had a rather grand looking waterfall in the lobby.

Once they had checked in, they walked hand in hand to the elevator. They were on one of the top floors, 'of course he booked a penthouse,' Ivy thought. It made her think of their apartment in New Year and her heart yearned for home momentarily until the doors closed and they were alone with just the sound of them moving upwards to accompany them.

"Do you want to go to the bar for a drink?" asked Derek, his gaze on the numbers on the wall illuminating as they reached each floor.

Ivy shook her head, "I feel like I've been drinking all day... we can have a drink tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Oh you're tired? Well we better go straight to sleep then," he teased, a smile dancing at his lips.

She moved closer and took a handful of his shirt in her grasp, "not a chance. We have to consummate our marriage." She pushed him back against the wall and kissed him fully but they were soon interrupted but the light 'ding' indicating that they had reached their destination.

They both gave a slight groan but hastily exited the elevator in search of their room to continue what they had started.

Derek pushed the key card into the door and entered the room first, he paused a moment in the doorway blocking Ivy's entrance. He pulled the suitcase into the room before turning around and placing his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"You'll see," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickled her skin as he began to lead her across the room blind. She heard the door close behind them, there were only a few moments of blackness but she could feel her heart rate increasing with anticipation.

He brought her to a gentle stop, "ok, ready?" And before she could answer he lifted his hands away allowing her to regain her sight.

"Oh!" gasped Ivy. She was stood looking out of the window which was the full height of the room, outside the Paris skyline sparkled and the Eiffel Tower was standing right in front of them. Derek stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, she took his hand and kissed it, "it's beautiful, thank you," she said sincerely.

She gave a slight shudder as he kissed her neck lightly and began trailing his lips across her shoulder, "I just wanted to make this weekend special for you."

"It already is, and it's been the most perfect day," she replied closing her eyes, enjoying his lips on her skin.

"It has indeed, now I think we should end it in a similar manner," he suggested spinning her around in his arms.

Ivy gave him a much a practiced sensual smile, "I couldn't agree more," she answered quietly against his mouth. There was no space between their bodies, her hands were on his chest, his hands on her back. "But…" she began pulling away slightly, "I need to freshen up first." Although she had finally been able to change out of her wedding dress and killer – in every sense of the word – heels and into shirt and jeans, Ivy wanted time to make herself feel beautiful. She hadn't even put on lighter makeup after taking off the full face she had been wearing all that day, and her hair had been pulled loosely into a ponytail. It was comfortable, but not how she wanted to look on her wedding night.

Derek kept his arms around her, "no you don't. You're perfect just as you are," he mumbled against her skin. It felt so good, her whole body started tingling. His lips continued from her shoulder towards the bare skin of her chest. He had almost persuaded her, almost.

"Yes I do!" He pouted as she stepped out of his embrace, his face alone was enough to make her reconsider her decision. Ivy understood his hunger, his desire, she felt it too. With the wedding taking over their lives they hadn't been together since their makeup sex after the bachelorette party drama. Ordinarily she would have taken him right there and then, succumbed to the sexual chemistry between them, but they were only going to get one wedding night and it would not just be an affair of passion, she wanted some romance as well.

Ivy picked up her bag and moved towards the bathroom door, "I'm going to shower, you're going to have to wait."

Derek looked up at her hopefully, "that shower is certainly big enough for two," he claimed.

" _I'm_ going to shower, _you're_ going to have to wait…" she repeated leaning against the doorway as she watched him sit on the bed defeated, "and you know it's worth waiting for…" purred Ivy, waiting for him to meet her gaze before winking at him. She knew she was a tease, and she knew he loved it.

"You're bloody killing me. You know that?" Derek grumbled lying flat on the large king sized bed.

Ivy grinned and blew him a kiss before closing the door behind her. She didn't plan on a long shower, but as she rang her fingers through her blonde hair she realised it was rigid with hairspray. She felt relieved letting the hot water flow over, it eased the pain she had accumulated during the day, especially in her feet. It also washed away any stress, although it was the happiest day of her life, there was always the constant worry that something might go wrong. Now she could relax and just enjoy their weekend.

Once she was satisfied with her level of cleanliness, Ivy wrapped one of the large, fluffy bath towels provided by the hotel around her. She had briefly hand dried her hair, there wasn't time for styling and it would air dry into loose curls anyway. The bright spotlights from the ceiling glared down onto her as she applied light makeup, she knew Derek wouldn't care either way but it made herself feel better. Lastly, she stepped into her newest lace nightie, bought especially for their honeymoon. Something special for her husband, not that she would be wearing it for long.

With a final fluff of her hair, smack of her lips, and adjustment of her cleavage, Ivy unlocked the bathroom door.

Derek sat upright at the sound. He hadn't moved in the time since she had been out of the room except to grab himself a beer from the minibar, not his drink of choice but he wasn't being picky; in fact, he was trying to disguise that he had dozed off for a few minutes.

His mouth hung ajar as he watched Ivy step into the doorway wearing nothing but lingerie. It was a familiar sight but he never got tired of seeing it. Derek was certain he had never seen that red and black nightie before, she must have bought it for their wedding night. She raised an eyebrow in his direction, daring him to say something - or more likely, do something.

He finally found the strength to stand and face her from the other side of the room. Ivy didn't change her stance. "I have to tell you, I'm now a married man," stated Derek folding his arms across his chest, it was taking all his self-control not to take several large steps and pick her up right at that moment.

Ivy ran her tongue over her painted lip. She hid her internal smile well, she was an actress after all. "Well, that is an awful shame. You see, I'm here and your wife isn't... What a pity..."

"A pity..." Derek repeated moving closer towards her until he was less than an arm's length away, the sweet scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils, he closed his eyes and inhaled. "...Then what do you suggest we do about it?"

"I suggest..." Ivy finally shifted positions and stepped in front of him, rubbing her hands from his shoulders to his chest, "we figure out just how a real married couple behaves."

Derek couldn't handle the torture of waiting any longer, and took his wife by the waist pulling her sharply towards him until their bodies were touching. As their lips crashed together with furious hunger, Ivy could taste the alcohol, she should have realised he would have been drinking. He may not be entirely sober, but at least he's conscious.

"Ivy..." he breathed as his lips trailed kisses along her neck until they grazed her cleavage.

Without warning Derek lifted his wife into his arms eliciting a sequel, that made him smile, and carried her over to the bed. Lying flat, she held his head and looked into his eyes, brushing her fingers through his hair, "I love you," she whispered.

He leant over her, straddling her waist and putting his forehead against hers, "and I love you. I'm so glad you're my wife."

"Me too."

He placed his lips back on hers, Ivy smiled through the kisses. Slowly, she began unbuttoning his shirt. She felt it highly unfair that he was fully clothed while she lay in practically her underwear.

Their routine was slower than usual but just as passionate, if not more so. There was a fierce love between them that lacked in the beginning when there was only attraction and sex. One thing was for certain, the complex relationship of Derek Wills and Ivy Lynn was certainly one for the celebrity couples' history books.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning, wrapped up in her husband's arms, when Ivy awoke. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat had forms on her head. She couldn't remember her dream but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

"Ivy?" Derek's voice was thick with sleep but her suddenly shudder had woken him also.

She rolled over to face him, "I'm sorry," she cupped his face in her hand, "I had a nightmare… I think… I don't remember what it was about. I'm just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep," she told him wriggling free of his embrace.

Derek let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he admired the view of his wife tiptoeing over to the bathroom. She hadn't felt clothes were necessary, he wasn't complaining, "maybe in a while, I'm quite awake now," he watched her roll her eyes but smile before disappearing out of sight.

Within minutes she had returned to the comfort of the bed and was eagerly moulding her body against her husband's, "I'm cold," mumbled Ivy.

Derek stretched his arms out and brought her closer to him, "I've heard the best way to warm a person up is body heat," he stated, rubbing her arm gently, he could feel goosebumps covering her soft skin.

"Is that so?" she sighed contently, already beginning to feel warmer for being back in his presence.

"Uh huh… I liked that nightie by the way," he smiled, his eyes half closed.

"I didn't realise it had been modelled long enough for you to get a proper look," countered Ivy with eyebrows raised.

Derek laughed, "you should know by now I am particularly observant when it comes to that department."

Ivy folded her arms across his chest and looked up at him with a smirk, "and what department is that? Women's clothing?"

Suddenly, Derek placed his hands on the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Ivy smiled through the kiss and instinctively pulled herself over him. He placed his hands on her bare back and stroked it softly, "I think you know exactly what department," he answered tilting his head to kiss her once more.

As Ivy looked into his eyes in the early hours of her first day as a married woman, her mind flitting back to a time before she was a wife, before she was a girlfriend, before she was a mother, and before she was Marilyn.

The first time she had seen Derek Wills she had tried to keep her thoughts professional, after all, he was just another director she was trying to impress. But even from their first meeting there was a connection, his eyes so deeply passionate about his work, the way he longed for more, he wouldn't accept anything less than his idea of perfection, and that was highly attractive to her. Had he not been a womaniser back then perhaps they never would have gotten together, she certainly wouldn't have had the courage to pursue him without encouragement. They would never know. There was a lot that Ivy would never know, but one thing was for certain, the first time she had brought him back to her one-bedroom apartment she could never have envisioned that the ruggedly handsome, passionately clever, disastrously flawed, British director in her bed would be the man she would choose to spend the rest of her life with.

And she wouldn't have it any of other way.


	40. Chapter 40

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 40**

* * *

There was a warmth streaming in from the July mid-morning sun. Karen smiled a little as she stretched and woke naturally. She loved Sundays, a day of doing absolutely nothing. Her mind was blank as she lay with her eyes still closed. The all too familiar dull pain of a hangover was looming; she could feel it starting to intensify. It was always in the same place no matter what she drank, right in the centre of her forehead. She needed pain relief tablets but that would involve moving, and she didn't believe she was capable of even lifting her eyelids let alone prying her body out of bed.

The smell of bacon filled her nostrils. She assumed her neighbours must be cooking, but it made her stomach grumble ferociously. It was angry that she had neglected to eat since the previous night. When had she last eaten? Her memories were blurred. She lay thinking in a familiar state between asleep and awake. It must have been at the wedding meal, that was the afternoon. No wonder she was so hungry.

But what had happened the rest of the evening?

Karen replayed the ceremony in her mind, it was beautiful. Ivy looked stunning, Derek actually looked quite handsome, and everything had gone according to plan. For once. Then there had been the meal, and the speeches, and the free champagne. Why was there free champagne? And why did she not have the self-control to stop drinking it? Then the evening crept in, the hall transformed into a party setting. She had been dancing, sometimes with Ivy, sometimes with Julia, or Tom, or Sam, there may have even been a moment with Derek - if there had, it would have been brief. But mostly she was with... Jack.

 _Jack._

She remembered.

Suddenly, Karen found the strength to peel open her eyelids. Still lying flat on the bed, she glanced around as best she could. She was alone, but not in her apartment.

The memories were flooding back to her. Jack not Jimmy, she had kept telling herself. Jack not Jimmy. All she wanted was to forget her ex-fiancé, she had spent too much of her time worried about him and their relationship. It was over. She had finally told Jack that over dinner. She'd shown him her bare finger. He said he was sorry. She said she wasn't.

Small touches between them at first. Hands. Arms. More alcohol. Then closer. She had wanted him to be closer. For months. She hoped she hadn't revealed that to him in a drunken manner. Dancing. Closer and closer. Kissing. Soft and slow at first, but soon passion took over. She had missed that. Missed the excitement of lust. She had enjoyed last night. What she could remember of it.

Karen didn't even recall seeing Derek and Ivy leave for their honeymoon, her and Jack must have left the wedding early. Obviously with more important things on their minds. She didn't even know where he lived, it had to be closer to the wedding than her own apartment or else she would have suggested going there. Or perhaps not. Jimmy had been in her bed just several nights before. Although they had broken up, it still seemed like a betrayal.

She wasn't even sure why her night with Jack had felt her feeling so simply contented. Her and Jimmy had had sex. And it had felt great to be held, to be loved once more. It was just like when he came out of prison, they had a lot of making up to do. But after that it became infrequent, shorter, mundane. Karen now knew it was because of their loveless relationship. In contrast, Jack had provided an excitement, a spark, magic that she hadn't felt in a long time. That was why she had woken with a smile on her face. It had only been one night, one drunken night, but she couldn't help but feel hopeful for the future. Maybe it would bring back the optimist she once was, so many factors had affected that in recent years. She needed a fresh start for herself.

Karen knew she had to tread slowly and carefully though. She had rushed into a relationship with Jimmy straight after Dev and it had just caused one problem after another. There were more struggles than there were triumphs. At least she had established a foundation with Jack first, she hadn't had that with either Dev or Jimmy. The attraction always surpassed friendship, a relationship was always the end goal. With Jack it had just progress naturally, she had waited to see how life played out, and this is what it handed her after the emotional turmoil she had been put through the past few months. For once she could say she felt liberated, and perhaps... dare she think it? Happy.

The door suddenly opened and the smell of bacon intensified. Jack walked through, whistling an unidentifiable tune to himself, he too had a smile on his face. Karen leant back against the pillows admiring the view. His naked, defined torso was highlighted by the sun streaming through the window, and his grey sweatpants hung on his hips. His face may speak adorably handsome, but his body told a different story. All that, and he was one of the most genuine and kind people she knew. He really did have it all. She was just glad to could experience it.

"Morning," he grinned balancing a large tray of brunch delights in his hands. He placed it onto the bed before crawling back in beside her. He leant down and kissed her gently on the head. He was being cautious and considerate, unsure what to expect after their first night together. She had to let him know she wasn't regretting it, and he wasn't a rebound.

"Good morning," she smiled back taking his cheek in her hand and pressing her lips against his. Instantly she felt him relax. He moved in closer and slung his arm around her bare shoulder, comforted by the fact he now knew where they both stood.

"So... for your Sunday Brunch a la Harrison we have, tablets and water for hangovers, not so enjoyable but essential to prevent prolonged headaches. Then we have bacon, scrambled egg, toast, sausage, hash browns, coffee, orange juice, and some leftover doughnuts that I bought after rehearsal on Friday and forgot to finish," he listed, pointing at each item in turn.

To say Karen was impressed was an understatement. Jack really had thought of everything. She didn't know if she could ever name a time that Jimmy had made her breakfast in bed, though he wasn't the greatest cook so she didn't know if she ever wanted him too. Her heart gave a twinge thinking about her ex once again, it would take a while for the pain to subside but for that moment she could enjoy the appreciation and care that she was given by Jack.

"It's perfect, thank you," she replied, immediately popping two tablets out of the packet on the tray and with several large gulps of water, she swallowed them whole. She hoped that would aid the consistent pulsing pain in her head.

Jack took a piece of toast with his free hand, it was no longer warm but he was equally as hungry. He stole a quick glance at the woman under his arm as she happily began piling food onto her plate. Covers over her bare body, hair which had been lightly curled and styled for the previous day now thick and wild, and make up smudged around her eyes and lips. Not that he cared. She was still beautiful to him. He'd thought so ever since the first time they met at his audition. Their conversation came naturally, they understood one another both creatively and personally, and there had been an attraction. He knew it hadn't always been one-sided but after their last cast night out he hadn't dared think they were anything other than friends. Not while she had Jimmy. But she no longer had Jimmy.

"So did you have fun last night?" asked Jack as Karen began to devour the food in front of her attempting to cure her animalistic hunger. She paused and looked up at him with eyebrows raised.

Jack then realised. "I meant the wedding!" he explained, a slight panic to his voice, "that was definitely not a creepy, rate my performance in bed question... Dammit! Now I'm just making things worse..." His face was concerned, he was trying really hard not to ruin the moment but it had been a while since he'd been in a relationship - not that he was classing them as a relationship - and he'd forgotten how it went.

Karen gave a light laugh sipping at her coffee, now she'd almost finished her food she was debating on whether to have a doughnut. She was still a little hungry. "You're not making things worse," she assured him, "and yes, from what I can remember of it I really enjoyed the wedding, Derek and Ivy seem really happy... and the rest of the evening wasn't too bad either," she added with a knowing smile.

He shrugged, "what can I say? When you've got it, you've got it," he teased, a little more confidently. By sitting listening to Jack she was realising how there was a pattern forming in her recent choice of men, aside from Jimmy. English. Not just English but Londoners. Dev, Derek - briefly, and now Jack. Was it just the blatant attractiveness of their accent or was there something more which kept drawing her in? There must be. Now living and working amongst the accent everyday she could have found anyone but she chose Jack. Just as London had chosen her. She had been doubting her decision for so long because of Jimmy that perhaps if she had let him go earlier, her time at Chicago wouldn't have been covered by a constant, looming emotional cloud, and she could've enjoyed it more. There was still time.

After a minute of silence, he looked down at her quite seriously, "are you ok though?"

It took a few moments to understand the intent behind his question. Then she remembered a conversation they had had earlier in the evening, they had been outside as the sun was setting and guests were moving from the meal to the reception. Photographs were being taken and socialising was occurring. After already holding her fourth glass of champagne in her hand she had broken down to Jack about her life; about Jimmy; about Hit List and Bombshell; about Derek, about Ivy, about Dev. But mostly she cried for her future. She had been engaged twice and both relationships had ended less than favourably. She didn't know if she would ever have the sort of wedding she had attended. Jack had sat and listened, letting her sob into his shoulder. He had held her hand. He had not judged. It had felt good to pour out the feelings she had kept inside, not only months, but years. Jimmy was not the easiest person to talk to. With Jack it was natural, there was a trust established.

"I'm alright," she replied, neither of them fully believing her words, "thank you for last night. Thank you for coming with me to the wedding. Thank you for being there even though I'm a mess."

"We're all a little messed up," he smiled, his hand subconsciously playing with her hair.

After pushing the tray of leftover food to the end of the bed she scooted lower into the covers, laying her head on his chest. The warmth of his body felt good. "Let's not tell anybody about this just yet, we're almost into tech and I'd hate to complicate things when we're so close to the end."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Jack agreed, thinking back to what she had told him the night before about the scenario with her and her ex-fiancé Dev during tech.

Karen looked up at him. He hadn't pushed the conversation further; he hadn't asked if they would see each other again intimately. She was glad he wasn't presumptuous, that was the sort of grounded person she needed in her life.

"I want us to do this again Jack," she told him, noticing the hopeful glint in his eye, "I just need to take things slowly. I rushed into my relationship with Jimmy and look what happened there. I don't want to ruin anything."

Jack kissed her forehead lightly, "we can go at whatever speed you're comfortable with, I'll still be here."

Karen sighed, content, that was exactly what she needed to hear.


	41. Chapter 41

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 41**

A/N - Thanks for the review, means a lot! So glad people are still enjoying this story.

* * *

In the final weeks, Chicago rehearsals had been tough. London was beginning to experience a rare August heatwave, leaving the cast tired and less than enthusiastic about the long days of rehearsal their director was putting them through. Eileen had been on the warpath and Derek's frown lines were getting deeper and deeper. It wasn't only his show which was occupying his mind. Now with the distraction of the wedding over, he had noticed Ethan's publicity campaign had begun to take over London and social media. Jesus Christ Superstar opened the week before they did, and that left him frustrated, if not slightly nervous. It wasn't a coincidence, his brother had done it on purpose. It meant they had something to prove. It meant they would be compared.

His two leading ladies, however, had been much happier and much more confident in themselves in recent rehearsals. Overall, their performances had significantly improved because of that. Derek knew that Ivy no longer had the burden of the wedding dividing her time and attention, and she was secure and happy in their marriage leaving her much more focused and she was eager to impress. Though it was Karen's improvement that was more striking. She was no longer distracted, but instead demonstrating some of her best work yet. Derek was yet to realise it was because of her on stage husband that this change had occurred, and the fact that she was no longer conflicted and pining after Jimmy Collins. Not that he really cared what had caused the transformation in her performance, he only cared that she was showing her true potential in her dream role.

That day was not unlike any other. There was just a week until tech so the stress levels of Derek and Eileen were high, ensuring that everything was ready for the move to the stage.

The weather was particularly warm, and when Karen had woken up feeling light headed and nauseous, that's what she believed was causing it. She didn't believe there was anything to worry about, she'd had reactions to the heat before. She just ignored it, and packed two bottles of water instead of her usual one and headed to the studio.

Stood outside the doors upon her arrival was Jack. They had stayed true to their promise to keep whatever was between them a secret until they were out of rehearsals and out of tech. It just made life easier for themselves. In show business, the less drama the better.

"Hello there," he chirped with a smile. He had one shoulder leant against the wall and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. It was quite picturesque.

"Hey," Karen smiled back, glancing around to see if anyone they knew had arrived at rehearsals a little early too. They hadn't. With her free hand she grasped a handful of his light grey t-shirt and pulled him around the corner, down the side alley.

This had become their routine, and they enjoyed it. A few hot, passionate kisses shared before rehearsals and then they would usually meet again later in the evening. Often at her apartment as it was closer but Karen had been to his several times for dinner since the wedding. It wasn't quite a relationship, but that's what kept it interesting. She had to remain cautious about rushing things, especially so close to the opening of their first West End show.

Jack smiled as she pushed her fingers through his hair, but soon his eyes became concerned. She looked tired, weary. Perhaps even gaunt. She was not well. He breached this as she moved her lips along his jawline.

"I'm fine." She had little interest in his question. "It's just hot today," she muttered against his skin before finally meeting his mouth.

They stayed in the narrow alleyway until it was a respectable time for them to arrive without Derek calling them out for being late. Karen joined Ivy by the piano, she had been running the opening number again. It was her big solo and the audience's introduction to the show, it was her responsibility to sell it. But, not the way it had been sold in the past. She was working hard on trying to make Velma Kelly her own.

"That sounded great," Karen told her as she executed the last note perfectly.

Ivy gave a small shrug and shuffled her notes in front of her. "There's still a lot of work to be done," she sighed. Chicago was the only she could focus on, her wedding seemed a lifetime away. She was glad that they had been able to have it before the stress of the show encompassed them, otherwise she couldn't imagine it would've been enjoyable for anyone involved.

Karen smiled sympathetically, "it'll be all worth it in the end." The vision of her stood centre stage with the spotlight on her flashed into her mind once again.

"Let's hope so." Ivy found herself unable to share the blissful optimism of her co-star, she hadn't been in the business long enough to have experienced just how badly a show can go.

The progression of the Broadway stars' friendship had been one that the storytellers couldn't have written better, but for the time being it seemed they were on a high. They were each other's closest female friend at that moment, which had shocked both of them, but in a way, they were pleasantly shocked. However, it was show business, anything could happen. They still had to get through tech, opening night, and eight months of shows before awards season.

"What if Nick sources another one of his dodgy mates to fix the air in this place?" suggested Derek with an exasperated sigh, collapsing into the seat beside their producer.

Eileen chuckled lightly, "I don't think he has such connections here just yet. Besides, we've only got a few more days in this hellhole before we move to the theatre. Suck it up Derek."

He rolled his eyes as he got to his feet again. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his wife had begun to belt out 'All That Jazz' for the third time that morning. He didn't want her trying too hard. He needed her performance to be natural, that's what she was best at.

"Ivy," he called, the singing immediately ceased as she turned suddenly towards him. She gave him a smile and walked in his direction.

She placed her hand on his arm, "everything ok?"

"We're going to go from the top with 'All That Jazz' and try the blocking for Karen. Is that alright?"

She smiled up at him and nodded enthusiastically. In fact, Ivy felt far from alright. Every day was a step closer to opening night and she didn't feel prepared for her role. There was still a brokenness in her confidence which three years away from the stage had caused, and she didn't know quite how to fight it.

Derek looked seriously at her for a few moments, he frowned. Over the years he had learnt when she was putting on a front. "You're sensational in this, you know that?" He took her hand in his.

Her smile suddenly disappeared, "it's just... I don't know... Am I ready?"

"No, you're not," he answered honestly.

Ivy took her hand back and crossed her arms across her chest, tilting her head to the side, unimpressed. "Really not the answer I was looking for Derek."

"All I mean is, we still have a week of rehearsals and tech to go, no-one is ready. Having said that, polished or unpolished, you play Velma Kelly very well."

"So we've gone from 'sensational' to 'very well' in the space of thirty seconds?" inquired Ivy, arching her eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll show you sensational," she scoffed heading over to her starting position as the director resumed his place at the front of the room, beginning to organise the ensemble. He could see the side glance his wife kept shooting him. He had delivered his words carefully. He knew the most productive way to give her confidence was to make her feel like there was something to prove; to him and to herself. There wasn't time for self-doubt. There was too much to do, and too little time to do it in.

Ivy lay across the blocks as the music changed from the Overture to the iconic beginning notes of 'All That Jazz.' Her face was entirely in character, and entirely seductive. Though his mind was in director-mode, a small voice in Derek's head couldn't help but recognise the face well. They'd had to work on her character after all.

Everything was going perfectly. Ivy was performing better than she ever had. Karen stood at the side a little in awe, she almost missed her cue. Their Fred Casely, Daniel Stepp, had to take her by the arm and pull her onto stage. She noticed Derek roll his eyes indiscreetly. Annoyed, she took a deep breath and played her part to the best of her ability. She grasped Daniel's shirt and kissed him with a smile across her face. Not unlike the way she treated Jack earlier that morning.

"You're too far right Karen! We can't see Ivy or the dancers!" called Derek, clearly annoyed.

Edging left, she continued her part. As the song was reaching its climax the room suddenly felt stifling. The dancers were spinning around her violently, her vision was blurred, and the ground seemed to disappear beneath her.

 _"And all that jaaaaaaazzz. That jazz!"_ Ivy belted raising her hands into the air to finish.

But Ivy's voice sounded distant to Karen. A muffled whisper as her vision disappeared completely and everything went black.

* * *

Karen slowly opened her eyes to see many unidentifiable silhouettes peering over her. She was lying flat on the floor. Her back and head ached from the fall. She must have fainted, how embarrassing. As she blinked the faces became clearer. Jack was bent right over her, overly worried with his hand on her shoulder; Ivy stood a little further back, frowning concernedly; and even Derek, though he was attempting to stop everyone surrounding her, was glancing in her direction a little cautious.

"Karen, are you ok?" the question came from Ivy's mouth. She tried to sit up but the world around her just started spinning again. She brought her hands up to hold her head, Jack held out his arm to steady her.

"Stay sat down for now," he added as Karen attempted to stand quite unsuccessfully, every part of her wobbling.

"No, I'm alright," she protested using his arm to pull herself upwards. She knew all eyes were on her, it's not often the excitement of one of the leads fainting in the middle of rehearsal occurs.

She looked around to Derek who had his arms folded across his chest, it was evident this was the last thing he had wanted to happen that day. He gave a dramatic sigh, turning his back on her to continue the opening number. "Go home Karen," he ordered. "But, I want you back in this rehearsal hall the second you've seen a doctor, understood?"

"Understood," she repeated picking up her bag moving towards the door. There was a slight edge to her voice. She wasn't being intentionally unpleasant, just needed to leave. The room was beginning to close in on her again, and getting access to fresh air and water were her only priorities.

"Want me to come with you?" Jack asked quietly, the worry had not left his eyes and he hadn't been able to take his arm off hers despite her having found her balance. Karen was just glad that the crowd surrounding her had dispersed as he stayed by her side, she didn't want rumours to spread about them on top of everything else.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. I'll see if I can get an appointment this afternoon so I can be back first thing tomorrow," she then lowered he voice to barely a whisper, "I'll call you tonight to let you know how it goes."

"Ok..." he wasn't entirely sure of her state of health but it wasn't as if he was her boyfriend, or he was anything at all to her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Once outside again, Karen instantly regretted leaving the partially air conditioned building. There was no air and her struggle to breathe continued. The mid-summer season brought tourists and holiday-makers from all over the world. That had been her once upon a time. One summer travelling Europe after she graduated college, finding herself in a bar in London where she would meet her partner of three years and so swiftly return to the U.S. to continue her life and pursue her dreams. Though Karen did not look favourable upon these people in her current state as they cluttered the streets.

She was already on the phone to her local Doctor's surgery by the time she was halfway home, and as she entered her one-bedroom apartment, opening every window and switching on her fan, she had an appointment for that afternoon.

As she let time tick by she didn't move from her position on the couch. The fan was blasting cold air in her face, relieving some of her discomfort. Karen couldn't understand what was causing her sudden illness, she did not get sick often. The worst time in her life had been during college when she had suffered similar symptoms and she had been diagnosed as anemic. At least she knew anemia was treatable, she just needed more iron in her system. That had to be it.

* * *

"Karen Cartwright?" the nurse called, her head through the door.

Karen jerked her head upwards at the sound of her name. Before she knew it, she was sat in the doctors' surgery waiting room. The other patients kept their heads down reading the provided magazines as they awaited their name to be called. With caution she picked up her bag and follow her through to the doctor's office. Dr. Callaghan it read on the door.

When she entered the room a mousy haired woman in her forties smiled reassuringly at her, "hi Karen, please take a seat."

Hesitantly, she did as she was told and sat opposite the doctor with a large desk with organised papers separating them.

"What can I help you with today?" she asked calmly,

Karen scratched her fingers nervously. It felt silly to feel nervous at all, there was nothing seriously wrong with her, "well, I have been feeling quite nauseous and light headed recently, then today while I was at work I fainted."

"Ok, so let me check your blood pressure and just do a few tests and then we'll see if we can give you a diagnosis," Dr Callaghan smiled again.

It seemed like the doctor continued to smile as she carried out her job. Karen couldn't help but compare her profession, in some respects, to her own. The fake smiles, the need to always be playing the caring, understanding part when sometimes they could be feeling the exact opposite. How many people had to act on a daily basis? These were the thoughts running through her head until Dr Callaghan left and re-entered the room, interrupting them.

"So Karen, I've done those few tests but there seems to be one obvious reason for all your symptoms..."

"Am I anemic again?" Karen interjected quickly, quite nervously, "when I was in college I became light headed and nauseous, that's when they discovered I was anemic and they just put me on some tablets and I got better. Have you got the same ones? I know they were American but still..." she rambled. She hated being sick, it detracted from the important things in her life, primarily the show. This was her West End debut, nothing was going to stop her from getting out on that stage.

"No no, I'm pretty sure you're not anemic, but we've sent off your blood tests so we will know for definite in a couple of days," Dr Callaghan answered.

"Are you sure you can't give me anything?" Karen asked, "I'm starring in the Chicago revival on the West End in a few weeks and so I need to be in a state of good health. I can't keep fainting."

Dr Callaghan leant her elbows on the desk in front of her and gave her a small smile, "I'm just wondering Karen, is there any chance you may be pregnant?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 42**

A/N - Thank you so much for the review! Glad you're still enjoying this story.

* * *

Pregnant...

Pregnant!

She couldn't be pregnant... Could she? Well by the laws of biology she certainly could be, but she thought she had been careful. Hadn't protection been used? She began to doubt herself.

Wait.

Her heart stopped momentarily.

Jimmy or Jack.

She had slept with both of them within days of each other. If she was pregnant she had no idea of knowing who the father of her child was. She didn't know what she would do. It was all too much.

Dr. Callaghan could see Karen going pale, well paler than she already was. "Karen would you like some water?" she asked moving towards the cooler in the corner of the room. When she was unresponsive the doctor continued to fill a polystyrene cup anyway and placed it on the desk in front of her.

Karen slowly moved her hands around the cup and sipped slowly. The ice cold water burnt her throat, but it was helping a little.

"How can I find out for certain?" she asked quietly, finding her voice at last.

"Well your blood tests will confirm my diagnosis but they will take a few days to come back, and I can book you in for an ultrasound but there is no guaranteeing when that will be. So the best advice I can offer you right now is to go to the nearest chemist, pick up a pregnancy test, and see the result for yourself," the doctor replied.

"And if I am... pregnant... What will that mean for me? If I choose to keep it I mean. Will I still be able to perform?" Karen's words trembled, her fears being voiced. It was taking all her strength not to cry in front of this soft spoken medical professional.

"I shouldn't see why not. Obviously you will need to keep touch with your doctor and midwife to update them on any progress but for the first few months at least you should be fine."

 _The first few months_.

Chicago was supposed to be her big West End break and now, potentially, all she would have was a few months. Now she knew how Ivy felt, what she must have gone through deciding to keep Scarlett. Karen didn't want to give up performing for as long as she did. It wasn't as if she had anything left to fall back on, Jimmy wouldn't want her to be a part of Behind Bars now. So where did that leave her a year down the line? Unemployed and halfway around the world with a newborn baby.

It was a lot to take in, especially as she wasn't a hundred percent convinced she was pregnant. After all, doctors could make mistakes... sometimes.

Karen thanked Dr. Callaghan before escaping the confinements of the small, clinical room. Out in the warm air she felt fainter than she did before. The doctor couldn't even do anything to help her. Instead of a cure she got her world turned upside down with the news that she could potentially be pregnant because she had been reckless and irresponsible.

Taking her doctor's advice, she rushed into two different pharmacies to buy pregnancy tests. She needed to be sure. Although Karen knew they were reliable, it always helped to have more evidence. She had learnt something from high school science experiments. Repeating the process meant the results were more conclusive.

Back in her apartment, Karen closed the door quickly behind her before locking herself in the bathroom. The water she had drunk at rehearsals and then in Dr Callaghan's office had left her with an already quite full bladder. She ripped at the packaging of each test and lined them up on the sink. There were two. That would be enough to let her know for definite. Both differing brands. They should let her know one way or another.

It was a new experience for her. She had never had a pregnancy scare before. She had helped her friends who'd had them, but never herself. She had always been considered the good one, the responsible one, the one who would do something with her life. What had happened to that Karen?

She was pacing in her kitchen as she waited for the results to tell her either way. She hoped it wasn't true, she wanted life to go back the way it was that morning. Perhaps it was just a scare to remind her to stop being so careless. If that was so she had received the message loud and clear.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of deep buzzing, indicating someone was at the door. She glanced at the time, it was the evening. She hadn't returned to rehearsals, nor had she spoken to Jack. Oh no. He couldn't know, not until she knew for certain at least. She needed to get rid of him.

Karen held the receiver to her ear, "hello?" she asked croakily, she was putting on her best sick voice in the hope he'd take the hint and leave.

"It's me," stated the voice of Ivy Lynn- or was in Wills now? Karen wasn't quite sure.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she pushed the button to allow her into the building. If anyone was going to empathise with her situation, it would be Ivy.

Within minutes there was a light knock at the door and Karen momentarily forgot about the pregnancy tests lined up on the edge of her bathroom sink.

"Hi," Ivy smiled walking into the living room. She was still dressed in her rehearsal clothes; she must have come straight from the studio. Karen was thankful for that. "So what caused your little accident today then?"

There was little response from Karen, she had been physically and mentally weakened by the stress the day had imposed on her. Ivy stood across the room from her and simply raised her eyes. She was after an explanation, and she was going to get one.

"Imighbepregnant!" Karen blurted out suddenly. She was so scared to reveal her news that her words ran into each other. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was scared. She needed to talk to someone, and so what if that someone happened to be Ivy.

There was silence for a moment. Karen continued to look at her with wide eyes, wishing she would say something... anything.

Ivy chewed gently on her painted bottom lip, the experience was too reminiscent of her own story: an unplanned pregnancy, the struggle of theatre versus motherhood, the decisions that had to be made. It was too real for her.

She finally looked up at Karen, "they couldn't tell you for sure?"

"I've had to take my own tests," she answered shaking her head.

"And?"

"And they're in the bathroom, I've been waiting to find out... I don't know what I'm going to do if I am," she admitted quietly.

Ivy looked over towards the bathroom door, she hadn't been in Karen's apartment since their drunken night together. She noted that she had taken her advice and made it homelier, it was a great improvement.

"Want me to look for you?" she offered. Thankfully, Ivy never had the anxious waiting of checking her own tests. Though she didn't know if being told the information over the phone, out of the blue, was any better. At least she'd had Sam – albeit he had only checked on her because she wasn't coping with it on her own, and he thought she'd relapsed on her pills – and she couldn't imagine not having him, or later Derek, to talk through her situation. Karen deserved to have someone on her side, she figured she may as well assume that role.

Karen looked up and nodded slowly. She was suddenly very grateful that Ivy had decided to see if she was okay. She needed her, more than she could possibly know.

She sat down on the couch as she heard Ivy's jazz shoes click against the wooden floor. There were a few moments of silence. Karen could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was deafening. She couldn't take the anticipation. She needed to know.

Then the clicking again. She looked up and Ivy was stood over her. She was holding the towel which the tests were laid on.

A slight nod.

Karen took the towel from Ivy's grasp, a little too aggressively. She had to see for herself.

A blue cross.

 _'Pregnant, 2-3 weeks'_

The towel slipped between her fingers in shock. The tests scattered across the rug. Tears began to fall. Her head dropped into her hands.

Instinctively, Ivy sat beside her and placed her arm around her. She couldn't have deemed it possible that she would be willingly comforting Karen Cartwright, but she had been there, she knew the pain and conflict she was feeling, and you need support to make the right decision.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," sobbed Karen, not lifting her head upwards. Her words were muffled.

"I guess you're going to have to talk to Jimmy. Whatever has happened, he has a right to know."

Karen sighed and shook her head, finally raising her head, "I don't know if it's his. I've been seeing Jack since the night of your wedding."

"Oh." Ivy had thought that had been the case but she didn't want to assume anything. It wasn't any of her business after all.

"What do I do?" Karen paused and turned fully towards her, "what did you do?"

"Me?" questioned Ivy a little surprised. She didn't know if she could give constructive advice. She had been in a slightly simpler position at the time, she had known Scarlett was Derek's, she had already been Marilyn for a few months, and she had her support network at home. Karen had none of these certainties.

"I was as shocked as you I guess. I deliberated for a while about whether having a baby would be the right decision for me having just started out on Broadway. I didn't really fully decide to keep her until I told Derek and he was surprisingly supportive. I don't know whether I would have coped had he rejected me for it," she paused in thought for a moment. "Motherhood isn't for everyone, especially not in this business. I didn't know it was for me until I actually had Scarlett and something just changes. Suddenly your whole world isn't about you anymore, it's about fiercely protecting and loving this little person. And yes I guess I could've gone back to performing sooner but I was scared that Scarlett would feel abandoned if I wasn't there, the way I did when my Mom was always gone."

"I just don't know how to breach it with them... Jack I'm sure would be understanding about it, probably even supportive, but Jimmy? I can't exactly ring him up and be like 'oh hi, how's life? By the way I'm pregnant but I slept with another guy less than forty-eight hours after we broke up so there's only a fifty percent chance it's yours!' You know what he's like, if he wasn't already in another country he'd probably run a mile."

"With technology you would think they'd be able to do DNA tests before the baby is born," mused Ivy tilting her head in thought.

"You can." Karen had already googled it on her tube ride home, "but there are some risks involved with prenatal paternity tests. It said online to talk to your doctor about it, I might do that before I tell anyone."

"You should book an appointment now, before tech. Don't tell either of them until you know. You're the one carrying this baby, if you want to keep it then that's your choice." There was a determination in Ivy's voice, these were old arguments she'd had in her mind when she had to the same traumatic experience. "I'll come with you if you like. I can't keep this from Derek for too long. We have a strict no secrets policy, that was one of the conditions that I agreed to trust him in our relationship. But, I can wait until you've seen the doctor."

Karen smiled gratefully at her, "I'd appreciate that."

"Do you think you want to keep it then?" Ivy asked.

Karen sighed and shrugged, "I've always wanted kids at some point in my life but theatre has just been my focus for so long I need to know that I'll still be able to carry on performing even afterwards. But if I don't have the support like you had with Derek I don't think that'll be possible..."

It was true. She had only really known Jack a few months, she didn't want to burden him with such a load when he was first making his West End debut. No doubt he would want to help whatever way he could, even if the baby wasn't his, that was just the sort of kind-hearted person he was, but she didn't want help out of pity. She had seen how it had worked out well for Ivy in the end, that was what she wanted. Maybe this was how she got it, no more failed engagements but caring for her own child.

"Sex isn't really worth all this drama," sighed Ivy leaning back into the couch.

Despite the situation Karen couldn't help but laugh, her cheeks still wet with the tears that had fallen. "Definitely not," she agreed.


	43. Chapter 43

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 43**

* * *

The clock on the wall was ticking louder than usual. Or perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps her senses were just heightened. Karen was nervous- no, she was terrified.

The only appointment that was available was the Friday before tech. She had told Derek she wouldn't be at rehearsal, he wasn't happy. His irritation only increased when he was informed Ivy would be accompanying her. Though it was in the morning so they hopefully wouldn't miss too much.

The ticking persisted. Karen was waiting for Ivy to arrive so they could travel together. She had done some further research into prenatal paternity tests but she thought it wise to speak with her doctor about it. After all, there may be risks, but her future, and the future of her child, depending on knowing who the father was.

The truth was, Karen wasn't entirely sure which way she was hoping the result went. On one hand, Jack was loving and supportive and she was sure that he would want to be a part of the child's life regardless of whether he was the father or not. On the other hand, she had assumed she would eventually be moving back to New York, which would create difficulties. Jack was an established actor on the West End and his whole life was in London, would he be willing to give all that up for her? Or would she consider staying in the city which kept capturing her heart? At that moment she didn't know. It was a lot of responsibility. He was a year older than herself but with his innocence, at times he seemed younger.

Then there was Jimmy. Self-centred, unreliable, and no longer in her life, Jimmy. But then again she had seen how much Derek had changed after becoming a father, and if Derek Wills can change then there's hope for everyone. Jimmy could be kind, he could be lovely, and sweet, and romantic, and funny. But, he was no longer hers. Being pregnant with his baby would complicate everything for him. He was trying to get his new musical to Broadway, he didn't need distractions.

It would easier for everyone if there was no baby, but there was and she wanted to keep it. Everything was going to change for Karen, and everything was going to change for one of the men who had recently held her heart.

The buzzer sounded sharply through the apartment, startling Karen out of her thoughts. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, barely stopping to yell, "coming!" down the intercom.

The sun was glaring down as she stepped outside into the warm air. Karen took her sunglasses out of her hair and slipped them onto her face.

Ivy was hovering by a black cab, cautious that she had left the meter running, and hastily beckoned Miss Cartwright her direction. She was glowing as usual. Her blonde curls were pinned up, her v-neck blouse had no sleeves and her flowing skirt drew the eyes of passers-by.

By contrast, Karen had opted to just got in her practice clothes, as they were going straight to rehearsals afterwards it seemed logical. No doubt the appointment would involve some form of examination, and so she chose practicality over style.

"You're wearing that to rehearsal?" Karen inquired, following her into the taxi. Thankfully the driver was allowed the air conditioning to flow throughout the car, aiding the sudden hot flush she was experiencing. Nobody prepares you for the sudden bodily shift when you become pregnant.

The taxi gave a sudden jolt as it began to fight the city traffic to get to the hospital. Ivy gave a short laugh, "no." She held up her large purse, "I'll change before we get there. Don't worry, Derek knows we won't be back until lunchtime. I can't tell you he's happy about it, but he knows"

Karen shifted a little uncomfortably on the leather seat, even with air conditioning, the environment was a little stifling. "He doesn't know why though, does he?"

"Not yet," replied Ivy with a shake of her head. "I told him it was a follow up from the other day and you needed support. I don't think he was entirely convinced but I have my methods of persuasion..."

Karen didn't believe she wanted to know how Ivy persuaded her husband, although she suspected she had a pretty good idea already. There were some perks of being married to the director.

"I will have to tell him after today though. It isn't fair that we move into tech and he doesn't know." Neither of the women had any idea how Derek would react to the news. His vision for Chicago had always stemmed from his two stars. One of them leaving the show after the first few months was not part of his great plan.

"I understand," Karen nodded. As much as she wanted her situation to be her business, nothing stays secret for long in the theatre. Not more than two weeks after the Tonys, ensemble member Freddie Haines ran into the dressing rooms of Hit List yelling gleefully that Derek Wills was going to be a father. Karen had been quite hurt that the director hadn't told her himself, she supposed there hadn't been time. Once gossips started talking, the story gets circulated quickly around the showbiz community.

Derek had to know, but perhaps it was a little too soon to tell the world. The last thing she wanted was the Chicago headlines being tainted with, what she could only imagine would be labelled as, a scandalous pregnancy. Whichever way the result went. There had already been a few online articles speculating her split from Jimmy and asking who the man sat with her in the back of the officially released pictures of Ivy and Derek's wedding were. Those sorts of reporters had been like vultures. She had been constantly relieving emails and phone calls desperate for any information on her current love life.

Being in the public eye really wasn't as exciting as it seemed.

A muffled text tone sounded from inside Ivy's bag. She rummaging inside for a few moments before locating it, her eyes scanned the screen and she gave a small sigh.

"Rehearsal started exactly three minutes ago and Derek already wants to know when we'll be back."

"But there's quite a lot he can do without us. Going through any of the Amos or Billy Flynn or Mama Morton numbers would fill up the time. We should only be there an hour anyway."

Ivy shrugged and shook her head, "you know what he's like, he won't admit it but he's worried..." It was true, he had been isolating himself again since the wedding, spending every waking moment he could working. He was constantly grumbling about what he had heard about his brother's production and how he needed an edge to compete with it. Ivy had tried to be as supportive as she could, but it was hard when he kept distancing himself from everyone.

Karen slumped back, trying to position her face in front of the vent pulsing the ice cold air through. "Well, my news is really going to make the situation better then…"

* * *

"Oh my God! Am I speaking a different language?! How difficult is it to walk across the bloody stage!" Derek stared at stage management in disbelief; Andrea, the stage manager, shook her head. She had learnt in the months working with the director to react little to his outbursts.

"Jack, I am going to tell you one last time. Remember. Your. Cue!"

Derek gave an aggravated sigh as he concentrated on the scene in front of him. He was failing to believe this was their last rehearsal before tech, they were simply not ready. The last time he had worked on a revival was back before Bombshell. His heart and soul had been poured into My Fair Lady for three years just for it to be taken away from him. That wouldn't happen again. Perhaps everything had been rushed, they'd certainly rushed Bombshell but that had paid off eventually. Even if he did have to leave the show before such success occurred. He could hold claim to the hurried success of Hit List though.

The West End was different to Broadway. He'd quite forgotten just how much so. It was much more private, there wasn't a Michael Riedel at every door ready to screw you over and publish the latest gossip. In that respect, aside from a few arranged interviews and the publicity from the Olivier Awards, Derek had been thankful for the lack of negative attention being brought to the show. He was also glad that no-one had mentioned his sordid reputation on Broadway... yet. The gossip columns were less keen to publish the story of Derek Wills the family man than Derek Wills the serial seducer.

But, the theatre was elitist, it was all over the world, but in London there was a history that cannot be tarnished. He wanted to be a part of that again. He didn't want to direct some cheap laughs musical; he wanted art.

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly with eyes narrowed towards Derek. Thankfully, his head was down so didn't notice. He knew he was at fault, he wasn't focused, but he wanted to sulk. Karen was on his mind. She had claimed that she was fine following her faint earlier in the week but she'd been avoiding him and now she was missing rehearsal. Something wasn't right, and that worried him.

Just as the music began to play, the door to the rehearsal room opened. Derek almost snapped his pencil in half at the sound. He expected it to be Eileen, she had said she would be stopping by to oversee the final rehearsal before tech began. He hoped she would bring some kind of equilibrium into the room until Ivy and Karen returned from their mysterious medicinal escapade. He had instantly regretted allowing them to go.

"So, this is the great Chicago?" A familiar voice sang. It was snide, arrogant, and oh so smug.

Derek turned slowly to see the figure of his half-brother stood in the doorway. Every hair gelled out of his face and he wore a brown cardigan and a thin grey scarf wrapped around his neck despite the high temperatures.

'Pompous git,' thought Derek angrily as he saw Ethan step further into the hall and look around with fake interest. There was no doubt he was revelling in the fact he had walked into a disaster. His competition no longer seemed worthy of the title.

"Oh good! Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better!" Derek cried giving him a sarcastic smile. "What do you want?"

His raised voice ceased the few whispers circulating the ensemble if that really was Ethan Copperfield standing in front of them. Derek would not be undermined like that in his own rehearsal. He was in control.

Ethan tutted as he paced, the stupidly large grin still on his face, "Derek, Derek, Derek. I'm just curious..." He paused and laughed to himself loudly as Derek gritted his teeth in frustration. "How do you expect to move into tech if you have no stars?"

With hands on his hips, he looked around the room dramatically, "Ivy? Karen?" he called out with a tone of glee at his brother's misfortune. "Oh, they're not here! Well, I just came to remind you that Superstar has already moved into tech and we got rave reviews on press day, Mr. Roscoe is a hit!"

He took a few steps closer to the door before turning with a sneer, his lip curled. "Well, good luck with- whatever you call the car crash I just walked into... Goodbye big brother," he wiggled his fingers in Derek's direction before disappearing.

Derek growled and clenched his fists, the vein in his forehead pulsing. Jack couldn't be the only one hoping he didn't have a stroke.

"Get Ivy and Karen back here, now!" he roared to anyone who cared to do his bidding.

* * *

Ivy felt the persistent vibrations of her phone through her handbag as she sat beside Karen opposite the doctor assigned for her pregnancy. Surely rehearsal couldn't be going that badly that it all relied on them getting back.

With a sigh, she muttered a quick 'sorry' before ducking out of the room for a few minutes to hastily text her husband. After stating for the second time that morning that they were in a meeting with the doctor, Ivy sent the message and turned her phone off, pushing it to the very depths of her purse.

Her absence also meant that Ivy could avoid any awkwardness while Karen was being examined. By the time she re-entered the room, the doctor had already begun to impart her wealth of knowledge about prenatal paternity tests.

"So we provide the test here in public hospitals but the none-invasive treatment you have seen online is primarily available from private clinics for a price," Doctor Alice Carter explained.

A price. Karen had assumed it would be expensive, but the extent of the cost was unknown to her. Although living in London had been a stretch on her bank account, she did now have a wedding fund which was redundant. "How much is that likely to cost?"

"I've heard they're in the £900 range."

Karen blinked several times in shock. It was more than she had anticipated, especially considering the exchange rate from US dollars. Even Ivy's eyes widened at the cost and she had been experiencing a life of luxury somewhat since being with Derek. "Oh wow... But there's no risk to the baby?"

The doctor shook her head, "from patients I've had who have undergone this test, not one of them have experienced side effects which can occur from some of the other methods of extracting the baby's DNA. It is a simple medical blood draw which can be done anytime beginning from the tenth week of your pregnancy."

"You're roughly five weeks into your pregnancy, is that correct?" asked Doctor Carter with a smile. Karen thought her to be very understanding, she was glad she would be monitoring her until the baby was born.

She hesitated, that what one of her tests had said hadn't it? Had it really been that long since the wedding? "Yes, I think so..."

"Well only a few more weeks and then after you've taken the test it'll only be up to ten days until you find out the results. "All the clinic will need is a DNA sample from the alleged father, either saliva or cheek cells, and the test can be completed," she explained calmly. "Now, you also had queries about performing on stage during your pregnancy I believe."

"Yes, I- we're starring in Chicago on the west end next month so I just wondered if you had any recommendations for how to stay healthy, that kind of thing."

"I had the same experience three years ago," Ivy added, "I performed for four months before I was encouraged to take a break."

She didn't know if she was helping the situation or not, she felt a little useless sitting in the appointment room. The doctor wanted to speak to Karen, not her. It wasn't as if she was a close friend or a relative, she was just someone who empathises with the situation. Ivy couldn't help but think of how much rehearsal time was being wasted. It wasn't just Derek who wanted Chicago to be the best it could be.

Doctor Carter smiled, "we won't discourage you from performing until obviously the baby is bigger and you will need to rest for your own health as well as the health of your child. Four months may be too long but each woman, and each pregnancy is different. You will know your body, and you will be able to make that decision when the time comes. Just take your prenatal tablets and come to your regular appointments and you should be fine."

Karen thanked Doctor Carter and walked silently beside Ivy until she felt the heat of the sun hitting her face once more. She learnt against the stone wall of the hospital as Ivy disappeared to call a taxi to take them back to rehearsals. It wasn't quite midday; they would still have the entire afternoon. The information she had been told was a lot to process. It was a lot of money, and a lot of time without knowing the truth. But, it was the price to pay for her irresponsibility.

One thing was inescapable. To do the test they needed the alleged father's DNA.

She was going to have to tell Jack her secret.


	44. Chapter 44

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 44**

A/N - Thank you so much for the review! Glad you're still enjoying it.

* * *

The lights were dim as Derek stood centre stage. He turned on the spot slowly several times with his eyes closed. He was working. He had been working all day. All week. All year. Now was the hard part.

With two days before the cast and crew descended upon the Palace Theatre he knew he had to step away from the world of handwritten notes and ideas, and instead begin to immerse himself into the world which would become his creation in just a few short weeks.

There was a deep seeded anger already coursing through him, making him more determined than ever to push Chicago to perfection. Ethan. Although Eileen was fighting tooth and nail, using up every penny in the budget to promote their show, they all knew the lengths his half-brother had gone to on his publicity campaign. Even as Derek had walked through the city that morning he had seen Andy Roscoe's face on several buses, billboards, and tube station posters. There was no escaping it.

To add to his irritation, he had received a letter that morning inviting him, and the rest of his team, to Superstar's opening night. Conveniently, he had set it a week before theirs. They were getting the media's attention first. They were going to be compared. The internet had already scooped up the story of the rivalling brothers, something that hadn't been so widely known twenty years prior. Now if Chicago flopped it wouldn't just be a personal humiliation, but a public one. He may never get the chance to redeem his reputation. This was his last chance.

There was also the problem that his half-brother now believed he couldn't control his stars as they decided to go AWOL the last morning of rehearsals before tech. There was little time to speak to Ivy about their escapade the night before as they had worked late and she was already half-asleep by the time they had returned home, and he had left early that morning. He hoped she would divulge the details of their disappearance later in the day. If it was so important that they had to miss rehearsals, it was important enough for him to know about it. He was the director after all.

Though it wasn't Ivy he was worried about, it was Karen.

Since the beginning of Chicago, she had not been performing to the best of her ability. Derek knew she was a star, she had demonstrated that in both his Bombshell and Hit List, but she had been underperforming since they had arrived in London. He knew most of that was Jimmy Collins' fault. Even from thousands of miles away, he was a pain in his arse. He distracted Karen because of their relationship, or in recent times, their lack of said relationship.

Karen hadn't revealed to anyone why he suddenly departed before the wedding but something had happened, Derek just didn't want to get involved. It wasn't his place. Ultimately, all he cared about was the work, and in the last few weeks her work had shown promise. She was actually sounding like the Karen Cartwright of Broadway again. Until several days ago when she began to forget her cues, faint, and miss rehearsals for doctor's appointments.

Something was not right. And two days before tech was not the time for things not to be right.

The sound of movement made Derek finally open his eyes. He assumed it must be the caretaker, technically nobody was supposed to be there until Monday, but that wasn't about to stop him. He looked out into the empty auditorium and saw a flash of blonde hair moving through the seats.

"What are you two doing here?" he called, his tone wasn't quite annoyed, but surprised.

"We're spending some quality family time together before tech takes over our lives," replied Ivy, walking closer with Scarlett's hands held tightly around her neck.

"Daddy! We comed see you!" his daughter's voice echoed through emptiness. Not that she understood the importance of tech, or that her parents would be extremely busy in the coming weeks.

Derek's face melted into a smile, even at his most stressed he couldn't resist the innocent calls of his little girl. "Hello princess, do you want to come up on stage and be like Mummy?"

Without hesitation, Scarlett wriggled free of her mother's arms and ran to the stairs at the side where her father was waiting for her with open arms. "There's my girl!" he laughed, carrying her back onto centre stage before placing her down carefully, allowing her the spotlight.

"And now we have a performance from Broadway's youngest shining star! Miss Scarlett Leigh Wills!"

Ivy took a seat on the front row and beamed up at her daughter who began jumping up and down and moving her arms from side to side. Her pink summer dress swished around her little legs as she happily danced to her own silent rhythm. Her parents did not know if she would be the third generation of both their families to go into theatre, they were just glad that they could use their profession to bring some joy into Scarlett's life.

The little girl soon stopped and looked up towards her father, "what I do now Daddy?"

"Do you want to dance like the big girls?" Derek asked crouching down to her level. Scarlett nodded her head fiercely. She had borne witness to a few rehearsals and had many times watched her parents practice dance routines for Chicago in their dining room. It was only natural that she wanted to join in too.

It warmed Ivy's heart to watch Derek's care and patience as he used his choreographing skills to teach their daughter some basic steps. Scarlett frowned in concentration as she copied every move her Daddy was doing.

"Mommy dance too!" she soon ordered after realising her game was no fun on her own. Derek raised his eyebrows towards his wife and she gave a light laugh before joining them both on stage. They held their daughter's hands and swayed their bodies eliciting a sweet peal of giggles. Her baby blue eyes sparkled happily at the attention she was receiving from her parents and the enjoyment of all three of them being together.

"Whoever said never work with children?" asked Ivy, pulling her daughter up into her arms and kissing her blonde hair.

"Me. I can barely work with adults. I only make exceptions for the very best," replied Derek with a smile, tickling under Scarlett's chin causing her to scream with laughter again.

"So, what did you have planned for the rest of the day?" Seeing his family had made him quite forget his work for the time being, and now had no desire to spend the last few days before tech sat in an empty theatre alone.

"Fishies!" Scarlett cried happily.

Ivy smiled and offered clarification for her perplexed husband. "Someone wanted to watch Nemo again this morning, so I said maybe we could go to the aquarium and see all the pretty fish."

"We're seeing Nemo!" reiterated the little girl, just to make sure her parents were aware that seeing the fish was her heart's desire at that moment.

Derek took his daughter into his arms, "you know they don't just have fish at the aquarium? They've got sharks and penguins too."

Scarlett's eyes widened with fear, "the sharks hurted the penwins?" she asked concernedly.

"No, don't worry, princess, they keep them away from each other so they are both okay," he answered, amused by the genuine worry covering her face.

The frown immediately disappeared and was replaced by a broad grin, "I wanna see the penwins!"

"Then we shall see the penguins."

* * *

The London Aquarium was busy to say the least when the Wills' family arrived for their break away from the West End theatre scene. Not only was it a Saturday, but it was also still the summer holidays, so the aquarium was a convenient day trip for parents needing to occupy their children as well as tourists visiting the city for their vacation.

It was evident as Ivy pushed Scarlett in her pink stroller that there was only so much fake enthusiasm Derek could muster for one day. After the first big smiles, and gasps at the fish tanks on the ground floor, he could no longer pretend he had any interest in the colourful creatures swimming around. How they provided amusement, and justified spending £30 on a ticket, he would never understand.

Ivy stole a side glance at him as they passed through an archway which lead to another room full of fish tanks. She giggled to herself as she watched him indiscreetly sigh and roll his eyes. She wondered how she would broach the idea of taking Scarlett to Disneyland the following summer after they returned to New York to him.

While their daughter was entranced by the colourful fishes swimming behind the glass in front of her, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her into a sudden kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Ivy with a surprise laugh.

He held her cheek in his hand for a moment. "For giving me some time away from work today, and for just being the most incredible mother and wife I could ever hope for."

Ivy narrowed her eyes towards him curiously, "have you been drinking?"

"No. I'm just learning to appreciate what I have. There will always be another Chicago somewhere down the line, but these moments are precious. Our daughter is changing all the time and I don't want to miss it," he answered honestly.

She leant in and kissed him softly. "I love you," sighed Ivy resting her head against his chest.

Their moment lasted only ten seconds longer when Scarlett called for their attention to be let out of her stroller so to see the 'fishies' better. Derek held her in his arms following a particular yellow fish which she had taken a liking to.

She soon became bored of that game they were on a mission to find the penguins. Their two-year-old had made it abundantly clear that she did not wish to see the sharks.

They walked along the blue carpeted floor following the signs with large cartoon penguins on them, Scarlett happily bouncing on her father's shoulders. Her little fingers intertwined with his thick hair as she kept her balance.

It wasn't long before the sudden cry of "penwins!" caused them to stop. Derek placed her gently onto the ground and allowed her to run slightly ahead so she could get a better view of the penguin tank.

With their daughter sufficiently amused, Derek turned towards his wife, "so are you going to tell me about your little day trip yesterday?"

Ivy brought the empty stroller to a stop next to where Scarlett had her face pressed against the glass, her eyes wide with excitement. She looked up at her husband slowly, she had been hoping they could avoid this conversation for a little while longer. "Do we have to do this now?"

Derek frowned, "I don't see any better time. Ivy, if this is going to affect the show, I need to know about it."

She sighed and took his hand in hers, "I know you do..."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, stroking his thumb over her palm.

"With me? Yes. With Karen Cartwright? Not so much."

"Oh God, what's happened now?" After everything that had gone on between this particular group of the Broadway community, he had hoped that as they opened on the West End they would be lacking in drama. This did not seem the case.

Ivy lowered her voice, not that she believed anyone who may care about the situation would be in the London aquarium that afternoon, but she had to be overly cautious. They had been able to go about their business without anyone recognising them all day, maybe they weren't as famous as they would like to believe. "You can't tell anyone Derek. I'm only telling you because this is your show, and we don't keep secrets. But I need you to promise me you won't mention it anybody."

"Fine! What is it?" He was getting impatient, she could tell.

"She's- er... pregnant," Ivy blurted out a little too quickly.

There was a shocked pause. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Derek! Not in front of Scarlett," she hissed, her eyes darting towards her blissfully oblivious daughter still smiling as the black and white birds swam around the pool. She was glad her daughter's ears were closed while her father spewed such profanity from his mouth.

"No, no, no!" he repeated in aggravation, causing other visitors to the aquarium to turn and stare. One lady took her little boy sharply by the hand and pulled him away tutting and shaking her head at Derek's behaviour.

Ivy shot him a look warning him to calm down.

"What was the point in all this, huh? Chicago? If one of my leads is going to be leaving after five minutes!"

With hands on her hips, she turned a little affronted, "I'm still here. She doesn't carry the show!"

Derek ignored her and continued to pace, his frown never lessening. "Karen is pregnant," he repeated as if vocalising it would help him process the information. He then scoffed, "you thought I wouldn't commit to you when you told me we were having a baby, Jimmy Collins won't stick around! He's just a kid, and a scared, immature kid at that."

Ivy chewed on her lip and did not respond. It certainly wasn't her place to divulge the uncertainty surrounding the baby's father or Karen's affair with Jack. Those details wouldn't affect his show. It wasn't a secret, some of the truths were just being withheld for the time being.

Derek continued to shake his head, "This is going to ruin everything! How could she be so stupid!?"

Ivy found herself getting more and more annoyed at him with each remark he was making. It was easy for him to forget that just three years earlier she was in exactly the same position. Did he think her thoughtless and irresponsible too?

"Oh yes Derek, because unplanned pregnancies are entirely the woman's fault! And how could she possibly be so inconceivably stupid to get pregnant just to ruin your show?" Ivy shot back at him sharply. Feeling she needed to separate herself from the conversation, she pulled Scarlett into her arms, "come on, baby, let's watch the penguins being fed."

Derek gawped at the turn of events which had just suddenly unfolded. Still in a state of shock, he watched Ivy's hips swing with purpose whilst she walked around the corner and out of sight. He placed one hand on the empty stroller while the other one ran over his face in despair. In the space of five minutes he had managed to successfully lose one of the stars of his show and indirectly offend his wife. 'Nice one Derek,' he thought with a sigh.

He desperately wished there was a bar in the vicinity, a scotch would aid the added stress to his workload and his family drama. Derek deemed all of it unnecessary, and began to regret leaving the solace of the theatre.

When he had calmed down a little, he pushed the empty stroller around the corner to where the penguin display was taking place. Thankfully it seemed to be almost over, it was a small comfort that he didn't have to endure the bumbling idiots responsible for throwing fish into the tank for long. Derek hovered at the edge waiting for it to reach its conclusion. He immediately spotted Ivy, she always stood out in a crowd. Their daughter was sat on her lap grinning broadly at the spectacle in front of her.

When the show was over, he skilfully maneuvered the stroller over to where his family was sat. Ivy pursed her lips as she saw him approach, she was still annoyed by his insensitive comments. Scarlett on the other hand wriggled free of her mother's grasped and ran to meet her daddy.

Derek beamed at his daughter and placed her back into her stroller, she was looking a little tired, maybe she was ready to go home. He could only hope they were getting out of that hellhole, he'd had enough of crowded hallways and screaming children for one day. Plus, he did need to get home to work and begin to figure out how to fix the Karen Cartwright situation.

Ivy continued to glare at him with her arms crossed from her seated position. Derek met her cold stare with, in his opinion, an apologetic smile.

"Madam," he said calmly, offering his hand out to her. With reluctance, she took it and stood up to join him by Scarlett's stroller.

"I'm sorry," he began, keeping tight hold of her hand. She couldn't have been truly mad as she didn't immediately pull away. "I'm just frustrated at the Karen thing; it's really going to mess with the plans I had for Chicago. You know I didn't mean it. Your pregnancy, however unplanned it was, was the best thing to ever happen." His voice was sincere as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. "It brought us together properly, and it gave us our beautiful little girl."

Ivy sighed, admitting defeat, "just try not to be too hard on Karen. I get you're angry that things aren't panning out exactly how you wanted them too but it's not her fault."

Derek nodded passively, not entirely taking in everything she said. It would be hard to let this go, all he could think of was what Ethan would say should he find out this piece of news. "So what is Karen going to do?"

She shrugged, they hadn't spoken much about her long term plan after the trip to the doctor's the day before. Ivy supposed that she was waiting to find out who the father was before any such decisions were made. "Get through tech I suppose and then figure out what to do next..."

"She can perform for a while though..." Derek's voice was a little hopeful. If she could just stay in Chicago a few months that would be long enough to spark initial interest and hopefully keep that interest until the Olivier Awards. "You did."

Ivy placed her hand on her hip and tilted her chin up towards him. "That's because I am a superhuman. Karen Cartwright on the other hand... mediocre at best"

Derek's face softened and he smiled for the first time since hearing the news, "that you are, darling." He leant down until his lips found hers, "and despite all this I am proud of you. Although you and Karen have never been best friends, you're supporting her. Even if it does mean missing my rehearsals to do so."

Ivy rolled her eyes at his last comment, "what else could I do? I do have a heart. I've been where she is, but at least I had Sam to talk it through with and then I had you who, despite all the odds, was very supportive. Karen has no-one here; I can't do that to her. She's pregnant, and vulnerable, and scared of letting you down."

"Me?"

"Oh come on Derek!" scoffed Ivy. "You may have mellowed a little but you still intimidate most people in that rehearsal room."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her an amused smile, "I don't intimidate you," he retorted pointedly.

"I said _most_ people," she smiled, pulling him close again, "those days, I'm pleased to say, are long since gone."

Ivy wasn't about to divulge the extent to which she was intimidated by his reputation when she first met him. Or how she was constantly trying to impress him during the Bombshell workshop despite their ongoing personal relationship being far from nerve-wracking.

"Now if you don't mind, I have less than 48 hours before tech starts and I now have to work out how to handle the Karen problem on top of everything else." He hoped his hint was obvious enough, he had already made her mad once that day, he would rather not ruin their trip by bluntly expressing he wanted to cut it short due to work.

To his surprise Ivy simply nodded taking his hand, entwining their fingers. "I appreciate you taking time out of work to come out with us today." She glanced down at their now sleeping daughter, her blonde curls had fallen over her face and she was desperately clutching her new stuffed penguin, an earlier purchase from the gift shop.

"Let's go home."


	45. Chapter 45

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 45**

* * *

It had been raining outside when Karen entered the Palace Theatre, the new home of Chicago. She collapsed her umbrella and cautiously stepped through the stage door. She hadn't anticipated tech starting so early, but Derek had texted her the previous evening asking her to come an hour before everyone else.

It had to be about her situation. Ivy must have told him. She couldn't think what else he could need her for.

When Karen found her way to the stage she immediately saw Derek sitting in middle of the stalls. Already, he had set up his station with pages of notes and lists of props and lighting cues.

His mind was focussed, she could tell. His head down with his arms folded was his usual working stance. He didn't even hear her as she moved closer, her footsteps echoing in the empty theatre. This was the theatre that she would be performing in, if she was allowed to that was.

"Been here long?" Karen finally asked, standing centre stage.

At the sound of her voice he glanced upwards, a frown covering his face. "Too long," he grunted, pushing some of his papers aside before beckoning her to join him.

There was some hesitance before Karen followed. Although Ivy had reassured her, to some degree, that she wouldn't let Derek be too harsh on her, she knew that even his wife had no control over the stubborn director.

There was silence as she sat down. Was he ignoring her? Was he angry? Karen couldn't stand the suspense. He was avoiding the real reason for their early morning chat. If he was going to reprimand her, she wished he would just do it. Perhaps he was waiting for her to mention it, to tell him herself. He had always been funny about things like that.

"Derek..." she began hesitantly. He was taunting her, watching her with eyebrows raised. He was waiting. "I know why you wanted me here before everybody else..."

"Oh you do, do you?" he jibed sarcastically, cutting her off mid-sentence. His voice suddenly turned bitter. "Then please, do share with the class. Because last time I checked, directors are supposed to be respected enough by actors to actually be told vital information which could affect the show!" he snapped. Karen was quite taken back by his words and the anger behind them.

She blinked several times in shock, "Derek, I-"

"-You what?! You didn't have five minutes in the last week? Five minutes in which you could have picked up the phone to say, 'hi Derek, I know you're a few days away from tech but I'm about to screw with your entire production because I was irresponsible enough to get pregnant!'" He was turned towards her now, his voice echoed in the empty theatre. It was one thing being shouted at in rehearsal because that was her work, but this was entirely personal.

"That's not fair!" retorted Karen, furiously blinking away the tears in her eyes. She hated feeling so hormonal.

The director stood up suddenly, "no. What's not fair is you not taking responsibility for your actions. Not only did you miss your own valuable rehearsal time but you took away Ivy's as well!"

He almost turned to walk away but changed his mind and turned back to face her. "You know, I had to force Ivy to take any time away from Bombshell when she was pregnant, because she cared about the work. She understood that she was not an individual, the show was a team, and if she just left suddenly, there would be implications on other people!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not your perfect Ivy! Sorry I don't have a 'you' to look after me and take me to my appointments!" There was no stopping the tears from falling down her cheeks now. She standing now too, but there was quite a distance between them.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Her hands gestured wildly at her stomach, though at only a few weeks of pregnancy there was no physical sign that there was a life growing inside of her. "Do you think I wanted to get pregnant just as I opened on my first West End show? Do you think I wanted to get pregnant in a country where I know absolutely nobody? I am not ready for this, and I certainly don't need a lecture from you!" Her cries echoed in the empty theatre as she stormed backstage. Karen didn't know where she was going but she knew she needed to get away from him.

Derek sighed and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. He knew he had been harsh towards her but he was angry. It was his show and if Karen Cartwright, the Broadway star, didn't perform then there was no certainty that it would have the attraction it needed to be sustainable.

Chicago had been done before. Many people knew the story, they may have even seen it in a local performance or tour and therefore have no desire to pay West End prices to experience it again. The only reason they might is the stars. He couldn't admit it to Ivy, but Karen was recognised internationally more so than she was. She had been in Hit List for almost three years, that gets a person remembered. Ivy may have won the Tony and been in Bombshell for six months but with her hiatus from shows, she didn't have as much influence as they would both like.

But it was Ivy's words which kept echoing in his mind. " _Just try not to be too hard on Karen. I get you're angry that things aren't panning out exactly how you wanted them too but it's not her fault."_

She had been right. Of course she had been right. If he wanted Karen to stay in the show for as long as she could then he needed her on his side.

With reluctance, he left his work to find where Karen had disappeared to. The scene was far too reminiscent of Boston for him, except it wasn't Dev she was running away from this time, it was him.

It didn't take him long to find her hunched on the stairs backstage with her head in her hands. Her sobs were soft, she barely looked up when she felt his presence beside her.

"I shouldn't have snapped. I apologise," admitted Derek as he too sat on the wooden stairs. His words were met with silence, he understood that, he hadn't been exactly pleasant towards her.

Derek sighed and folded his arms across his knees. He needed her ready for tech, in just forty minutes the entire cast and crew would be arriving at the theatre, he couldn't have one of his stars having a hormonal breakdown, even though, it was mostly induced by himself.

"I just deserved to know, Karen. I have everything on the line here. If this show isn't a hit, who knows what I'll be directing in the future."

She finally looked up. His voice wasn't quite sad but lost in a way. He hadn't sounded like that in a while. "I haven't had steady work since Hit List, nobody wanted me after the bad press of the Michael Riedel article. I have really tried for Ivy and Scarlett, but how can I be a role model if I keep failing in every job I'm given. This was supposed to be my chance to resurrect my career and my reputation..."

"Hey," Karen bumped his shoulder lightly and forced a small smile. "You're the great Derek Wills, of course you're not failing, and you are a good role model to Scarlett despite everything that went on over three years ago. People have short memories, when Chicago opens that's all anyone is going to be talking about. Your work on this project is amazing."

Derek showed no signs that he believed her, yet she continued in vain. "I may have been your muse once, but this show is strong enough to carry itself without me. You'll still have Ivy. She's the real star, the Tony winning actress, I'm just someone who spent too long on a show that probably should have closed a long time ago. And besides, I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. Ivy was what? Four months pregnant when she left Bombshell?"

"Four and a half." He didn't talk much about his family life to anyone, it was usually irrelevant to work and therefore private. Karen wasn't just anyone though, and he did need her to continue with rehearsal. "I told her when she hit three that she should stop, but she wouldn't listen. She kept telling me how her mother had done Anything Goes up until the five-month mark when she was pregnant, and of course she was determined to match her."

Derek paused and looked at her, "Ivy only left Bombshell because she had a scare. She came home from the theatre one night with severe back pain but it was treatable. The doctors said if she wanted to perform again after she gave birth she needed to stop putting so much pressure on her body night after night. I don't want that to happen to you too. I want you to perform for as long as you feel able, but as soon as you don't, then bow out. Your health and the health of that baby is more important. And, if you decide to stick around here then Roxie will be waiting for you when you return, or if you move back to New York then we'll support you there too. You're not alone Karen, we've been where you are. Ivy's already made it clear that she'll be with you every step of the way if you want her to be. We know what you're going through. It's just difficult to see that through the haze of tech and the future of the show."

Karen was shocked by how open Derek was being about his emotions. Ivy and Scarlett really were his weakness, but she hadn't had much contact with him during her pregnancy and so didn't realise the struggles they had gone through. "I didn't know about that, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner, Ivy told me to but I guess it would make it real if I had to make decisions about my future in the show, and my future here."

Derek shrugged, eager to put up his emotional barriers again, "Ivy did do concerts after she left Bombshell to keep her name out there. She did a few after she had Scarlett too, she just didn't feel comfortable going back to performing eight shows a week straight away. You have options, you don't have to give up completely."

"That's easy for you to say," she scoffed, "you just need to click your fingers and you could secure her a concert, I don't exactly have such contacts."

"If you need any help, you just need to ask."

His voice sounded sincere but Karen shrugged passively. She didn't want to be known as being reliant on Derek for all of her jobs, she wanted to do something on her own.

"What does Jimmy say about all this?" asked Derek.

Karen looked at him a little startled. She had assumed that Ivy had told him everything, including her current romantic entanglement with Jack. Did she want to inform Derek of the biggest weight on her mind? Was it relevant? He usually didn't go in for feelings and such. Perhaps it was best to leave it for the time being.

"I haven't told him," she replied honestly, giving him a half-smile. "You know me, tech, and responsibilities don't exactly go well together..."

Derek shook his head, he did know her and tech. She would more likely than not use the distance from him as a convenient excuse to avoid the real problem. "Just don't run away from it, Jimmy Collins is a lot of things but being a dad might be the making of him. Look what happened to me. Good God! Whoever thought the 'Dark Lord of Broadway' would be going on play dates and singing nursery rhymes- Well, singing in the loosest sense of the word. Leigh tells me not to sing at her as it might influence her vocal talent. So, of course I do it to spite her. I will not have her making my daughter into Shirley bloody Temple!"

"That is unless she wants to," Ivy's voice called from doorway, leisurely leaning against the doorframe. They didn't know how long she had been standing there but Karen immediately wiped the tears from her cheeks and edged away from Derek. This proved unnecessary, as soon as he saw his wife he stood up to greet her. He laced his arm around her waist as she offered him her cheek, which he kissed gently.

"We agreed, we would let Scarlett make her own decisions about her future, didn't we Derek?" she asked looking up at him with eyebrows raised.

"Yes, darling." He kissed her once more, on the lips this time.

Ivy couldn't help but frown at him. When he had gotten out of bed that morning he was particularly grumpy. She had understood, it was the first day of tech, of course he would be stressed. She had thought he was also still angry about Karen, but from the scene she had just walked into, nothing seemed further from the truth.

"Everything ok here?" Her eyes flitted between Karen and Derek. She was still sceptical of the scenario, but she hid it well with a much practiced large smile.

"Yeah, we're fine. We've talked it over and we're just going to take it as it comes, and not tell anybody for now," he answered, squeezing her waist to reassure her concerns.

Ivy glanced towards Karen who nodded in agreement. She was no fool, she could see the remnants of tears shed on Miss Cartwright's face, she could only assume that _talking it over_ meant an argument had ensued and then subsequently then had discussed it rationally. That was how Derek usually handled disagreements. All appeared to civil now, however, so she let it be. They had a show to prepare for, and moving Chicago from the rehearsal room to the theatre would not be smooth sailing she could tell, but after everything they had been through in the past, they could handle it together.

"Right then, we better get ready for tech."


	46. Chapter 46

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 46**

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews especially as we edge closer to the end of this story, I really appreciate everyone who has been reading it.

* * *

Ivy swung her legs beneath the chair she had been told to wait on fifteen minutes earlier. Eileen gave her an encouraging smile from the other side of the room as she caught her eye. There was only so much enthusiasm she could muster at 8am on a Saturday morning. She had done TV interviews before, she was an actress after all, she knew how to play up to the camera but with the stress of tech and the first week of previews it was difficult to find the love of the show again.

Eileen was not taking any chances with Ethan Copperfield attempting to take over London, and so she was singlehandedly tackling the publicity campaign. Originally, Karen was supposed to be accompanying her co-star on the morning news programme, but sudden morning sickness had left her less than enthusiastic. The producer had since been told about the pregnancy and was now one of only three people who knew aside from the mother-to-be herself. She wasn't thrilled, though she wasn't when she found out Ivy was pregnant either, but as a mother herself she accepted it and tried to adapt.

Finally, Ivy was ushered onto the large red sofa with cameras pointing in her direction. She smoothed her skirt and ensured her curls were perfectly positioned before giving one last deep breath. Although they had briefly discussed the kinds of answers she would give, there was always a part of her that worried she would mess up.

The presenter, introduced as Sally, gave her a broad smile before turning towards the camera. "Welcome back to the morning news, the time is 8.15am. You know how much we love theatre news here, and today we are lucky enough to be joined by 2013 Tony winner for best actress, Ivy Lynn! Ivy made her Broadway debut portraying the iconic figure of Marilyn Monroe in Houston and Levitt's 'Bombshell', but now she has made the leap across the pond to play nightclub entertainer turned jailbird, Velma Kelly, in the upcoming revival of Chicago."

On cue Ivy turned to face the camera and sported her biggest smile, "hi!" She even waved a little.

"So Ivy, it must be so exciting making the leap from Broadway to the West End. What have you found most challenging about the move?" Sally asked, angling her body towards her.

Ok, simple answer, she could do this. "Well, one of the things I love most about theatre is that it is international. It's a global recognition of the appreciation of art. No matter what the language or the culture, the message of the show is still conveyed. In that respect, I have found little difference being here."

"What about working for, your new husband, Derek Wills? Surely, mixing your personal relationship with your professional must be tricky to handle?"

Of course, questions about Derek. Could her career never be separated from anyone else? First her mother, now her husband. She was an individual.

"Well, we decided to get married during work on the show and we're still together, so we must be doing something right!" They shared a seemingly natural laugh. "I mean sure, there are times we disagree about things but that's only because we're both so passionately committed to the project. We make it work. Derek is a phenomenal director and choreographer, and I always feel privileged to work with him."

Sally shuffled her notes and raised her eyebrows a little. 'Uh oh,' Ivy thought, with slight panic coursing through her. That was never a good sign. She was going to ask a more difficult question. Without intending to she tensed up a little.

"And what about this rivalry with his half-brother, Ethan Copperfield? Has that caused tensions to rise?"

"Oh, I don't know much about that-" she answered a little too quickly.

Ivy shook her head dismissively and stole a look towards Eileen who was stood behind camera. She too looked worried, the interview was supposed to draw attention away from Superstar and towards Chicago. Ivy attempted to think of an appropriate response but she couldn't. It was a very sensitive subject with Derek and with the whole show, she didn't know how to act. The only way she knew how to behave was as a professional and as an actress.

The presenter frowned a little, obviously not expecting such a vague answer. "But isn't tonight the opening of Jesus Christ Superstar?"

She hesitated before responding, again looking towards Eileen who seemed to be trying to gesture something in her direction but she was unsure exactly what. "I believe it is, yes."

"And you'll be attending with Derek, of course?"

Ivy paused. Derek kept changing his mind about whether he wanted to see Ethan's work or not. He knew it would influence any changes he wanted to make during the final week of previews. She didn't want to have to be the one to make the decision for him but if Eileen hadn't been pimping her and Karen - well, her more so than Karen - out all over the place then she wouldn't have to.

"Of course," Ivy's painted smile never feigning as she publicly put an end to her husband's indecisiveness. "Derek supports his brother, any rivalry and ill-feeling doesn't come from him."

"Well thanks so much for talking with us Ivy," Sally the presenter said as she concluded her interview. "You can see her performing in Chicago at the Palace Theatre, tickets are available now. Previews have already begun and continue until it opens officially on the 28th."

* * *

"How dare you announce we're going to Superstar's opening on national television!" Derek's voice yelled the moment Ivy walked through the front door. He was stood in the hallway, a deep frown covering his face, and his hand was shaking at his side.

Ivy paused and gaped at him a moment, shocked at his reaction. Yeah, she understood he would be mad, but this was an anger she hadn't been at the receiving end of for a while. "Hi Derek, nice to see you too!" she snapped sarcastically, dropping her bag to her ground.

With a sigh, she stepped towards him cautiously, "I'm sorry, the talk of Ethan caught me off guard. We hadn't discussed the answers to those types of question. I tried hard to avoid them. I was worried about saying the wrong thing, I didn't know what you wanted me to say..."

"I didn't want you to say anything! Because it is nobody's business but mine and his! This rivalry has been personal for much longer than it has been public and it'll stay that way!"

He turned to storm up the stairs when Ivy finally found her voice. "So you're just going to hide away? Let him beat you? Let Ethan, the West End community and the theatre world know that Derek Wills is petty enough to engage in such rivalry and so, won't attend his brother's show because he's scared?" Ivy knew she was dangerously close to striking a nerve, if she hadn't done so already.

Derek's shoulders finally slumped in defeat as he looked around at her. "I'm not scared," he muttered but everything about his tone spoke otherwise. He dropped down to sit on the carpeted stairs and gave a heavy sigh, "but, you're right." Ivy felt a little smug at that comment, he didn't vocalise it enough in her opinion, his own ego was still too big for that. "I just don't want to see his show and then begin to doubt Chicago so I start changing everything just a week before opening night. I'll be constantly comparing them, as will the world."

Ivy moved to sit beside him. She put her hand in his and rested her head on his shoulder. Her thumb was circling the back of his hand in a soothing motion. "Chicago is a beautiful piece of art that you've created with Eileen, the cast and the crew. You should be so proud of that. I am. Yes, it will be different to Superstar but that doesn't mean it will be any better. When it comes to the Olivier Awards, everyone has their own opinion. I mean look at Bombshell versus Hit List."

"Point taken," he murmured into her soft blonde curls.

"Now, come on, we have an opening night to get ready for," she smiled standing up and holding her hand out to him.

* * *

The foyer was filled with theatre-goers before the performance. Whether celebrity or the more unknown, each person was there to witness the revival of Jesus Christ Superstar which had been hailed as a spectacle during previews.

Derek and Ivy had arrived with his mother and step-father as Ethan had reserved them premium seats for the evening. They had chosen to already make their way into the theatre whilst Eileen had kept the couple in deep conversation, briefing them on how best to stake out the competition. This was familiar to all parties involved but they implemented the strategy regardless.

Once they were dismissed of their duties, Derek wished to head to the bar before taking their seats. There was no way he could endure Ethan's work without being at least slightly intoxicated.

"Wait... Sarah?"

He paused upon noticing a woman with short brown hair pass him as she stepped away from the bar.

"Derek Wills?" The woman squealed with excitement and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him on the cheek with comfortable ease, leaving his wife to be forced away from his side.

Ivy felt the all too familiar prickle of jealousy course down her spine. 'It had to happen sooner or later,' she thought to herself, her heart heavy. 'One of his exes had to show up eventually, he had been in London a long time before his move to New York after all.'

She reached out to take his arm again and hold on to it tightly as the woman on his other side kept talking. "Oh my God, how long has it been? Twenty years? Shit, we got old!"

"Yeah, something like that." Derek shrugged but still showing evident interest in the woman.

Ivy gave a light, delicate cough, gently reminding him that she was still stood beside him.

"Oh sorry. Sarah, this is my wife, Ivy. Ivy, this is an old friend of mine from Cambridge, Sarah Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you," said Ivy politely, holding her hand out with a smile. Sarah nodded and gave her hand a limp shake before turning her attention back to Derek.

"Actually, it's Hawthorn now but never mind about me, the great Derek Wills is married?" She laughed a little too loudly for the calm setting of the theatre foyer, "I never thought I'd hear that."

Derek smiled and raised his eyebrows towards her, "you should keep your eye on those gossip columns, we've been featured a few times. We have a daughter too, Scarlett."

Sarah's eyes widened in genuine shock. She was a little exuberant, it was surprising to Ivy that Derek was friends with her seeing how he reacted every time Tom was even slightly flamboyant. "Now you're really having me on! You're a Dad? Wow, and just when I'd lost faith in humanity, the most unlikely person, Derek Wills, restores my hope. But, please give me some credit! I'm not about to start wasting my time reading gossip columns! It may have been twenty years but I still have some brain cells! Are you going to tell me you're on Twitter now you're all famous?"

Derek shook his head with a slight laugh, "no, no. I leave all that up to Ivy"

"Same old Derek then, you never did care what people thought."

Further stabs in Ivy's heart. She hated how this woman thought she knew her husband better than she did. Presumably, she was just a college fling, Ivy'd had those too, but she wouldn't start acting like they were best friends if she saw one of them again. Derek had never mentioned this woman, and they clearly weren't close enough to warrant sending her an invite to their wedding.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked taking the first sip of his scotch.

"Ethan invited me!" she cried flailing her arms about a little unnecessarily. "He thought it'd be good for some of the old gang to catch up."

Derek scoffed, "of course he did." It was typical for his brother to invite his old university friends to his opening night when he was acquaintances with them at best. He just liked to claim they were his friends as he had no friends of his own.

"Anyway, I better go find Alex. We'll catch up properly after the show. Great seeing you," she smiled broadly and waved in their direction.

Ivy gazed up at Derek with a hint of sadness behind her eyes.

"She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" she asked quietly. Ivy wasn't bitter, not really. She'd had plenty of boyfriends before Derek walked into her life. If anything, she was jealous. Jealous of how natural their conversation seemed. Jealous of their history they had never shared together. It was strange, it was just another part of his life that she knew nothing about.

Derek tried hard not to laugh at her ignorance, "no she wasn't. Sarah... was, well I suppose still is, not interested in me, or any other man for that matter."

"But..." Ivy frowned trying to process what he was telling her, "she said she was going to find Alex..."

"I expect that will be Alexandra, her girlfriend- wife now. Believe me, I was heartbroken too, hanging around with a woman who had no interest in me romantically. I was wounded, but I suppose it was refreshing at the same time. That's probably why we ended up being close. No temptation." He watched the realisation flicker across her eyes, he brushed his hand across her cheek and kissed her firmly to assure her there was no need for the jealousy she had most likely been feeling. "She's an artist, she did a lot of work on the sets for my earlier projects."

"Oh." Was all Ivy managed to say, she felt rather stupid for her insecurity and jealously. "I thought Cambridge is very elitist and academic, how do you do art there?" She continued linking her arm through his, hoping to change the subject.

Derek frowned, "I studied drama, remember? Even the elite can be interested in the arts. How do you think people can afford the extortionate ticket prices?"

"I guess that's true." She tightened her grip around his arm and stopped him before the moved closer towards the doors to the theatre. "I'm sorry, that was really stupid. She was your friend, I want to know more about your friends."

Derek took her hands and smiled, "yes, she _was_ my friend, but as she clearly stated we've not seen each other for twenty years. It was nice to see her, and nice to catch up briefly but she's not important, you are." He brought each of her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "Darling, it is because of you that I am able to sit through this hell for two hours. I know that whatever I witness in there will not change the work you have done, or the work I, or anyone else in Chicago, has done."

Ivy took his face in her hands and leant upwards slightly to kiss him on the lips, "I couldn't have said it better myself."


	47. Chapter 47

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 47**

A/N - I am very near the end of this story now so I'm hoping to get it all wrapped up within the next few weeks. Thank you again to everyone who has continued to read it for almost fifty chapters, I hope you're still enjoying it, cause I am.

* * *

"Tom!" squealed Ivy excitedly as she spied her friend approaching her table.

It was the day before Chicago's opening night and, in the eyes of her director-stroke-husband, the worst time to choose to have a breakfast date. Ivy had smiled at him sweetly the previous evening and told him that she would make it a very quick and a very early morning catch up with one of her best friends as she needed a reprieve from the last few previews for a short while. She knew that it was almost over and soon there would only be the eight shows a week to cope with. _Only_.

Derek had refused, but he had no smart answer when she reminded him that it wasn't the eighteenth century; he may have control over her in a professional sense, but within their marriage she was an individual, and so, before rehearsal started at 9am, she was free to meet whoever she so chose to. He finally sighed, made a remark about his feelings towards Tom Levitt before skulking out of the room.

To a degree she understood his annoyance. The critics reviews had shone for Jesus Christ Superstar. She'd even caught him on her phone once or twice to see what the general public had to say on social media. It was a competition, and at the moment, he was trailing behind.

Tom walked into Ivy's embrace and kissed her on the cheek, "well, if it isn't my favourite actress and my favourite goddaughter!" He beamed picking Scarlett up out of her chair where she'd been happily eating pieces of banana for her breakfast. Another benefit of her early morning social meeting with the composer was that he had agreed to babysit for the day.

On several occasions, Derek and Ivy had discussed getting permanent help to look after their daughter, but while in London they had such an extensive support network who were more than happy to look after the little girl, they found it would be redundant, and in Derek's opinion, a waste of money. They decided they would reevaluate the situation when they were back in New York in the Spring.

"Careful, some people might think you're biased," grinned Ivy, sitting back in her seat.

"And why shouldn't they? You're extremely talented as well as beautiful, and a fantastic friend. I have every right to be biased!" he chirped bouncing the little girl on his lap causing her to giggle with excitement. "It has been far too long! How did tech go? And how are previews?"

Ivy grimaced a little at the thought of all the work she had put in over the last weeks, culminating in demonstrating her talent to the eager theatre-goers who had seen their show early. "Previews are going ok I think, people are still coming to see it so that's got to be a good thing. And as for tech, well... in comparison to my last few experiences, better than Liasons but worse than Bombshell Mark II."

"What about Bombshell Mark I?" Tom asked with a knowing smile. Although their experience in Boston had been difficult to say the least, they had learnt to laugh at the misfortune of the event.

Ivy arched her eyebrow and tilted her head as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips. "Do we even need to mention that? And besides, I wasn't the lead then, I don't count that as a real tech experience anymore. When you're in the ensemble you think tech is your life, but it's only when you have a role which means the scene entirely relies on you that you realise that that's true."

Tom nodded slowly, sipping on his own latte. He hesitated before breaching the subject of the demon director, but he had to know whether two of his favourite girls were being treated right. He would always be cautious of that man, regardless of how much Ivy claimed he had changed.

"And working under Derek, how's that been going?"

"Tensions are high in our house to say the least but we're managing." She smiled down at Scarlett who was now playing the paper napkin on the table, "Daddy has just been a little stressed, hasn't he, baby?"

The little girl looked up at her mother, pleased to have been included in the grown up conversation. She turned her head towards her Uncle Tom and nodded, though not entirely sure what she was agreeing too. "Daddy's sad cause nobody doed what he sayed."

Ivy brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, her daughter was too smart for her own good and she needed to remember to remove her from the room when Derek starts to have one of his rants. Tom rolled his eyes but placed a soft kiss into Scarlett's curls.

"Is that so?" he asked the little girl who promptly nodded fiercely. He gave a small laugh before turning his attention back to his friend. "He isn't taking it out on you though is he?" he asked cautiously.

Ivy shook her head. "No, no everything is fine and after tomorrow hopefully returning will have calmed down. You are still coming aren't you?"

"Coming?" he repeated, completely aghast that she even needed to ask. "Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss your big opening night for the world! I mean I enjoyed it much more when I was getting to share it with you, but I will revel in your talent just the same."

She grinned, glad to have moved the conversation away from Derek. He wasn't being as difficult as he had when they had first arrived in London but after seeing his brother's show the week earlier he had been left a little concerned. Ivy had been able to put his mind at ease a little by showing him every negative comment about the show she could find online. "Good. Anyway, how's Gatsby? The book was almost finished last time I spoke to you, right?"

Tom gave an excited gasp at the mention of his newest project and leant as far as he could towards his friend before the little girl on his lap prevented him from doing so. "Julia is actually writing the final scenes as we speak. Obviously it's not perfect, and as much as I hate him and everything he stands for, she has been emailing Peter the parasite a couple of times for advice on it. She appreciates what happened with Bombshell, and of course she was happy with the finished product, but she wants a deeper level for Gatsby as well as typical, happy musical theatre which sells tickets. That's why we've taken a slower approach this time. She is going to get the Tony for Best Book this time if it kills her!"

"I am, however, one hundred percent on board with her direction," he continued, not giving Ivy the chance to respond so she simply smiled and nodded at his enthusiasm. "I didn't think I would be, I thought we would be arguing and the critics would revel in how Houston and Levitt still have a split personality, but that's not the case at all. We have the same vision and we should create a truly incredible show. That is if our creative team, whoever they may be, doesn't ruin it, of course."

The comment was blatantly directed at Derek but she ignored it. At least that meant Tom was considering him for director, or at least choreographer. Ivy had been worried that the ill-feeling following Bombshell would have left them less than willing to work together again.

"Where does that leave Gatsby and Broadway?" she asked.

Tom tapped his fingers on the table in front of him with his hand which wasn't wrapped around Scarlett's waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the waitress bringing their food which delayed his answer momentarily. He settled the little girl back into her own seat and watched as Ivy sat waiting patiently for an answer.

"Julia is looking to head back to New York before Christmas. Probably around Thanksgiving. She wants to be home to see Leo as she hasn't since her quick trip back for his graduation in May. Michael is finishing up his run on Phantom around then too. He won the Olivier, so it's made him desirable on both sides of the pond again," he told her beginning to pick at the full English breakfast he had ordered while Ivy looked upon it with envy. With having to parade around the stage in fishnet tights and leotards, the unhealthy food Tom was about to devour had been off the menu for some time now.

"What about you?"

Tom shrugged passively. "I'll probably go back for a bit but I think I'll stay here for a while longer. Maybe until early next year, I'm looking to see if we can open Bombshell over here too."

"And it just so happens that Sam is planning on bowing out of the Lion King about February too?" Ivy inquired with a grin. She had wanted to have a catch up with her best friend too, but previews and his busy schedule hadn't allowed that yet. He would be taking the night off to come to Chicago's opening though, which she was grateful to him for.

"That might have something to do with it..." answered Tom slowly, still not wanting to discuss his boyfriend too openly in case it would for some reason jinx what they had. Things had been going really well between them while they had been in London and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that.

"What's this? A full eight month relationship? That must be a record for you! And to think, it was all cause of your stupid gaydar," Ivy said with a laugh, thinking back to the Bombshell workshop when she had first laid the foundations for their relationship to blossom.

Tom shrugged, "I'm trying not to find reasons for it not to work and to just enjoy it, and I do. I love him."

"Good. Cause if you hurt him again, you'll have me to answer to!" Although her tone was joking, her words were sincere. She had been there when Tom had sent him off on the Book of Mormon tour, then when he had told him to quit and join Bombshell, only to let him down again by taking away the part he had promised. Ivy knew Tom, and knew none of what he did he did with malice, but it had hurt her best friend and that was not ok.

"So will you be beginning a workshop straight away?" It was hard to keep the curiosity and hopefulness out of her voice. Ivy wanted so desperately for Daisy to be her next Broadway role. She had now heard, and voiced, all of the character's songs which have so far been written, so she knew she could sing them. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought that Tom had written them to suit her voice. But she couldn't think like that, too many dreams had been crushed because of premature hopes.

"Of course not. We need to get settled back in to the city first. I mean we'll be talking with producers, I know Eileen is keen if she moves back to New York straight after Chiacago's campaign for the Olivier's, but there are others who are interested. Then there's casting to take place..." Ivy's heart sank at his words, she wouldn't be there for casting, she had to stay in Chicago until the Olivier Awards, especially now Karen would inevitably be leaving. "But, naturally we can't go ahead with anything concrete until our Daisy comes home!"

Ivy almost jumped from her chair in shock and excitement. "Me?" she squeaked.

"Of course you!" Tom laughed, placing his hand over hers. "We couldn't think of anyone more suited to the role than you. Me and Julia have been in agreement since you first sang Daisy's Lament, we aren't doing Gatsby without you."

He shook his head as smiled down at Scarlett, "your mommy is so silly sometimes."

"I would be honoured! I mean I was hoping but I didn't want to assume-"

"Nonsense! Be secure in the knowledge that as soon as you walk along the New York streets again, you will be our Daisy. And this time, no-one is taking that away from you. You are a Tony-winning actress and you deserve another chance to be a Broadway star."

Ivy couldn't stop smiling, this was what she wanted, this was all she had wanted since first singing Daisy's song, maybe even before. Ok, she did want Chicago to be a success, and she did want to perform to the best of her ability as Velma Kelly, but Gatsby was new. Gatsby meant Broadway, it meant the Tonys and it meant her voice would be captured forever on the original cast recording. She would have two albums with her name on them, that was something special in her eyes.

Maybe at some point she could do a studio or live album. Derek had suggested that to her while she was taking time off but then Scarlett was her main priority. Now, she knew as she looked down at her little girl, who was giggling uncontrollably at her godfather pulling silly faces, that she could do both. She could be Mom and she could be a star, and the following day as they opened on the West End, she would prove it.

* * *

Although Ivy knew the best thing to do for her nerves was to make a cup of tea and have an early night, it was a long while until she left her position on the couch and ventured upstairs to bed. She had been running over everything in her head, there could be no mistakes. The previews were over, this was the real thing. She had also felt it was best to be separated from Derek. The last thing they needed was an argument either personal or professional. His stress had been evident in rehearsals and she didn't want his mood to impact her mindset for the following day.

Though as she reached the landing, Ivy yearned for her husband's presence. They may be avoiding any tension but she couldn't avoid him altogether. He calmed her more often than he infuriated her, and she needed calming.

Noticing the light was on in his office, Ivy quietly poked her head around the door and saw him sat in his leather chair staring at the awards which sat on shelves above the desk. Of course the majority of them were his: Olivier, Drama Desk, Outer Critics Circle, but right in the centre sat the most important, in her opinion, their Tonys.

Ivy smiled and walked up behind him, slowly running her hands from his shoulders down his chest. Derek wasn't shocked by her presence, but pleasantly surprised.

"I see you're admiring my Tonys," she smirked, leaning down slightly to speak into his ear.

"Darling, I think you'll find one of them is mine."

Ivy spun his chair around so he was facing her. She shook her head, waggling her finger at him pointedly. "No. If I remember correctly, you dedicated your award to me. That makes them both mine."

Derek laughed for what seemed like the first time in weeks, Ivy was glad of it, she was starting to really worry about him. "That I did. I guess I'll just have to win another one then, won't I?" With ease he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll be back at the Tonys in the next few years, I'm sure of it. With Gatsby heading in the right direction to Broadway, it's all looking good for us moving back to New York," she sighed, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

He frowned a little, "what happened to not getting ahead of ourselves?"

Ivy bit her lip attempting to conceal her excitement but she couldn't help but grin at the thought of the news Tom had told her earlier that day. With rehearsals being so busy, she hadn't had a chance to tell Derek.

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows. For an actress, he always thought Ivy was pretty poor at hiding her emotions.

"Tom may have said that he wants me to be Daisy when we move back in the Spring!"

"That's brilliant!" Derek's words seemed genuine, even quite enthusiastic at her announcement. He was so often sarcastic there always seemed to be an undertone to everything he said, it was hard to differentiate at times.

"Really?"

Derek took her hands and kissed both of them at once, "of course. Although your head is in Chicago at the moment, I know how much you want to return to Broadway, and be a part of Gatsby. You moved here largely for me, because I needed a break from New York, and I do appreciate that."

"Even if they don't ask you to be on the creative team?"

He gave a scoff and shrugged, Ivy knew that meant he was trying to disguise the fact that he would actually very much like to be a part of Gatsby, but he would never admit it. "As you so very clearly stated this morning, we are joined in marriage, not in every capacity of life. I'm not saying that I wouldn't consider it if they did want me on board, but if they don't then I'll find another project. I've had some phone calls already with some potential offers, but I won't look at anything until after Chicago is stable."

Ivy leant down and kissed him firmly, "thank you, for being so supportive amidst the chaos and stress of tomorrow."

Not missing a trick, he quirked his eyebrow in her direction and smiled up at her. "I know one way we could relax..."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"Well, let me show you."

Derek began kissing Ivy's neck gently and along her shoulder when the text tone on her phone sounded clearly. She sighed into his hair and glanced over, rolling her eyes as she read the message.

"What is it?" he asked, his breath warm against her skin.

"My Mom and Dad are here for the show." She had purposefully not directly invited her parents to the opening night of Chicago because she knew the extra pressure she put on herself when Leigh Conroy was sat in the audience. Nameless, faceless critics she could just about deal with, but the constant criticism from her mother wore her down and made her doubt every decision she made. Being in London had allowed her to be an individual and grow professionally without living in her superstar mom's shadow for the first time in her life, she didn't want that to change on the biggest night of the show's run.

Derek frowned, "I didn't know they were coming, let alone together."

Ivy sank back into his embrace as he stroked her back soothingly. "Neither did I, tomorrow was going to be stressful enough without her making things worse."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her away."

Ivy gave a small laugh, it was a nice sentiment but even he could not deliver on stopping Leigh Conroy from getting backstage. "You are going to have so much going on tomorrow you'll barely remember my name let alone fighting my battles."

Derek cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead and against hers. Ivy closed her eyes in response and savoured that precious moment between the two of them. "Darling, I know tomorrow is as important to you as it is for me so don't think I won't be there for you. We're going to get through this together."


	48. Chapter 48

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 48**

A/N - Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading, especially AvidMovieFan16 who has been constantly supporting this fic through reviewing, it has meant so much! Just one more chapter and then the epilogue after this, I thought fifty chapters would be a nice number to end on.

* * *

There wasn't really time to leave his assigned job for the evening. Aside from making finishing touches to scenes and checking that everyone was where they were supposed to be, Eileen had told him to assist her in speaking to big names in the business and keep one eye on his, in her words, good-for-nothing brother. Although, he shared her opinion, Derek excused himself from his responsibilities to the show for five minutes and escaped backstage.

It worked in his favour that being the director meant that during tech he had been able to familiarise himself with the theatre, including the dressing rooms. He paused a second outside the door with the sign 'IVY LYNN' written in bold letters tacked to it. Soft sobs could be heard from inside.

He knocked cautiously, preparing to tread carefully with his wife's emotions, "Ivy?"

The handle twisted and the door opened a little but there was nobody there to greet him. He stepped inside to see Ivy with her head in her hands. Costume and makeup had already done their job. She was fully dressed in 1920s attire with her hair pinned with tight curls with the traditional feather headband keeping them in place. Derek had seen it before in dress rehearsal and throughout previews though he could not help but smile at how beautiful she looked.

Crouching beside her, he took her hand in his. "Talk to me," he asked, moving his thumb in a circular motion around her palm, he hoped it was soothing.

"I'm ok." Her voice was faint and she didn't look at him, illustrating her words were far from the truth.

He placed his hands on her cheeks gently, careful not to smudge her stage makeup, so to let their eyes meet. "You're not ok. You're worried about tonight…"

Ivy gave a small sigh and shrugged, "of course I'm worried, I always worry before I perform but that's not just it…" she hesitated, she wished she could break his eye contact but he was still holding her head in place. "Oh never mind."

No words were needed from her husband to encourage her to tell him the truth. After a minute of raised eyebrows, she gave in. "Fine! I'm worried about disappointing you…" she admitted quickly.

This caused Derek to listen. He had always been aware that she sought his approval, he was the director after all and he wasn't exactly the easiest man to please professionally, but he had thought she now had enough confidence to wish to perform for herself, not for anyone else.

He sighed and brushed his thumb across her cheek gently. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Ivy frowned, she had been under the impression he didn't recall the first time they had met. He had been so preoccupied with staging Bombshell's first number that he barely acknowledged her. She later came to learn that on that day he was being judged on his work just as much as she was.

"National Pastime? I didn't think-"

"No, no," he interrupted her shaking his head. "The first time it was just us…"

Now he was thinking of the first time they slept together, surely. Would there ever be a time he could be serious before his mind flitted back to work or sex?

"…When you ran lines for me." Perhaps she had been wrong, he wasn't thinking about their physical relationship at all. "Before you were Marilyn. Before we…" And there it was.

"I didn't know you, I'd met you once, twice maybe beforehand. All I had to work on was a glowing report from Tom, so I was sceptical myself, I didn't want you to be too perfect." Her frown persisted, she didn't know how this was supposed to make her feel better. "What I'm trying to say is, you have no idea how much I came to respect you as an actress after that moment, that's when I decided you were Marilyn over Karen for the workshop. Not because we slept together afterwards, but your passion in those words, your genuine care for each line you delivered. As well as the research you had done into Marilyn already. I was impressed, and I don't get impressed easily." Ivy gave a light snort, she knew that for certain.

Derek placed his hands over hers brought them to his lips, kissing them softly, "you could never disappoint me, darling. Coming over to London, throwing yourself head first into Chicago after it being years since you were on stage, while still being the most amazing Mum and wife. I have nothing but admiration for you every day. Just seeing you performing tonight will make me the proudest man in that audience, please don't doubt that."

Ivy's heart swelled at his words, somehow he always knew exactly the right thing to say. She brought her lips to his and kissed him firmly, all the doubt in her mind dissipating with his heartfelt speech still lingering. Tonight was her night, and she was going to show the West End community who she was, there would be no questioning that Ivy Lynn was back and her career was far from over.

"I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Derek, kissing her once more on the cheek before he was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door, and the appearance of the red-headed woman who was very familiar to both of them.

"Ivy, darling! Look at you!" Leigh Conroy cried, pushing past Derek to take her daughter into her arms.

Behind her shoulder, Ivy rolled her eyes at her husband who nodded to reassure her that he would take control of the situation.

Finally, Leigh let go of her but held her shoulders at arms' length as her incessant talking continued. "Your father sends all his luck and well wishes, he is just sat in the audience. I hope you're ready for tonight, you have a lot to prove- Wait. Have you been crying?" She whipped around to face Derek with her eyebrows knitted together angrily, "have you upset my daughter again?"

"Mom, he hasn't done anything," Ivy sighed wearily, looking again to Derek who had now taken his mother-in-law by the arm and was leading her towards the door.

"Leigh, it is almost time for the curtain to rise, I think we should take our seats."

She looked back at Ivy once more and shot her a quick smile, "you'll be fabulous sweetheart, just make it your own and shine as bright as you can!"

* * *

There was the faint buzz of stage management bustling outside the door, the laughter of excited ensemble members, and yet the silence was deafening.

Karen didn't know if her sudden urge to vomit was due to nerves or morning sickness. But the feeling persisted in the pit of her stomach. She had hoped Derek, Eileen, Ivy, just someone would come and visit her. But there was no-one there wanting to wish her good luck. Her parents had planned to come over on vacation to see the show but her father caught a virus two days earlier, so postponing their trip. He'd had a minor stroke the previous year and so they were overly cautious when it came to any medical problems. Especially flying long distance. They had sent flowers to apologise, but it wasn't the same.

Jealously had overcome her when she saw Leigh Conroy hovering backstage, wishing everyone the best earlier that day. Although Ivy's mother could be self-centred most of the time, even she had made the effort to be there on opening night. Karen knew it was petty, she put it down to hormones. But despite this, in a way she was glad they couldn't attend; she wasn't ready to tell her parents about her condition just yet.

She was in her costume sat hunched on the floor, the white envelope propped against the mirror on her vanity, taunting her from the corner of her eye.

It was the DNA kit for the prenatal paternity test.

The day before had marked her tenth week of pregnancy. She was edging ever closer to the end of her first trimester and they hadn't even had opening night yet.

The first week of previews had been a struggle. She was tired a lot of the time and she found herself running to the bathroom at most intervals to throw up. But once she had gotten used to it, her body adjusted and the performances went a lot more smoothly. That was not her concern as they opened.

After their performance, she had to tell Jack.

Karen knew she had messed him about and she felt so guilty for that because she cared for him deeply. Since finding out she was pregnant she had cooled things off with him significantly, she had told him it was because of tech and getting ready for the show. He said he understood but she could tell he was disappointed. She was too, she had loved the relationship they'd had prior to her news. She just couldn't keep seeing him while harbouring such a secret.

It would be quite the downer to the opening night party if he took the news badly. Karen didn't exactly know how she was going to go about telling him that he might be the father of her child and she needed a DNA sample to find out either way. But she had to.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus her mind on Chicago. The curtain went up in thirty minutes and she wasn't ready.

She found herself singing 'Funny Honey' to herself when a firm knock sounded at her door.

Startled, Karen leapt up and pushed the envelope into the top drawer of her dressing table. She sat down on her chair and looked into the mirror, trying to eliminate any visible signs that she had been crying.

"Come in," she finally called, acting as natural as she could.

Through the reflection Karen saw Jack standing in the doorway. She turned to face him, her hairbrush in her hand and smiled, partly because she was glad to see him, partly because he looked quite nervous and she wanted to reassure him. Not that he had anything to be nervous about in comparison to her situation.

"Hi."

Jack edged further into the room, letting the door shut behind him. "Hi."

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, he was back to being the shy young man he had first been around her months before they had gotten to know each other and started any form of relationship.

"Are you all ready for opening?" asked Karen, attempting to fill the deafening silence.

A slight nod and a cough, "yeah. I just need to get my costume on and I'm good to go."

He looked as if he was about to turn and leave, Karen still wasn't entirely sure why he had come in the first place.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. You're going to be breathtaking tonight out there. Just as you have been every day of previews."

"Thank you," she whispered once she found her voice, she was choking back emotions - damn hormones. "Good luck to you too, I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Without warning he took several large strides back towards the middle of the room, took her face in his hands and kissed her fully.

Karen closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the warmth of his touch. The moment was passionate, he wrapped his arms around her, barely pausing for breath.

When they finally separated Karen could barely find the words, she didn't want to lead him on. Not if she was going to upset later than evening.

"Jack, I-"

"-No." His voice was firm juxtaposing the awkwardness of their encounter prior to their kiss. "We'll talk after the show."

He moved slightly closer to the door and smiled. "You really will be incredible tonight." The confidence he spoke with filled her heart, which had previously been overcome with doubts, but that wouldn't stop the inevitable from occurring. Jack was going to hate her once she told him she was pregnant.

* * *

Ivy paced around her dressing room. It was ten minutes until curtain up. It wasn't as if she hadn't done all this before but after seeing her mother all her doubts crept back into her mind.

 _You're not ready. You've been away from performing too long. You chose having a child over your career. You had your chance and you squandered it. Now you're doing the same to Karen. You've been subtly hinting to her to have the baby so she will make the same mistake you did. You are selfish and don't deserve any of this. Just give up Ivy._

"That's not true!" she growled to herself, angry that even after Derek had put her at ease she still wasn't feeling confident about her performance. If she had been subtly hinting to Karen it was because she knew how much Scarlett had changed her life for the better and saw that there was much more than performing.

The dressing room was become stifling, Ivy knew there wasn't much time but she had to get out and breath. Putting one foot in front of another she found herself in the one place she never thought she would be seeking comfort. She watched Jack Harrison walk out of the door nearest her and the corridor towards her, he nodded politely and murmured a good luck to her before keeping his head down and walking past her.

Ivy noted that the door had been left ajar and there were sniffling noises coming from inside. With a deep breath she poked her head around and saw the figure of Karen Cartwright crumpled over her dressing table.

"What happened?" the blonde asked cautiously, stepping further into the room.

Karen raised her head enough to see Ivy staring down at her. She watched her close the door to allow them some privacy before turning back towards her. Karen closed her eyes and tilted her head over to top drawer, Ivy frowned as she couldn't immediately see what she was directing her towards until she saw the top of the white envelope peeking out.

Ivy knew before even taking it out what the package would contain but still she opened it to confirm her suspicions.

"You have to tell Jack," she stated, standing beside her friend, continuing to hold the envelope in her hands.

Karen nodded slowly, "this is not how my opening night as being Roxie was meant to be."

"Yeah, ok, so you didn't think your dream would happen like this, but aren't you glad that your dream role happened at all? It might not seem like it now but this is a good thing, and when you have your baby none of this worry will seem important anymore. Just enjoy this time you have on the stage tonight. For two hours forget everything else. Don't think about the DNA test, go out there and remember why you took this leap of faith and came over to London in the first place."

Nothing could have forewarned Karen's next action given the history between the two Broadway actresses but she stood up to face her and pulled her into a tight hug. It was an intimate sign of friendship that they hadn't shared before, not sober anyway. All the hatred and petty fights of the past were gone and they were simply two women who were supporting each other. Ivy smiled at her as they broke apart but took her hand and squeezed it gently as they heard the knock at the door which they were sure was stage management informing them that it was showtime.

"Come on, Karen Cartwright. Let's give them a show they will never forget."


	49. Chapter 49

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Chapter 49**

A/N - So here we are, almost at the end. I can't believe how long this story got and that I've been uploading it for well over a year now, madness! Hope you all enjoy Chicago's after party and Karen's big reveal.

* * *

A deep breath. One last note. Two women who had so much history, dressed in 1920s attire, taking one stage, hands clasped together. Their eyes met and gave a knowing smile. The music ended and there was a moment of silence. All they could hear was their hearts beating. Then came the roar of applause. People leapt to their feet, the cheer was deafening in front of them.

The rest was a blur. The curtain came down and they were ushered into their dressing rooms before they even had a chance to breathe. There were flowers awaiting Ivy as she began to get changed into her dress for the after party. She sat down for one second and let out a relieved laugh. She had done it. She had given that performance her all and the audience had loved it.

Pulling the pins from her hair, she let her curls fall loose around her shoulders when a knock came at the door. Ivy assumed it would be Derek, he had come onto the stage briefly during the bows and speeches but there hadn't been much time for talking. She couldn't wait to see him, it was as if a great weight had been lifted from their relationship. They had opened Chicago, and they had done it together.

Though when she opened the door, it wasn't her husband that greeted her embrace but someone who was about three feet tall and entirely adorable.

"Mommy!"

Ivy pulled her daughter into her arms and swung her round excitedly before kissing her nose causing her to giggle. She was dressed in a red sparkly dress with matching ribbons in her hair; she looked very smart.

"What are you doing here, baby? It's past your bedtime!" her mother asked her gently.

Scarlett tilted her head to the side in consideration before answering. "Nanny said if I naptimed early then I could see you after you was singing."

"Oh my beautiful girl, this is the best surprise ever!" cried Ivy, hugging her close once more. Her words were genuine, there was no-one she wanted to see more than her daughter after such a stressful day. "Where is your Nanny?"

"Talking to Daddy. Did the people like you singing?" the little girl mused, although she was only small, she was very aware of what her mother did for a living.

Ivy shrugged, "I think they did, but not as much as my number one fan." As she tickled her daughter's chest lightly, a high-pitched squeal of laughter echoed around the dressing room.

"Mommy, I wanna see you on stage."

Ivy laughed and kissed her daughter's head. The thought of her two-year-old watching her dance seductively around the stage in a leotard and fishnet tights was not something she was ready for. "One day, baby, one day."

The sound of the door opening burst their little bubble and Ivy turned with her daughter in her arms to see Derek and Diana standing in the doorway.

"Alright, trouble, me and Mummy are going to a grown up party so it's time to go home with Nanny to bed," Derek said, leaning against the door frame with his eyebrows raised towards his daughter.

Scarlett pouted and let her baby blues meet her mother's but Ivy knew it was time to get ready for the after party and that was no place for a toddler. "We've got to listen to Daddy, you won't have any fun at the party, it'll be grown ups being boring. We'll see you in the morning and we'll have our own party."

Reluctantly she sighed and nodded, "ok Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Ivy smiled, kissing her blonde curls before passing her over to her mother-in-law.

Her eyelids were already beginning to droop as Scarlett gave one last wave from her grandmother's arms before disappearing out of the room.

Derek pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards his wife. "You were sensational."

Ivy flashed him a shy smile and met him across the room, arms stretching up to loop around his neck and her head tilted upwards to allow her lips to find his. "Thank you," she managed to murmur between the kisses she was giving him, pressing her body against his.

With a slight groan he moved his mouth along her jaw line, "why are going to this bloody thing again? We should have sacked it off and gone home with Mum."

"Because..." Ivy ran her hands across his chest and straightened the deep red tie he had put on for the occasion. "...it would be rude not to gloat about how well tonight went to your ass of a brother."

Derek smirked, if there was any reason to waste time at a party, it was to laugh in Ethan's face. He sighed and halted his advances, "fair enough. I'll let you get ready then and I suppose it will be another hour until you'll be ready to leave?"

Ivy laughed and already began pulling her make up bag out of her vanity, because she had to look her best, she was the star of the show after all. "You know me so well, Derek Wills."

* * *

The moment they walked through the hotel that had been hired for Chicago's after party, Ivy and Derek found themselves ambushed.

"Derek Wills! You clever man, that was like no other Chicago I've ever seen before," gushed Leigh, holding onto David's arm. He, however, wished to give his daughter her deserved praise before he shook the hand of his son-in-law.

"You made me so proud up there, princess. You couldn't have shone any brighter," he smiled, choking back tears as he wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"Thanks Dad." Ivy was so glad to have her father back in her life so she didn't have to solo endure her mother's lack consideration for her actions.

As David congratulated Derek, Leigh took her daughter by the hand and led her to the side to allow them some privacy.

Ivy stared at her mother waiting for her to continue to babble incessantly about the show and how wonderful everything was, aside from herself of course. There had been rare moments when Leigh had given her daughter the praise she deserved but Ivy had learnt not to expect them. The last thing she wanted though was for her to ruin the night by belittling her again. So, before she even had a chance to open her mouth, Ivy was trying to keep the damage to a minimum.

"Mom, you don't have to say anything-"

"Ivy." Leigh interrupted her abruptly, she took a step towards her and took both her hands, kissing them together. "There are no words for how proud you made me tonight, sweetheart. You shone brighter than you have ever done before and I was wrong to say that you couldn't go back to the stage. You put your child first, that was something I have never been able to master, but I am working on it. I have no doubt that when you move back to New York, Broadway is going to be all the better for having you there."

Tears were forming in Ivy's eyes, she was at a loss for words. To anyone else, that was what a mother should say when their daughter just makes their debut on the West End stage, but in her life, it was an anomaly. It made her wish that they could have normal relationship but that just wasn't who Leigh was, and despite how much she professed that she was changing, she knew that her celebrity status would always act as a barrier between them.

"Thanks, Mom," Ivy finally whispered, giving her a genuine smile.

Leigh let go of her hands and looked over her daughter's shoulder. "I think the rest of your fan club is waiting to congratulate you."

Ivy glanced behind her to see Tom, Sam and Julia waiting patiently with large, proud grins spread across their faces. She smiled back at the them before kissing her mother lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"And I love you, darling, now enjoy the rest of your night."

On the other side of the room, Karen was struggling to join in with the festivities. Her eyes couldn't leave the door, watching ever party-goer enter the room, there was only one person she was waiting for. Without noticing it, Derek had appeared at her side, feeling at a loss while Ivy was socialising with her friends.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

She jumped slightly at his presence, "yeah I am actually. Jack."

Derek sipped at his drink and nodded. "You were incredible tonight, I'm sorry your parents couldn't come to see that."

"It's alright, it was a long way for them," she sighed as her gaze fell lazily upon the sight of Leigh Conroy and Ivy's dad laughing with Eileen when the pang of jealousy returned again. Karen knew she needed to stop focusing on other people and instead, change the subject. "So, have you seen your brother yet?"

The director chuckled darkly, "oh yes. I saw him for twenty seconds as he marched out of the theatre grumbling to himself, and said he was far too busy with his superior show to bother wasting his time at a mediocre party for a mediocre show. I'm just pleased to see that smug smirk wiped off his face."

"Good..." Her attention soon drifted away from the conversation as she saw Jack walk through the door. He had been amazing in the show, she was in awe of his talent, he deserved so much critical praise for his performance. "Sorry, Derek, I'll speak to you later."

With purpose, Karen took a deep breath and walked over to him. It was now or never, she had to tell him the truth. She hoped after the kiss they had shared in her dressing room earlier that there was hope that he would not react badly.

"Jack, could I talk with you a minute?"

The actor straightened his suit jacket, Karen thought he looked very handsome. It reminded her of Derek and Ivy's wedding, that was the only time she had seen him in anything other than rehearsal clothes or casual attire from the few nights they had gone out. Their first night together had been so special. Little did she know how carefree she had been, before impending decisions regarding motherhood began infiltrating her daily thought process.

"Yeah, sure." His face didn't give anything away, he didn't seem suspicious at their private conversation, neither did he seem pleased they were stealing a few moments alone.

As he led them over to a quieter corner of the room, Karen glanced behind her to see Ivy smiling encouragingly after her. Despite everything that had gone on between them, she was glad to have her support. She didn't know what she would have done if Ivy hadn't been there lending her a sympathetic ear and offering advice whenever she could.

"So, what's this about?" asked Jack, a little abruptly.

Karen almost gasped at his tone, this was not the way she hoped the conversation would go. "Are you mad?"

"No," his voice softened a little, his face looked lost and vulnerable. "I just need you to know that you really hurt me when things cooled off between us. That kiss before was to show you that I still want there to be something real between us, but I won't just sit around until you're ready to continue whatever it was that we had before tech."

"I know. That wasn't fair on you, but I had my reasons." She took his hand and looked into his eyes, "I didn't want to end things with you."

"Then why did you?"

Karen took a deep breath and tightened her grip around his hand. "The day I fainted in rehearsal, I wasn't honest about why it happened. I wasn't anaemic. I was- well am... pregnant"

Jack gaped at her for a second as he processed what she was telling him. "You're pregnant?!"

Karen nodded slowly, "the problem is, I don't know if you're the father or Jimmy is. That's why I didn't want to lead you on and complicate things..."

"Wait, so you've been pregnant this entire time?" he asked, pulling his hand from her grasp to push his fingers through his thick brown hair. "You must be what? Almost three months now, surely?"

"Ten weeks to be exact. I know this because I can now do a prenatal paternity test."

He frowned and looked back at her, although he had put some distance between them now. "A prenatal paternity test? So that means..."

"It means I can find out you're the Dad or not."

There was a silence. Jack couldn't find the words to express his confusion.

"Do you want it to be me?"

Karen walked towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Of course I want it to be you! I want to be with you, I have hated every minute I've been apart from you these last few weeks!"

Jack brought his hand up to meet hers and gently brushed his fingers over it. "Why didn't you just tell me? I'm not angry, I'm just confused."

"Because I didn't want you living with it eating up your thoughts, distracting you from your work, and you being terrified or excited over the prospect of being a father when you may not be," she admitted honestly.

"Have you told Jimmy?" he asked quietly. He had never met the man but he had always felt an anger towards him as he was engaged to his dream woman and yet he squandered it by ignoring her and making her feel unloved. Now he was angry for a different reasons, they were in competition over the paternity of a child.

Karen's eyes dropped to the floor as she shook her head, ashamed at her cowardice. The sensible thing to do would have been to tell both of them outright but she cared too much about their feelings to see them hurt by the way she had treated them.

Jack's eyes flitted to her stomach which he now realised was slightly rounded. "And it's healthy? You've been to scans and things?"

She gave him a nod, her heart fluttering slightly at his care and consideration for the child that may not even be his own. "I went to the eight week scan, Ivy went with me. The doctor said everything was fine."

"Good..." he mused, taking a step back again, as if he was worried about getting hurt if he allowed himself to get too close to her again. "So what do I need to do to find out if it's mine?"

"I need to send off a DNA sample from you then get a blood sample from the baby," she told him calmly.

"It's that simple?"

"It's that simple," Karen said with a humourless laugh.

Jack was silent for a moment. He paced in front of her, deep in thought until he turned around and took her into his arms, kissing her desperately. Karen barely had time to catch her breath when he looked into her eyes seriously. "You know what? I don't bloody care if it isn't my baby, I love you Karen. I have for months now. We are going to be happy and I am going to look after you, if you'll let me."

After the initial shock had passed, Karen ran her hand over his cheek and her heart swelled at the thought of this kind, beautiful soul who loved her. In that moment she realised that she loved him too, he had made his way into her heart which contributed to her break up with Jimmy. How could she have married him when she was in love with someone else?

"I love you too," she whispered.

Ivy didn't want to pry but she couldn't stop stealing glances towards Karen and Jack, desperately curious to find out how he was taking the news. She was only shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand creep around her waist and hot breath against her neck.

"It's rude to stare."

She sighed and looked up at her husband, he was still ignorant to the situation with Karen. Still, it was not her secret to tell. She then noticed the two glasses of champagne in his hands and an idea crept into her mind. "I'll be right back," she told him, taking one of the glasses and kissing his cheek lightly.

The microphone was her destination. She couldn't have the night ruined for Karen if Jack did not take the news well so she needed to draw a line under everything that had come before. Chicago was a new start for everyone.

She tapped the microphone gently to draw attention to herself once she reached the stage. Ivy's eyes met Derek's, then Tom and Sam's, then her parents and finally Karen's. She seemed to be stood close to Jack, she hoped that was a good sign. This was a time of celebration and Ivy was going to embrace that as much as she could.

"Hi everyone, thanks so much for coming tonight. None of this would have been possible without the risk of leaving everything behind and moving around the world. Derek Wills dared to believe it could be done, and Eileen Rand believed in him. There is one other person that deserves so much credit. Karen Cartwright. Almost a year ago I was demotivated and thought I would never get back on stage again until she told me that there was so much more Ivy Lynn this world needs, that is why I am here. She took the biggest risk out of all of us coming here on her own to fulfil her dream, and tonight it has come true. Here is to Karen, our one and only Roxie Hart."

Karen's lips parted in surprise as everyone turned towards her. Her eyes met with Ivy's as she raised her glass. All her doubts about the baby and Chicago slipped away in that single moment. She felt Jack's hand take hers and squeeze it reassuringly. Roxie may only be hers for a short amount of time but London had given her so much more. Friendship, love and her dream fulfilled.


	50. Epilogue

**Stars Shine Bright in London's Eye  
Epilogue**

A/N - Thank you so so much for sticking with this story over 50 chapters and over a year even though the show finished four years ago now (in my defense I only watched it last year so I was new to the fandom.) I appreciate every single review and everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, I am now moving into the much bigger - and scarier - fanbase of Once Upon a Time fanfiction. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the ending - Laura xx

* * *

"I can't get the live stream to work!" Karen called from the living room of her apartment. For ten minutes she had been fiddling around on her laptop trying to get the footage of the red carpet of the Olivier Awards to play so she could she never former cast members and friends attend the awards ceremony that would determine whether they would be rewarded for all their hard work. Deep down she was saddened that she couldn't be there to attend, after all, she had been nominated for an award too, but realistically she didn't care. Winning the award had never been a priority to her, she had gotten to perform in her dream role alongside her friends and the man she loved, that was enough for her.

But, Chicago had been far from her mind for months now. For the past few weeks only one person had been occupying her mind, and he was precisely 8lbs and 12 ounces on his last weigh in.

"Hold on, I'll reset the Internet," Jack's voice could be heard from the bedroom. Within minutes the pixels on her screen became clearer and actors and actress of varying celebrity status were sauntering down the red carpet.

"Did that work?" he asked entering the room. Karen looked up and saw him dressed in a black suit with a matching bow tie, and her heart fluttered a little. He looked damn good. In his arms he was cradling their baby boy, born just two weeks earlier. Ever since they had learnt that Jack was indeed the biological father, he had been as loyal as he could be to her. He had moved into her apartment and done everything he could to help her while still performing every night in Chicago.

She nodded, "yes, thank you. But you had better get going or you're going to be late."

"I don't know why I can't just stay here with you two," he pouted.

"Because if by some miracle either of us win an award, you need to be there to collect it. Anyway, we'll be fine, won't we Charlie?" she cooed, taking her son gently into her arms.

Jack smiled as she watched their baby twitch in his sleep, punching his fist into the air before curling into his mother. He had only been in their lives for two weeks but Jack couldn't imagine life without him and it pained him to think he would have to leave him that evening as he had been on paternity leave from Chicago since he had been born.

"Ok, if you're sure you can cope..."

Karen shrugged, she had worried as most of her support network would be at the Olivier Awards but if the worst came to the worst she could ring Jack's mother, even though that was a last resort as she didn't particularly like her. "I'll be alright, I've got this. Just please go or you'll never leave!"

"Right, I'm going." He turned to leave before looking back at her and leaning over the couch to find her lips. "I love you," he then kissed the top of Charlie's head softly, "both of you, so much."

"And we love you."

As Karen watched Jack disappear out of the door she sighed in content. For once, life was really good. She had a son who she loved more than anything in the world and a boyfriend who she could trust and rely on, after Dev and Jimmy she didn't think that was possible. The glamourous theatre stars flitted across her laptop screen as Charlie gurgled lightly in his sleep, Karen kissed him on the head and whispered softly, "the best award I could have gotten was you, my beautiful baby boy."

And for once, Karen meant it with all her heart. The Olivier's were somebody else's game that year, and she found herself curled up on the couch watching the actors and actresses spill into awards' show with her son snoring little by her chest hoping that it would be given to Ivy.

* * *

Ivy had finally decided on blue for her dress. It had seemed to bring her good luck at the Tonys, and she needed all the luck she could muster. The competition wasn't just with Jesus Christ Superstar - though the woman playing their Mary was phenomenal - it was with Karen Cartwright, again.

It had been almost four years since the Tonys, they had grown up, they hadn't pulled any silly, immature stunts just to win an award. There were some things that were more important. Not that Ivy didn't know she would be pitted against her co-star. From the beginning it was inevitable that if Chicago did well that they would be fighting for Best Leading Actress. Even if Miss Cartwright had only been in the show five minutes, she had made such an impression that she was nominated. Ivy tried not to be petty, but it was easy to remember that it was her the judging panel saw on stage, not Karen.

The man sat next to her displayed no emotion. To the outside world he looked calm, carefree in fact, but Ivy knew he was worried. This was the moment the ridiculous rivalry with his brother had been leading to. They had already had the misfortune to run into him in the foyer where his taunts had been as calculated as usual. This had led them being some of the first people seated in grand theatre. With the stage dim and the lack of an audience, it was deafening.

"We've never been together at an awards ceremony where we've both been nominated before," stated Ivy with a small smile, hoping to provoke some kind of response from her husband. She was unsuccessful. He simply stared out into empty seats to the side of him. She didn't think he was ignoring her, he was just distracted. His mind, obviously, focused on the awards, and how much was riding on them.

They were leaving for New York in just a week's time. If Chicago didn't fare as well as they hoped they didn't believe it stood much hope of holding its longevity. Although big name shows in the West End did appear to stay open much longer than Broadway, unless you are the Lion King of course, they feared the departure of their one remaining star may cause the show to close. For publicity, they needed those Olivier Awards. The reviews had been great, not amazing. And seats had been filled night after night but still they appeared on cheap tickets apps. Unlike Superstar. So they needed to win, big.

Ivy slipped her hand into his and allowed their fingers to entwine. "What are you thinking?" There was nobody else around but them, yet Derek still seemed surprised to hear her soft voice.

"Nothing," he answered shortly. He was purposely averting her gaze.

"Hey." She placed her hand on his cheek forcing him to look towards her. With a defeated roll of his eyes, he stared into her baby blues. "We may not win everything tonight, but Chicago has been a success for almost eight months now and that's the important thing. That's what we came for, not necessarily the awards."

He sighed and held her gaze, pushing a stray blonde curl out of her face. "You deserve Best Actress though."

Ivy attempted to stifle a grin. Even after all these years, Derek Wills the world-renowned director telling her that she deserved the award made her heart flutter, and it didn't hurt that he was her husband too. "As a director, that's not very professional of you to say when another of your actresses is nominated too."

"Perhaps not. But, as your husband, it is exactly what I am within my rights to say," he countered with a small smile.

"Someone is being very charming tonight," noted Ivy, raising her eyebrows towards him.

"Well, when I focus on you, I forget everything else which is going on." He leant in to kiss her cheek, nipping at her ear slightly, taking full advantage that there were still very few people occupying the theatre. "And besides, Karen isn't even coming tonight."

It was then Ivy's turn to roll her eyes. "Derek, she gave birth two weeks ago, I think it's understandable that she doesn't want to attend an awards ceremony!"

"I know that," he grumbled, evidently distracted by the impending anxiety surrounding the awards. "Have you heard from her today?"

Ivy nodded, thinking back from the text she had received from her friend that afternoon. "She wished us all good luck and said Charlie is settling in well at home."

"That's good," he muttered, looking around the theatre. He did care about Karen, and they had been supportive throughout her pregnancy and since she had given birth but there were many things which Ivy understood better, and therefore he let her help with.

"Has our darling daughter been talking to you lately?" Ivy asked after Derek had been staring away silently for a few moments.

Derek turned back towards her and frowned a little. "Not about anything is particular, why?"

"Last night after we visited Karen and Charlie all I got was 'Mommy when will I get a baby brother?'"

Derek couldn't help but laugh, "oh."

"It's not funny." She gave him a light shove. "Why should it be down to our three-year-old daughter to get us to talk about these things?"

He didn't understand and made that clear by the frown he sported on his face, "what things?"

Ivy sighed, she really did have to spell everything out to him, "giving Scarlett a brother or sister."

Derek was clearly taken aback by her words. With Scarlett being unplanned he had never considered the fact they may have another child. Not that he didn't love being a father, he just always thought Ivy's priority would be the work now after such a long time away. "I didn't know you wanted another baby, not with Gatsby in the works..."

"Not immediately," she answered giving a small sigh, it felt that as if her life would be a constant battle between her family and the theatre. She was slowly beginning to sort of understand why her mother was the way she was. "But I suppose I would like us to try for another child at some point."

"Of course, darling," replied Derek, bringing her hand to his lips. "But not too soon, yeah? Scarlett has only just become a real walking, talking human with intelligent thoughts and fully formed sentences. She'll be headed to pre-school when we get back to New York. Let's savour these moments before we have another baby in our lives."

Ivy smiled to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn't expected him to be so calm and receptive to the idea of another child. She didn't think he would willingly go through the hassle a second little human would bring. She had been thinking about it herself for a while, but of course she was going to see Gatsby through to the end - however long that may take - before even considering expanding their family. She hadn't had very much time as a star of Broadway the first time round, this time she was determined to make an impact, hopefully as an Olivier Award winner.

Slowly, the theatre began to fill with actors and actresses, directors and producers, choreographers and costume designers, lyricists and composers. Eileen caught their eyes as she walked up the stairs to take her seat, her arm locked through Nick's. They were the last remaining few of the Broadway cohort.

As planned Julia had returned home a few weeks following Chicago's opening night, while Tom began talks with theatres about Bombshell making the move across the pond. Sam finished at The Lion King just a few weeks prior and he and Tom had returned to the states as well, making a stopover at Sam's parents' house in Boston before travelling south. The last Ivy had heard, the two men were looking for an apartment together. Derek had arranged for an old friend of his to rent their apartment while they were away, she had been promised that he trusted this man fully otherwise he would not have him in their home. Ivy was thankful that they didn't have to go through the tedious process of finding another new place to live. It would be a comfort to return to familiarity, especially for Scarlett.

It was then that Ethan Copperfield walked down the aisle towards his seat near the stage, he had bragged earlier that it meant he had further to walk when he accepted his multiple awards. Derek had come back with a snide retort about him getting a better view when he collected his awards. At that moment Ivy had thought it best to drag her husband away before they were removed from the premise for causing a fight. That was one thing she was glad to be getting far away from as they moved back home.

The music soon began to play, and the lights began to dim over the audience and illuminate the stage. This was the moment they had all been waiting for. Ivy slipped her hand into Derek's and squeezed tightly, silently letting him know that whatever the outcome of that evening, they were together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Nothing was going to plan. There were only a few awards left to announce but Derek was ready to go home to avoid further humiliation.

The Olivier's were not the Tonys, he knew that. There was a lot more emphasis on plays than on musicals and subsequently less categories for them to win. So far, neither he nor his pompous brother had won Best Director as it had been given to Kenneth Branagh for his rendition of King Lear, but Superstar was still beating Chicago four to two. They had watched as Ethan's production had won Best Costume Design, Best Set Design, Best Supporting Actress in a Musical and Best Actor in a Musical. Chicago had taken a win for Derek's choreography and surprisingly Jack Harrison had stood up on stage to collect Best Supporting Actor in a Musical, to which he thanked Karen and his newborn son. It wasn't enough it Derek's eyes, they needed to win Best Revival of a Musical and ideally Best Actress but his confidence had been knocked, he didn't know if they could do it.

"We are not leaving," Ivy hissed at her husband as the presenter of the award for Best Actress in a Musical stepped onto the stage.

Derek rolled his eyes but remained silent. He knew the right thing was to support his wife through her category but he could not handle the pressure of knowing she may not win. The panel were harder to please here, and Superstar's leading lady was damn good.

"Derek?" Ivy's blue eyes looked up at him, the worry was evident. He hated seeing her like that, that was part of the reason he wanted to go, he didn't want her to have to go through the hurt if she didn't win. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of it before kissing it gently.

"Everything will be ok," he told her firmly, "win or no win, you are _my_ star."

Something about Derek telling her that made her heart skip. Although she now believed he was completed committed to her, there was something very attractive about him affirming her primary place in his life. They were so caught up in themselves that they had failed to realise that the award was about to be announced. Ivy held her breath, she didn't know if this was the same fear she had felt at the Tonys or not, she just knew that all her hard work had to be for something.

"And the winner of the Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Musical is..." the British actress that Ivy didn't know the name of spoke clearly before opening the gold envelope in her hand. "...Ivy Lynn for Chicago!"

Ivy blinked several times and finally let out the breath that had been filling her lungs. Relief rushed over her as tears formed in her eyes. She had done it. She had shown the world that her career wasn't over and that she could be a mother and a star. Her bubble of disbelief was only burst when Derek took her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as she began to stand up to make her way to the stage.

"And I love you."

Of course she had a speech prepared just in case but she mostly didn't think she would need it. Ivy desperately fondled the prompt cards she had in her hand as she stepped up to the stage, the applause still ringing in her ears. She carefully took the award out of the actress' hands and stood at the podium, her heartbeat was echoing around her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and she saw the proud grin on Derek's face and focused on that to calm her until another much more powerful image took centre screen: Scarlett's look of admiration and love whenever she sang for her. The huge toothy smile her daughter always gave her, and the big hugs and kisses that they would share. That was who she performed for now, not herself or Derek, but Scarlett. Suddenly, Ivy didn't need her prompt cards any longer. She opened her eyes and gazed across the now silent, darkened audience.

"Wow, ok, thank you so much for the honour of this award. Of course I would like to thank our wonderful producer Eileen Rand; my support network of friends which none of this would have been possible without: Tom Levitt, Sam Strickland and... Karen Cartwright; and my director and husband, the incredible Derek Wills. When I made the decision to move from the American theatre scene in New York a year ago I had no idea whether we would even get Chicago off the ground, let alone have it be the success that it is now. But still, I took a leap of faith and decided to experience a different world away from Broadway." Ivy paused and looked down at the award in her hand and smiled, "this award does not belong to me, but to the person who inspires me to be a better performer and a better person every day, and that is my daughter Scarlett. She is too young right now to understand this but one day she will know that this is all because of her. Thank you again!"

"She will be so proud of you," murmured Derek as he laced his arm around her waist once she had finally made it back to her seat.

Ivy beamed at him and kissed his cheek, "she will be proud of both of us when we take Best Revival out of your brother's slimy grasp."

Derek's smile faded and for once he actually looked nervous. "Ivy, I don't know what I'll do if he wins."

"It is not going to come to that, we have worked too hard for this. We are going to win," she reassured him, placing her hand on his thigh.

They sat in silence as award before theirs was announced. It was unimportant to them, another award for a play. Derek's knee bounced nervously under Ivy's grip, she took his hand once more and tried to calm him, but it was difficult when she too felt the worry creeping back. Her heart began to pick up pace again as the nominees for Best Revival were read out.

The other two musicals had not made much of an impression on the West End scene as far as the online critics were concerned so no-one had considered them real threats. Their competition was with Jesus Christ Superstar, and Derek's competition was with Ethan Copperfield. Their rivalry would end tonight whether the result favoured them or not.

"And the winner of Best Revival of a Musical is..."

Derek's gaze did not leave the back of Ethan's head. He could already see him straightening his eye and checking his speech. Smug git must have bribed someone on the judging panel and he must know he has already won, no-one would be that confident otherwise. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eileen holding onto Nick's arm. She didn't have as much on the line as she did with Bombshell but this was still her first West End venture without Jerry, it was still an important win.

Then suddenly he forgot all his worries for a moment. He looked to his right and saw his beautiful wife who simply glowed with the stardom she possessed. She full deserved everything she had won that evening. At the end of the day, there would be another project, no matter how small, but he would never find what he had with his family anywhere else. He pressed a kiss upon her lips and he felt her smile into it as he took her face in his hands. The rest of the world was a blur, all he heard was applause, he had no idea who it was for, and at that moment, he didn't care.

It was Ivy who broke away first and turned towards the stage and saw Eileen beckoning them from the aisle. She didn't even have time to feel embarrassed at the camera pointed at them while they made out as excitement coursed through her body. She turned to Derek and gave a high-pitched giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "Did we win?"

Derek looked over at his brother's seat which was now vacant as he saw him storm down the aisle towards the exit. He shared her laugh and stood up, pulling her into his arms, "we bloody did it, Ivy!"

"Yes we did! Come on," she smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards the stage where Eileen was stood with a broad grin on her face. She was also joined by Jack and members of the ensemble and some of the crew.

It was Eileen who moved up to the podium and began to give her speech this time but Derek and Ivy were not focused. They were in their own ecstatic sphere. There had been so much doubt, worry and stress over the past year. Many would have never believed they would have survived their move across the pond, let alone actually get their show to the West End and win the Olivier. Professionally, everything had been a success, personally, everything had been even better. Ivy had married her rugged director and they had grown closer as a family than she ever thought possible. She had learnt so much about Derek's past and culture that she was determined to keep as a part of their life back in New York, her parents were back together and Karen Cartwright had even become one of her best friends. It was all so surreal.

Their year in London had been a time where the impossible became possible, and as the Broadway power couple stood hand-in-hand accepting their first British win together, they knew they would not change a second of it.


End file.
